The Hire
by Cabriel
Summary: No longer a part of Team Possible, Ron Stoppable is still helping people in his own way. All he have are his skills and his ladies.
1. The First Lady

The Hire

The Hire

It was when Ron saw her, he fell in love.

Her sleek beautiful body could make anyone turn his head. She was subtle, oh she was subtle. In the streets of Business Lane, she was just a passing figure. Almost bankers and lawyers had something similar to her, but to Ron, she was special.

Ron was already 21. It was a monumental time for a man. He had taken control of most of his Bueno Nacho's royalties. This time he was going to be smart with his money. But at least, he let himself have one last treat.

He was riding his battered scooter thinking on what to do. He wanted something. Something sensible and reliable. That's when he went to the ads. Kim would have a field day if she knew what he was about to do. She would have a field day if she hadn't bothered to leave him. That wasn't fair, all she asked was a little time.

It took Ron weeks for him to get over it. His father knew that he was hurting, and strangely enough the Possibles were giving him their support. He knew he needed something to occupy himself. And with caution out the window it was like he was free.

Free. Ron could only smirk at that. How could he be free? He never had any tough decisions before. Well, tough decisions that he spent time thinking about. He decided that a ride might give him some perspective.

Cruising around, crawling in his case, he reached someplace he rarely went: Upperton.

Actually, Business Lane connects Upperton and Middleton and most white collar employees frequent the place. He felt out of place. With his jeans and jersey, he knew he was like a spot on a blank piece of paper. He never knew that this place was so dull. Black, white and grey were the predominant colors. An occasional red and yellow could be seen but it was only those who didn't want to be conformed to the stereotypic.

But that's fine with Ron. If they knew how much he was worth these days, he might not get to his destination unscathed. Aimlessly walking through the streets, he tried to get a hold of something, something that could possible changed his life.

At one of the shops, he suddenly stopped. Something made him stop. Something had caught his eye. Turning his head, he looked at the shop through the large window and through the rest of the ladies, he saw _her_. She wasn't that visible. Obscured by the other ladies, it was a miracle that he saw her.

Despite the exotica that filled the shop, she was the only one he focused on.

He was drawn to her. Insert your favorite cliché. Like a moth to a flame, a kid to a candy, like Eve to the forbidden fruit. He had to see her up close.

He entered the shop and immediately was stopped by a man in a suit. He was not scary nor was he kind. Inquisitive was the term. He wanted to know, politely, what Ron wanted. Ron's eyes immediately went to her and the man's face lightened admiring his taste.

The man showed Ron around, introducing him to the other ladies. Most were Italian and some were British but Ron's eyes were glued to her. He didn't want any others. Just her. The man merely chuckled and introduced him to her. And when Ron saw her, she took her breath away. Gleaming in silver, she was truly magnificent.

The man suggested that Ron took her out, show her around was his term. Ron was eager but she looked delicate, he might break her. The man assured him that she was tougher than she looked.

She was German, he explained. Despite her beautiful looks, she was stronger that the other ladies, which Ron noticed were Italian. Much faster as well. She was not as temperamental as the rest but of course she was a bit older than them. She was reliable and almost discreet, and that suited him well. Though he was a high maintenance lady, it was worth it. The man assured him that she would take care of him just as well as he would take care of her.

With that assurance, Ron took her out.

It was a quiet day and neither said a word. It didn't matter. It was just the two of them cruising along.

He took her to his favorite places and then showed her around town. He even took her at lookout point, the most romantic place in all of Middleton. Ron knew that they had made a connection, a bond like no other.

Sadly it was time to bring her back.

Ron reluctantly turned around and headed towards the shop. Agonizingly, he placed her where he got her and looked at the man.

He asked how their outing was. Mere words could not describe the joy, the raw emotion deep inside him. The only answer he could give was taking out his checkbook and filled it with the required amount, and then some for the man. The man said that he could take her home with him. This surprised Ron. Normally it took a few days before a check could be cleared but the man explained that he had asked around and knew that Ron's money was good.

This was a problem for Ron. He couldn't take her home wearing what he had. Explaining his predicament, the man nodded and pointed to the shop across the street.

Ron almost smiled when he saw the shop's name. _Armani_. Perfect.

Two hours later, decked in a fashionable three piece light grey suit that almost matched his lady's own, he entered the shop. It was a transformation. Ron was no longer just a boy, he was becoming a handsome man. He now had presence. His innocent demeanor seemed lost within the fine suit that he bought. He did had others made but he bought what he was wearing of the rack. It was something he needed to wear.

The man nodded in appreciation. He told him that everything was being taken care of and he could now bring her home.

It was exciting. And it was scary.

He never did anything like this before. Would his parents approve?

He needed a place for his own. A place where he could keep her safe.

He simple smiled as they left the shop. Whatever comes next, they would face it together.

This was the beginning of their adventure.

_I__I__I__M_

A/n: If this chapter misled you, then it worked. The story will continue in the next chapter and will explain who the lady is. (If you haven't figured it out yet) 


	2. The First Run

The First Run

The First Run

"I don't know Ron. I trust you but still I don't know," Mr. Stoppable said as he watched his son admire his lady. It was a surprise, to say the least, that he saw his son arrived sin something that he thought was not practical.

It was elegant. It was beautiful. And it must have cost him dearly.

"It's ok dad," Ron smiled as looked at his father. "I know what I'm doing."

"It just. Well for your first I thought it would be something… practical," Mr. Stoppable said what was on his mind.

"She's practical," Ron defended while smiling. "I didn't want anything conspicuous." Mr. Stoppable sighed. He couldn't win this. Not when he saw the shine in his son's eyes. It had been a while since his eyes shone with life. If he was happy what could he do?

"Ok son, you win," he said. "Be careful out there." He gave his son a hug which Ron returned.

"Come on Dad. It's not like I'd do something crazy," Ron said.

"Famous last words," Mr. Stoppable muttered. "Have fun Ron. And stay out of trouble."

"I always do," he gave his father a mysterious smile. "I'm discreet after all." Mr. Possible hoped that that was true.

88888

Dr. Vivian Porter was worried. She was in the middle of nowhere with a broken downed car. She knew she was in Middleton but she rarely venture out. Her apartment was in Upperton and she had no idea how to get there. Her cell had enough charge for one last call. She hated that. Just when you needed the phone the most something like this happens.

She was alone. She was scared and she was carrying important documents for the Space Center.

She had no one to call but the Space Center. She just hoped that there was someone still there.

8888

"Possible," James Possible said as he answered the phone. "Oh. Hi Vi. What? Stranded in the Middle of Middleton? That's not such a crisis. What? You brought it with you? Hmm. Okay, sit tight and I'll send someone over." But who? There was only one person he could call and he hoped that he would pick up.

Dialing the number he waited until he picked up.

"Hello?" the other line picked up.

"Hello Wade," James smiled a little. "This is Dr. Possible."

"Oh, Hi doc," Wade's voice was cheerful. That's a good sign. "If this is about Kim, I still couldn't track her."

"Oh no. Nothing like that," James said. "I think Kim should have some time off. And sorry I snapped at you back then."

"It was nothing, Dr. Possible. Any father would react the same way." Quite perseptive, that boy.

"Thanks Wade. But that's not why I'm calling. Listen, I need a favor"

888888

Wade thought about it for a moment. Who could he ask? It was Kim who had most of the favors. Suddenly his Phone rang again.

"Hello?" the answered. He was genuinely surprised at who had called. "Hey! How are you doing? Really? That's fantastic. Where are you now? Really? Downtown Middleton?" the cogs in his heads began turning. But would he consent?

"I need a favor."

888888

Vivian was starting to get restless. It's not like she was afraid. Far from it. She was just uncomfortable being alone. She had left her robot at the office since it was a short trip. She maybe the sexiest Scientist in the Center but she was one of the loneliest. Most of the men see her as a prize. Something to conquer. And most of the women see her with venom and envy. It's a lonely life. All she had was her androids but still, she misses the warmth of a human being.

A knock on her window jolted her. She actually screamed. She had to admit, she was a nervous wreck.

Suddenly, her back window shatters making her scream in surprise. The attacker was trying to get in, no. He was trying to get her bag. Vivian got to the other side of the car and took her bag with her. She ran away, knowing pretty well that her heels would impede her escape. Immediately, she removed her shoes and continued running. She knew she couldn't get away but by God she was going to try.

"Come here!" the attacker reached out and almost touched her. Vivian swung her bag and caught him squarely on the side of the head, momentarily knocking him out. But it only delayed it a bit. She needed to get out of there and she needed to get out of there fast.

A loud roar interrupted her thoughts. It was an engine. She knew it. She dabbled in mechanics to know what kind of engine it was too. It was a 4.9 L V8 that generated at least 395 horses. The question was, was it friend or foe?

Tires screeched as the car turned a corner, making itself known. It was impressive. His driving style was elegant and extremely controlled. Charging towards her she didn't know what to do. She was vulnerable. She began regretting what she had missed out on life. The car suddenly made a 180, stopping its rear doors exactly where she was standing.

"Get in!" a familiar voice said making her snap out of it. Immediately, she opened the door and literally dived in. She hadn't got the chance to close the door but the force of acceleration made the door closed itself. Speeding off, Vivian managed to sit up and look behind them, seeing that her attacker gave up she looked at the driver but couldn't recognize him.

She felt that she knew him from before but she couldn't remember where.

"Where to, Ma'am?" the driver asked.

"Middleton Space Center," she said. "You could spare the horses. I think he's not following." The driver checked his mirrors to see if she was right. Determining that they were safe, he slowed the car to a respectable speed.

After determining that they were indeed going to MSC, she relaxed as she took a look around. The interior was nice, though a bit sporty. It was roomy but then again every executive class car was. It may be an older model but still, she was impressed.

And in silver. It was almost the epitome of class.

"Nice car," Vivian said as she felt her heart calm.

"Thank you," the driver said with a hint of pride in his voice. Vivian noticed that his suit was almost the same color as the interior of the car. Was he a chauffer? She didn't think so. He had the demeanor of a well trained driver. But with something else.

"Really nice," she said in awe. Specially when she saw that the interior was different from the standard car. And it also helped when she saw the badge on the gearshift.

_III_M

"A BMW E39 M5," she smiled. "Used it often?"

"Actually I just got her," the driver said. "This is actually our first run together. Man, I think she needs new shoes."

"I doubt a power slide could wear them out," she said. "Maybe a few more. How did you find me?"

"Wade," he said. "I was in the neighborhood and he said someone needed a lift. He didn't tell me it was you, Dr. Porter. Incidentally, aren't we missing someone?"

"I travel alone these days," she smiled. She knew him and he knew her. That calmed her a bit. "Are you a chauffer?"

"Not exactly," she could see the corners of his lips rise up. "I just go where the wind takes me. Me and the endless road with my lady."

"Just drifting along? Helping the helpless?" she teased.

"Fighting crime wasn't as it used to be," he said. "I don't know what I want to do with my life yet. I'm just taking it a day at a time." She was puzzled. He _used_ to fight crime? Who was he?

"Coming up to the Space Center," he announced. Stopping at the gate, the guard looked inside and saw her. Vivian produced her ID and then he let them pass. When they reached the front door, the driver stopped the car and immediately went to her side and opened the door for her. It was then that she got a good look at him.

He was taller than her. Which was amazing since she was a tall woman. His blond hair was sleeked back to give him a composed demeanor. His suit was exquisite. He looked more like a businessman than a driver. But then again, maybe he is.

"Here you go Doctor," he was gallant as well. "Safe and sound."

"Thank you," she meant it. She really was grateful but still, there was something more than gratitude in her voice. There was a hint of attraction as well. Thankfully the man seemed dense. He was a gentleman. He wasn't ogling at her nor staring at her shapely figure. He was different and she wanted to know more about him.

"Wait!" she called just as he entered the car. The man stopped and looked at her curiously. "Will I see you again?" she mentally cringed. That was probably the cheesiest line in the world and she used it.

"I'll be around," he said and entered the car. Vivian watched him as he sped off.

She smiled, shaking her head. Wondering if she would be seeing her savior.

The man and his Lady BMW.

a/n: Ok. For those of you expecting something else, I'm very sorry but this was what I was working on. The first chapter was supposed to get you thinking. I hope you would still read and review even if it didn't met with your expectations.


	3. The First Favor

The First Favor

The First Favor

"Why?" Dr. James Possible asked as he watched Ron get out of his M5.

"Why what, Dr. P?" Ron asked as he carefully removes his coat. Even though Kim wasn't around he was still close to the Possible clan.

"It's quite impractical," James said, admiring Ron's Lady. "Nice choice but aren't there newer models out there?"

"I'd like to think she chose me," Ron smiled. "And why isn't she practical? A lot of other people buy cars that's rather impractical. True that there are some that would be considered the epitome of class such as a Rolls Royce, Some Bentlys, probably the Maybach, Jags, S class Benz, The Aston and probably the 7 series. But to me, Doc, she's special."

"Fine, Ronald," James sighed. "Far from it for me to argue with a boy and his car. By the way, Dr. Porter sends her thanks to the mysterious man and his Lady. You made quite the impression. She was thinking of employing your services again." Ron looked thoughtful.

"You know I've never considered that," he said. "Driving for a client. Now that's something to think about."

"Are you sure Ronald? I had high hopes for you and being a chauffer isn't one of them," Dr. Possible said.

"Mr. Dr. P. It's not being a chauffer I'm planning but something else," Ron gave the rocket scientist a smile.

"Like what?" he asked. Ron's smile dropped slightly.

"It'll come to me." James sighed and shook his head. Ron will still be Ron.

"Have dinner with us Ronald. I think the twins would like that not to mention that Anne would love to have you over."

"Really?' Ron sounded surprised. "That'll be great. Thanks. I'll follow in a while."

"Sure," James shook his head and entered his home. He should be glad that Ron had something to keep his mind occupied but he had a feeling it won't be easy for the boy.

8888888

"Who's hot?" Anne Possible asked as she tried to understand the person on the other line. The person on the phone was almost giddy and wistful. It was like she was acting like a girl rather than a woman of her late 20's.

"I'm telling you Anne, he was an image," the person said. "He was cool and composed. It was like nothing unnerved him."

"Slow down Vi, you're not making sense," Anne sighed. "You say you were almost mugged and then a man in silver armor saved you?"

"Well…." Vivian said thoughtfully. "It was a silver car and he _is_ wearing a grey suit. And he _did _save me."

"Isn't it only hero worship?" Anne asked. This was rare. DR. Vivian Francis Porter was talking about a real live man. And that was big.

"I really don't know," Vivian sighed, Anne could feel her deflate. "He's cute, a gentleman and was very polite. I sure wish I could see him again. To see if he's the one."

"Hi honey," James kissed his wife as he passed by. Anne smiled at her husband thinking if she was this giddy all those years ago. "Ronald will be joining us for dinner."

"Ok. I'll have it ready in a bit," she then returned to her conversation on the phone. "The one what Vi?"

"You know," Vivian paused almost shyly.

"You have to be more specific Vi," Anne had an idea but wished for it to be made clear.

"You now perfectly well what I am talking about Anne," the woman on the other line sighed. "I'm not getting younger."

"You're not that old," Anne assured her friend.

"Good Evening Mrs. Dr. P." Ron greeted as he entered the kitchen. Anne gave him a loving smile and gestured him towards the dinning table. She suddenly blinked in confusion. Was that Ron? He looked different.

"In a few years I'm gong to be 30. You're lucky. You've met Mr. Right and got married before you were 22!"

"I had a few misses before him, you know," Anne smiled. Her friends acted like she had never had a crush before.

"I know, I know. It takes a while before you find your true love. The thing is Anne, we're from different worlds!"

"Have you talked to him? I mean _really_ talked to him? How do you know that you're worlds apart?" Anne knew where she was coming with this. Men were intimidated with her position in the Space Center which somehow made her off limits. She also heard rumors about Vivian. Rumors made by people only to degrade her reputation. Rumors that she's only satisfied with the companionship of her androids.

She never believed the rumors. And she knew that Vivian was frustrated one way or another.

"No. Not yet," she said. "But Anne…"

"Get to know him," Anne advised. "You'd probably be surprised."

"It's unnerving," Vivian said with a sigh. Anne never heard her sigh this much before.

"Listen if you like him, then go for it," Anne encouraged her. "No buts, no questions and no doubts. That comes later after you get to know the man."

"If you say so," Vivian said warily. "My track record with men isn't that good."

"Put yourself out there Vi. Trust me. It won't be that bad."

"Only until my heart breaks," Vivian said sullenly.

"I'm curious, what does he look like?" Anne asked.

"Hey Mrs. P. I'll set the table for you," Ron said as he, in his white long sleeved shirt and his grey tie started to set the table.

"Thanks Ron," she smiled. Ron looked well in his new outfit. She wondered what made the change. Her smile dropped slightly as she remembered precisely what happened to have made such a change in Ron.

"Well," Vivian's voice became girlish again. "He's tall. I mean taller than me. And I'm no pushover. He had golden hair. Brushed back and gleaming. He had these big chocolate colored eyes that had such innocence that begged that he should be cuddled." Each time Vivian gave a description Anne was looking at Ron. And each time she described the man it mirrored the Ron she was seeing in her dinning room.

"He had strong hands yet he could be delicate. It was like he knew how to use them in any capacity," she mused.

"_Any_ capacity?" Anne asked. Her eyes were on Ron's hands. He was folding a table napkin intricately. She knew when push comes to shove that Ron's hands could break something. Though he could do the most delicate of tasks as if he was touching silk.

"I shiver at the thought of his hands wandering all over my body," Vivian said huskily. Anne was getting alarmed at her friend's actions. Was she going after Ron? More importantly, was Ron her nameless amour? Probably Vivian's just fantasizing. Ron's the densest boy she ever knew. Love would have stabbed him and left him for dead before he would notice.

"How are you going to meet him?" Anne asked. "Do you even know his name?" there was silence in the other end of the line. Anne felt sorry that she asked the question. She could feel Vivian deflate and could hear her heart breaking.

"Trust in fate," Ron said as he passed. Anne blinked as she faced him. She thought he had overheard them but was relieved that he had opened a fortune cookie that was leftover from last night's dinner.

Anne was troubled. She really wanted Ron in her family but with Kim breaking off their relationship that was not possible. Though, she also felt that she owed him some semblance of happiness, one that was taken from him. And she also wanted to see her friend happy. It was a weird feeling that the boy she watched grow up with her daughter could make a scientist giddy. No. it was not weird. Ron would make any woman happy. It's who he was.

Taking a deep breath she smiled. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Trust in fate," she told Vivian. "Middleton's not that big. And plus, you told me he found you. He may find you again."

"Thanks Anne" Vivian's voice was light and hopeful. "I'm sure our paths would cross again."

"And Vi," Anne looked at Ron. Not seeing him as the boy he was but as the man he could be. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Vivian said softly. After saying their goodbyes, Anne looked at Ron and smiled. Ron will be Ron.

She wondered if he would be all right.

888888

Wade sighed as he looked at his computer. There was nothing going on ever since Kim took off. He only excitement he had was when Dr. Possible called him to find someone to pick Dr. Porter up. He was impressed that Ron had gotten himself a car and was doubly impressed that he had escaped with Dr. Porter unharmed.

When he asked Ron to pick her up, it took Ron a few seconds before answering. It was like he did it because he had nothing else to do.

He couldn't understand how Ron could change like that. It was like he was reinventing himself. He didn't know if it was bad but it wasn't good as well. He knew from experience that Ron could have a swelled ego when being 'the man'.

He wished he wasn't making a mistake.

Suddenly, there was a hit on the website. Wade smirked. He had to reply to those who were asking for help that Kim was unavailable. But something was different. The hit wasn't for Kim. The hit was from Ron's small corner of the site. Never before did Ron had anyone mail for him.

Smirking, Wade opened the message and read its contents. He couldn't make heads or tails of it.

Ron,

Meet me.

It was unsigned.

Wade considered not giving the message to Ron but if it was on the site, it must be important. He called Ron on his cell to relay the strange message.

88888

Ron was baffled.

No name, no address and no time.

Ron was leaning on his Lady in the Middle of Middleton Mall's parking lot looking at the sky.

Who was it he was supposed to meet? Though he really didn't care about the who, the where and when was bugging him.

"You could have said when and where!" he shouted to the silent night.

"I was cut off before I could finish the message," a voice from the shadow said. Ron knew that voice. That rich, sultry and dangerous voice. He hadn't heard from her for a while ever since they were hailed as heroes. Ron didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He know for sure as he knew his own name.

"Good evening, Shego" Ron smiled. As he looked forwards, Shego, wearing a green coat over her usual suit came and stood in front of him.

"Stoppable," she smirked but Ron saw that it lacked the usual sting than before.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked. Ron and Shego had stayed in touch even after they went their separate ways. To others it was like they were friends. To Shego, he was his only friend.

"I need a favor," she said not meekly but not forcefully. Ron only smiled and opened the back door for her.

"Your carriage awaits," Ron smiled and with a small smile of her own, Shego entered the car. Ron closed the door and got in the driver's side and started the car.

"You didn't ask what the favor is yet," Shego said, amused. And it amused her more when she saw his smiling face on the mirror.

Instead of answering, Ron shifted his lady into gear and headed off into the night.


	4. The First Heist

The First Heist

The First Heist

Ron Stoppable smirked as he looked at the art work in the Middleton Museum. And he thought the _Musée du Louvre_ was boring. In truth, little art impressed him. Though he dabbled in art a bit, being in a museum with his assigned tasked bored him to tears. The only time he was in a museum was either for a class project or some evil villain was going to steal one of the displays.

It felt odd being in there for another purpose.

"Now this is a dumb idea," Ron said under his breath.

"Funny you should say that," Shego's voice came into his earwig. "This is _your_ idea."

"Yeah. So I have a right to call it stupid," Ron smirked as he walked towards another display.

"I'm surprised that you thought of it," she said. He could feel her smiling behind that voice. "I _did_ volunteer my services."

"I'm more discreet than you," Ron smiled. "If you came with me the whole room will ogle at the pretty lady."

"I never thought you had it in you," Shego said. "If I knew you were such a charmer I would have taken you from Princess a long time ago." Ron blushed at her words even though they were said in jest, he was thankful that someone appreciated him.

"Knock yourself out," Ron said as he walked on. "No one's going to stop you." This made Shego pause. _So, it _is_ true._

"You really didn't give me the green light now, did you?" she asked laying on the charms. Ron immediately realized what he had said and blushed till the end of the roots.

"When I say knock yourself out, I meant you could try, not that Ron-man's not available, I'm rather busy these days and had no time for romance. Not that the idea of us romancing away never entered my mind. Far from it. It's just that I'm looking, not that I'm over Kim but I like keeping my options open. Life's too short to be chained to a single… oh look! Impressionisms!" Ron was out of breath and hyperventilating making Shego laugh. Though she teased the young man a stray thought entered her mind: What was he like without the clothes?

"Relax Stoppable. Business First before Pleasure," she rolled her tongue at the word making Ron more nervous.

"It's not nice to tease," Ron sighed. "It's not healthy for a guy my age."

"Fantasies about me?" Shego asked. Ron's silence spoke volumes. She couldn't help but tease further. "Fantasies about anyone else?"

"Jack Hench," Ron said with a frown.

"You swing _that_ way Ron?" Shego was bewildered. She never thought….

"No! That's not what I meant!" Ron said in a harsh whisper. "Eeeew. That's just wrong sick. He's here. With Dementor. Why?"

"That's why we're here," Shego said still smiling. If this wasn't a serious job she would tease him further. "Okay. Could you make out what they're saying?"

"I told you, Dementor. If you needed more you have to pay more," Shego heard Jack Hench's voice loud and clear.

"But you're charging an arm und a leg. This is robbery!" the villain said in outrage.

"Keep your voice down," Jack Hench said as he looked around. "We might be watched."

"By whom?" Dementor asked. "No one knows that we're here. So, where's my merchandise?"

"It's near," Jack Hench said. "We still have to settle on a price…"

"Ron?" Shego called him, worried that he was caught. She smirked at the irony. She never thought that she would be worried for him. But when she saw him earlier that night, she was surprised at the change. Gone was the dorky sidekick she once new. There stood in front of her the essence of a man. And her heart stepped a beat. "Ron. Answer me."

"Do you know how hard it is to get away from two paranoid people?" Ron replied.

"I know. I've worked with a few of them," Shego smiled. "I'll look around. Hench'll keep it close.

"I'll keep the engine warm," Ron said as he walked towards the exit. "Not that I'm complaining but you could do this yourself. Shego didn't reply. Shaking his head, Ron went back to his Lady just in case everything didn't go according to plan.

///M

Shego couldn't answer. What she could say? The truth? Heaven forbid that Stoppable found out the truth. True that she could do this on her own but where the fun in that? She knew that Stoppable was talented but seeing him again who knew that he was hot.

Smokin', Sizzlin' and and down right Smolderin' hot. Hotter than her plasma fire.

She sighed as she tried to get him out of her mind for a while. Now was time to work.

If Hench said that he had the good nearby then he did. Jack Hench was an opportunist. He had goods ready just as soon as he saw the green. And Dementor always had green.

She found herself outside by the parking lot. She didn't know where Ron was parked but she knew Hench's car and sure enough, it was in the middle of the parking lot guarded by his henchmen. How obvious could you get?

"If you're looking for Hench's car, it's in the parking lot," Ron's voice came into her receiver. "Man. How obvious is that? Why not paint a sign saying Jack Hench's car. Valuables inside. First come first serve."

"Arrogance, Stoppable," Shego smiled. "They usually want the world to know what they're doing."

"Yeah, well. Did anyone tell them that their arrogance is what get their plans ruined?" Ron said. "Me and Kim usually foil their plans because they needed to show how big their dicks are."

"Language, Stoppable," Shego almost laughed. "Bitter much?"

"Just venting," he sighed. "Just venting." Shego smirked. His sigh was just that. Venting. There's a lot in his mind, not to mention his heart.

"Speaking of which, how long is yours?" Shego asked as she crept towards the car.

"I never actually measured," Ron's voice was strained.

"Don't worry. After this I'll measure it for you," Shego said as she silently knocked the guards unconscious.

"I'll… get back to you on that one," Ron said after a moment's thought.

"Come on, Stoppable. Passing out an invitation to jump my bones?" Shego teased as she searched the car.

"It's not that I don't want to. It just that I don't know how." Ron said much to the confusion of Shego.

"Come again? I didn't get that last part." Shego opened the trunk and pulled out a large suitcase. She then started picking the lock. After a few moments, she got the case opened and marveled at the contents. Smirking, she closed the case and carried it, closing the trunk as she did. "Let's go."

The low rumble of the lady's V8 surprised Shego. She never noticed the car until it was right beside her. Catching her breath, she smiled as she shook her head. "Pop the trunk, Stoppable." The trunk clicked open and she placed the suitcase inside. Closing the trunk, she got in as if nothing had happened.

Ron kept his cool. He just drove like there was nothing wrong. He kept it simple. Smooth. This all went down easier…

"Open fire!" someone shouted. Ron quickly buried the pedal, getting away as fast as he could. Plasma bolts and electo lances missed the car by inches, much to Ron's relief and disdain.

"Buckle up," Ron said as he urged his lady way beyond the legal speed limit. Shego wore her safety belt as soon as Ron floored it. She was amazed at Ron's driving skills. It was way beyond what she had expected. Most people were only as fast as their cars but Ron was fast and smooth and in complete control. Earlier she was going to question his choice of vehicle but when she saw watched him drive, she figured it out.

It was not about power, most people tend to put too much in a car and spoil it. It was about balance. Perfect power to weight ratio with near perfect suspension settings made the car agile. Though the suspension were not hard enough to destroy the ride comfort but stiff enough to take the punishments of the road.

Shego looked behind her and noticed that they were not being followed. "Slow down Ron I think it's okay to breathe."

"I'll breathe better when we've completely lost them," Ron said as he turned to a corner, four wheel drifting for their lives. He continued on until he entered Upperton, making Shego real glad that she wore her belt.

It was a ride she would never forget. She never felt so alive. It was like the first time she stopped a villain. The rush enveloped her body and let lose something wicked… something primal. She knew that the next thing she wanted to ride was Ron himself.

Ron, clueless on what was going on Shego's head, drove towards Upperton Suites, the assigned drop point.

"You know how to show a lady a good time, Ron," Shego said as she played with his name. "You owe me a set of undies."

"I always thought you went commando," Ron said before realizing what he said. He then blushed as he saw Shego's seductive smile. Not even an idiot would miss _that_ meaning.

Before Shego could answer, Ron pulled up the entrance of Uppeton Suites and got ut, opening the door for her. This pleased Shego even more.

"How gentlemanly of you," she purred as she smiled saucily. Trying to ignore her smoldering gaze, Ron went to the trunk and took out the suitcase for her. "Don't tell me this is where we part ways. You could come in for a night cap." Ron's blood flow was in chaos. It couldn't decide on where to stay, on his face or another part of his anatomy that really needed it.

"St… Stop teasing me, Shego," he said finally. "Don't get a man's hopes up."

"Ron, it's not you hopes I wanted _up_," she smiled as she took the case, her hand lingered on his a bit longer than necessary. She then kissed Ron fully on the lips and all the blood fully left his brain. With her overcoat, no one saw when Shego grabbed the front of his trousers and she gasped at what she felt. Breaking the kiss, Shego smiled as she saw his goofy face deep in ecstasy. Her hand lingered at his front for a moment more and gave it a long stroke before stepping away.

"I'll be seeing you, Ron," Shego purred as she waved at him. Still delirious, Ron suddenly flicked his wrist and a calling card emerged and wordlessly gave her the card.

"Call… anytime," he said as he floated towards the driver side of the car and entered his lady. With a blush and a racing heart, Shego entered the hotel, tucking the card near her heart. She definitely will ask him for his services. Whether it be his driving or another thing all together.

///M

"I must be out of my mind," Ron said as he drove through Upperton. "She was about to rip my clothes off and jump me right there and then." Ron blinked as he looked at his crotch. "She didn't really grabbed… she did." His heart was racing. Never in his wildest dreams that a lovely woman found him attractive… no… not one… if he read Dr. Porter's face correctly… this was too much for one man to bear.

He knew Shego wanted him _bad_. But did Vivian Porter want him as well? This was confusing. He wanted to change to forget one woman and he ended up with two hot ladies.

Probably it was nothing. Probably Shego was thanking him in her own way and Dr. Porter only was relieved that she was saved.

That was probably it.

Was it?

All Ron wanted to do now was to go home and sleep.

End of chapter

A/n: I'm thinking of raising the rating of this fic. What do you think?


	5. The First Payback

The First Payback

The First Payback

_The first thing you notice physically about this lady is her eyes. Dark, cold eyes. She kept it covered these days but when you catch a glimpse, it's worth it._

_The next thing that you notice if her hands. Strong, powerful yet feminine hands. But the real heart stopper that this woman has in her galaxy of talents is her voice._

_Her billion dollar voice._

_Which is quite funny since she started her career as an extreme stunt performer. We proved that she was faking it but strangely, she wasn't faking her singing._

_Anyway, she's a legend in her lifetime. She's achieved things that few would equal. She's unrivaled in her world._

_And she's a complete cun…_

"TARA!" Adrena Lynn shouted as she and her body guards stopped at the underground parking of their hotel. Decked in black, she and her entourage we quite a sight. Even if she didn't have her fame, she would still turn heads.

Tara meekly walked towards her employer. She was a far cry from her cheerleading days in Middleton High. She was now dressed down, in black like the rest and the fire had gone from her eyes.

"You called?" she meekly said.

"Where have you been?" Lynn asked haughtily. "You are such an idiot," she slapped Tara on the cheek making the blond ex-cheerleader flinch. "This is _not_ what I pay you for!" Lynn then walked away with Tara meekly following behind. They walked towards her limo. Black as usual.

_Tara. Lynn's manager for two years. She lost her backbone within days of working for her._

_But she gets paid enough not to have one._

_But that doesn't mean she had lost her humanity and pride. It almost broke my heart to see her like this_.

"Where's my coffee?" Lynn shouted. "I want my coffee!" she demanded like the brat that she was. Tara handed her a hot Styrofoam cup of coffee like always. "It better not be cold." She said as she was about to enter her limo.

"Piping. Piping hot," Tara almost stammered. Lynn then sighed as she looked around. This was boring her. "I'm soooo over black." She searched the parking garage for the only think that wasn't black. And she smirked when she found it. She walked with a purpose towards the car.

She walked towards a silver BMW 5 series.

Tara opened the back door for her and Lynn entered the car without preamble.

"Take the bus!" Lynn said as she closed the door on Tara. Making herself comfortable, she placed the cup of coffee between her legs and looked at the interior. It wasn't shabby and it was kept presentable. "This will do. Take me to the venue." She told the driver of the car.

The driver looked at his passenger through the rearview mirror, his chocolate brown eyes didn't show that he was surprised or perturbed by the sudden intrusion.

"I'm sorry but I'm booked for someone else," he said calmly and looking disinterested but still held himself in esteem.

"Yeah right," she said forcefully. "Just take me to the venue."

"What venue?" the driver asked. All Lynn could see was the back of his blond head and his eyes. If she was bothered to look, she would se that his suit matched the color of his car. It was dark grey. A middle point for the grey and black interior.

She couldn't believe this? She was surrounded buy idiots. "I'm gracing this armpit of a town for one night. If you also think that I'd know the name of the _venue_ in this stupid town, you're sadly mistaken." Her voice dripped venom. "_"You_ are the driver. You are _supposed_ to know."

The driver's side suddenly opened and one of Lynn's humongous bodyguards peered in.

"We're going to the Palace," he said.

"We?" she glared at the man then looked at the driver again. "Listen, my bone to the neck up driver friend, I suggest you put your foot down. And next time do your homework."

"Okay," the driver said nonchalantly. The bodyguard was about to get in when Lynn looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Lynn asked the bodyguard.

"I'm going with you, ma'am," the man said questioningly.

"Then get up on the roof and hold on tight. Out. OUT!" she shouted.

"I'll follow behind, ma'am," the man said as he went to the SUV behind them. Geeting inside, he instructed the man not to lose them.

"What are you waiting for? Let's get out of here before he gets into the car. And I _don't_ want them following me." Lynn ordered.

"Okay," the driver simply said and started the car. The garage doors suddenly opened, revealing a mass of fans, trying to get to Lynn. Lynn lay on the seat, hidden from the fans. Since the fans knew that Lynn always wore black, they ignored the BMW and went for the SUV following them, delaying her guards in the process.

Lynn sat up once again and surveyed her surroundings.

"Why are we going so slow?' she asked.

"Excuse me?" the driver asked.

"Are you deaf as well as stupid? I said why are we going so slow? People are waiting for me." she asked in irritation.

"Well, ma'am. I wouldn't want to put you in any danger," he said as he glanced at her through the mirror.

"Don't ma'am me, smarty pants," she said. Looking behind her, she saw that her entourage was beginning to follow. "It's a shame that your driving isn't as smart as your mouth, I thought I told you I didn't want that car following me. Huh?" the driver was silent. "Not so smart to answer that are you, smarty pants?"

The driver's phone suddenly rang. "Would you excuse me for a minute." He took out his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Is she doing ok?" Tara said from the other line.

"Yeah, she's fine," the driver said, noticing that Lynn was making faces. "I'll take care of her."

"No rush," Tara said, her voice was stronger that what she had used earlier. "Show her the sights. Give her everything that I asked you for. Breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"I'll make sure she'll be there on time," the driver said as he hung up. He stopped for the light, looking at Lynn through the mirror. How could a looker be a bitch?

Lynn leaned forward, holding a compact and a lipstick. "If you keep your eyes on the road and instead of on me, we might be getting somewhere." She began applying her lipstick.

The driver smirked as he looked at the light. Then, he said in a deceptively slow voice, "Let me see what I can do, sir."

The driver readied himself and revved the car once. The light turned green and in a split second, shifted the gear into first and floored it, causing Lynn to be thrown back into her seat.

Leaving in a pile of smoke, the car lurched forward in a speed that wasn't close to safe. Driving through traffic, the driver voided the cars as if they were standing still, causing Lynn to tumble in the back with each turn and swerve.

"Just hold on tight sir," he said as he drove at breakneck speeds through the midday traffic. "We'll get you there safely." He suddenly turned the car into a corner, even snapping both his fingers as if he was having a time of his life.

It was a miracle that they didn't hit anything but then, the driver knew how to handle the corner well.

Lynn tried to hit the driver but then he shifted gears and gave the car a sudden burst of power that threw her back.

Driving through the city, the driver made it look like an everyday affair. Lynn was tossed around the back like a sack of potatoes, the force of gravity shifting her from side to side.

Suddenly, the driver performed a 720 degree turn in the middle of the street. He then shifted the car into reverse and backed into on obscure alley. He stopped with a jolt and looked at the street.

"I think we've lost them, sir," he said. A hand shakily went up on the front seat. Somehow, Lynn ended up in front. Suddenly, the black SUV passed them ,aking the driver sigh.

"Aw man," he said in fake disdain. Looking at his passenger, he smiled a bit. "Let's try that again," he shifted the car into gear and lurched right after the SUV. The driver caught up with the SUV and noticed the bodyguard was looking at him. He then winked at the man and threw him a kiss, irritating the guard. He shot forward and suddenly turned around, leaving the less agile SUV in a pile of smoke.

The driver then continued on his joy ride, evading her bodyguards and dodging cars. The then turned into a ramp leading to an intersection. He didn't slow down, causing the car to soar, then landed a few meters away.

This sort of driving continued. Turning hard through the corners. Not stopping on intersections. Dodging cars left and right, all the while tumbling the star like pair of jeans in a dryer.

When Lynn did try to reach him, the driver suddenly revved the car, surging an amount of power through the engine, tossing Lynn unceremoniously back at the seat.

The driver smiled as he knew it was about to end.

"Well we got you here," he said as he down shifted. "And in good time too." He suddenly double declutched and turned the wheel as he locked the handbrakes. As he was about to make a handbrake park in front of the venue, the driver opened the rear passenger door.

The force of the sudden stop opened the door and threw Adrena Lynn onto the red carpet. The paparazzi and reporters gasped at her entrance. Lynn was shaken and humiliated but when she looked at her pants, her lips quivered. The paparazzi looked at her bottom part and gasped again.

Her crotch area was drowned with the coffee that had spilled by the driver's driving.

The paparazzi began shooting away. Cameras flashed and rolled, catching the star in a humiliating position. The silver BMW suddenly peeled out and droved normally.

Driving away as if nothing special had happened.

///M

Back at the hotel, Tara was waiting at the entrance. Her bags were packed and a huge smile was on her face. She couldn't wait to see the papers tomorrow or the late edition of Entertainment Nightly. It was luck that she ran across an old friend. A friend she knew would help her in her time of need.

She had left her resignation notice on Lynn's night stand. She had enough. And with this act of defiance, she could go home and change her career.

A silver BMW suddenly stopped in front of the hotel and the driver got out. Tara still couldn't believe it. She liked him before and now he was yummy. She hoped he was still as dense as he was in high school.

"Let me get that for you," he said as he loaded her luggage in the trunk. She smiled at his sweetness. There wasn't anyone like him. That's why she loves him. But she wouldn't be caught dead admitting that. Not yet anyway.

"Thanks," she said as she gave him a big hug. "For everything."

"Anything for a friend," he smiled goofily. "Let's go before Beelzebub returns."

"Okay," Tara said as she got into the front passenger side of the M5. "I love the car."

"Thanks," he said as he entered his side. "Ready?" he asked.

"Not yet," Tara took a deep breath. Her friend was curious.

"Did you forget something?" he asked.

"Just this," Tara leaned to his side and gave him a passionate kiss. He froze at first but suddenly melted into it. Tara didn't want it to get far, not yet anyway. She reluctantly pulled away and smiled at his goofy and dreamy state.

"Thank You, Ron Stoppable. You save me yet again," she said as she buckled up and smiled at him.

"No prob," Ron said as he started the car. "Hungry?" he asked her. "With all that running around I'm all for a Naco special. Grande size."

"Why not?" she said happily. "But let's get out of town first. Lynn's got a furious temper."

"I know," Ron said. "Exposed her for a fraud before. Next stop Bueno Nacho. Then, on to Middleton."

"Yeah," Tara smiled. Her heart light for the first time in years. "Take me back home."

End of chapter.

a/n: this is a stand alone chapter. Ron's role with the M5 will be clearer as the story progresses. And his relationship with Kim, well… it adds to the mystery. Thanks for those who reviewed. And Ron's confusion with the ladies will continue.


	6. The First Confusion

The First Confusion

Ron Stoppable sighed as he slumped on his bed. Getting coffee stains out of upholstery isn't what he called having a field day. It took him two days to get all the coffee off the car's interior and another two days to get the car to smell like new. He was surprised he got it done in the first place.

The thing he does for a girl in trouble. Ron sighed as he closed his eyes. All he wanted to do now was sleep.

But fate wouldn't let him rest today.

His phone suddenly rang.

Ron debated on whether or not to answer the phone. He's having a bad week. Or an unusual one at that. Despite his better judgment, he answered.

"Hello?" he asked wearily.

"Hey Ron," the cheery voice of Monique came from the line. "How's my man?" Her man? Ron sat up in confusion.

"Hey Mon. What up?" he asked.

"Could you drop by the store at around 3ish?" she said. "Thanks. Bye!" the line went dead and so did Ron's reasoning powers. What was that about? Looking at the clock he saw that it was ten past two. What did she want in such short notice? He _could_ ignore it but then again, she's a friend and she needed his help.

Ron sighed as he entered Middleton Mall. Usually he would be wearing his suit but today, he felt like being a kid. Not that he wanted to wear short and a tank top but just relax and chill.

Though his outfit still made some turn their heads. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt whit he left untucked. His black vest was lest open and his jeans weren't baggy as he was used to. It wasn't that tight but it was enough to see that he wasn't lanky as he let them believed before. He let his hair down from it usual place since he changed his image. Truthfully he liked it wild. It was long enough not to stay up and short enough not to make it look grungy.

He never liked club banana. It was just Smarty Mart with a glorified badge. He hated the fact that Kim would rather spend her time buying clothes at that place rather than going out with him to other place he liked. He remembered their time together really well. Most of the time Kim was leading and when she finally gave in to what he wanted, she wasn't happy at all.

Mind you, the only thing that could make him come within sight of the shop were two things: The Specialty Toy Shop that was just across it and Monique.

He didn't know why she had called him but she couldn't resist saying no. Maybe that was his problem. He couldn't say no to the ladies.

When he entered Club Banana he was met with utter silence. It was weird. He never knew that CB could be this quiet. When he looked around, he saw why. Every eyes were glued to him. It wasn't the look he usually gets. The "what's he doing here" look. But the look they gave him was something else. It was the look Rufus had when he was faced with a cheese buffet.

Warily, he made his way towards the counter. He felt like one of these women will jump him if he wasn't looking.

"Hey Mon," Ron greeted without looking. "What's going on?" He turned to face his friend who was looking at him mouth agape. That look he knew very well. It was a look she had whenever a hottie crosses her path. He looked around but only found women in the shop. His brain made an incredulous conclusion. Monique was gaping at him.

"Is there something in my teeth?" he asked, wishing that there was. The other possibility wasn't plausible, was it?

Monique did something strange. Slowly, she licked her index finger and touched the back of his hand. Normally Ron would jerk, not letting her saliva touch him but he just waited and looked.

"Tsss," he didn't know if Monique made that sound or it was the touch that did. But one thing that's sure, Monique was looking at him as if she was going to devour him.

"Smokin'" she said. "Boy, you're THTH. I think I need mittens."

"Um, thanks," Ron was confused. He should be ecstatic that women are noticing him but he wasn't. He was confused as hell. When he changed his appearance in high school it got into his head and gotten him into trouble. Now… he wanted to change. He wasn't immune to flattery but still it baffled him why women suddenly was coming on to him.

"THTH?" he asked.

"Too hot too handle," she smiled. "You're so yummy I could eat you where you stand."

"I'd rather you not," Ron gave a small smile. "It'll be pretty embarrassing."

"Well…" Monique said thoughtfully. "There's always the changing room."

Changing room? Ron didn't understand that logic. But after a moment, and noticing the looks Monique was giving him… even he wasn't that stupid.

_Say something cool,_ Ron's brain ordered. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said. _Damn! Not cool!_

"Why not?" Damn! She sounded disappointed. Disappointed? Why? Was she really serious?

"I like taking things slow," he said, trying to diffuse the situation. If she was serious he didn't know how to handle it. Sure he could act suave and flirt but this was Monique. His friend. She'd know if he was acting.

"I like slow," she smiled. "Slow and _deep_ that is." Ron visibly paled. He had to stop this.

"Mon," he smiled unsurely. "At this point I'm not sure if you're saying what I think you're saying or you're just playing with me." Ron's look became somber. "I had enough of being played." He suddenly felt a warm hand cup his cheek.

"Ronnie," Monique said in a soft and caring voice. This made him look at her. She never used that tone before. "I won't play you," she said sincerely. "But it'll be great fun if we played together." Now you didn't have to be a genius to understand that.

Strangely, Ron simply smiled and held the hand that was on his cheek. "I'm flattered. Really. But… I'm not sure I'm ready for a relationship."

"I know," she said sadly. Kim must have hurt him more than she knew. "But what about FWB?"

"FWB?" Ron blinked. What's with Monique and her abbreviations? Why can't girls say what they mean? However, Monique smiled cryptically and patted his cheek.

"If you ever change your mind, me and my bed are yours to command," she smiled and then, as if nothing had happened, she reverted back to her normal self. "So, I need a favor, Studmuffin," well, as normal as she could get.

"Sure," he smirked. As long as she doesn't make a pass at him again, not that he didn't like it. Suddenly, Monique placed something on his vest and as she went around the counter to stand in front of him. Looking at his vest he saw that she had placed a Club Banana name tag with his name on it.

"Cover for me for a few minutes," she said. "I have to check something out."

"You got me here just to cover for you?" Ron asked incredulously. "Fashion's not my thing."

"I beg to differ," she smiled as she looked at him from head to toe. "But that's not the only thing I called you for. I need to check something out. When I come back we need to talk. Please?"

"OK," he sighed. Monique suddenly gave him a peck on the lips and she was gone before the kiss registered into his brain.

"Later Ron," she said. "I'll make it worth your while." He hadn't even gotten the last word.

"I really have to start saying _no_ to girls," Ron sighed as he walked about the shop, trying to help the other customers with their shopping. It wasn't bad, considering he was being ogled at by every customer. He wished Monique would hurry up.

If anyone he knew saw what he was doing, he would die from embarrassment.

///M

Vivian Porter sighed as she entered Middleton Mall. She thought she could bury her thoughts in her work but that was a dismal failure. All she thought was _him_.

She sighed as she entered Club Banana. She wanted to get him out of her mind and the only way to do that was to shop. At least she could get a new dress out of her depression. Something she would show him when they see each other again.

_She must be mad_, she said to herself. He must be way younger than him. But he was cute! And there she was, picking a dress for him. She didn't even know if she would ever see him again. It wasn't like he would magically pop beside her if she wished for it.

"May I help you ma'am?" a voice asked. Vivian sighed as she looked at the clothes rack in front of her.

"I'm looking something that will say "look at me" but not come out sultry," she looked around. Everything looked nice but she wanted something that would make him look at him.

"It would help if I knew what purpose would it serve and what kind of person you like to attract," the attendant asked. She couldn't say it. Not to another person. And not to a total stranger.

And not to a stranger that reminded her of him.

Looking at the attendant she marveled at the fact that he wasn't wearing anything from Club Banana. It was a must that Club Banana employees must wear Club Banana merchandise in their work. She was a regular at the mall and she knew what he was wearing wasn't CB.

His shirt was probably M&S, his vest… Onesimus? His jeans were from Marlboro and his shoes were Rockport's. This was a quite intriguing combination.

"You work here?" she asked, looking at him from head to toe.

"Covering for a friend, actually," he said shyly. "Really not my style to man a clothing shop."

"Then why are you here?" she asked. It was curious. He sounded a lot like her savior.

"Not my style to bail on a friend in need," he smiled. "Even if it's as trivial as manning the post." Vivian smiled. Something about him was definitely familiar. Suddenly, he became cheerful and smiled. "For now, I am yours to command, my Lady," he said cheerfully, giving an exaggerated bow. Vivian giggled at this. He was so cute that he was charming.

She couldn't remove this nagging feeling that she had seen him somewhere before.

"So, my charming knight. What do you think?" she couldn't believe what she was doing. Was she flirting with him? She was already crushing her savior and now she was flirting with another.

"What about this?" he took a nice blue dress from one of the racks and presented it to her "It matches the color of your babelicious eyes." He said it without any malice that she believed that he was being truthful. Vivian blushed. What was wrong with her? Did every man made her feel like a giddy teen? She had met men after her before but none of them made her heart race.

"Isn't it a bit revealing?" she asked. The attendant looked at the dress. It was a blue halter top dress with a slit that goes to mid thigh. It was simple, it was elegant, it was perfect for her. He then looked at the clothes that she wore. She was still wearing her favorite blue halter tube and a mini skirt that drove him crazy. He tried not to ogle. But it was damn hard. Here, in front of him, was one of the goddesses that came down from the heavens, asking him for fashion advice.

Him of all people.

"So…" Vivian looked at the nametag on his vest. "Ron, what do you think?"

"I'll be perfect," he said. "Why not try it on and see? Then we'll know."

"Right," she smiled. "Don't go away." She almost skipped towards the changing rooms. When she was out of sight, only then did Ron sigh.

"Why is this happening to me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe because you're hotstuff," if it weren't for Ron's training, he would have jumped. But his mind was so confused that he didn't sense her coming until she was about ten feet away.

"Mon," he sighed as he faced his friend. "Since when did Ron Stoppable, the kid who never wanted to be normal and who was dumped by the greatest teen heroine and also couldn't get a girl even if his life depended on it ever became hot?"

"You're just dense," Monique's heart went for him. She knew about the break up and probably the only person who understood what was going on in his head. Even though she was still friends with Kim, she couldn't forgive her for causing this lovable soul the pain he was experiencing.

"You sure?" Ron was skeptical. He started towards the changing room, seeing if Vivian was finished.

"Let me ask you this; how many women in the past days made you feel like nothing in the world mattered but that moment in time. To feel like you're the luckiest man in the world. To make you feel like the studmuffin that you are now?" Monique was smiling as she checked out Ron's ass as he walked. She bet he could open a walnut with it.

Oblivious to Monique's gaze, he really thought about it. He felt alive again when he saved Dr. Porter and looking at her now he couldn't help but feel attracted to her. Then there was Shego. After he helped her she was grateful. _Very_ grateful. He almost had a heart attack when she kissed him and died when she groped him. He had a feeling that Shego wanted him and wouldn't stop until she got her hands on him.

Then there was Tara. He helped her with a little payback and drove her home. It was pleasantly weird that on the way home she snuggled close to him and slept on his shoulder. That was uncomfortable for the both of them. Tara had to sit near him, almost sitting on the console just to be near him. Ron didn't mind. He didn't mind at all. The problem was his car had a manual gearbox. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, God knows that she needed it. Instead he had to use his left hand to shift. He thanked the Maker that the car's alignment was perfect otherwise they could found themselves in a ditch.

It was a warm reception when he drove her to her house. Her parents were there, waiting for their daughter. Tara immediately ran into their waiting arms as they welcomed her back. They didn't even notice him place her luggage beside her and left them, smiling at the reunion of loved ones.

Then they're Monique. Was she teasing or did she really meant what she said. He caught a glimpse of her through one of the changing room's mirrors and his eyes widened. Monique was biting her lower lip as she watched his butt. Was he really dense? Or was it something else.

"So? What do you think?" Vivian's voice interrupted his thoughts. When he turned to look at her, his jaw dropped.

To put it simply, she was gorgeous. The dress hugged her form showing the outline of her body better than her usual clothes. This was to much of a cliché but it seemed like the dress was made for her.

Ron stood there speechless. He was trying to think a title higher than Goddess. Was there such a word?

Mercifully, Monique closed Ron's mouth and smiled at Vivian. "It looks great on you," she said. "You're gonna knock him dead with those." Vivian blushed and suddenly felt conscious.

"Dead is not the state I want him in," Vivian smiled at Monique in silent understanding. Monique simple giggled and shook her head.

"Girl, he'd die happy after you're finished with him," she commented, fanning herself with her hand. "The lucky stiff."

"The lucky stiff who's my knight in shining armor," Vivian said as she entered the changing room. "Mon, you know practically every tidbit about everybody right?"

"Getting tactical info before the assault?" Monique smiled. Ron looked at Monique and then to the closed door of the changing room.

"How did you two know each other?' he asked softly.

"Well, duh. She's a regular and _I _always remember the regulars," she said proudly. "What's his name?" she asked Vivian.

"Don't know," Vivian said as she emerged from the changing room in her regular clothes. "Didn't get the change to know."

"LAFS?" Monique sighed. "That's soooooo. Romantic."

"LAFS?" Ron looked at her cluelessly.

"Love at first sight," Monique smiled. "You see Ron, women are more romantic than men."

"This one I think could charm me into his bed," Vivian flushed furiously. "I can't believe I said that."

"Oh," was the simple reply of Ron. He should have known. Someone like her would have someone she liked. Perhaps it was some cool Romeo or someone like James Bond. Someone other than him. Ron was confused. Why was he disappointed at this? It wasn't like he had a chance. She must like mature men not some kid just learning about the world.

"He probably has a cool car," Ron said out loud. Both women noticed the whimsical way that he said that caught their attention.

"Ron. A man in a car has a better chance of getting a girl, true but Vivian's a lot deeper than that," Monique defended but turned to her regular, and friend, with a smile. "Well? Did he?"

"It's probably nothing," Vivian smiled softly as she placed the dress on the counter. "But it was the most exquisite thing I had ever seen."

"Probably better what you drive," Monique teased Ron.

"Hey, don't diss my Lady," Ron smirked. "She may not be new but she's got character." Vivian blinked as she looked, I mean really looked, at Ron. She thought that because she was in love but this man and her savior had a _lot_ of things in common.

"Excuse me," Vivian slowly placed her hands on his head and brushed back his hair. And then, she froze. It was _him!_ He knight. Her savior. She should be mad. She should be angry but there was no sign of deception in his eyes. Those big beautiful chocolately eyes.

But she had to make sure.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Ron just stood there dumbfounded. He had enough cognitive thought for figure out what she was talking about.

"I never thought that you'd remember me," he said truthfully. Vivian didn't know whether to hug him in comfort or run crying. Instead, she looked at Monique questioningly.

"True," she said. "Most people can't remember his name." Vivian gazed back at him, his brown eyes showing something like remorse from that statement. She wanted to cheer him up. She wanted to erase his self doubts.

She wanted to kiss him senseless.

That last thought made her smile. Ron saw the smile and blinked in confusion. Before he could react, Vivian pulled him close and gave him a kiss.

She never felt anything like it. They said it was electrifying but it was more. Much more. She didn't even notice that she had closed her eyes. And when she opened them, she was expecting to see shock or anger but what she saw made her smile.

She never thought that a single kiss had an effect like that. Ron had practically melted in her hands. His eyes droopy, his smile goofy and his heart rate was erratic.

It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

When she released her hands that were on his head, Ron immediately dropped to the floor, still in a state of euphoria. Vivian suddenly blushed. She had never done something that bold before. Looking apologetic to Monique, who was grinning madly, she then dashed out of the store, blushing like there's no tomorrow.

Monique smiled. Who knew that the robotics expert had a girl's heart. If this was Ron's reaction to her kiss, she wanted to know what was Ron's reaction to something more than a kiss.

"Come one Lover boy," Monique said as she helped him up. "Need MTM?"

"I can breath on my own," Ron said groggily. Monique laughed and looked at the dress that Vivian had tried on earlier.

"She has it bad," Monique smiled. But was it as bad as hers? She asked herself. "Pity she didn't buy this. It looked great on her. Ron, after trying to control his emotions, looked at the dress and then to where Vivian had exited.

"I'll buy it," Ron said, really without thinking. When he realized what he had said, he looked at his friend and blushed. "I mean…"

"I know what you mean," Monique said as she checked the item out. "I'll send it to her address. Any message?" Ron smirked as he took out one of his calling cards and wrote a note. He gave it to Monique who read it with a smile.

"Cheesy," she said. Ron merely shrugged as he paid for the item. "I wish someone would buy me a dress."

"Pick one and send me the bill," Ron said automatically. He didn't know why he had said it but felt right.

"Seriously?" Monique squealed.

"Sure," Ron smiled at his friend's enthusiasm. "But in one condition."

"It should be the cheapest?" Monique said rather deflated.

"No," this made her hopes rise. "That you should wear it for me sometime," Ron wished that he shouldn't have said that. There was this predatory gleam on Monique's smile that made him uncomfortable.

"Could I buy two?" Monique asked rather sexily. "One for me and one just… for… you."

"Why not?" he shrugged. Though he was a bit curious about the just for him part. "Anyway, what were you supposed to be asking me?"

Monique's smile dropped a bit and began to be quite apprehensive. She had no one to turn to and she needed help, badly.

"I need a favor," she said.

"Su…" Ron was interrupted by Monique's finger on his lips.

"Before you answer, you might listen to what it is first."

///M

End of Chapter:

A/n: Sorry for the delay. Got caught up with work.


	7. The First Step

The First Step

"You're out of you mind," Ron said as Monique had explained what she needed him for.

"I knew you'd react that way," she sighed as she looked at her friend. "It's just one mission, Ron."

"One mission, she says," he rolled his eyes. "I'd rather be attacked by hundreds of rabid, flee infested monkeys!"

"Do you hate her that much?" Monique asked solemnly. Ron's hands trembled. Did he? He wasn't sure. He sure wouldn't want to see her right now.

"It's not that I hate her," Ron sighed. "It's just that seeing her is hard."

"It's just a run," Monique understood his plight. If _she_ wasn't her friend, she would get someone else.

"Does she know?" he asked. This was a good sign. If he was asking questions, he was interested.

"No," Monique smiled. "All she knows that a driver will be provided of extraction purposes. She doesn't know what you look like. You could be in disguise!" Ron was seriously contemplating his decision. He didn't want to do it and he didn't want to refuse either.

"Why did she call you?" he asked. "Wade's still taking to her."

"She didn't want anyone to know," Monique said. "I think it's one of those black bag things."

"Ok, I'll bite," Ron sighed. He was confused. "Why me?"

"Tara said that you're good," Monique smiled. "Do you want to trust someone else with her safety? I mean deep down, you're still…"

"I know!" Ron boomed as he took a few calming breaths before continuing. When he was sure he was calm enough she sighed. "You'll owe me. Big Time."

"Trust me," she smiled almost seductively. "I'll make it worth your while." Ron didn't like her smile. Or rather, he didn't like the implication from that smile. But then, he didn't understand the complicated mind of a woman.

"I'd better go," Ron said as he looked at Monique's smiling face. He'd better go before he got paid before the job. "I'd better recruit another lady for this."

"Why?" Monique asked.

"To protect my identity," he smiled. "I hope my lady won't get jealous."

///M

Kim Possible never liked these kinds of assignments. It was too devious and cunning. And it always ruined her life. Especially when her foes realized who had duped them.

And it had cost her dearly. She had to abandon everything she knew and leave Middleton for the safety of her loved ones.

Especially one blond, freckled man whose heart she unintentionally broke.

She shook her head, getting her mind in game mode. Now was not the time for regrets. She had a mission to do and she was going to do it.

It was not that difficult a job. There were files that needed to be retrieved but GJ will disavow any knowledge of her actions if she gets caught. She asked Monique if she could provide her with back up just in case things get ugly.

She found the package easy enough. How stereotypical could one be? A safe behind a painting? Puh-leaze. They could have made it a bit harder. It had an eight digit code reader which her Kimmunicator could easily break.

But when she cracked the code and opened the safe, her heart stopped. This was insane. The red markings of biohazard warnings were on the case she was supposed to retrieve. It was casually placed in the safe as if it was nothing but a piece of paper. Either this was a trap or this guy's one of the most idiotic person in the world.

Just in case, she examined the safe for traps and alarms. This was beginning to bug her. No traps, no triggers and nothing electronic was in the safe. It was like they wanted her to take the case.

She knew that curiosity killed the cat and she wasn't stupid. They wanted her to take the case. For what reason, she didn't want to find out. Reaching her backpack, she took out a compact and smiled. Opening it, she pressed the pink blush twice and closed it. She left the compact in the safe and closed it. Quickly, she looked around. The reports said that the package was indeed stolen but where could they have hidden it?

For security reasons, the container was of mundane origins. It looked like just about any everyday item.

"What does it look like?" she asked herself. She knew that it was liquid and nothing else. The container could be hidden in plain sight but there were a hundred different objects in the office alone.

Something that could contain liquid. The cup? Nah. Too mundane. Might drink it by accident. The aquarium by the wall? Nope. The fish are still alive. The only thing left was a lava lamp by the bookshelves.

Lava lamp? Kim took a closer look and smiled. Noticing the engravings on the side are that of her employer's company's name and a biohazard warning. "Cute. Real cute." She carefully took the lamp from its holder and placed it in her backpack. She hoped she wouldn't break it. Then it would be a disaster.

"Now to get out of here," she said to herself. But as she opened the window to escape, a loud wail of the siren echoed throughout the building. She was going to have to call for that ride.

///M

"_Are you sure about this?" Monique asked as she watched Ron enter his car._

"_Ask me again later," Ron took a deep breath and sighed._

"_What's with the get up?" Monique looked at her friend, thinking if he was mad._

"_Presentation," Ron smiled and set off into the horizon._

/GT-R

Kim was almost at the meeting point. She had managed to loose those chasing her on foot but she needed wheels. And she needed them fast before her pursuers catch her.

"Where the hell is he?" she asked as she stopped, catching her breath.

"Over here!" a voice shouted. Crap. They found her. She was almost at the meeting point, she couldn't give up now. Gathering what strength she had left, Kim ran towards the meeting point.

"Made it," Kim sighed as she entered a dark alley. She could make the definite rumble of an engine within the darkness. She really hoped that it was her ride or she was screwed.

Suddenly, a pair of headlights lit up, blinding her for a moment. The left side door of the car opened, beckoning her to enter. She didn't think. She just entered the car without question and buckled up. The headlights suddenly died, bathing them in darkness.

"What are we waiting for?" Kim whispered as she looked at her right towards the driver. Kim blinked her eyes in surprise. Was this her ride?

The driver was wearing white racing overalls and a white Simpson Helmet. He was unresponsive and cold. It was like he was a synthodrone or an android. The driver shifted the gear to engage the flappy paddle gearbox to manual, his hand went to the dashboard on the three Rs that were in the middle of it. He pressed the first one up, and the second but the third he pressed down. He built up the revs to 4000 rpm and let go of the brake.

They were catapulted by the sheer force of the acceleration into the road in front of them. Kim was planted in her seat. Looking at the speedometer, she couldn't believe that they were already at… 140kph? She also noticed that she was sitting on the left side of the car. Was this one of those imports she was hearing about?

She couldn't believe that they were going at breakneck speeds through the city without lights. How could he see in the darkness?

Kim couldn't do anything but hang on for sheer life as the driver powerslided the car in each corner. He wasn't a maniac. Though fast, the car felt controlled. The guy knew what he was doing.

"Try not to get us killed," Kim sighed. If the driver heard her, he didn't show it. "You're a barrel of laughs."

Kim watched the scenery. The driver slowed down to a respectable speed making Kim relax. Looking behind her, she could tell that she wasn't followed.

"Nice wheels," she said, looking at the interior. "GT-R huh? I never understood boys and their toys. Ron always wanted a "Godzilla". I hope he gets one," she could not remove the wistfulness in her voice. "Ron," she sighed her ex's name. the driver moved his head slightly to his left as if seeing what was wrong.

"It's nothing," she said. "It's just I made a monumental mistake and hurt my boyfriend in the process. Not that it's any of your concern." The driver shifted his gaze back to the road. "Sorry might not be enough." Kim muttered as she leaned on the door and looked outside.

Suddenly, the driver stomped on the brakes, bringing the car to a halt without squealing the tires. Kim was on alert. What was going on? The car was suddenly illuminated by an overhead light.

Kim leaned forward and looked up. Above them was a helicopter which, Kim guessed, had enough firepower to obliterate them from the face of the earth. "Any ideas?" she asked.

The driver calmly reached on the console and turned on his SatNav. "_Koninchiwa,"_ it said. Kim blinked in surprise. GPS in Japanese? She looked at the driver who was merely studying the graphics on the SatNav. Who was this person? The driver then moved his head slightly upward, looking at the helicopter what seemed to be, in Kim's opinion questioning its motives.

"They won't fire," Kim said. "Fire to kill anyway. What I have is much too important for them to destroy." Slowly, the head turned towards her direction and stayed there. This unnerved her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes, she knew that it was boring through her. Kim smiled shyly and shrugged. Again, in that slow and creepy manner, the driver looked back at front and built the revs. Kim braced herself for the coming acceleration and she wasn't disappointed.

The GT-R lurched forward, kicking up dust and smoke as it gained momentum and speed. The helicopter followed. Not being restricted to roads, it easily caught up with the car, or rather kept it in sight. The driver sped, Kim could feel the speed they were traveling on. Glancing at the speedometer, it was reaching 240 kph.

"Can we lose them?" Kim asked. Instead of answering, the driver suddenly made a 180 turn and went back. But loosing a helicopter is harder than anyone thought.

Using the streets with precision cornering, the driver tried to lose his tail. It was a traditional cat and mouse hunt. The helicopter was chasing the car through the streets but it stuck to it like glue. There was only one other way to lose his tail and it was with speed.

The driver made his way towards the freeway, hoping that the stretch of road was enough. As soon as he entered the freeway, the driver floored it.

Kim never felt nervous in her life. The driver was pushing the car. The speedometer was already reaching 300 kph. The scenery was a total blur to her. Add the fact that the man was driving without lights and she could call it terrifying.

320 kph. Kim was sure that they were traveling at about 195 mph and was still rising. She hoped that the helicopter couldn't catch up or she'd be a nervous wreck.

"Frequent the Autobahn?" Kim joked, trying to calm herself. It didn't help when the driver took his sight off the road and looked at her as if questioning her joke. One of the things you don't want to do was take your eyes off the road while traveling at 200 mph. "Don't take your eyes off the road!" Kim nearly screamed. "And just get us there." The driver, with his vision back on the road, complied.

"Heaven help me," Kim sighed. She hoped she could make amends before she died. And judging by the way the man drove, it may be sooner than she thought.

///M

"Where did you get this guy?" Kim asked as she faced her friend. With the package secured and delivered, it took her two hours to calm down. And it took another 30 minutes to convince herself to enter the car again. It was only that time that she really saw the car. Gun metal grey, it's paint gleamed with the light of the rising sun. They had been on the road for most of the night, only stopping for fuel. She thanked God that after the first stop, the driver drove normally and with the headlights on. He drove so smoothly that Kim was able to relax a bit. But it still took her hours to completely relax.

Looking at the car, Kim was reminded of those mobile suits of the Gundam fame. It was too technical for her tastes. The driver, however, was a complete mystery to her.

He never spoke nor gave indication that he could. He was stoic and unresponsive at times. It was as though he had no emotions at all. When he stood, he always had his arms crossed, like he was in some sort of stand-by mode.

He was doing it now. Just standing there, facing them with cold gaze.

"You asked for the best," Monique said with a small smile. "And he's the best."

"And also creepy," Kim shuddered. "I swear. It's a roller coaster ride with him driving."

"I'll bet," Monique smiled at the driver who just stood there. "I trust him. That's enough for me."

"Okay," Kim sighed. "He did get me out of there." Kim looked at the driver who just stood there like a statue. "How's Ron?" she asked suddenly.

"Coping," Monique sighed. "I'm still mad as hell that you broke his heart. But he's fine. I think."

"That's good to hear," raw emotion was threatening to emerge. "I hope he could forgive me. What am I saying? I hope I could forgive myself."

"You two really need to talk," Monique smiled softly. "Ron's beginning to become a studmuffin," she gave Kim a picture of Ron while he was at the store. Kim couldn't believe it. Was this her Ron? He looked innocent and delicious at the same time. Had she done this to him? Was Ron growing to something she could no longer reach?

"I don't know if I'm ready," she said.

"Don't wait too long," Monique teased. "He's bound to get snatched up by someone else."

"Who?" Kim had a dangerous gleam in her eye. Good. She still cares for him.

"Let's see," Monique thought. "Tara, Jessica, Hope, Marcella, Liz, Crystal…"

"The _whole_ cheering squad?" Kim blinked in shock.

"Including Bonnie," Monique smiled. She noticed the driver straightened up when hearing this.

"BONNIE?!" Kim exploded. Monique simply smiled and continued.

"There's also tons others," _and me_, she mentally added but didn't say it out loud.

"Bonnie?" Kim fumed.

"They all kept their distance because you had an unspoken claim on him," Monique said. "They all wanted to ease his burden. They all care for him, Kim."

"Even Bonnie?" Kim asked.

"Even her," Monique kissed her friend on the cheek and went towards the car where the driver opened the passenger side door for her. Getting in, the driver closed the door and before going to his side of the car, reached from behind Monique's seat and gave her a single rose.

Kim was taken back but accepted the rose. Though strange, it was kinda sweet.

"Thanks," she said as she smelled the rose. Instead of answering, the man went to the driver side and got in. As the engine started, Kim leaned over Monique's side and smiled. "Who is_ he_?" she asked.

"Well," Monique paused as she looked at her companion. "Some say that he could crack walnuts with his buttcheeks. And he thinks that boybands are a form of government mind control." Kim smiled at that. "All I know is, he's called the _Stig_." The car slowly left the curb. Kim smiled as he looked at the retreating car. Somehow, the Stig felt familiar.

As soon as the car was on the main road, the tires squealed, lurching the car back towards Middleton.

"Stig, huh?" Kim smiled as she smelled the flower. Maybe she should talk to Ron. She's beginning to think she's crazy. She's already thinking that a nameless man in white racing overalls was sweet.

"Baby steps, Kim" she said to herself. Maybe it was time to go home.

End of chapter

A/n: This may not be the best chapter so please don't kill me. Last warning guys. If I change the rating there's no going back. If it becomes M, well, let's just say things would get interesting.


	8. The First Desire

Warning: The rating has been raised. Expect uncomfortable moments for our lovable and clueless blond.

The First Desire

Shego couldn't sleep. It had been days since Stoppable had helped her and she still couldn't get him out of her system.

She was extremely turned on by his driving skills. And when she kissed him, she almost lost it. It also didn't help when he felt him up she really liked what was under his pants.

"How the hell did I miss that?" she asked herself in frustration. "His pants kept falling all those years ago and I just ignored it."

She couldn't get it out of her mind. She had a sudden craving at what she termed as Ron-sauge. She tried to get it out of her mind. Masturbation didn't help. Using a vibrator made it worse. And she didn't have a dildo large enough that could compare to what she had felt.

What she wanted was something alive. What she wanted was something thick, hard and long. What she wanted was Ron Stoppable.

And she wanted him _bad._

There was only one thing to do. She grabbed her phone and dialed.

He _did_ say to call anytime.

///M

"Crack walnuts with my butt?" Ron asked as he garaged his recently acquired GT-R. He had to pull some strings to get it early but he got it a day before. Kim could probably trace his lady to him so he had to acquire alternative transportation.

Monique never took her gaze away from Ron's backside. "Uh-huh, sugar. I'll bet it could." Ron caught her staring at his butt and blushed. Why did the girls dig the Ron-man now? That was something he was uncomfortable with. Sure he had dreamed of girls fawning over him but now… he wasn't sure.

He knew that Monique wouldn't do anything… no. He wasn't sure of that either.

It took Monique everything she had not to lick her lips hungrily at the sight that beheld her. Ron had stripped his overalls to his waist, tying the top half so that it wouldn't fall off. Monique marveled as Ron's tone. His clothes may have hidden his lean yet muscular body. He was not beefed up like some jocks she could name. He was just right, in her opinion.

Sculpted and firm, she knew that there was a six pack there somewhere. But what caught her attention were the scars. Some where slight and healed nicely but the others… how could Ron have such markings.

"Markings of a loser," Ron said as he followed Monique's curious gaze towards his scars. The scars he got from the bullies and the missions where he acted as a distraction. Strangely, Kim never noticed them or just pretended they didn't exist.

Monique's heart fell. Her gaze turned to those sad eyes. She was seeing a broken Ron, something he rarely let anyone see. Ever since the breakup, he never shown how affected he was. Sure there were days that he would only stare into space neglecting everything around him.

Monique wasn't lying earlier. The whole cheer squad tried to cheer him up but they failed. It was not of the lack of determination, no. Ron just gave them a sad smile and asked for some time.

Monique hated seeing him like this. He was a fountain of life. His good mood usually brightens the room and his determination was in excess. Now, he was usually quiet and alone. She knew that Ron was still in there but was afraid to come out.

She knew she would regret it later. But she didn't want him to see him so… lost.

Ron blinked as he felt her arms around him from behind. She rested her head on his back, feeling his muscles tense at the contact. Her hands interlocked with each other and rested near his abdomen. Ron forgot his woes when he felt Monique's body pressed on his back. Her hair was almost tickling her but her slow and steady breath added to his own temperature.

But Ron knew better than to freak out. He could feel her soul, reaching out for him. To react now would lead to misunderstanding.

For some reason he could not understand, he felt a huge weight leave him. He didn't know if it was the contact of her body or her soul searching for a way to mend his own. But it was a pleasant sensation. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Peace.

"You're not a loser, Ron," Monique said. Gone was her usual cheery demeanor. In place was a softness he never saw from her before. "A lot of people don't see you as a loser. So, please. Don't do this to yourself. It hurts seeing you like this."

Ron was stunned. He never realized that anyone cared about him. He felt foolish. Right there was a young woman who cared enough to reach out. Thinking back, he felt he needed to kick himself in the butt. He had pushed those who really cared away but still, they're there for him.

He noticed that his back was getting wet. He cringed when he noticed that they were tears. Ron hated himself for making a woman cry. Slowly, he faced her. Monique looked up but kept her arms around him. Confusion covered her features. She didn't know what he would do. She had, in the heat of the moment, forgot that he was just a friend she liked to tease. But she didn't care anymore. Anything to get him out of his misery.

"I don't deserve these tears," Ron suddenly said as he gently wiped her tears with his thumb. "I don't deserve anyone's tears. But I hate to be the one that causes them." He gave her a slightly goofy smirk. "I can't believe I'm letting a woman talk me out of my funk." Sniffling her tears, Monique laughed.

"From what I heard, the only ones that could talk you into anything are women," she said, her teasing mood returned.

"For some reason I can't say no," he chuckled but then sighed. "Even if one of those women is grabbing my ass like there's no tomorrow." Monique smiled evilly. She never planned it but she's the type to grab an opportunity when it presented itself and boy did she grab it.

"I'm not letting go," Monique smiled as she pressed him to her body. Ron gulped as he felt her body. He was human after all, there were things that he could not control.

Monique gasped at what she felt growing. It wasn't just surprise. It was what she felt inside. Despite the teasing, she was surprised with herself. There was this strong feeling of hunger within her that frightened her.

Never had a man made her feel this way. Sure she had crushed and the occasional boyfriend but no one had made her this hungry. And it sacred her.

For one, this was her friend. One of her best friends. There should be a rule against lusting for your best friend, wasn't there? That brings her to the second thing. Was it just lust? He had lusted after the occasional boy but this was different. Her emotions confused her and it echoed in her features.

Ron saw the raw emotions that was erupting within his friend. He may be dense but he was not _that_ dense. He looked into her eyes and saw the internal struggle within. It was as if she was pleading. Pleading for him to make sense of her confusion.

Ron couldn't see her suffering like this. He had to do something.

Ron gently raised her chin with his finger, angling her head. Monique's eyes widened. He wasn't going to do what he was going to do, was he? The anticipation was tearing her very core. He was not teasing. At least she won't go insane.

Ron leaned forward, tentatively touching his lips with hers. It was not a shy kiss nor was it chaste. It was akin to asking permission. Seeing if she would stop him. Far from it. Monique's arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, making him continue the contact.

Ron never had kissed anyone but Kim before, so he was surprised by the sudden ferocity of her kiss. She was licking the inside of his lips, demanding entrance. All Ron could do was let her take the lead.

Monique was in ecstasy. The moment their lips met for the second time it was like she was drowning in "Ron-ness." It was like she wanted to devour him. Their tongue clashed. She was trying to dominate the tongue battle but it was a battle lost.

Ron wasn't trying to fight. He was just being as gentle as he could. Ron could feel the passion. Hell, he was fighting himself from tearing her dress and doing her right there and then. Despite the desire, despite the hunger and despite his obvious arousal, something he really couldn't hide from Monique, he has to be a gentleman. A woman's pleasure was more important than his own.

Someday, that might haunt him but for now…

Monique melted to his gentle caress. The ferociousness she had earlier had began to ebb. But the passion and the need were still there. She understood what he was trying to say: They had all the time in the world, there was no need to rush.

She was the one who broke the kiss. It took all her will power to do it but she did. Looking at him, the goofiness was there but something else. Serenity, passion and… pain?

"What's wrong?" Monique asked. She was afraid that she had pushed him into something he didn't want. But he had instigated that kiss.

"You haven't realized it, have you?" Ron asked in a strained voice.

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"While we were kissing, you continuously grinded your pelvis on my crotch," he said. She could feel him shake. Looking at where their hips melded, she noticed the unmistakable sign of an erection. She suddenly smiled at this. As she was about to caress his manhood, Ron gentle held her hand and brought it to his lips.

Confusion reflected her thoughts. It was obvious that he found her attractive and he was caressing her butt as they kissed. So what's stopping him? Was it _her?_

"Ron?" her voice pleaded. Gathering what little control he had, Ron took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm not sure we should do this," Ron said. He had to be the voice of reason even though every fiber of his being wanted her.

"Why?" she was genuinely confused. "You liked it, didn't you?"

"That's the problem," he sighed. "I liked it too much. Mon, do you know how many times in the past week I've been kissed by women I never thought would kiss me?" She shook her head. "Four, including you."

"Four?" Monique blinked. "There's Vivian and knowing Tara, she kissed you in appreciation but who…"

"Shego," Ron said simply. Disappointed, Monique slowly backed away but Ron held her against him. "This is the reason we shouldn't do it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Explain yourself, Ron Stoppable," Monique was curious. Was this his concern?

"You see… how am I to put this… I don't know my own heart. Hell, I don't even know if it's still in one piece. You're a great friend…"

"If this is one of those you're my friend and having sex with you might ruin our relationship speech, I'll crush both of your balls," Monique growled and to her annoyance, he chuckled.

"That's a hollow threat," Ron said but looking at her hard gaze, he knew she would get him in another way. "It's not that. But if we did it now and then someone else comes along…"

"You mean Kim?"

"_Someone else_," Ron said in a hard tone. For some strange reason, I like you," he said.

"That's strange?" Monique asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," he smiled. "Funny enough it is. I like you to a point that I love you," Monique gasped this but Ron continued. "At the same strange reason I also love Tara, and to some extent Shego and lately Dr. Porter. I don't want to see you girls unhappy."

"So that's your reason?" she asked incredulously. "That's the lamest thing I've ever heard. But… that's so you." Monique was silent for a while. She really liked him to a point that she loved him. But if the only way to have him was to… She suddenly smiled. She wasn't selfish as long as others aren't.

Ron stilled when he saw her smile. This wasn't good. He knew that smile. It was a smile that he dreaded from any female. It was a devious smile that meant only one thing. She had an idea and he wasn't going to like it.

"What are you thinking?" he asked cautiously.

"If the only way that I could have you is to share you with others, then I'm all for it," she smiled as she once again wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Even with _her_?" he asked.

"Kim has to deal with it," Monique growled but then smiled. "It's her own fault that you're in the market again. Besides, I had a talk with Tara before. She'll be ecstatic."

"Wait! Time out!" Ron said as he looked into her eyes. "This is insane! I can't just have a harem."

"Ron," Monique smiled as if she had something up her sleeve. "Kim never knew but you play eroge, right?" Ron paled.

"How did you know that?" he asked in panic. That was one of the most intimate secrets he kept. Only a few knew.

"It doesn't matter," she said. "Can I ask what route you usually pick?" for those unfamiliar with the term, eroge is usually called Erotic Visual Novel or Erotic Games. By playing a character, you chose who you want to pair up with and in some instances by the end of the game get all the girls.

If Monique knew he was playing those kinds of games, she knew what kind was his favorite.

"The harem route," he sighed. "But that's a game and this is reality. Let's play it by ear, won't we?" this was as much of an agreement she could get from him.

"So then," her smile grew as her hand crawled towards his member. Ron needed to difuse the situation and fast. He wasn't ready. Hell, he hasn't even a pack of Trojans handy.

"Bought that dress yet?" he asked. Monique's hand stilled and she looked at him in annoyance.

"Why?" she asked. Good question.

"Anticipation?" Ron said lamely. "You know, like opening a present." Now why did he phrase it that way? Her smile was back. At least it bought him some time.

"You do realize when I get that dress you're not going to escape from me until it I'm SSA," she said.

"SSA?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Sated," she kissed his lips. "Satisfied," she licked his neck. "And Asleep," she tugged his nipple through his tank top with her teeth. She smiled as she walked away. Before she exited the door, she turned and winked at him. "See ya, Ron. I'll call you," with that she left. Ron sighed as his knees gave way.

This was something he never expected. Dreamed off, yes but expected? No. And for some reason, he knew that this was just the beginning.

Just then, his phone rang.

"Stoppable," he answered.

"Good," Ron stilled as he heard a sexy and dangerous voice at the other end. "I was thinking of you." And judging by that tone, he knew in what way.

"Really," he smiled. Monique's suggestion made him think but he was threading in dangerous waters. "What I can to you?"

"To, Stoppable?" she asked saucily.

"For!" he corrected. "For you." She laughed. It was a pleasant sound. So was the siren's song before the sailors crashed into the rocks towards their deaths.

"Could we meet, say… Friday night?" she asked.

"Friday's good," he said after a pause. "Where and when?"

"I'll call tomorrow for the details," he could have sworn she purred.

"Sure," he said. "Friday then."

"And Stoppable," Shego added.

"Yes?"

"Keep your Saturday open," she hung up. Ron sighed as he leaned on his Lady. His life has officially became complicated.

///M

End of chapter

A/n: A bit too much? Anyway, I'm not good at this so please feel free to give suggestions and creative criticisms. No flames please. I'm planning to let Yori join in. Do you guys have any suggestions who to add?

Thanks to those who reviewed. I can't believe the last chapter had such a following. My problem for raising the rating that not many would see this anymore. Anyway, that the price I have to pay.


	9. The First Venture

The First Venture

Tara sighed as she walked the streets of Middleton carrying a copy of today's business ads. Though she freed herself from the clutches of that vile person, she was clueless on what to do next.

Her parents were supportive, saying that she could take her time looking for another job but she really wanted to help her parents. Her previous paychecks helped but now, out of a job, she really needed to get employed.

She still had a lot left, but managing it so that it could last was a bit tough. _Okay, not that tough_, she calculated that she could live regularly for about two years but after that? Who knows?

Tara found herself inside a coffee shop. She had been thinking too much and needed a break. Looking around, the place had a pleasant ambiance. Though it seemed like any high class coffee shop, it made her feel at ease, like she was at home.

"One green tea frappe, tall," Tara ordered from the menu behind the counter.

"Nice to see a familiar face around here," the man behind the counter said. Recognizing that voice, Tara looked at the man and smiled. His was a face she hadn't seen in a long time.

"Hey Ned," she smiled genuinely. She was surprised at his appearance. He still had those freckles but instead of those thick rimmed glasses, he had rimless ones instead. It was an improvement, it made him look less nerdy. "Didn't expect to see you behind a counter again."

"I'm not, actually," he smiled. "I'm covering for someone who went for an errand. Since it's rather slow today, I decided to man the fort."

"Miss the old days?" she teased. Ned laughed and shook his head.

"Not exactly. Just nostalgic," he said. "Which reminds me. _Welcome to Bueno Café,_" Ned said in his usual greeting voice.

"Bueno Café?" Tara blinked and really looked around. Though nothing in the shop suggested anything Mexican except the odd Diablo merchandise decorating the place.

"The owner talked to the big-wigs at Bueno Nacho to say yes to his little project," he smiled. "Even hired me as General Manager. He's a good guy. Not forgetting his friends." Ned wasn't making sense. It was like she knew who he was talking about.

"So, how's business?" Tara asked instead.

"It's good," he smiled. "We just started about a couple of weeks ago but it's steady. Here you go," Ned placed her order on a tray and presented it to her. "Enjoy."

"I haven't paid yet," she said in surprise. But Ned only smiled cryptically.

"Perhaps next time," he said and left the counter.

"Weird," Tara smirked but was thankful. A friend buying her a drink really raised her spirits a bit. Taking her drink, she looked of an available chair. When Ned said it was slow, he really meant it. The only other person in the shop was… Tara's heart raced when she saw him.

He was sitting on one of the side couches, away from the door and near the counter. If she wasn't looking around, she might have missed him. But, he seemed to want to disappear in the background lately. But still, even though he could have been hidden from sight, it would be the same. She would always notice him.

Smiling, she went to see if she could join him.

///M

Ron sighed as he looked at the papers in front of him. He knew that being independent had its responsibilities but he was unprepared for what he faced: paperwork.

Ron might have changed a lot but his hate of paperwork never died. He hated to do term papers, though some projects were a joy to do. But this, to actually manage his own affairs? Ron may have developed a lot of mad skills but organization and office work completely eluded him.

He knew it was foolhardy to attempt it but he had to try.

"Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" a lovely voice asked. So focused in his musings, didn't look up.

"Not at all," he smiled. "Let me clear this up for you," Ron piled the papers, making room of her tray. The woman giggled as she sat down beside him and placed her tray on the table.

When he felt her sit beside him, only then did he blink. He suddenly noticed that the shop was mostly empty… well, completely empty at that time, and his guest was sitting beside him. Though the couch could sit three, there was space in between them for half a person.

Slowly, he looked at her and then smiled. She was a welcomed intrusion to his chaotic afternoon.

"Hey Tara," he greeted. "How've you been doing?"

"Just peachy," she smiled back. "What are you doing?"

Ron sighed heavily and slumped back at the chair. _Should I tell her? She was a manager so maybe she could help._

"Trying to manage my life," he sighed, deciding to tell her. "I don't know how you did it, Tara, trying to manage another person in her work."

"That didn't go well, if you'd remember," she smiled sadly. Ron cringed inwardly. He never wanted to see a girl sad. He never wanted to make them sad. However, Tara perked up and smiled. "But maybe with the two of us we could make sense of that pile."

Ron felt Tara moved so that they were side by side. He felt her heat as she leaned over across him to get the top of the pile and he inwardly shuddered. He felt her breast brush his arm, though it was unintentional it heated his blood making him uncomfortable. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. However this was a mistake; he inhaled Tara's fragrance and it tingled his core.

"Chanel?" Ron suddenly asked. Tara looked at him, confused at his question.

"Um. No?" she answered curiously.

"Diorella?" he asked again as he looked upward to the side and inhaled softly. "Eternity?" Tara blinked and suddenly blushed as she realized what he was talking about.

"I'm… I'm not wearing any perfume," she said softly. Ron's eyes widen at this revelation.

"Oh…" he blushed as he looked away. "Okay," _that was awkward._ Tara, on the other hand, was trying to keep her heart from pounding so loudly. Ron had just complimented her in his unusual and cute way. He didn't even realize that he had just complimented her. And that, for Tara, made the compliment genuine.

"Well," she smiled shyly. They needed to get over this lovely embarrassment. "Let's see what we have here." Thankful for the change in topic, Ron leaned over to see the paper she was holding. As their shoulders touched, it took all she had not to flinch from the contact. _Relax,_ she told herself._ This is just Ron. Pure, sweet, kind and handsome Ron. He wouldn't do anything rash, would he?_ Somehow, she prayed and doubted that last statement.

Tara read the file and then leaned over to get a portfolio on Ron's side of the table. This time, even with the contact, they behaved themselves. Barely.

Ron could only smile as he saw her work. She was lovely, though her innocence made her look a bit ditzy. Thinking back, if he wasn't so dense and he knew her feelings for him, would they be together? Maybe. Ron smiled at that. It would have been wonderful if she was his girlfriend. But that begs to question: Does she still have feelings for him? Monique implied that she did. Though Ron was still confused about his own feelings, he cared enough for the girl beside him.

"This is impressive," Tara said in awe.

"Yes, it is," Ron said whimsically. Tara blinked at that tone. Glancing sideways, she noticed that he was looking at her, almost studying her. She didn't mind. But did he just imply that he was impressed by her?

"I'm talking about this," Tara smiled as she showed him the folder. "You bought a lot of stocks from Bueno Nacho."

"Invest in something you love, I always say," he smiled as he looked at the folder.

"It shows," Tara laughed as she looked at his other investments. "Nakasumi Inc. Pop Pop Porter's. Club Banana?"

"Monique talked me into that," Ron sighed as if he had gotten a bad deal.

"You also own…" Tara's eyes flew to Ron as she gasped. "You own _Bueno Café?_"

"Yeah," he said simply as if this was normal. "Ned's a big help. I never appreciated what he had to go through running Bueno Nacho until I tried to open this place. He helped me through everything. He doesn't know it, but I made him a partner in this."

"That's sweet," Tara smiled. This just made her love him more, if that was possible.

"Ned's a great guy," Ron smiled genuinely. "Now if I could only find him a girl."

"He wouldn't want you meddling in him love life," Tara said as he looked at the counter to see if Ned was there.

"I won't meddle. Just introduce him to a lot of girls until he picks one," Ron sighed as he leaned on the backrest. "You see my problem now? I got into these things without thinking and now I'm having a hell of a time managing it."

"Not if you buy things that you don't need," Tara sighed as she got a receipt from the file. "Honestly, don't you have enough cars?" The blonde picked up one and quickly scanned it. "At least it's VW. Very sensible. You're going to waste money on things like this. You don't even have a home of your own. Honestly. I never heard of a Volkswagen Veyron before. Is it a new car?"

"Not really," Ron said. "It's just that VW owned the company that makes it. It's coming within the week."

"And where would you put it?" Tara asked as she browsed the other files. "I mean. With your Beemer and that Nissan that Monique mentioned, you couldn't possible fit three cars at you parent's place."

"You're right," Ron sighed as he rummaged at the files and took a piece of paper. "I've been looking for a place for quite some time now. All I need is ample garage space and some room."

"How much room?" Tara asked. She looked at the paper that he gave her and blinked in surprise. Most of the houses on the list are manors and mansions. _Something to rival even Bonnie's home._

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I have this nagging feeling that I won't be alone for long."

"I could… no, I don't think you'd want me prying into your life like that. Buying a house is quite a venture. You need someone who would see your choice in another light. You might be buying a wreck even though it's nice esthetically," Tara warned. Ron's smiled grew. It was nice that someone thought about his welfare.

"Tara. How much were you getting from that witch?" Ron asked calmly.

"About this much," she wrote on the side of a paper. He looked at it and nodded.

"I'll double it," he said making Tara look at him oddly.

"You're out of your mind," she frowned, "And at what capacity?"

"As my Manager," Ron said with a soft smile.

"And what if said I already have a job?" A blatant lie but she needed to see where this is going.

"I'll make you reconsider," he said. Ron may not know about business but he was not a fool. He needed to get is affairs in order otherwise it might blow up in his face. "I'll even resort to drastic measures."

"And what's that?" she challenged but it was a mistake. As she looked at him her heart softened, even though it didn't need to. It was the deadly Puppy Dog Pout.

"You win," Tara laughed. It was such a musical laugh that Ron wished that he could hear it often. "But I could do it for free."

"Then I would feel guilt exploiting your talents for my own benefit," Ron smiled hugely. Tara thought about this. It would be killing two birds with one stone. She'll have a job and be close to Ron. It's perfect.

"Ok," she smiled. "Where do I start?"

"By helping me find a house," Ron looked at Tara with such a serene smile that her heart skipped a beat. _With that smile, I wish I would be living with him._

"Okay. I'll make some inquiries. Thanks Ron," she was about to kiss his cheek when he turned to answer his name.

When their lips met, both held a look of surprise. The kiss was unexpected yet pleasant. Suddenly, both melted into it.

For Tara, it was a continuation of the kiss before but now, feeling Ron kiss back, it became something more. Though surprised by the unexpected kiss, Tara was even more surprised when Ron kissed back. She thought it was just like when she kissed him in the car but past feeling emerged from within her making her more sensitive. Her hands traveled from his head to his back and his waist, trying to grasp some sense of balance, some sense of sanity.

Ron, on the other hand, was unsure of what to do. Though he was drowning in their kiss, he was reluctant to place his hands on her body. The last time he kissed a girl he found his hands trying to get into her pants. He didn't know if he had the will power to let go if his hands touched her.

His torment was short lived when Tara held his hand and placed it on her hips. All inhibitions were lost when he felt her. She was soft, delicate and smooth. He wanted to taste her, savour her. With Monique he felt her unbridled passion. With Tara, he felt unending compassion.

It was a pleasant feeling. But he needed to end it before either of them could regret it later. Ron slowly broke the kiss and noticed that during the kiss, Tara managed to get her other leg over him so that she was straddling him. As his breathing started do come back down he noticed that the blonde managed to get her hands under his shirt and she was still rubbing his stomach and abs lightly while he was still holding her sides a little below her breasts and his thumbs unconsciously rubbing the undersides of her mounds UNDER the wire of her very light bra.

If anyone caught them now, it could be embarrassing.

"Why?" Ron asked the first thing in his mind. "Why me?" at first she thought he was cursing himself but realized that this was a genuine question.

"Because I… I like you," she stopped herself before saying the other L word. "You're sweet, kind, courageous… yes Ron. You're the bravest person I have ever met. And you're the only one who treats me like a woman."

"Because you are," Ron said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. Tara shook her head slowly and sadly smiled before kissing his forehead.

"And you're the only man that talks to me with his eyes on mine," she said. Ron blinked, puzzled at the statement.

"Where are they usually looking?" he asked. Tara sighed loudly. His denseness was another thing she loved and hated.

"What are your thumbs caressing?" she asked, smiling softly. Ron's gaze left her face and looked, really looked, at her breast. He couldn't believe their size. Was she always this busty? Thinking back, she always had the largest breasts in the squad. He was sure he noticed them before but being his friend, he always respected her.

"See?" she kissed his forehead. "They're DD's. Men always noticed them. I was always at the end of their lecherous gaze." Tara was taken back at what she saw. Ron's eyes had suddenly flashed blue. It was just a mere second but she saw it.

"Do you have their names?" he almost growled. Tara's spirits soared as she shook her head. Here was a man that would respect and protect her. How cruel were the fates that she could not have him, _or could she?_ That was a thought to be continued later.

"I'm fine Ron," she bent over to kiss him on the lips. "Thank you. You could… you know… touch them fully if you want."

"Um… no," Ron blushed a deep crimson. "Otherwise I wouldn't stop."

"What if I don't want you to stop?" she asked as she traced her fingers on his chest. Ron was forestalled from answering her when he heard a short squeak. At first he thought it was a mouse but then, why did it sound so… girlish?

Ron leaned sideways to look behind Tara. Sure enough, they weren't alone. Grinning like the Cheshire Cat, their visitor obviously enjoyed the show.

"How long have you been there?" he asked. Tara blinked and turned her body but kept herself straddled on Ron's lap.

"A while," Monique's smile was not of malice but of genuine pleasure. "You move fast, stud."

"Hi Mon," Tara smiled shyly. "Um…" she tried to come up of an excuse but Monique stood and went over to their side and sat beside them. Ron noticed that she was close, extremely close. There was no gap between them. What was she doing?

"Chill girl," Monique smiled. "Our boy here understands our situation."

"I do?" Ron asked bewilderedly. Monique suddenly guided his head to hers and gave him a quick kiss.

"You will," she said cryptically. "So, Tara. Aside from the obvious, what's going on?"

"I'm helping Ron manage his life," Tara said as she stood and sat on the armrest of the couch. There was room on the other side of the couch but she wanted to be next to him. "We'll be house hunting. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Monique said excitedly. "Call me then."

"Not that I'm complaining but you're not here just to flirt with me, are you?" Ron asked despite the pleasant feeling of two beautiful women beside him.

"That's right," Monique said in her serious manner. "Someone needs a favor."

"From me?" Ron asked. "It's not from…"

"No. Not her."

"Who then?" Ron was curious but wary. Monique had a habit of tossing a curve ball every now and then.

"Bonnie."

He should have seen that coming.

///M

End of Chapter

A/n: I would like to thank Duo Maxwell for correcting my mistakes and also made some scenes more sensual. I hope you like it.


	10. The First Race

The First Race

Bonnie Rockweller was silent. This may be the first time that she was speechless but words escaped her for the moment. For that matter, any lucid thought failed to form in her brain.

The top of her pink racing overalls was tied to her waist. Her left arm was tied on a sling, a precaution from the Doctors that tended her. Her arm was of little concern to her. The biggest casualty was her 911 GT3 RS.

The pink Porsche's right front end was ruined. The right wheel broke loose and the front bodywork was severely dented. She could go on with the details of the damages but it was futile. Her head mechanic said that the damage was repairable. But there was not enough time to mend in before the start of the race the next morning.

Bonnie wouldn't cry from something like this. Not in front of people anyway. It was her own fault that she had crashed her car. After her final flying lap she had barely missed a car coming out of the pits. She prided herself on car control but she felt the tires let go. She must have overworked the rubbers trying to set a decent lap time.

She found out that she had done it. Pole Position. But what good was it? She didn't have a car. The officials said that she could still race if she could get a replacement car. However, it would have to start at the back.

The track was now empty. It was unusual to be since the teams were fine tuning their cars for tomorrow. Her pit was quiet. She had told the team to get some rest. It was over for them. All they could do was watch from the sidelines in tomorrow's race.

Bonnie walked slowly towards the wrecked car. If she had a complete crew and full funding she could have gotten the car running by tomorrow. As it was, she only had a handful of crew and most of them were her friends.

She caressed her hand on the car's roof. Tears that she held back since the crash were threatening to fall. Why did this have to happen? If it were only her she wouldn't been this disappointed. But this car carried the hopes of others.

The roof of the car was filled with scribbles. Writing of encouragement from her friends.

Tara, she dropped by just the other day and smiled at what her friend was trying to achieve. She was the first to write on the roof of the car, saying that she'll be carrying her hopes and wishes towards the finish line. Bonnie smiled at this. When the others saw it, others started writing as well.

Jessica, Hope, Crystal, Liz, Marcella. They all came to lend their support. The pit crew also wrote on the roof. It was a lark so she didn't stop them. But the roof didn't only carry the hopes of her friends.

And, strangely, it held the names of two people she did not expect. The names of her sisters: Lonnie and Connie. Though publicly they would scorn and tease her, in the past months, they seemed to mellowed out. But still, the sisterly banters were always there.

When she asked what came over the sudden change, they merely said that a friend of hers told them off and gotten them thinking about their attitude towards their sister.

They never told her who it was.

The car was mostly made from carbon fiber. But with the hopes of her friends, the car seemed to weigh a ton more that it was.

Suddenly, she felt that she was no longer alone. Looking at the entrance to her pit she saw someone she never expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in her usual haughty way. Her visitor was unperturbed. He knew this was going to be her reaction. He also knew that there are some things that are hard to change.

"Visiting," came the reply of Ron Stoppable. Bonnie was going snap at him if he had made a sarcastic remark. But she paused when she saw genuine concern on his features. It helped that the Ron standing in front of her was different from the Ron she had known before. It was like he was a different person yet deep inside she knew that the same carefree personality she had known lay dormant inside.

"Go away," she said curtly. She didn't meant to say it that harshly but somehow, her old mannerisms kept emerging in the wrong times. Instead of answering, Ron walked towards the wrecked 911. He gently touched the dented fender as if he was afraid that he might hurt it more.

"She's crying," Ron said. Bonnie blinked at this. She knew he had weird tendencies but this was beyond that.

"What do you know about it," she huffed , glaring at the blond. It was weird for her to see Ron like this. Designer jeans, white shirt and black vest, she never knew he had it in him to be stylish. And weirder still that he hasn't retorted a veiled insult.

"Everyone experiences pain, Bon-Bon. Some run deeper than others but still we experienced it one way or another," some things never changed. He still called her by that annoying nickname. But he was the only person other than her mother to use that name affectionately. And she gave up being annoyed at him by calling her that a long time ago.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a great driver," she said sarcastically, making Ron look at her with puzzled eyes.

"She's not crying from a little wound like this," Ron smiled softly. "She's crying because she felt that she had let everyone down. And that's a pain far worse than a little bump." Bonnie stilled. She didn't know is he said that metaphorically but it reflected what she was feeling.

"It's not her fault," Bonnie sighed and she rested her chin on the roof. "I failed her and the others. We really had a chance. Now I just wasted it. All those hard work for nothing." Suddenly, Bonnie felt Ron gently touching her uninjured arm and tucking it within his own.

Bonnie felt her face heat up. She never knew that he was this bold then again, she never had the time to get to know him better.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked but didn't struggle. Most her bruises were still tender from the crash but for some reason she didn't want to resist. They didn't go far. Ron led her to his Lady that was parked just outside. "M5 Ron? I figured you'd get a compact or something."

Ron smiled as he helped her enter the passenger side. He fastened her seatbelt and gently closed the door. "I'm not an invalid you know," Bonnie said but secretly pleased by his gentlemanly display.

"I'm old fashioned," he said as he entered the car. "Let's go for a little drive, shall we?" Ron started his lady and eased her into the track. Bonnie sighed in frustration as they turned into the first corner.

"You drive like my grandma," she smirked as he drove so slowly it seemed like they were traveling slower than his scooter had in its top speed.

"Just getting a feel of the road," Ron smiled, obviously amused at her ire. "Now, this is the part where I tell you that the Bonnie I know never quits. Sure she gets frustrated but then she'll succeed in the end."

"A pep talk? That's what you dragged me into this hearse for?" Bonnie groaned as she looked away.

"I was planning to," Ron continued to feel the course. "Man, this is one tricky chicane."

"You have to be careful at this part," Bonnie smiled as she watched Ron trying to 'tackle' the chicane. "You usually get to trade paint with the others."

"What is this? The Touring Car Championships?" Ron complained as he continued his run. "Could you explain to me why this race is important? I didn't get that part."

"Fine," she huffed. "Me and the girls started this team about a year ago. It took a lot of dealing but we got our break. We started small. Our first race was with an old Alfa we got. The boys worked on it and they made a miracle. Soon, after a few loses, we started winning. I'm not going to lie to you, Stoppable. We really had a huge mountain to climb. The rest of the teamed were well funded and well organized. We on the other hand came this far without a sponsorship."

"So you rose to the GT's?" Ron asked.

"It took a while. I got a loan to buy the Porsche. If we win this, we'll be able to go a step further. The thing is… I failed them. And don't go saying there's always next year," Bonnie glared at him, daring him to argue. Her face fell as she continued. "There is no next year. Without that sponsorship, we couldn't go on. This is make or break time. And I broke it. Big time." The tears that were kept in check suddenly flowed. She didn't care anymore if Ron saw. The only person she didn't want to breakdown in front of were her sisters, her friends, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

"They still have faith in you, you know?" Ron said as they headed to the main straight.

"Really?" she snapped. "What made you say that, O wise one?" venom dripped from her words. But Ron merely smiled as he nodded towards the pits. Bonnie, still angry at him, looked at where he was indicating. Her eyes grew at the sight that beheld her.

By her pit lane, leaning over the side of the track, were her friends. Tara, Jessica, Hope, Crystal, Liz, Marcella. The crew was there as well. All were cheering for her. Despite what happened they still placed their faith in her.

The tears continued to flow. She couldn't give up now. Not with all their hopes on her shoulders. She had to carry them pass the finish line. She'll find a way. She must. Looking at the pit she smiled but there was someone else there.

"Is that Monique?" she asked at the neared the starting line. "And is that a stopwatch?" she turned to look at Ron only to find and amused smiled on his lips.

"Now we start," Ron said softly. Bonnie was bewildered. What was he up to?

"Where did you learn how to drive?" Bonnie asked masking her genuine curiosity with a smirk.

"Finland," Ron simply said as he floored the accelerator. All Bonnie could do now was hang on and have the ride of her life.

This wasn't the Ron she knew. He tackled each corner perfectly. His braking, acceleration and turning was pristine. Ron was driving like a pro and Bonnie was getting seriously turned on by this.

She couldn't help it. High speed was a great turn on for her. But high speed coupled with mad driving skills? She was getting drenched. If her left arm wasn't on a sling and her right hand wasn't holding the door handle she would be madly beating herself, trying to get off. But it was unnecessary. As soon as they passed the last corner, she felt herself let go. It was a feeling of euphoria for her. While she was driving she never could have gotten off like that. It just stupid, not to mention dangerous. Now she had weird thought forming in her head.

Like what was Ron like in bed.

She was breathing hard when they reached the pits. Ron looked at her in concern as he stopped the car. Bonnie shakily opened the door but before she got out, she looked at Ron with a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride, Stoppable. I'll be okay," she then left the car and went further into the pits to the lounge area.

"Is she really okay?" Ron asked in concern as he watched her go. Monique opened the passenger side of the car and inhaled deeply.

"I'd say she's more than okay," she grinned knowingly. Not knowing how to take that, Ron merely shrugged and rubbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked as she noticed him rubbing his arm. She then went to his side to rub it for him. Ron gave her a small smile of thanks and then sighed.

"Too much under steer," he simply said. "It's okay. I'm just puzzled at her reaction, that's all." Tara looked to Monique for an answer but she just smiled. "Have you talked to the officials?"

"It's all set," Tara smiled as she took out a clipboard. "Though we're going to start last."

"At least it's a chance," Jessica said as she looked at them. She was amazed at what the three of them planned. They were all in on it when Ron explained what he wanted. All they had to do now is wait for tomorrow to come.

"Good," Ron sighed. "I hope she appreciates this."

///M

Bonnie felt someone waking her. After a cold shower and a light dinner, she immediately drifted to sleep. She was exhausted. From the stress, the crash and from cumming in Ron's car, she finally reached her limit. This was the first time in days that she slept soundly. Though the occasion dream about Ron was welcome.

"What is it?" Bonnie groggily asked. Opening her eyes, she focused on who had woken her up and found Tara smiling at her friend.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head," she said joyfully. "There are preparations to be done."

"Preparations for what?" Bonnie asked as she got up from the cot.

"The race," Monique suddenly said as she emerged from the door wearing a sexy race queen outfit. Bonnie was floored. Why was Monique wearing that? It looked good on her but her outfit was white with pink trimmings. What surprised her was the name that her suit advertised.

"Bueno Café?" Bonnie asked. Both Tara and Monique merely smiled and helped her up. "And what about the race? We don't even have a car!" Tara and Monique merely guided Bonnie towards their pit.

This was confusing. She didn't know if she was still asleep and dreaming. "What's this all about?"

"Well. We got ourselves a sponsor," Tara said, trying to keep her excitement in check.

"But what good does that do? We can't race with out a…" Bonnie suddenly stopped in shock as they entered the pit.

Her 911 was gone. They must have towed it out during the night but that wasn't why she was speechless. The shock had fully awaken her because what she saw was beyond her expectations.

She had expected to sit this race out but she found her crew and team busying themselves in preparation for the race. The girls, all as race queens, were helping the boys by giving them encouragement and passing out drinks. Her pit had never been so lively.

Her heart raced. This was not possible. She had grasped a single thread of hope that her team would continue racing. She never expected that they would race immediately.

If Monique and Tara weren't holding her, she might have dropped to the floor in surprise.

There, in the middle of the pit garage, was the car they would be racing.

A white Aston Martin DBR9.

"Ho…How… Who…" Bonnie couldn't form a sentence. Baffle by this sudden surprise, she looked at the two girls beside her, hoping they would fill the gap.

"Our sponsor," Tara answered. "The car was delivered last night along with tires. We did a shakedown to see if there's anything needed changing. So far it worked perfectly."

"And our sponsor's Bueno Café?" Bonnie surmised.

"Right on one," Monique smiled. "He also provided these cool and sexy race queen outfits for all of us." She looked at Bonnie's figure pointedly. "Yours is back in the lounge."

"Wait a minute!" Bonnie shouted, making everyone halt on what they were doing. "What's going on here?"

"Simply in order," Tara said as she consulted her clipboard. "When you went to sleep, our sponsor came and delivered the car and a few spare parts for the race. Your team spent half of the night fine tuning it and preparing it for today's race."

"That I got," Bonnie sighed as she ran her hand on the car's roof. "But to get this in a short amount of time… how the hell did you get this? It took Porsche months to deliver my 911."

"Tara did all the work," Ron voice came from behind the opened hood of the car. Bonnie's heart stopped. She didn't notice him until he spoke. He was leaning over the engine, helping her chief mechanic in fine tuning the car. What surprised her more was that Ron was only wearing his jeans and a white tank top. She was surprised that his hand was the only thing that was dirty. His clothes were spotless.

"She did?" Bonnie asked as she looked at her friend who just smiled at her shyly.

"Tara found this DBR9 while searching the web," Ron said as he stood up and wiped the grime from his hands. "Apparently, one of the professional GT teams had gone bust and cancelled the order. Luckily, we got it before someone else did"

"You bought this?" Bonnie was dumbstruck. Why would a man she always insulted would do this for her? "Why?"

"Because you didn't give up," Ron smiled as he stood before her. "If you had given up hope then a chance would not appear before you."

"And you are that chance," Bonnie smirked, finally understanding the situation. "Honestly, Stoppable, you never fail to amaze me."

"Mind you, you'd better win," Ron said, giving her a big smile. The smile suddenly vanished, replacing a look of concern. "How's the arm?"

"A little stiff but I could still drive," Bonnie said as she rotated her arm. The shoulder still stung but she could still drive. But for how long? Suddenly, Ron was behind her placing his now clean hands on her left shoulder. He began massaging her shoulder, making her sigh and uncomfortable. Though it was wonderful the contact was making her remember the afternoon before. She didn't know if she had enough panties to last the day if she kept getting wet from his actions.

"Better?" he asked. She actually purred in pleasure.

"Stoppable," she whispered huskily. "If I wasn't going to race I'd take you upstairs and make passionate, unbridled love to you." She hoped this would shock him but for some reason he just laughed.

"Better get in line," he said tiredly. "I've just been informed that half the female populous of Middleton wished to jump my bones." Hearing this, Bonnie looked at Monique and Tara who were gaily chatting with the rest of the girls. Bonnie knew that the whole squad liked Ron and knew that Tara had loved the man since high school. She had also heard that Monique loved him as well but more as a best friend than anything else.

Bonnie smiled. She liked Ron. Hell, when she kissed him at homecoming she never expected him to taste heavenly. And he wasn't kissing back. She wondered what it would be like…

"You're going to leave a lot of broken hearts," Bonnie teased.

"I'm worried that mine would be pounded into a dust," he answered. "But that's a small price to pay. Anyway, are you sure you could do this?"

"I have to," Bonnie's eyes looked at her excited crew. Their hope had been raised and she didn't want to disappoint them again. "But this is a 12 hour endurance race. The rules said I could go the whole 12 but with the way I am now, that's a tall order."

"Tara?" Ron called his manager with a smile. "Are we good?"

"I registered a second driver to this team," she said as she waked towards them. "Ron anticipated that you might need back up."

"Really?" Bonnie turned her head to face him and realized that her shoulder lost some of it stiffness.

"He should be here but since he's not you'd be the first to drive," Ron said, continuing to massage Bonnie. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Stoppable, if I was the selfish, shallow bitch I was back at high school I would get royally pissed at you," she smiled and suddenly kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

"Thank me by winning," he smiled. Smirking, Bonnie grabbed Ron's tank top and pulled him towards her waiting hungry mouth. Ron struggled for a second but it was futile. Bonnie had him in her grasp and she wasn't about to let go.

Bonnie's senses were in overdrive. She hadn't been that horny before but something about Ron made her want to rip his clothes and screw him senseless. She didn't even care it her crew watched. Hell, she wouldn't even care if they joined.

"Girl, let him breathe. The man's got to have his oxygen," Monique suddenly said, amused at the display and annoyed that she didn't get a kiss herself.

"And the shakedown session is about to start, sooo…" Tara said as she smiled at Ron's expression.

"Why am I always the Kissee?" he asked as soon as their lips parted. Bonnie laughed as she zipped up her suit.

"One of these days, Stoppable, I'll show you how grateful I am," she said as she walked towards the car. Ron's heart raced. Though the kiss wasn't as intense as Tara's or Monique's, it still was awesome. Finally controlling his thoughts, and after adjusting a certain part of his anatomy, he called out to Bonnie.

"You can't ride that yet," Ron said.

"Why not?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"The car doesn't seem complete. Guys! Gals!" Ron went towards the tool cabinet and took a small bag from it. The girls and the crew gathered around the car and waited.

"Okay, yesterday, things had gotten a little hairy. But with a lot of hard work and a lot of luck we managed to pull through," Ron smiled as he looked at the faces around him. When he saw them yesterday, they were filled with sadness and loss. He was glad he could help. "But with all your help, we managed to enter this race. I'm won't lie to you. We'd be going against people who are battle hardened and chisel jawed. But we have something more. We have our hopes and dream.

"Bonnie?" Ron smiled at her, glad that she was smiling as well. "We hate to do this to you but will you carry our hopes and dreams past the finish line?" the people cheered and hooted. She never saw her crew, her friends this enthusiastic before.

"I'm going to kill you for this Stoppable," Bonnie said but smiled at the people around her. The people who were with her since the beginning. The people who were with her through thick and thin. "What are we doing standing around for? Let's win this!" the people exploded into cheer. Even if they came last today, nothing will dampen that spirit.

"Okay. Okay," Ron motioned them to settle down. "There's one thing left to do."

"And that is?" Bonnie asked, one of her eyebrow was raised.

"The car seems light," he said as he produced a lot of permanent markers. "Let's make it a little heavy." The crew cheered as the makers were passed around. Tara and the girls were the first to write on the roof of the car. Monique joined in and the crew wrote as well.

Words were insufficient to describe what she felt today. Bonnie only smiled and wrote her hope on the roof. She saw Ron wrote on the roof as well and her smile grew when she read his message

_To keep those who are close smiling, reach for the heavens._

It was the perfect message from someone like him.

"Now," Ron smiled as he capped the marker. "We're ready."

///M

Bonnie was tried. Her standing raised 25 places after three hours and she was beat. She kept charging, trying to make up for lost time. They still had 45 places to rise and they will lose some time in the pits for the driver change.

The DBR9 ran differently from her 911 but she needed to adapt. She had gotten the car's rhythm by the third lap and she began her attack then.

She was already in her third hour and was going into the pits.

She stopped by her pit and exited the car. In the last 3 hours there was no sign of her co driver. Where the hell was he?

"You okay Bonnie?" Tara asked as she and Monique led her into the pits.

"A bit tired and sore," Bonnie said as she removed her helmet. "Where's my co driver?"

"He's here," Monique smiled.

"Well, who is he?" she asked the two. Tara and Monique only smiled cryptically at her.

"Some say he could sense a drop of petrol in a sea of concrete," Tara said first.

"And he could set off an airport metal detector because he had buns of steel," Monique continued.

"All we know is… he's called the Stig," the said in unison.

Suddenly, a metal cabinet in the pit opened, letting out white smoke. From the cabinet, out came a man dressed in white racing overall wearing a white Simpson helmet. He turned towards the girls in a slow and calculated manner, making Bonnie's hair stand up on end.

"You have got to be kidding me," she said as she watched the white racer walk towards the car and enter it.

"We have it covered," Tara assured her friend. "Just watch."

"I'm going to," Bonnie frowned. This was beyond real.

The DBR9, fully refueled and on fresh rubbers, left the pit. As soon as he was beyond the safety line, he floored it.

"Are you sure he's good?" Bonnie asked.

"Relax," Monique said. "This is what he does best." Bonnie was skeptical but kept watching the monitors. What she saw she could not believe.

The DBR9 really moved. He was passing Moslers, Jaguars, Corvettes, SLRs like they were sitting still. They had lost five places during the stop but they gained another fifteen in his first hour. Who was this man? She had never seen anyone drive like him before.

At the end of his stint, he had climbed at least 15 places, bringing them closer to the top. Bonnie reserved her questions for later as her turn came up. As she climbed the ranks the battle became much fiercer.

Her crew chief said that she was at 10th place and gaining to the leader. This was becoming a battle of attrition. She was tired and so was her car. She could feel it weakening from the endless punishment it endured.

Her arm was killing her but she needed to endure. Her stint was almost over. Then, it would be all up to the Stig.

As she came up to her final lap before the change, a charging 911 swerved and struck her front end. She desperately fought for control almost spun out. It was a miracle she kept the car on the track. But there was a cost. There was something wrong with the car. The loud scraping noise was the big indicator.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Guys, I'm coming in. That asshole got me good."

"Bring it in, we're ready for you," her crew chief said.

The car limped back towards the pit. She hoped that it was a quick fix and that they'll get it running again in a few minutes.

Her hopes were dashed. The front splitter was sheared off and the front right brake's bolt was loose. It took the crew half an hour to fix the break but the splitter's a goner. It looked bleak. Bonnie knew that every minute in the pits made their chances of winning even harder to obtain.

It looks like there was only one man who could get them back into contention. And she had no idea who the hell was in that suit.

The brake was fixed but the splitter was removed. This didn't bode well. The car was hurt but somehow… somehow it wanted to win. While she was driving it felt that she knew the car but that was insane. A car couldn't have a personality, could it?

The car was simple and plain. Usually, the sponsor's name was plastered loud across the panels but the Bueno Café sticker was big enough to cover the top part of the rear fender. The only way you would notice it is if you were looking at the car carefully.

Bonnie smiled. She now knew why the car felt familiar. It was Ron. Ron's determination and selflessness echoed throughout the car. The car was giving them its all and then some yet was humble. This was a feat since the car probably cost half a million dollars.

She must be thinking too much. She was comparing Ron with a car for crying out loud. Where was Ron? Tara said he had an errand to do. He must have trusted her enough to leave the team in her hands.

Watching the video screens, her fears were founded. The car's aerodynamics were screwed. The splitter helps with under steer and kept the car balanced. She knew that the Stig was fighting for control. And with that constant under steer, it was destroying the tires.

"How are we doing?" Monique asked worriedly. Bonnie smiled at this. Though Monique was Ron and Tara's friend, she's come to respect the woman's loyalty.

"Not that good," Bonnie sighed. "We're fifth over all but the car's sick. For some reason it's just kept on going."

"It's Ron's car," Monique said as she looked at her. "Somehow a part of him stays in it."

"He must love his cars," Bonnie said.

"He loves his ladies" Monique smiled, watching their car struggle. "And his ladies never let him down once."

"That's a point to be debated," Bonnie said knowing one lady that let Ron down.

"Know the incredible part?" Monique said as she got her meaning. "He still loves her."

"He's a fool," Bonnie almost spat out.

"But who is the more foolish," Tara suddenly said as she came up behind them. "The fool, or the fool who loves him."

"Too Obi Wanish, T," Bonnie smiled. She was right. They all are fools.

The three women watched as their car continued its campaign. The car entered the pits earlier than expected since the tires were getting shredded. Despite the stops, the car had risen to second place. There was only one car in front of them and they were two laps ahead.

"He's pushing it too hard," Bonnie commented as she noticed the Stig upped his pace. On a fully fixed car that would be possible but the DBR9's ailing. It may crash is he drove like a lunatic.

"It's the only way," Tara said as she took off her headset. "He needed to catch up in an hour or we'll be stuck a second." Though second was good, finishing first was better. Monique took Tara's headset and wore it.

"Don't kill yourself, muffin." Bonnie was puzzled by Monique's affection towards the Stig. The Stig didn't let up though. He wanted to win.

"The tires aren't going to last," the crew chief said. "He needs to pit." But Bonnie knew that he needed to stay out if they would win this.

"With that kind of driving, it could be a disaster," Bonnie said. "Tell him to ease up."

"He said that she'd get him through it," Monique said.

"She?" Bonnie asked incredulously. "What's he saying anyway," she took the headset from Monique and listened. "All I hear is the soundtrack for 'A Few Dollars More,'"

"Weird listening habits," Tara explained.

"We're doomed," Bonnie sighed. "How's he doing?"

"He's on the same lap as the leader," the crew chief said. "And he came up with an ingenious way of saving the front tires."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Is drifting allowed in GT racing?" Tara asked. Bonnie looked at screen and groaned as she saw the Stig power sliding the Aston through a corner.

"I hope that works," Monique said worriedly. Bonnie hoped that it worked too.

The minutes counted down until there was only a half a minute left. The Stig had lapped the leader but the Aston's tires were nearly destroyed. If he broke down now they might not win it.

The time was up. This was the last lap. The Stig had managed to hold their position. Bonnie knew it was a struggle. At the last corner, the front tires suddenly exploded. The whole pit gasped as they saw the car careen out of control. But the Stig had managed to save it. Running on front rims, the Aston limped to get that last lap. It was painful to watch. Sparks and debris flew from underneath the car but he didn't stop until he reached the finish line.

"Yes!" Bonnie cried out as the DBR9 crossed the finish line and stopped by the barrier near their pit. The crew cheered as they went towards the barrier. The Stig merely exited the car and walked calmly towards the pit as if he just parked the car beside a street.

He was patted and congratulated but he just kept on walking until he came in front of the steel cabinet, entered it and closed the door. The crew was stunned at his actions but didn't care. Tara and Monique said he was odd.

Bonnie smiled. They had done it. With a lot of help from their friends they had done it.

She really wanted to thank the one who made it possible. But where was he?

Where was Ron Stoppable?

///M

Ned smiled as he prepared to close Bueno Café. The staff had already left and there was only one person still within the shop.

Earlier he had ordered a Grande ice Choco. He was drained, tired and sleepy. All because he wanted to help.

"Closing shop, Ned?" he asked.

"Just about to Ron," Ned said as he smiled at his friend. "You know, I don't you obsession on helping people."

"It's not an obsession Ned. It's my _sanity_," Ron Stoppable sighed as he sat up on the couch.

"Some would call it _in_sanity the way you go about it," Ned smiled. "Plus women fall over themselves trying to get your attention."

"Skip it Ned," Ron said but was smiling. "I wish it were that simple."

"Whatever you say," Ned said. The shop's door suddenly opened, making Ned turn to face their guest. "We're closed, ma'am."

"Oh," came a surprised voice. "I'm sorry." She was about to leave when Ron frowned and looked at her.

"Dr. V?" Ron asked. Dr. Vivian Porter paused and genuinely smiled as she turned to face him.

"Um, Hi," she said shyly. Ned smiled, amused at his friend's predicament.

"I'll leave the closing to you," Ned said as he took his leave and locked the door behind him.

Ron smiled as he looked at her.

Women falling over themselves trying to get his attention? Not bloody likely.

Some just walked through the door.

End of Chapter

A/n: I want to thank Duo Maxwell for reading it first and adding some ideas. Thanks for the review. What do you guys think?


	11. The First Complication

The First Complication

Surprise was not what Dr. Vivian Porter was feeling when she found a package for her on top of her office table. Confusion was her primary reaction. Then came curiosity.

The package in question came from Club Banana.

She didn't order anything so was this a mistake? Hardly. Monique's not stupid to make a mistake like that. It's probably for her.

Her curiosity got the best of her. She immediately opened the package and gasped at the contents.

It was the blue dress she was trying on a few days back. But why? Who would send her such a gift?

Vivian was too embarrassed to go back to CB. She busied herself in her work, trying to forget her embarrassment. But it was futile. She still remembered their kiss and the feeling of heaven when their lips parted. She had only heard from her friends how a kiss would leave you senseless but this was more. Much more.

She thought that she would never see him again. Not after that.

Her hand shakily went for the note that came with the package.

_This dress's beauty pales from that of its intended wearer._ She smiled at that.

"Smooth, Ron," she blushed. She couldn't help herself. It had been a while since she was given a gift, or been given a line for that matter. But seeing him and talking to him for a moment, she knew that what he was saying was the truth.

And she realized one important thing: She was falling for him.

There lies the problem. She didn't know how to respond to such emotions. She was wary of men since they only wanted her body. Even the men in the space center wanted her mind. Never had anyone wanted her for being her. And she felt that Ron was a man that would see her as Vivian Francis Porter, a simple woman.

But making Ron see her that way may pose a challenge. She had a feeling that the man was extremely dense.

Another challenge was finding the man. She tried Club Banana but it was Monique's day off. She decided to go home. There was no sense looking for him if she didn't have any other leads.

Night came and she still couldn't help thinking about him. She tried to sleep but it eluded her. She tossed and she turned but nothing made her comfortable enough to sleep.

She had enough. She jumped out of bed, her midnight blue chemise reflected the moon's light as it shone through her window. She was frustrated as hell. She never wanted anything badly before. Except for recognition of her work she never wanted anything else.

With a frustrated sigh, Vivian put on some clothes, got her keys and left her house.

Maybe the goddesses of destiny and luck would smile at her today.

///M

They must be laughing their hearts out.

"What can I get you, Dr. V?" Ron said as he stood and went behind the counter. Vivian's heart kept on pounding since she heard his voice. She never expected to find him but there he was. Clad in jeans and a white tank top, he looked dreamy. Even if he looked like he was still dreaming.

"Latte, tall," she said as she walked towards the counter. She took the opportunity to fix her appearance while Ron's back was to her. If she had known she would find him she would have worn something more stunning. In her haste to get out of the house, she merely threw on whatever was lying around.

She was wearing black mini skirt, longer than her usual skirt, and a blue blazer. Vivian blushed as she buttoned her blazer. She remembered that she had worn the two articles of clothing above her silk chemise. Looking down, she was grateful she was wearing the blazer. She could feel her nipples getting hard from the cold air from the aircon and her nervousness in seeing him. She didn't wear a bra when sleeping and didn't think to put one on when she left.

She just hoped that he wouldn't notice.

Though a deep, dark and naughty part of her wished he would.

"What brings you to here?" Ron asked as he mixed her drink.

"My car," she replied. Ron smiled at her response. _Good,_ Vivian thought_. Make small talk. That'll relieve the stress._ "I couldn't sleep." Ron paused and looked at the coffee he was making and then looked at her questioningly.

"I don't think coffee would help you sleep," he said as he placed the mug on a tray and carried it for her.

"Since I'm here I wouldn't mind staying up of a while longer," did she just say that? Was she _flirting?_ Ron smiled shyly at that. Was he remembering the kiss she gave him?

"Have a seat," he motioned her to follow him towards where he was resting earlier. He kept standing, waiting for her to sit before him. Vivian smiled as she sat on the long couch but it faded when he sat on one of the singles across the table.

"Is the something wrong?" Ron asked, concerned that her smile faded. _Clueless and dense_. That made her smile return.

"Nothing," she said as she took a sip of her latte. Her eyes widened in surprise as the richness of the flavor dance in her mouth. "This is exquisite."

"Thanks," he smiled with pride. "We've been trying new blends to get people to enjoy this place more."

"Sales not reaching the quota?" Vivian asked. Ron just smiled and shook his head.

"It's not about sales," he explained. "It's about getting people to smile. Even through troubled times if all it takes to get a person smile is a mug of coffee and a friendly face, then this place has a duty to ensure that smile."

"Cheesy, but I like it," she smiled as she took another sip. "Does it work?

"You're smiling, aren't you?" he smiled making her laugh. It was a nice musical laugh that he liked. It echoed her innocence and spirit. "So, not changing the subject or anything but what kept you up tonight? It's probably something big."

"You," she suddenly blurted out making Ron look at her, stunned at what he had heard.

"M….muh….Me?" he stuttered. "Well… I don't know what to say. I mean, no one had lost any sleep over me before. Wait… does that mean I gave you nightmares. Oh man, but then again, no one had any nightmares because of me either. If you don't count the people who had them because they ate too much of my cooking. But they didn't dream about me so that doesn't count. You like some cookies?" Ron quickly stood and went to the counter.

Vivian was surprised at the rant. But after he left, she laughed. She liked him. She liked him more and more. But somehow she felt she knew him from before. Someone talked the same way he did. It was years ago when she had a problem with someone stealing her work and claiming it as their own.

She had help then, albeit in a much runabout was. It was Kim Possible. And she had this goofy, loud, optimistic, though rather cowardly, boy with him. What was his name?

"Stoppable," she breathed.

"Yes, Dr. V?" Ron asked as he looked up from the counter. "Need anything else?"

"I'm good," she said. Was this really him? What happened? Logic dictates that to have a profound affect on something need a great catalyst to start that change. She didn't know him well enough to ascertain the scope of the change. Maybe that's what she needed, to get to know him better.

"Hey, Ron. Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure," he smiled as he placed a whole plate of devil's cake on the table as well as cookies, plates, forks and napkins. The cake was tempting but so was the one who brought it. Ron sliced a small piece of cake and placed it on her plate.

"Dating anyone?" Ron suddenly cut a huge piece of the cake and placed it on his plate.

"No, not really. Phssss. Who'd want to date me?" Ron said as he took a large bit out of the cake. It would have been comical if not for Ron choking on it a moment later. Vivian immediately went over his side and pounded his back. She took her coffee and offered it to him. Ron gulped the entire contents, clearing his throat of the stuck cake. But…

"AHHHHHH! HOT COFFEE!" Ron shouted as he ran towards the water dispenser and upturned his head on the spout and drank until he was cool.

Vivian couldn't help it. She tried to hold it in but couldn't. She laughed. It was so funny. She felt bad that she laughed at him but she couldn't help herself. She was laughing so hard that she actually doubled over.

It took her a while to calm down. She felt so mean laughing like that. Ron was the sweetest guy she knew and she must have insulted him by laughing at his expense. Shyly, she looked at Ron, afraid to see his angry face. But what greeted her was his warm smile.

"Are you okay?" he asked. With his concerned tone she smiled back.

"Sorry about that," Vivian meekly said. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, the coffee was not that hot," Ron said. It was obvious to her that he was lying. She decided to let it go for now.

"May I ask you another question?" she asked as she held his hand. She didn't want him to hurt himself again, however comical it may have been. When he cautiously nodded she continued. "Why did you expertly dodge my last question?" Ron tried to pull away but saw that he couldn't. Vivian had a grip of iron. He was surprised that such small and pretty hands held much power.

"It kinda complicated," he answered with a sigh.

"Try me," she dared as she pulled him towards the couch. As she sat, she made sure that he was sitting beside her.

"Okay… I don't know where to start," Ron said thoughtfully, painfully aware of her smooth, soft and warm hands on his.

"I had a bad breakup with my girl friend," Ron started, gaining confidence from her touch. "She was the best thing that came into my life. I mean, she's my best friend since pre-k. We did everything together. Flash forward to high school. She was the captain of the cheer squad. And me, I'm just a shadow, hardly noticed but there.

"Anyhow, remember the Diablo incident? Well, I we kinda hit it off and became an item. Sure there were those who wouldn't believe it, hell I wouldn't believe it myself if it hadn't been for Kim reminding me that she loves me and we would always be together."

There was a considerable pause before Ron finally continued. But when he did, his voice lost all life and warmth.

"As you can see, we're not together anymore."

"Okay," Vivian tried to understand. There was one thing she knew from her lack of experience with the opposite sex and that was longing. The longing in Ron's voice almost broke her. This was a man who loved someone until it hurts. She hoped she would feel the safe kind of love.

She knew then that she didn't have a chance.

"I traveled around the world for some soul searching. I went to Japan for some meditating. Funny thing was, I worked for a tofu shop for a while and the owner made me do deliveries. He had a strange way of making me drive his car though. He placed a cup of water on the cup holder and told me not to spill a drop while driving. It took me a while before I drove without spilling it. The thing was I had to drift the car, balancing the load while I did it.

"Then I went to Finland. I took a driving course there and… well, learned car control even more," Ron said making Vivian confused. Though this was useful information about him, it was not what she wanted to hear.

"Do you still love her?"

Ron was silent. She thought that he wouldn't answer but he did after a moment.

"I would be lying if I said no. But that's not what complicates things." Vivian was curios. If this wasn't the problem, then what was?

"Monique had sort of pointed out to me that I'm a really dense person," he sighed.

"I could tell you that myself," she commented making him smile. But there was more. She could tell.

"Monique also pointed out that she thinks I'm hot," Ron blushed. He was cute when he blushed.

"So do I," Vivian said making Ron blush more.

"And that's the complication," he sighed.

"I see," she really did. "So you and Monique are going out?"

"Not exactly," he smirked. "You know Monique. She sort of got her own way."

"Oh," Vivian said, feeling her heart breaking.

"Then there's Tara," Ron said. Tara? She knew her. She was one of Club Banana's regular's as well. She was beginning to be confused.

"She works for me now. She's my manager. And she does excellent work."

"We're getting off topic."

"Not exactly," Ron smiled sheepishly. "Without my vocal consent they decided to _share _me."

"Share?" now that was an interesting concept. "And are you okay with that?"

"I don't want to break any hearts," Ron said softly. "I know too well what it feels like." Vivian knew what it was like to be disappointed with love but she felt that Ron, with his enormous heart, had taken it hard.

"They share your bed as well?" Vivian asked almost spitefully. Ron saw surprised at the amount of hate in her tone. But he noticed that it was more in the envy side than pure hate.

"No," Ron said as he slowly took his hands from her. "That's… " Ron was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. _Not yet but they're itching to get into my pants,_ is not how he wanted to explain what his complication was. He was starting to like Vivian but he knew that she was the kind of woman that would want a monogamous relationship.

No. She deserved someone better than him.

Vivian was silent. Had she been wrong again? Was this man a player like the rest? She didn't think so. He was obviously conflicted on what to do. She believed him when he said that he didn't want to break hearts. But he was breaking them,

He was breaking hers.

Vivian stood up and smiled quite sadly. She needed to get away before she said anything that she would regret. Ron didn't stop her. He felt that he had no right to.

Vivian walked without a word towards the shop's door.

Ron winced when he heard the door slam. He said he didn't want to break hearts but there he was, ruining the happiness of a lovely lady.

"The hell with it!" Ron got up and rushed to follow her. He didn't know why but he needed to stop her. He could never stand a woman cry.

"Dr. V.! Wait up!" he called out as he saw her. Ignoring him, she continued towards her car which was parked a few slots away. Her hands shook as she fiddled with the car alarm.

She was a fool to hope. But she was more embarrassed than disappointed to be frank. She needed to get away before she changed her mind. The man was too tempting by half. It wasn't his fault that women fall for him. She was sure he had no idea how charming he could be.

With a sigh, Vivian switched off her car alarm. What happened next shocked her to the core.

The whole car exploded. Vivian didn't have enough time to react. She just closed her eyes and waited for her death.

But it never came. She felt her body contacted something warm. She felt protected.

Opening her eyes, she saw something incredible.

Ron Stoppable had shielded her from the blast. She never knew how he got to her so fast but was thankful he was there. The strange thing was that they were enveloped in some kind of blue light. A warm, gentle light that relaxed her, making her feel safe.

"Are you okay, Dr. V?" Ron asked. His azure eyes looked at her pale blue… Azure? This was scaring her. What's the deal with his eyes?

Seeing her shiver, Ron held her closely, his warmth was a comfort to her confusion. She tried to look up to see his eyes, to her relief, they were once again brown and the blue light that covered them was gone.

Ron picked her up and looked at the burning car. Is he had been a slip second late, she would have faced the whole brunt of the explosion. He was glad that he made it in time.

"What happened?" Vivian asked softly. Ron turned around and kissed her head murmuring comforting words as he walked beck toward the café.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked. Ron could feel her shivering, her shock was still in full effect.

"To the café," he said softly. "You'll be safe. I promise."

Vivian just leaned on his chest, suddenly tired. As she drifted to unconsciousness she felt relieved despite her near miss.

Ron said she'd be safe. She believed him. She was risking her heart but she was glad he was at her side.

///M

Ron smiled as he felt her go to sleep. Despite their confusing emotions, he realized that he did have feelings for her. That made things even more complicated than before. But that could wait.

Someone tried to kill her. But who? Was this connected to the attack a few weeks before? He was glad that his Mystical Monkey Powers gave him the strength and speed to protect her from the blast but that confused him even more. Why did it show up? He had them sealed when he visited Sensei at Yamanouchi.

More questions. But first thing's first. He needed to keep Vivian safe. He promised.

///M

Sensei found Yori at the Sakura garden. He had felt the surge of MMP and knew immediately who it came from. He had, at his student's request, sealed his powers but he knew they wouldn't last.

"Sensei?" Yori spoke as she saw her teacher and mentor. "I wish to travel to America." This didn't come as a surprise. Sensei knew Yori's feeling for Ron and it ran deep. He was proud that his student accepted Ron and Kim's relationship but it still hurt her.

"As you wish," he smiled. "Stoppable-san will need all the help he could get." He held his hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly. "This will be a trial for you, my child. For I feel that Stoppable-san's destiny had shifted. His fate is unsure. But I also know that you will be a great help to him in his time of need."

"I shall not disappoint, Sensei," Yori bowed and gave him a short hug and walked away.

"Yori," Sensei called out and the beautiful ninja looked back. "you are not the only one who could mend Ron's heart. Respect his wishes. If he chose one…"

"I love him too much to make him unhappy," Yori smiled. "If he had chosen, I will respect his choice." As she turned to leave she paused and turned to face him again. "What if he doesn't choose?"

"Follow your heart, my child. But remember, the sun's shine reaches out to all flowers equally," Yori smiled at this and bowed to her Master. When she had left, Sensei chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"To be young again," he smiled as he looked at the heavens. "May the ancients guide you, my son."

///M

Yori smiled as she packed her luggage. She was going to see Ron again! It didn't matter is Ron had another woman by his side. All that matters that she's beside him.

"Ron-san," Yori sighed. She felt the surge of MMP. It tingled her the same way Ron did when she saw him. She knew it was Ron. He felt him and now she was going to see him.

And hopefully get to know him intimately.

///M

End of Chapter

A/n: What do you think? I know it's not that… sensual but you can't have it in every chapter. Anyway, bear with me. In a few chapters there would be some M stuff. And I'm not referring to BMW's racing division. But who would go first?

Please review. I'd like to know what you think of it. Thanks.


	12. The First Case

The First Case

Ron gently caressed Vivian's hair as she lay on the couch. Earlier, he took her inside the shop. Though common sense dictates that they stay and wait for the police but it was more prudent to get her out of sight just in case those who planted that bomb were sticking around to make sure she was dead.

He placed her gently on the couch and was about to leave to check the area when she grabbed his hand, unwilling to let go. There was a silent plea in her eyes that he could not ignore.

With a sigh, Ron smiled and knelt beside her, but she guided him towards the couch and rested her head on his lap. He couldn't move even if he wanted too. He really needed to look at the scene but she came first.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way. He had heard sirens ages ago. The commotion woke the whole neighborhood and it wouldn't be long before the whole of Middleton knew of the explosion. How he wished he knew what was going on.

A few weeks ago he saved her from being mugged. But was that event and this related? Who would want her dead? He needed answers and hoped he could solve this mystery before anything bad could happen.

He turned on his phone and dialed the only one he knew who could get him answers.

"Ron! I was worried! Are you okay?" Wade asked as soon as he picked up.

"We're fine," Ron said in a quiet voice. "Listen, Wade. Is our line secure?"

"Always," Wade said in concern. "But I'll beef up the encryptions. There. We're good."

"Thanks. Wade, someone blew up Dr. Porter's car."

"What!" Wade was shocked. He had heard about an explosion while he was scanning the frequencies and was shocked to hear that it was close to Ron's Café. But this was news. "Is she okay? Wait. You said "we" earlier. She's with you?"

"She's safe for the moment. What do could you get about the explosion?"

"Preliminaries are sketchy at best. I couldn't get the entire report yet, I'll call you when I have something."

"You rock Wade," Ron smiled. As he hung up, he heard the approach of a V8 engine. He frowned for he knew that sound. He had left his lady with the girls since they had no way of getting home. By the way it was driven, he also knew who was driving. Double declutching on the corner and skidding to a halt before reaching the underground parking of the Café, there was only one person who would treat her lady like that.

"I've got to talk to Bonnie about driving my personal cars," he sighed as the door leading to the garage opened and out came three distraught ladies.

"Ron!" Tara called out while searching the premises. Frantic, she became looking inside the office and then the kitchen. Monique and Bonnie, on the other hand, were rather scientific in their approach.

"Ronnie?" Monique called out as she walked towards his favorite spot. Being the only one who knew the layout of the café, she found him easily. And when she found him, she smiled at the sight that beheld her.

"I told you it was nothing," Bonnie said as she took a deep breath. She was surprised to see a beautiful woman asleep beside him, using his leg as a pillow.

"Ron!" Tara almost shouted as she sprinted towards him but paused as she saw Vivian asleep. Instead of being deterred, Tara slowly went towards him and hugged him for dear life.

"I'm okay, T," Ron assured her but the former cheerleader didn't let go. Instead, she sat on the couch's armrest and hugged him. Ron draped his free arm around her mainly for support. Emotional and balance since she may fall if she moved.

"Damn, Stoppable. I hope you've got endurance," Bonnie teased as she sat on the opposite chair and took a slice of chocolate cake.

"What happened?" Monique said as she sat on the other single chair. "We heard that there was an explosion near the café and rushed to get here."

"Which reminds me," Ron said, forestalling the question. "Bonnie, next time please be gentle with my lady." Ron's tone brook no argument.

"Whatever," Bonnie sighed but she knew she had to be careful in the future. From Tara's stories, he loved that M5 more than anything. He seemed to have developed an attachment with it.

"Someone blew Dr. V's car up," Ron said when he was certain that Bonnie understood his concern.

"What?" Monique harshly whispered. "Who would…" Someone suddenly knocked at the door. Frowning, Monique got up to answer it seeing that Ron had his hands full.

Looking at the window, she saw a very familiar silhouette. Cocky, arrogant and damn sexy, it could have belonged to one person.

"We're closed, Shego," Monique said as she opened the door just a bit.

"Monique?" the raven haired goddess blinked. "Is Stoppable there?"

"Personal or business?" Monique asked.

"You wouldn't let me in either way, would you?" Shego smirked. Monique only smiled and stood her ground. "It's personal." She decided that Shego wasn't there to cause trouble. She let the woman in and locked the door. Monique led her to where the group was and as soon as Shego saw Ron, she smiled.

"Do I have to take a number?" she asked making Ron blush. Her smile grew as she looked around her. She never knew that he liked diversity. But by the way the blond that was hugging Ron was hugging him possessively, she knew it would be an all out catfight if she took him for herself. "Where do I sign up for membership," she said making Monique smile.

"I'll give you my number and we could work something out," Monique said making Ron look at her in shock.

"Mon!" he grated. The last thing he wanted was a Ron fan club. Chuckling at his expression, Shego sighed as she got a seat from one of the nearby table and placed herself near him.

"Though I would love to see where this conversation is going, are you okay?" she asked him with deep concern. "Are both of you okay?" she looked at Vivian's sleeping form and was glad that she doesn't seemto be hurt.

"We're fine," he said, looking at her curiously. "What was that about?" he nodded towards the commotion outside.

"I couldn't tell. All hush-hush and all that," Shego smiled and took a piece of cake. "But since I'm off the clock… is she asleep?" she nodded towards Vivian's still form.

"I'm awake," Vivian's quiet voice came as she turned to face them. She still was lying on Ron's lap but didn't look like she would move away from it any time soon. "Just shaken."

"Tell us what you know, Shego," Ron said as he continued to caress Vivian's hair. "We could ask Dr. V for fillers later."

"Very well," Shego sighed as she got comfortable. "Global Justice is involved in this investigation. It came to their attention that someone wanted what Dr. Porter here was working on. They made their first move weeks ago, tampering with her car and making sure it would break down. They were going to make it look like a common robbery. Somehow they found out that Dr. Porter carried her files with her wherever she went."

"But is this related?" Tara asked as she slightly turned to look at Shego. "I mean, if they wanted the files, why blow up her car?" Ron felt Vivian still at the mention of her close call.

"We don't know," Shego sighed as she looked at the robotics expert. "GJ's looking for you. They want to bring you in for protection. That's all I could get. An arrogant SOB kicked me out of the scene saying that I'm not a real agent and had no clearance to ask such questions."

"Will Du?" Ron asked. He was the only arrogant SOB that he knew who was in GJ.

"Yeah, him," Shego snarled. "The nerve of that man. I report directly to Dr. Director and he treats me like a rookie."

"Are you going to take me in?" Vivian asked, looking at her with tired eyes.

"I didn't receive any orders," Shego smiled as she placed her plate on the table. "And since midnight, I'm on my month long leave. As far as I'm concerned, as long as you're safe then you could do what you want."

"And why do I get the feeling that you're going to volunteer your services in keeping her safe?" Bonnie smirked as she leaned back on her backrest. She knew Ron well enough for her to say that. Ron wouldn't leave someone in distress. Not if he could do anything about it.

Ron merely smiled as he looked at Vivian and then at Tara. "Are we still good for later?" he asked her.

"I need to get the keys from the realtor," Tara said.

"Good, better get some rest, we have to get up early in the morning," Ron said but couldn't since Vivian had turned around and snuggled closer to him and Tara sat herself on his lap, carefully avoiding Vivian's head. She snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Blonds have all the fun," Monique quipped a little jealous but amused at Ron's discomfort.

"Ladies, be reasonable," Ron pleaded but was ceremoniously ignored.

"Time to crash," Bonnie said as she stood from her seat. "Got anything resembling a bed here, Stoppable?"

"Office," Ron sighed as he shifted in his place, trying to get as comfortable as possible. "Sofa bed." Monique stretched, arching her back like a cat, and stood up as well.

"Better get some shut eye," she said as she walked towards the office. "What are we going to do in the morning?"

"House hunting," Ron said, finally giving up and just wrapped his arm around Tara. Man he was going to be stiff in the morning. In one way or the other.

"Next time, Stoppable," Shego smiled seductively and followed the girls. "Mind if I tag along?" Monique looked at her deep in thought. But she smiled and nodded.

"Only if you behave," Monique smiled and motioned her to follow. Ron looked at the retreating girls with confusion. Back at high school he couldn't get a date to save his life but now he had more than he could handle.

"And why do I get the feeling that conversation meant something else," he pondered at Shego's question and Monique's invitation. "Good night, ladies," Ron called out.

"Later, Stoppable," Bonnie smirked as she entered the office.

"Night," Shego said, still amused at Ron's predicament.

"Sweet Dreams, hot stuff," Monique waved and blew him a kiss.

"Good night Tara," Ron said as he kissed her temple. Tara only cuddled further as an answer. "Good night, Dr. V. I promise, I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Thank you," Vivian said, closing her eyes. It was weird, someone was trying to get her but she felt relaxed and calm. Was it because of him? If this is how he made others feel it was no wonder they wanted to get closer. If to have him she'd have to share him with others who shared the same affection that she had, then this wasn't so bad.

She felt him gently caress her cheek. It was nice. She felt treasured. Most of her dates wanted to get into her skirt but Ron… Ron just wanted to make her feel special.

She smiled as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Ron, however, couldn't describe what he was feeling. Euphoria was one. Every man dreamt of having beautiful women in his arms. So far, if he had read them correctly, there were five women who wanted to be in his arms. And two of those women hinted that they wanted to explore his Ronness more.

Then there was agony. Due to the positions of the two blonds, Ron had trouble moving. Thus he was having trouble fixing his erection. He didn't want to disturb the ladies but still, he tried to wiggle it to a comfortable position.

Tara's eyes opened as she felt him move. Though she liked her position, she was worried that Ron was uncomfortable. Sitting up, she looked at him, concern etched in her features. "Am I heavy?" she asked.

"No," he said kindly. "Not at all. You hardly weigh a thing."

"Then why are you fidgeting?" she asked.

"I'm trying to get into a more comfortable position," he smiled, ignoring the pain his stiffness was making.

"May I help?" she asked. She liked sitting on his lap but not on his own expense.

"Well," he blushed. "You could stand for a moment. I have to fix something then you could go sit back down if you wish.

"Fix something?" Tara asked. Her leg suddenly brushed his groin and it became clear to her what needed to be fixed. She blushed as she looked at the source of his problem. It may be too bold for her but with all the women around him, she should take a chance.

Tara's hand brushed his erection making Ron groan. He couldn't move his leg with Vivian's head still on it but was curious to see what the usually timid Tara would do. Smiling shyly, she felt him through his jeans. She was surprised to find that he was considerably large. She had never seen one in real life before. She had only seen those in a porn movie that she and the girls secretly watched back then and even those were exaggerated.

"Please don't" came Ron's whispered plea. Tara looked at him disappointed and saddened. Didn't he want her? Wasn't she beautiful enough? Her worried were for naught when she heard his next words. "I don't want to make a mess of myself. It'll be hard to explain to the rest."

"Hard to explain that I seduced you and made you come?" Tara boldly said.

"Ok, it wouldn't be that hard to explain," Ron conceded but still protested. "But still, it wouldn't be fair to them," his voice was strained as Tara gently moved his enlarged member to a more comfortable position. Ron sighed as he felt relieved that he was more comfortable. However, Tara's hand was tracing his largeness through his pants.

He was in both heaven and hell. Tara was tempting enough but with her touching him like that, he might lose control.

"This may be a stupid question but have you been with any women other than Kim?" Tara asked as she continued her ministrations.

"No," he answered honestly. "But according to Monique I was too dense to notice women throwing themselves in front of me." Tara giggled at that. It was true. She never found a person that was denser than him.

Tara smiled as she snuggled back to her original position. Though she stopped caressing his manhood, she couldn't stop her heartbeat as it raced from her excitement.

"Ron, may I ask a favor?" Tara asked.

"Sure," Ron sighed. He didn't know whether to be disappointed or relieved that she stopped touching him. He didn't want her to stop but he didn't want to disturb Vivian. He cursed his weakness. He though he was a better man but he had just gave in to temptation of the flesh. If this kept on, he would really be in trouble.

"When you buy a new bed for your room, could I… test it with you," Ron took a deep breath to calm himself. That statement could mean a lot of things but all of them meant that she would be joining him in bed.

"Sure," he said in a strained voice. Tara was a nice girl. Maybe she just wanted to cuddle.

"I call second," Vivian suddenly said as she raised her hand and wrapped her arm on Ron's abdomen. Tara laughed quietly and closed her eyes.

"Um, yeah," Ron blushed. He was relieved that his blush channeled his blood away from his manhood, calming him considerably. Now four of the five women in the shop wanted to pounce him if they got the chance.

"Tara, note: Get strong bed for master bedroom," Ron whispered in her ear.

"King size!" Bonnie's voice came from the office followed by the chuckles of Monique and Shego.

Tara giggled from his soft breath on her ear and smiled.

"Noted," she said as she drifted to sleep.

Ron smiled as he looked at both Tara and Vivian. He saw their sleeping forms and noticed how lovely and defenseless they looked. He then turned his head to where the office was located. He was sure that Shego, Monique and Bonnie would protest to be called defenseless but he wished he could see their sleeping forms.

He was contented that they were safe and happy. And he would do everything in his power to keep them safe.

And to hell to those who wished those close to him harm.

///M

End of chapter

A/n: What do you think, grammar errors aside? Anyway, is it safe to put the hardcore stuff in FF? Anyway, please review. Thanks again.


	13. The First House

The First House

"It's not what I expected," Ron said as he exited his M5. The girls followed out looking at a dilapidated mansion that had seen better days.

The house was situated on Upperton Heights. The most prestige place in all of Tri City where the properties range in acres. But this house was at least a mile from its nearest neighbor. It was so remote that they had trouble finding it at first. And when they entered the huge monogrammed gates, it took them two minutes to reach the mansion.

The girls decided to come with Ron to see the house and clamored into the M5. It was a tight fit but they managed.

Tara was silent. She should have checked the site herself before she brought Ron over. Now, she feared she had disappointed him. The rest of the girls saw Ron's gaze, warning them to comment on it. Shego was ready to give a remark when Monique elbowed her on the ribs.

But Vivian didn't see Ron for she looked at the mansion. "It has potential," she said making Tara look at Ron for his thoughts.

"Always the inventor," Ron smiled at Tara and offered his arm to her. Tara, now smiling, wrapped her arm around his and led the way. "Tell me more about it."

"What do you want to see?" she asked.

"Master bedroom," Monique, Shego and Bonnie said in unison.

"Garage!" Ron suddenly said making Vivian and Tara laugh at the disappointed groans of the three.

"Right over here," Tara led the way and Vivian walked beside them.

"Could we take a look inside?" Shego said, letting them go. "It would save the time."

"Ok," Ron sighed in relief. It would be more manageable if only two of them were with him. With five of them, it would be chaotic. "Be careful. It looks like the house needs new flooring. Monique, could you make a list of what you think needs fixing."

"Interior design is not my strong point," Monique said in all honestly.

"Bonnie graduated from interior design," Tara whispered in his ear. Ron smiled as he looked at the tanned beauty.

"Bon-bon?" he smiled. Bonnie gust glared at him and crossed her arms.

"Fine, Stoppable. But you'll owe me," she said with a smirk.

"Then we'll be even," Ron's smile grew but faltered when Bonnie gave a smile of her own.

"You're not going to get out that easily," Bonnie said. Satisfied that she had made her point, she nodded and entered the mansion trough the front door.

"Dibs on the room beside the Master Bedroom!" both blonds beside Ron called out earning a reply from Shego.

"Fine! Honestly. What are you? Children?" she laughed quietly as she followed Bonnie. Monique gave a thumbs up at Tara and Vivian and entered the mansion as well. Ron sighed as she watched them enter. He was at both heaven and hell.

"Interior Design?" Ron asked as they continued their way towards the garage.

"She said she had a knack for it," Tara shrugged as she led on.

"So, Tara. Tell me about the place," Ron urged her on.

"The mansion had quite a history," Tara started as she glanced at her clipboard. "It was first built in the late 1800s…"

"Um…. More recent detail please," Ron smiled.

"Ok," Tara skipped her notes until she came upon the more recent details. "Well, it has more than 20 rooms, servant quarters, a large kitchen, I've been told it rivals the best kitchens at its time."

"1952?" Vivian leaned oven and glanced at the clipboard. "Nothing a few modernizations couldn't fix." Ron was surprised at Vivian's optimism. Last night she was as fragile as a delicate crystal sculpture. Something's off but he made a point to talk to her about it later.

"What about the former owner?" Ron asked as Tara led her to what looked like a barn.

"Not much is known," Tara looked at her clipboard. "But this property was abandoned in the late 80's. The family didn't want it so they set it up for sale."

"For 20 years?" Ron was surprised.

"Apparently no one wanted the place," Tara shrugged as she took the set of keys she got from the realtor and tried to open the lock. The lock was so rusted that it failed to give. Ron merely smiled and took the keys from Tara.

"Allow me," Ron said as he place himself between Tara and the lock. Ron gripped the lock and with a firm tug ripped the lock out. Tara and Vivian gasped at his display. It wasn't a macho thing but rather a necessity. "We'll just but a new one," Ron said as he pushed the door open. However, the huge garage door's hinges gave causing the entire door to fall back.

"We need to buy a new door as well," Ron said as he peered into the building. What he saw, made him gasp.

The garage was far from empty. The garage wasn't just a place that the former owner had to park his cars, it used to be a working garage.

Hydraulic lifts, tool cabinets and chain blocks were rusted from not being used. But that was not the only thing that was left behind. In the middle of the garage was an object covered by a piece of canvas covering.

"What's the coverage of the sale?" he asked as he walked towards the covered object.

"Anything left by the previous owner is included in the sale," Tara said as she consulted her clipboard. "Furniture, drapes, utensils, tools…"

"Cars?" Ron smiled as he lifted the canvas. Tara and Vivian watched as Ron removed the covering. Layers of dust gathered from the years flew from the canvas. Ron coughed for he was in direct contact of the dust cloud. Tara and Vivian were still by the door far enough not to be affected.

"What is it?" Vivian asked as she walked toward the car. From its looks it looked like a supercar but she never seen this one before. At least, never seen it in person.

"Derived from the BMW Turbo, it's one of the rarest BMW's that was ever built," Ron said as he traced its body with his fingers. "Only 456 were ever produced. When it went out of production, its engine was fitted in the first M5. It was a pity. This car could have competed with the Italians but it was too expensive for it to be bought in large numbers."

"It's a Beemer?" Tara asked as she walked around the car. It looked like a blast from the past.

"More like the start of a legend," Ron's smile grew. "Tara, this is the M1. What do you think of it?" Tara blinked and looked at the car. Despite its age it didn't look that broken down.

"It needs work," she said. Instead of being disheartened, Ron beamed.

"It's a project," he clapped his hands. "So, T, what else is here?" Infused with Ron's good mood, Tara's step lightened.

"The house has a ballroom, lots of sitting rooms, a primary dinning room, a kitchen dining room combo for small affairs and everyday living… the usual."

"And the unusual?" Ron liked what he was hearing. Tara skimmed the pages of the house's details and came upon something she knew Ron would like.

"The actual area," Tara admitted. "I mean for the price they're asking you would think they're selling an estate." Ron was intrigued. What secrets did this place have?

"Is this the backyard?" Vivian asked as she opened the back door of the garage.

"Yep," Tara said as she joined her. "The former owner was an eccentric. His relatives stayed clear of him so they don't know what the scope of the property was. And since I got a copy of the details I've been finding surprises at every page."

"I like surprises," Ron smiled as he came behind them. "What else is there?"

"Um," Tara scanned her notes. "A 5 mile race track with corners mimicking some of the world's most famous, Copse, Eau Rouge, Daytona, Bathurst. Ron's no longer behind me, is he?" She asked Vivian who just smiled as she looked at her fellow blond.

"He was gone at 'track'," Vivian said as she shook her head. "That man is still a kid at heart."

"I'm glad he still has a heart," Tara smiled as she walked into the backyard. Curious about that statement, Vivian followed her.

"Why is he still single?" she asked. If there were women willing to be with him, why was a man that kind and considerate still single? Tara sighed as she looked the robotics expert. There were things she didn't know about Ron, things she and the other girls knew intimately.

"He had plans of marrying," Tara started. Since she was part of their group, she had to know some details to avoid any faux pas. "She was his best friend. Normally, best friends being an item is the most romantic thing in the world. But a couple of years ago they fell apart. We don't know why but the breakup was hard for him. We tried to get him to open up but…

"As it is, he still keeps things bottled up. We hoped it wouldn't get worse."

"Is that where his desire to help his friends emerged?" Vivian asked.

"He always liked to help," Tara smiled. "It's just now for him, helping someone is a way for him to stay sane."

"Have you ever seen him insane?" Vivian asked.

"Not exactly," Tara sighed. "But I've saw him being evil. It's not a nice picture."

"How scary?" the robotics expert asked.

"Let's just say that he shouldn't be beyond caring," Tara shuddered at the thought of Ron rampaging. She saw him evil and she had heard him turn into an orange rampaging beast that destroyed half of the town.

"There's something about him," Vivian sighed as she walked towards the front door of the mansion. "I don't know. It seems like people are drawn to him."

"It just seems that way," Tara smiled as she joined her. "You've been meeting the people that loves him." Vivian paused as she said the L word. A bright woman such as herself could see that the women cared for Ron. Tara was the first to hint that she had feelings for him. Monique was flirty but loved Ron. Shego respects Ron and liked what he had become. Bonnie sees him as a boy toy but liked him enough to consider having sex with him.

But what about her? Was it just hero worship? She didn't want to think so. She liked Ron. She wanted to understand who he was. She wanted to know what he meant to her.

She didn't want to compete for his affections. She had a feeling if she did, she would lose him. She knew she should give up and find another but sometimes her heart wouldn't listen to her brain.

Vivian smiled. Anne said love was hard, she should have warned her that it's complicated as well.

///M

Ron smiled as he saw the track.

Moss had grown on most of it and wild plants grew from cracks on the tarmac. But to Ron, it was beautiful. Looking behind him, he saw the house and smiled. This was a find and he planned to keep it.

Back then he would be content with a simple house with a two car garage. Hell, he would be contented to live in a shack if it meant living the rest of his life with her. He loved her. There was always a space for her in his heart. The only thing that eluded him was _why?_

For months he tried to piece together a semblance of an answer. But nothing plausible came. That's when he began his trip. He first went to Yamanouchi to ask Sensei for guidance. He was just directed to a Tofu shop at the base of Akina mountain where he worked for a few months.

His time there didn't give him an answer, only gave him patience. He smiled softly at the memory. He had learned much from his travels but the answer to his question.

Why did Kim leave him?

It was hard for him to face her. To ask her. That's why he wore that get up when he agreed to drive her to safety so that he wouldn't face her directly. To control his emotions he simply turned them off. It was something he learned from Sensei and it was something he didn't was to do often.

He saw Yori shrink back in fear as she saw his soulless gaze and cold attitude. He was alive but dead at the same time. He didn't want to show her that.

He always thought that without Kim he would be alone.

"Hey Ron!" Ron smiled with a chuckle as he turned to see who had called him.

Tara waved at him as she walked towards him. Monique smiled as she held her friend's hand. Vivian had a small smile as she caught up with the two while Bonnie was shaking her head at the spectacle the two made. Shego, on the other hand, was trying her best not to laugh at Bonnie's expression.

These women have entered his life rather unexpectedly. He had a place in his heart for Kim. He wondered if his heart was big enough for them.

"What do you think?" Tara asked.

"Ladies?" he looked at Monique, Bonnie and Shego.

"I won't lie to you, Stoppable. The house is a disaster," Bonnie crossed her arms under her breasts making them look bigger than they were, which for Ron was a feat since Bonnie had an ample set to begin with.

"Is it salvageable?" he smiled. Bonnie sighed in frustration as she ran her hand through her hair.

"If you could afford this piece of crap of a property then yes, it is salvageable." Bonnie said.

"Better be careful on what you say about the place, girl," Monique smiled. "From Ron's looks he's thinking of making this our home."

"Our?" Shego smiled. "It has a nice ring to it."

"Admit it Bonnie. You like it," Ron smiled at Bonnie's attitude. It reminded him of "tsundere". A person with a conceited, spiky, combative personality that suddenly becomes modest and loving when triggered by some sort of cause. If he was that cause, he was flattered.

"Fine!" she huffed. "I got the room overlooking the… what is this anyway?" she asked as she looked around the open space that Ron was standing on.

"A race track," Tara and Vivian said together causing the rest to smile. Bonnie just smirk and looked at Rom but deep inside, she was pleased to the point of giddiness.

"Free reign?" she asked.

"To a certain point," Ron sighed. "I don't want anything outrageous. It's a mansion, not a shag pad."

"What ever happened to _never be normal?_" Shego asked. Ron's face fell much to her sudden regret.

"There should be balance," Ron said after a while. "Without balance there's no order. Without order there would be chaos." He suddenly smiled making Shego relax. "Besides. Tara and Dr. Porter…"

"Vivian," she corrected.

"Vi," he tested. And with a nod of approval from her, continued. "They kinda stated their intention to live with me when they called dibs for the rooms next to what would be mine. Living with two beautiful women…."

"Five!" Monique, Bonnie and Shego had their say.

"See? What's normal about that?" He asked. "You ladies wouldn't want to live in a place that I decorated myself, would you?"

"I've seen your room Ron," Monique smiled. "Your tastes in decorations needs something to be desired.

"Why are you in his room?" Shego asked curiously.

"We slept together," she simply said much to the other's surprise.

"Sleep as in wild passionate sex sleep or sleep as in buddy sleep," Vivian asked suspiciously. She knew Monique and she knew of Bonnie. If only to provoke the woman, Monique would say the outrageous things.

"Unfortunately it was a friendly sleepover," Monique sighed. "He needed comforting and I was there. He slept with his arms around me."

"Could we please not speak about that," Ron blushed as he walked up to the ladies. "It's ancient history. "So T. Make the deal."

"Okay," Tara took out her phone and called the realtor to make the deal.

"I want to see what's inside," Ron said as he walked towards the front door.

"The transaction's done," Tara said as she hung up. "All that's needed is your signature."

"And a team of builders," Bonnie mumbled but he heard it nevertheless.

"Oh come on," Ron smiled as he stepped in front of the massive front doors. "I'm guessing that behind this door I'd get a lovely surprise."

"You'd get a shock," Shego warned.

"Please," Ron puffed. "I'd take a lot to shock me." Opening the door, he blinked at the sight that greeted him.

Kneeing on the floor by the passage with her palms flat and the tips of her fingered pointed at the floor was someone Ron never thought to see in this part of the world.

Her red headband tucked parts of her short hair back and her blue school uniform was pristine.

"_Okaeri-nasai. Danna_," Yori said, bowing low.

"_Tadaima,"_ Ron automatically said before his senses left him.

"I'd guess that this is considered as a lot," Monique smiled as she looked at Ron and then at Yori.

Yori sat up and smiled at the group. "I'm inexperienced but I'll be in your care from now on."

"This should be interesting," Shego smiled as she shook her head.

"And now there are six," Tara and Vivian said in unison. Ron only did what deemed necessary for the occasion.

He fainted.

///M

End of Chapter

A/n: Sorry for the slow update. Too much work to do. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


	14. The First Wisdom

The First Wisdom

Ron groaned as he came to. He had the strangest dream. He dreamt that Yori was welcoming him home and called him _Danna_. The Danna part wasn't weird. When he was in Japan, Yori usually call him Ron-chan when they're alone and Danna when they were around the other students of Yamanouchi.

He has asked Hirotaka about what Danna meant but he simply smiled and said that it meant "Master".

Then how come when Yori calls him that she used a very affectionate and teasing voice that made him nervous and warm inside.

Besides Tara, Yori was the only other woman, other than Kim, that had showed great affection to him. And like before, he was too dense to notice.

"Ron?" a soft voice called. He just stirred and snuggled to something soft that held his head.

"A few more minutes," he mumbled as he tried to get a more comfortable position.

"Having a nice dream, Lover Boy?" another voice teased. Suddenly, he remembered what had happened. It was a difficult position for him. If he opened his eyes he would confirm what he dreaded.

"Maybe," he lamely said. "What's my head resting on?" he took a deep breath and inhaled a most heavenly aroma of cheery blossoms. "Yori?"

"You are on my lap, Stoppable-san," Yori said with a smile. "I am deeply honored to be your pillow."

"I'll bet," came the snide remark of Bonnie. Everyone could hear the venom from her voice. Ron could imagine the tanned beauty was seething at what she was witnessing. Hell, he could practically hear her blood boil.

"Easy, Bon-Bon," Ron said as he sat up. Yori assisted him, taking care that he would not fall again. "Yori's a friend."

"Meaning she's one of us," Monique said and smiled as she saw Bonnie's hard gaze. Bonnie eyed the Japanese beauty from head to toe and didn't like what she saw. From Yori's clothes Bonnie could make out a body that could and will rival any of the women present. Her breasts were a decent c-cup. She had curves in all the right places and what she could discern, pretty good manners.

And according to her body language, she also wanted to share Ron's bed.

"Friend of yours?" Tara asked, intrigued by this recent intrusion in their lives. She had heard of Yori from Monique. She was the only girl that made Kim jell without even trying. And she could see why.

"This is interesting," Shego smirked as she crossed her arm under her breasts. "She has the advantage over us."

"She does?" Vivian asked worriedly.

"I am not here to take Ron away from you," Yori said with a deep bow, her head almost touched the floor. "I am here to serve him throughout the rest of his life. My life, body and soul belong to him."

"Before this escalates into a catfight," Monique stepped forward, more of trying to keep Bonnie from causing any damage than anything else. "What exactly did that mean, girl?"

"Maybe we should ask Prince Charming here," Bonnie's eyes turned to the man in question. Ron's back was turned as he stood up and helped Yori on her feet. Though he couldn't see her, he could feel her searing gaze boring into his back. A knife through his spleen was more welcomed than that.

"No need for the claws, Bon-Bon," Ron said calmly but deep inside he was nervous. None of the others knew about Yori's true occupation. And with Bonnie's confrontational persona, it could get ugly. "She's a close friend."

"She must be if she's clinging to you like that," Shego smiled, clearly amused at the predicament Ron was in.

"Clinging?" Ron's eyebrow rose but the other one followed as he felt Yori's arms around his. He could feel her breasts as she pressed them against his arm. He maybe dense, he maybe shy but dammit he's still a warm blooded man. And most of it was being directed to a single part of his anatomy that he was trying not to _awake._ "Ah. Yori? Could you not do that, please?"

"Am I not welcomed, Ron-san?" Yori's voice was soft but he could still feel the hurt in it. Ron took a deep breath and sighed.

"Come on, Yori. That's not what I meant," Ron scratched his head. "You know what I mean."

"What exactly is your relationship with this woman?" Vivian asked confused and jealous. She wanted to wrap her arm around his and judging by the reactions of the rest, they had the same thoughts. Although with Shego, she wanted to wanted to wrap her hands on something else of Ron's.

"Stoppable-san saved my life," Yori explained with a smile. "I have decided to follow him throughout the rest of my life."

"That's nice," Monique said. "But girl, you're missing the big picture. They're asking if you're going to HHTY."

"HHTY?" Ron asked confused.

"Have him to yourself," Tara translated. "Or in this case to herself."

"I shall no hinder any relationship that Stoppable-san has with you all," Yori said in a respectful voice. "All I ask is to be with him."

"Of course it wouldn't hurt to try and seduce him for yourself," Shego teased much to the amusement of the oriental beauty.

"If he wishes me to share his bed then I am honor-bound to oblige," she blushed at the thought of her sharing Ron's bed.

"Hellooo. I'm still here," Ron looked at the ladies who were focusing on Yori. They were starting to tread in untested waters. He wouldn't be surprised that they already had plans on how to seduce him. "Do I get a say into this?"

"Not really," Vivian surmised as she walked up to him. "I think the girls felt threatened by her appearance."

"I don't get it," Ron admitted as he scratched his head. "I mean it's like history repeating itself. Why would goddesses fight over something like me?" Six pair of eyes turned to look at him as if he was crazy. "I mean, I'm not much of a prize."

"Ron, what made you say that?" Monique blinked in surprise. Her heart went for him when she heard how he saw himself. It was like he didn't believe that he was needed by anyone.

"Yeah. Stop browbeating yourself," Bonnie crossed her arms, daring for him to contradict her.

"Ron, there're a lot of things that makes you a treasure," Tara said.

"Like what?" he asked genuinely.

"You're kind," Tara said.

"Courageous," Shego admitted with a smile.

"Humph! Considerate," Bonnie said with a frown.

"Dependable," Monique placed her two cents in.

"Honest," Vivian said.

"Honorable," Yori said with pride.

"Cute," Tara said shyly, making Ron blush.

"Hunky," Shego's smile was almost predatorial.

"Manly," Bonnie liked where this was going.

"Studly," Monique licked her lips making Ron raise his eyebrow.

"Strong," Vivan said with a blush.

"Resourceful," Yori added.

"Hard," Tara said, blushing even further.

"Long," Shego, who caught the blush, added.

"Big," Bonnie smirked.

"Thick," Monique giggled.

"Massive," Vivian said matching Tara's blush.

"Smooth," Yori said, guessing what the girls meant.

"STOP!" Ron shouted. This was getting out of hand. "I get it," Ron took a few breaths and looked at them solemnly. "Fine. I get the picture. I love you girls for trying to cheer me up but please tell me one thing:

"If I'm all that then why did she still leave me?" Silence was the answer he got. They knew partly what had happened but still were in the dark as to the real reason why Kim left this wonderful man.

No one made the mistake of blurting out that he still had them. A man's love was eternal. Even though they knew he had a big heart and each of them had a place in it, there was still one part of that heart that was hollow.

"I still believe that Kim Possible is your destiny, Stoppable-san," Yori said sagely much to the others' relief. "Like a maze in the garden, there are a lot of twists, turns and dead ends before you reach the middle of the maze. As such when your destiny arrives, there are a lot of twists, turns and dead ends before you would exit that maze. Each twist you shall meet a friend. Each turn you shall meet a challenge and each dead end you are comforted with the fact that you could turn back and try again with the help of your friends.

"Do not despair. Like everything, one must have patience and a clear mind to see what could not be seen before." The others were dumbfounded. Not only did Yori had beauty she also had wisdom. And she was the only one who addressed the Kim situation with ease and familiarity.

They couldn't feel anything but envious. This woman was closer to Ron than any of them.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm the heel around here?" Ron sighed as he looked at the concerned faces of the women around him. Each of them cared for him in their own way and each of them was worried for him. He knew he was being selfish by having feelings for Kim. He couldn't help it. Until recently she was the only woman he only wanted.

But Yori's right. He should be patient. And looking around him, he knew there were those who cared for him ready to knock some sense into his thick head.

"Pity party's over?" Bonnie asked in her usual haughty way. The others frowned at her tone but to their surprised, Ron laughed out loud.

"Yeah" he said as his laugher died down. "Then let's get down to business." Ron took out his cellphone and dialed. "Wade, my man. Could you do me a favor?"

"What's a favor between friends?" Wade asked jovially.

"I need the best defense and home security systems that you've got," he said.

"Bought that house on Upperton Heights?" Wade asked as he typed on his keyboard.

"Yeah and I needed it to fortified," Ron explained. "Perimeter's a priority."

"I could get perimeter defense up and running within a day," Wade said proudly.

"You rock, Wade. Thanks," Ron shut off his phone and looked at the girls. "Ok. Who among you would want a room in my new home?" Everyone smiled and raised their hands, albeit Vivian raised her a bit shyly. "It's settled then. Yori? Could you protect Vivian for me? I'll fill you in later."

"Of course, Stoppable-san," Yori bowed respectfully.

"Bonnie? Give Tara a list of materials that you need to refurnish the mansion. Monique? Are you sure it won't be a problem for you to stay with me?"

"You couldn't keep me away, hotstuff," Monique smiled.

"Vi?" Ron asked if the robotics expert was sure of her decision.

"Could I have a place for my inventions?" she asked. Ron blinked and looked at Tara.

"There used to be a basement laboratory," she said as she consulter her notes. "Don't ask."

"Ok, that's settled then," he smiled at the girls. "We'll settle the details later. Let's get out of here."

Ron escorted the girls outside. He smiled as he looked back at the place he would be calling home. Despite its current appearance it was lovely. But his smile dropped somewhat. He just wished he could share it with one more woman.

As Yori said, he needed to be patient.

"Come on, Stoppable. You still need to drop me off at the hotel," Shego smiled as he climbed into his Lady. Looking at the waiting expressions of the six women who had intruded into his life, he just smiled.

Living with them would prove to be interesting.

///M

Ron had dropped off Shego at the hotel and Bonnie and Monique at the mall. At the drive toward the realtor's office he was deep in thought. His thoughts now focused on the Vivian's attack last night. He knew he should let the GJ handle it but she was under his care now and he really didn't trust anyone from GJ aside from Shego.

With Yori protecting Vivian, he was free to pursue his own investigation into the matter.

Ron's phone suddenly rang. He sighed as he answered the call, his thoughts on hold. "What's happening?" he answered as he put the phone in handsfree.

"I found some interesting things about the explosion," Wade's voice came from the speaker. "Apparently the blast came from underneath the car."

"Someone placed the bomb under her car?" Ron asked.

"That's impossible. Whenever I pass the gates of the Space Center a hidden scanner checks the car for bugs and bombs" Ron almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Vivian speak. She had leaned forward from the backseat. She was so close that her breath tickled his ear. He had forgotten that Tara, Vivian and Yori were still in the car.

"It wasn't attached to the car," Wade explained. "The blast came from the street level. It pushed the car upward. The debris was mostly from the street and few came from the car itself."

"You mean it was tossed under her car?" Ron asked. It was possible. The only other option that she parked under a bomb meaning it wasn't meant for her.

"More liked rolled under," Wade said dousing Ron's hope that it was a case of mistaken identity. "From the debris they pieced together what looked like the remnants of a remote controlled car. And from its damage, that was the origin of the explosion."

"Someone followed Vi and sent the RC to kill her?" Tara, who was sitting in front, asked.

"More like it was programmed to," Wade said. "I found microchips too advanced to be parts of the RC. I'm looking into it."

"Thanks Wade," Ron sighed. "Factor in RC and Drones in the defense systems. I don't want any surprises."

"You got it," Wade said before he hung up.

Ron pondered at this new development. He didn't know if the bomb was meant to kill or to scare. The car was strangely in one piece and the concussion blast pushed them away from the blast point. If the bomb was meant to kill, the car itself would be the weapon.

"Do not worry, Stoppable-san. I shall not fail you," Yori said as she understood the situation. She knew Ron better and she knew that he was thinking of investigating the case further.

"I just have this nagging feeling that this could get complicated," Ron voiced out his concerns.

"No offense Ron but with you, thing always are," Tara said making the rest of the women smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron sighed. But it was more interesting this way, he had to admit.

He dreaded and wished that there was something else that could complicate his life further.

///M

Dr. Betty Director was deeply concerned.

Agent Kim Possible hasn't checked in yet. Usually she gave her field agents an allowance of 48 hrs from their last communication but it was already been 4 days. Something must have gone wrong.

She didn't know who to trust. She knew that GJ had a Mole somewhere but she couldn't prove it. She hated being helpless but what was she to do? Kim's enemies were close in finding out her secret.

If she couldn't trust her own people who could she trust?

She needed insurance. She needed someone outside. And the only one she could trust was someone that others in her organization couldn't.

Dr. Director took out her personal phone, the only phone she knew that couldn't be bugged.

"Hello?" came an irritated voice. "What do you want? It's my vacation!"

"I need help," she said, dropping her commander's tone. She was asking as a friend and not as the commander of Global Justice. The person in the other line noticed the tone change. If this wasn't official then it was personal.

"What do you need?"

"Meet me at our favorite spot in two hours," Dr. Director said with a sigh of gratitude. "And thanks." The line went dead without another word. She smiled as she pocketed her phone. She knew that that person could help her.

She just hoped that she wasn't too late.

///M

End of Chapter

A/n: Okay. In the next chapter I have a little surprise. Thanks for those who reviewed. Could I ask something? Among the six, who would you want to go first?

Please review. I'd like to know how this chapter fared.


	15. The First bath

Chapter 15: The First Bath

Warning: Not for the Kiddies.

The First Bath

Ron sighed as he got into the shower. Ron was now the proud owner of an estate. Wade said he'd be setting up the perimeter alarms and defenses and would supervise the remodeling of the mansion.

He promised that the whole place would be good as new in a few days.

Bonnie would order the needed supplies for the refurbishing and would start as soon as Wade was done.

Ron had already called his parents. They were vacationing in Florida with Hana and Rufus and were having a blast. He merely told them that he was moving to his own place with some friends. Anything more to be told and it would be a nightmare to explain.

He had invited Vivian and Yori over his parent's place for the night since Vivian was still in danger and Yori had no where to go. Tara said she would come over in a few minutes to discuss some of his acquisitions. Ron sighed as he shook his head. Three women under his roof and he felt relaxed. Among the six, Tara, Vivian and Yori were the least likely persons to forcibly make their way into his bed. At that fact he was confident that his virtue was safe.

Ron sighed at that thought. Usually it was the other way around. The girls should be concerned for their own virtues. He had two hot babes alone in the house and heaven knows what they were thinking.

Ron sighed once again, cursing his cowardice. If he decided to let go of his inhibitions he needed to be the one to make the first move. Lately, the women were making the moves. He decided to have a hot bath to clear his mind. Back in Yamanouchi, he always enjoyed a dip in the onsen. It was a pleasurable experience. He liked the peace and the tranquility though he made the mistake of diving into one the first time he saw the pool of hot spring water.

Though, there was one thing about his visit to the onsen that made him uncomfortable yet he anticipated it every single time.

"Stoppable-sama, shall I wash your back?" Ron smiled at that tone. Yori always washed his back every time he was in the hot spring. And each time he was embarrassed yet was afraid to hurt Yori's feelings if he refused. He always kept his back turned away from her to hide his massive erection. Yori rarely wore anything except a skimpy bath towel that wrapped around her barely covering her breasts and private area. It didn't help that her fragrance was driving him nuts.

When they were in the hot spring, it was easier to hide his manhood underwater but with the thought of Yori almost naked close to him, he had a hell of a time concentrating in their small talk.

Truth be told he wished he could catch a glimpse of her naked surrounded by sakura petals.

Suddenly, Ron's smile fell. Replacing his smile was a look of disbelief and terror. That voice was too loud, too vivid and too fresh to be a memory. He had his back to the door but he felt a calm and soothing presence he came to love.

"Yori?" Ron asked uncertainly. His voice was small from nervousness.

"Hai, Stoppable-sama?" Yori's voice came as clear as polished crytal.

"Why are you here?" it was a lame question but he had to be sure.

"I have come to wash your back, Stoppable-sama," he could practically feel Yori's shy smile with that confession. He needed to get out of it somehow. Do not mistake him, he loved her careful ministrations. She had admitted to him before that she had begun training herself to be a dutiful wife and asked him if she could practice on him.

At first he thought it would be harmless. He thought that it would just be something like tasting her cooking or seeing how she went about the house with the chores. He was partly right.

But when she asked him if she could try something with him, it was something he didn't expect. Shyly, she grasped the front of his pants and gently rubbed her palm over his growing shaft.

Ron was too stunned to do anything. He never imagined that she was this bold. Yori's hand was exploring his crotch. She gently moved her hand from his balls and then to his aching pole, making Ron grunt in pleasure.

Ron knew this was wrong in a million levels. He knew that his heart was still confused and Yori's company was confusing it more. He knew if she started taking of her clothes he wouldn't say no. He would be too mesmerized by her beauty to actually form a coherent thought.

"Um… Gee. Would you look at the time?" Ron said nervously as he backed away gently. "I've got a delivery run in a few minutes. You know how that old man dislikes me being late. Gotta go," Ron was about to leave when he saw her hurtful expression. It tore him apart seeing her like that. With a deep breath Ron walked towards her and kissed her soft lips.

He knew it was a cliché when someone you kiss tastes like cherry, but with Yori, she actually tastes like cherry.

His kiss removes some of the hurt in her features. She had thought that she was undesirable but with that kiss, she thought wrong. That kiss was not chaste but it was gentle and had a trace of the passion that he was capable of.

Ron left Japan before she could figure out his heart. And this trip to America gave her the chance to be close to him.

When Yori found him, she wasn't surprised to find Ron surrounded with women. Sensei said that his destiny was changing. She understood that each of the women would play an important part in his life and when she finally saw his concern of each of the ladies' welfare, she knew that he wouldn't want any of them hurt.

If each of these women contributed to his happiness then they had her support.

When Ron went for his bath, Yori smiled as she thought of the perfect thing to release him of some stress. And this might be the best time to get one of the other ladies out of their shell.

"It's not necessary, Yori," Ron said with a nervous edge. Would Yori go through it? Half of him was for it and the other half was against it.

"It would be my honor to serve you, Stoppable-sama," Yori said, her voice was much closer than before. Ron audibly gulped as something cold touched his back. He realized it was a lathered shower gel that she was beginning to rub on his back.

But something was off. Whenever Yori washed his back he could feel the confidence and the love that came from the woman. The hands that were rubbing him were tentative, shy, almost uncertain. It seemed she was nervous.

She was rubbing his back muscles on the right places but somehow, he felt that they weren't sure if what she was doing was wrong.

Since Yori's ninja training included anatomical pressure points, she was an excellent masseuse. If this wasn't Yori, then it could only be one other person.

"Um. You really didn't have to do this for me, Vi," Ron guessed. Vivian gasped as she heard her name. She knew that it was a bad idea to go with Yori's plan. When she suggested that they wash Ron's back, she first thought that it was a prank. But when Yori started disrobing, her fears turned to curiosity.

They had found some towels in Ron's room where Yori began removing her clothes. Vivian was impressed with the Japanese girl's frame. Her body was smooth, sexy and enchanting. It was almost like she was a princess.

Yori's breast were large but surprisingly firm. Vivian mused that her areola was of average size and pinkish. It was no wonder that she felt a little jealous of her earlier. She was an exotic beauty that anyone could fall for.

"Are you sure about this?" Vivian asked her as she tentatively removed her halter top. Yori simply smiled as she wrapped the towel around her body.

"Of course," she smiled. "One must take off one's clothes to bathe."

"I didn't mean that," Vivian blushed. "I meant joining Ron in his bath."

"I have always joined Stoppable-sama in his baths," Yori simply said. When she looked at Vivian's shocked face, she had the grace to blush. "Do not worry. I did nothing untoward."

Vivian shook herself out of her shock. She knew about the onsens in Japan. She'd been watching enough anime to know that women wash their men's backs before entering the hot spring. It was considered as good manners to thoroughly clean their bodies before entering the bath. And Yori was giving her the opportunity to see Ron naked.

This was too good to pass up.

Vivian wrapped a towel over her mostly naked body. She kept her panties on for she was not comfortable being fully naked around Ron. At least it was cotton and not the silk she wore the previous night.

Yori gently urged the woman towards the bathroom and opened the door gently. It was a good thing that Ron had his back to them or Vivian would have bolted out of the room in a heartbeat.

At one look at Ron's back, Vivian almost swooned. Though she felt that Ron was taunt but nothing prepared her for this. Though not ripped like the muscle bound bozos that used to flirt with her in the gym, he had enough muscles to describe him as hunky.

Vivian guessed that Ron's body was more tuned to speed and endurance but somehow she knew that he could be powerful as well.

Her eyes traced his back. She licked her lips as her gaze stopped at his firm butt. Monique always joked that Ron had buns of steel, she was glad that it wasn't exaggerated.

The second thing that caught her attention was the numerous scars on his back. She blinked as she tried to make out a few of them. All of them were healed a long time ago but some of them seemed serious.

"Stoppable-sama is determined to carry the world," Yori whispered in Vivian's ear as she noticed her staring at the scars. "To protect his loved ones he would move mountains. And in the end of the day, he would just laugh and ignore the wounds, satisfied that his loved ones are safe."

Vivian felt tears flow from her eyes. Here was a man who was kind, considerate, thoughtful, brave,… hell, he was the greatest guy she had ever known. She had this strong desire to wrap her arms around him and never let go.

But she could do the next best thing.

"Yori? Could I?" her eyes pleaded. Yori smiled as she took a small towel and lathered it up with Ron's shower gel.

"I shall guide you," Yori said as she gave the towel to Vivian.

Now, Ron knew that it wasn't Yori who was washing his back but Vivian herself. Ron felt that though she didn't know what she was doing, she was doing it because she wanted to.

"Please let me," Vivian asked in a soft voice. Ron stifled a groan when he heard her plea. If he had a heart of stone he would be able to resist. If he was dead he would be able to resist. But he was neither. So much for trying to guard his virtue.

"Fine," he conceded. "But let's sit at the edge of the tub. It'll be much easier that way." Keeping his back towards the girls, Ron sat on the edge of the tub. He made a mental note to add a large tub to his new bathroom.

He felt Vivian gingerly soaping his back. Yori was urging the sexy blond on even giving tips on how to properly wash a person's back. Ron kept his hands to his side. He didn't trust himself enough to keep them to himself. There were two things he wished to do with his hands. It was either to fondle the two sexy vixens in the bathroom or to massage his aching member.

"Are you sure?" he heard Vivian shyly asking Yori.

"I am, Vivian-chan," Yori smiled. "Do not worry, I am here to support you."

"Sure about what?" Ron asked but suddenly stilled when he felt something poking his back. Soft, luscious and downright sensual. He could feel them rubbing his back, teasing him more, hardening a part of his anatomy that he was certain was extending itself beyond its limit.

Vivian was rubbing Ron's back using her breasts. She had lathered up the front part of her body and with Yori's urging was rubbing her front against Ron's back. At first she was hesitant. What if he didn't like it? What if he ran away and never look at her again?

Her concerns were unfounded when she hears him groan from the sensation.

"Is everything well, Stoppable-sama?" Yori asked, knowing full well that Ron was enjoying the pleasure.

"Not that I'm complaining but did she put you up to this?" Ron asked Vivian as she continued her ministrations.

"I asked her what I could do to please you," Vivian said with a blush. Ron could hear the determination in her tone.

"Ladies, It won't take much to please me," Ron said, trying to control his growing ecstasy. "All you got to do was smile then the Ron-man's content."

"No offense, Ron. But I doubt that my smile would get you to pop my cherry," Vivian blushed as she realized what she had said.

"Cherry?" Ron gulped as he fantasized gently loving her until one of them couldn't move. He would murmur sweet nothings to her as he gently caresses her body. He would trail soft kisses in her back trying to get a lustful sigh out of her.

"Oh… my… God…" Vivian's gasp brought Ron back to reality. She had stopped her soaping and leaned on his back. Her head was resting at his shoulder and seemed to be mesmerized at what she was gazing.

"Indeed, Vivian-chan," Yori smiled as she entered the tub and leaned on Ron's leg. "Kami-sama was generous to Stoppable-sama." Ron froze as he looked at where they were gazing.

Both women were staring at his more than prominent erection.

This was the first time Vivian saw a cock in the flesh. She'd seen some from the net and nothing could prepare her for what she was seeing.

She had heard that he used to be clumsy and now she could see why.

Some men are born lucky, others are born very lucky.

Ron?

He's a tripod.

Vivian audible gulped as she watched Yori take some bath soap and lathered her hands. Ron blinked at what he was seeing. His erection was painfully hard and when Yori moved to kneel between his legs, his pole threatened to grow some more.

"Um, Yori? What are you doing?" Ron asked in a strained voice. Yori looked at him with such a serene smile that he instantly knew that it was a stupid question.

"I am going to clean you, Stopable-sama," Yori smiled, a hint of blush covered her cheeks. "It would be my honor to do so."

WAIT! Ron's mind screamed. She's not doing what I thinks she's doing, is she? "Yori? I think I could clean that part my seeeEEEEEELF!" the cold soap shocked him as Yori applied it to his member. Before he could stop her, she had touched the one pat of his body that only one other woman had touched before.

Vivian just gasped at the boldness of the Black haired beauty. Yori was stroking Ron's manhood, trying to cover it with soap. Though shocked with her boldness, Vivian could see that Yori was meticulous in cleaning his rod. It was like the girl was enjoying it but at the same time was thorough in her task.

That thoroughness was killing Ron. The slippery coating of soap was tickling him at the same time he was enjoying Yori's touch. It was not exactly jerking off but her touch was sending waves of pleasure through out his body. If she would apply a little more pressure in her stroking, he knew that he would definitely loose it.

"That's not fair," Vivian whimpered making Yori smile.

"You may rinse his back and join me, Vivian-chan," she invited. Vivian took the detachable showerhead and washed the soap from Ron's back. Yori then took the showerhead and rinsed Ron's cock.

Ron sighed as the cool water touched his aching hard on. With the cool water he might get himself to calm down. But he felt a tentative hand tracing the outlines of his dick. Looking down, he found Vivian, still wearing her underwear, in the tub with Yori, leaning on his leg. Her massive mammaries were pressing on his leg making him look at the pale globes of flesh on Vivian.

"They're beautiful," Ron said making Vivian blush. Men had ogled, leered and drooled over her breasts but when Ron said they were beautiful, it was a compliment.

"Thanks," she shyly said. Ron was the first man to see her topless. She still had her panties on even though she got into the tub. They were soaked but for another reason entirely.

"Stoppable-sama, it is not polite to comment on one woman's assets and not say anything to the woman beside her," Yori teased as she removed her towel. Ron gulped as he saw her beautiful form.

Ron was a man who appreciated beauty. While both women were drop-dead gorgeous, each were different but still managed to make Ron's legs turn into jelly. He really liked them and obviously they liked him as well. The problem was that four other women wanted a turn with Ron.

He simply smirked. He couldn't say no to them, God knew he tried. For now, he simply must place it by ear.

"Itadakimasu," Yori held her hands in prayer much to the blonds' bewilderment.

"Itadaki…?" Ron was forestalled when Yori gently took Ron's raging sword and sheathed it to her welcoming mouth.

Vivian heard a loud crack as she watched the Japanese girl engulf Ron's manhood. She looked for the source and found that Ron had clamped his hands to the edge of the tub to keep him from falling.

All Ron could do was cling on for dear life. Yori's technique was fantastic. Her head was moving along Ron's length and her hands were stroking his shaft and his balls. Her tongue was licking the length of his pole, pausing a few times to lick the underside of its head.

Vivian was amazed at what Yori was doing to Ron. She had watched a couple of porn flicks and didn't understand the appeal of giving a guy head. But seeing Yori do it to Ron, she wanted to have a go.

Ron was struggling in a battle he couldn't win. The sensation of Yori's mouth on his cock was driving him mad. No one had ever given him head before. He had heard of the pleasures and saw how women do it in porn but this was exquisite. Yori's ministrations were better than jacking off alone.

Vivian's hand was massaging her damp pussy. She couldn't help it. Seeing Ron's manhood being serviced by a beautiful woman was getting her hot. She didn't to be left out but she was reluctant to join in.

Ron felt her reluctance and looked at Vivian. Ron took a deep breath, which was hard when you're trying not to let your load loose to early. He took Vivian's hand, making her look at him in askance. He simply pulled her up so that she could sit beside him on the edge of the tub.

Vivian was bewildered when he pulled her up but her confusion left her when Ron claimed her mouth onto his. Surprised by the sudden move, Vivian's eyes grew from his boldness but then melted into the searing kiss.

It was different from the kiss she had given him a few days back. Then, she was she kisser but now she was the kissee. And it was the most incredible thing she had ever felt. Ron's tongue was caressing hers gently and pointedly. She wasn't suffocating but was relishing the tenderness of his kiss. She had been kissed before but nothing like this. It was not a demanding kiss though she could feel the hunger in it. It was though he wanted to taste her essence, take his time in sampling every part of her being.

She gasped as she felt his hand brush her crotch. Before Ron could remove his hand, believing that it was a mistake to be so bold, Vivian grasped his hand and guided it to her panty covered pussy.

Encouraged by this, Ron's fingers gently caressed her womanly lips through her damp panties. He was thankful that the material was cotton. Though wet, he could still feel the delicate folds of her cunt. Vivian gasped at the touch. Every thing was new to her. This passion, this heat, this hunger.

She wanted everything. She wanted to make wild passionate love to the only man that made her feel special.

She wanted to offer her heart, body and soul to Ron Stoppable.

Yori smiled as Ron was beginning to loosen up. She knew that all it took was a bit of urging and Ron's carnal lust shall emerge. Her plan was to seduce Ron into a state of erotic euphoria. But her main goal for the night was to introduce Vivian to the pleasures of the flesh.

Yori watched as Ron parted Vivian's legs to gain him more access to her soaking love box. He had already parted her wet panties to the side, gaining him an unrestricted access to her now sensitive pussy. She noticed that Ron just fondling her outer lips but not inserting his finger into the depths of her vagina. Yori knew that Ron was letting Vivian set the pace. If Vivian told him to fuck her silly, he'd do it.

Yori was relishing the taste of Ron's delicious cock. She always wanted to taste his Ronness ever since she accidentally saw him naked in the hot spring. Now she had a taste, she couldn't get enough.

Everything about Ron made her feel giddy. From his kindness to his courage, there was nothing she didn't like about him. She knew that he had faults but she couldn't love him if she couldn't have accepted them as well.

She told Kim Possible that she was his destiny and possibly she still was. However, his destiny had changed and the women in his life, past, present and future, will be there with him.

Yori intensified her pumping, trying milk his seed from deep within. Vivian noticed the change of pace when she felt him rubbing her clit furiously. Her breath quickened as she felt herself near release.

Ron moaned in her mouth as Yori was sucking him like there was no tomorrow. He really wanted to cum but he also wanted Vivian to cum first.

Vivian whimpered as she felt herself close to release. She gripped the sides of the tub and widened her legs giving him free reign. And then, Ron did something she did not expect.

Ron's mouth suddenly trailed her neck, his tongue savoring the sweet and salty taste of her sweat. It then trailed down the lines of her cleavage and then turned to the side. She knew what he was after and waited in anticipation.

His mouth found what he was looking for; those erect tips at the end of those luscious mounds. Vivian shivered as she felt his hot mouth on her nipples sending electric pulses all over her body.

She couldn't take it anymore. With a sharp cry she let everything go. For her it was like a dam had burst. All the tension she had felt since she had met Ron was released in that single moment. All her juice was sprayed onto Ron's hand. She was glad that it was Ron that made her cum. It made the experience special.

Yori smiled as Vivian came down from heaven. The woman needed it and from the smile on her face, Ron had done a good job. Now, for the current job at hand.

"Vivian-chan. Are you okay?" Yori asked, taking Ron's cock out of her mouth for a second.

"I'll be fine," Vivian smiled as she leaned on Ron's shoulder. Ron, on the other hand, could now focus on Yori. Since Vivian was sitting beside him, his hand was now grasping her leg for support.

"Could you help me with this?" Yori asked while stroking Ron's pole. Vivian smiled and got down beside her. Now, Ron was worried. Yori's care had left him on the verge of release and now Vivian was joining in. He knew that this will be short.

Vivian grabbed Ron's cock and licked its head. Yori smiled as she urged the blond on. With a deep breath, Vivian opened her mouth and took him it. Ron grunted as he felt her teeth scrape his length. Blinking, she wondered what she was doing wrong. She had never done it before and Sex Ed never covered fellacio techniques.

"Mind your teeth, Vivian-chan," Yori warned as he licked Ron's balls. "Use your tongue." With that small tip, Vivian proceeded giving him head.

Ron groaned as he felt her novice mouth around his cock. He really needed to let go and he was worried that she could choke at what he was about to shoot out. Vivian was enjoying his prick in her mouth. She was already anticipating the day that Ron's organ would enter her other hole. Yori licked the length of his shaft, from the base to where Vivian and her lips met. She was starting to like Vivian and wondered what she tasted like. She wanted their lips to meet and lock in a passionate kiss. Unfortunately, Vivian was busy with Ron's manhood but that gave her an idea.

"Um, Girls?" Ron pleaded. He knew this would be big. From weeks of teasing and being celibate for a couple of years, he knew that this load would be massive. Vivian took her mouth from his cock and prepared herself. Yori was there beside her, her mouth open and ready to receive the essence of Ron.

In unison, both women jerked the entire length of his cock, enticing the prized and anticipated seed. Ron gripped the side of the tub with all his might as he groaned. Rope after rope of his precious cum shot out, both women trying to catch as much as they could. And even though they had shared his delicious man juice, they still hade more than they could handle.

Each woman had drank a couple of mouthfuls. It was uncanny. His cum came like a sprinkler on a dry law, watering the hungry mouths that lay open for him. As the last of his hot lava spurted out, Ron sighed and felt weak. Not wanting to waste his semen, both women began to lick the remnants from his cock.

Vivian was surprised when Ron came. It was enough for her to swallow his cum. Aside from the salty flavor she knew she wanted more. All because it came from Ron.

Yori was relishing the taste of Ron. She had never tasted anything like it but one thing was for sure, she wanted more. Yori drew back and looked at Ron's shrinking sword. She would have more of that later. She was going to make sure of it. But still, she wanted more Ron-seed.

Looking at Vivian, she smiled. Vivian's face was covered with his cum. This was perfect! It was like killing two birds with one stone. "Let me help you clean up, Vivian-chan," Yori smiled and cupped Vivian's face and licked Ron's cum around her face.

Vivian was surprised at this but somehow was not unwelcomed. Yori was gently licking her face making her moan. This was new to her. She felt that Yori was just after Ron's seed. She was after something more.

Her thoughts were realized when Yori's mouth captured hers. If this had happened a few hours ago she would have balked but she could feel the love and passion from this woman. With an inward smile, she gave into the kiss and their tongue crossed. They could still taste Ron from each other with made the kiss more sensual.

Vivian smiled as her hands caressed Yori's back. Yori smiled as her arm wrapped around the beautiful blond. They smiled in understanding that they had something more than they had earlier. But whatever the feeling they both had with each other, there was one undeniable truth.

The both had Ron.

A loud thud took them from their reverie. Both gasped in shock as they saw Ron on the bathroom floor. Somehow he had fallen from his seat and was now unconscious. Both women stood and helped their beloved up, each had an arm around their shoulders.

"Tell me, how would you explain this to the others?" Vivian asked as they walked towards the door, carrying their dear Ron with them.

"I wouldn't," Yori smiled. "Shego-san and Bonnie-san are… how do you say… territorial?"

"Close enough," Vivian smiled back. "What of Monique?"

"Monique-san understands," Yori said. "At least, that was what Tara-chan said."

"And what about Tara?" Vivian asked worriedly. She liked Tara and didn't want to hurt the girl.

"What about Tara?" both women stopped and saw Tara by the bathroom door, leaning on its frame with her arms crossed. Vivian was worried that the girl might get mad but was surprised when she saw her smile. "Couldn't you girls leave him lucid enough for him to walk out with his own power?"

"Tara-chan and I had an agreement that she could sleep with Stoppable-sama in his bed," Yori smiled as they continued on their way.

"And us?" Vivian blinked. If Tara was with Ron, where did it left them.

"I have much to teach you, Vivian-chan," Yori smiled but Vivian felt the underlining meaning within her words.

"Don't I get a say on this," Ron mumbled in his orgasmic induced sleep. The girls merely giggled and carried Ron to his bed.

Tomorrow will be another day.

End of chapter


	16. The First Job

Chapter 16: The First Job

The First Job

Ron sighed contentedly as he shifted in his bed. Morning came yet he didn't seem eager to get up from his bed. For the first time in years he felt relaxed. It was a nice change to his daily routine.

Everyday it was a struggle to get up and start a day he knew would end like all the rest. But his life was changing and the jury was still out on the verdict that it was changing for the better.

The first thing that told him that this day was going to be different was the warm, smooth body that had its arm and leg over his own body. Last night's event became a blurry memory since all of his blood was deprived from his head and rushed down to another 'head.'

But the intense pleasure he had felt could not be denied and easily forgotten. The girls did something he thought was impossible.

They made him feel special.

If anything, that motivated him to work harder for the girls.

But first thing's first, he needed to get up.

And that would be hard considering he was trapped in his own bed.

He could get up easily but he didn't want to disturb the goddess sleeping beside him. Her head was on his pectoral while her arm was draped lovingly over his chest. His arm somehow ended under her neck just above her shoulders. It was the most comfortable position for him since she snuggled up to him. He never thought that sleeping with someone you care would be this relaxing. It was like the weight of the world was lifted from his shoulders.

It was close to midnight when Ron woke. He was surprised that he was on his bed. That seduction in the bathroom had drained him and was not sure he could survive any more of that. He wondered how Yori and Vivian were. There were the first to take their relationship to the next level.

And then, there was the woman that slept beside him. The first one who ever liked him for himself aside from Kim. And if he weren't dense, she would have been his first girlfriend.

But that was then and this was now. And he was glad that he had gotten a chance to be with her.

However, this wasn't what he envisioned their first night together would be. He had planned to woo her, to get to know her better. Call him old fashioned but he wanted his woman to feel special.

And that was the crux of the matter. He had six special women that wanted him for various reasons but still, they wanted him. It was strange. Normally, these six would go at it just to have him all to herself but they were in agreement to share him.

It was every guy's dream but somehow he had a feeling that it would not be easy. Suddenly, the figure beside him stirred awake, caressing his torso to see if he was still there.

"Good Morning," Ron said as he kissed her forehead, being the only part of her body he could actually kiss.

"Morning," Tara said as she lifted her head to face him. She suddenly blushed as her hand brushed something else that was up. "Are you happy to see me?" she teased and traced his erection with her finger. Ron's free hand suddenly gripped the side of his bed, surprised at the touch. Among the six, Tara was the second least brazen of them all. He wouldn't have thought that she was the type who would wear a silk chemise to bed. Then again, maybe she would.

He was surprised to have found her sleeping beside him. Her arm draped over his chest and her leg draped over his thighs. It was like she had claimed him for the night. At least he was wearing boxers. Though how it got worn was a complete mystery to him.

"No fair," Ron smiled. "He's always up before I am." As he looked into her eyes, he saw the silent plea deep within. This wasn't good. He knew from experience that his penis was sensitive in the morning and judging by the pain in his erection, it was pushing it to the limit. When he saw her eyes it was filled with hope, hunger and love. Ron was taken back at this. Did she truly love him?

"Um… I may not last," he said by ways of explanation which made Tara smile.

"Don't worry," she said. "I just want a taste." With that, she slinked down towards his raging hard-on and freed it from its cotton prison. When his member was exposed, Tara did the only thing she could do at the time. She gasped.

"Oh my… I never… Is it… now I know why you always fall on your feet," Tara marveled the long, thick staff as if it was a gift from the gods. She knew that Ron was large but she never dreamed it would be like this.

"Um… I never thought of it that way," Ron said as he scratched his head. But before he could think about it, Tara licked the bulbous head of his prick.

Tara was excited. This was the first time she had done anything like this. Among the cheerleaders, she was one of the few who graduated with their maidenheads intact. Her reasoning that she never found the right man.

She was lying. She had found the right man. Kind, considerate, cute, hunky, courageous… she could go on but she had found him.

She had waited, dreamed and fantasized of this moment ever since he saved them from that mutant monster from CampWannaweep. And now, she was about to take him into her mouth.

Tara was afraid. Not from the size of his penis but from her inexperience. She was worried that he would find her shortcomings repulsive and be driven to the others.

But Ron, matured through his travels, saw that something was amiss. Though determined to do the task, Tara was reluctant on how to proceed. Seeing her plight, Ron smiled and gently pulled her to him. Tara was about to engulf the huge piece of meat when she was gently pulled up and was back into his arms.

Ron thought the look of surprise on her face was humorous. She was lovely but when he saw a side of her he never did, this lost and confused yet trusting side, it made her utterly adorable. It was more devastating that that blasted Puppy Dog Pout.

"Am I doing it wrong?" she asked worriedly. Her worst fear came to realize. She had displeased him in her attempts of lovemaking. And what was with that smile? Was he mocking her?

"No," Ron smiled as he caressed her face. She relaxed as she took a good look at him. He wasn't laughing at her, but what was with that look? It was like he was treasuring her. And that thought made her heart soar. "Why not take it easy? We have all the time in the world."

"But…" she really wanted to please him. Aside from lurid description from Bonnie about her sex acts, she really didn't know anything about pleasing a man. "I really wanted to please you," she said softly. Ron smiled at this and embraced her, his hand playing with the fine fabric of her chemise.

"You know me," he said as his face drew closer to hers. "It pleases me to please you," their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Tara was overwhelmed. She knew that Ron's erection was paining him but instead of reprimanding her for her lousy performance or taking his pleasure on her behalf, he instead made her feel good.

Though passionate and obviously fuel with lust, Ron was gentle to her. Tara shivered as she felt his tongue caressing hers. It was not a battle but a dance and she enjoyed it immensely.

There's a saying that you remember your first kiss. Tara's first kiss was with a jock who thought he knew how to kiss but to her mind it was like a wet rag that was tossed on her face.

With Ron, it was like every fantasy and dream she had about the perfect kiss was realized. Ron was a natural Valentino. Ron's hand caressed her stomach, adding to the stimulation but she wanted his skin to touch hers and to touch something more sensitive.

Tara slid the straps of her chemise from her shoulders and pulled the garment down. She then took Ron's free hand and placed it on her breast. Ron was surprised by her boldness but was happy to oblige.

Ron never felt anything so soft yet firm. He caresses then groped then caressed again. It was an amazing feeling. He then trapped the hardening nipple between his two fingers, gently tugging and flicking.

Tara gasped at the contact. Never did anyone touch her breasts with her consent and she was glad that Ron was the first. He wasn't rough or gentle, it was something in between. Something that enticed a deep sense of ecstasy from within her.

Ron's lips began trailing her neck, pinching the soft skin and licking her essence. It was like she was on fire. Sensations she never before felt were surging in each of her nerves as his tongue touched her skin.

Tara moaned making Ron look up. He inwardly smiled as he saw the pleasure in her face. He continued downwards towards the peaks of her plentiful mammaries. In truth he had never explored a woman's body before as closely as he was doing to Tara. He wanted to take his time feeling every inch of her gorgeous body.

He wanted to devour her.

That thought made him smile. He never thought that someone would be so delectable. But for some reason he couldn't get his mind out of food. Yori tasted like cherries and Vivian tasted like blueberries. Tara smelled and tasted like Strawberries.

"Strawberry Flavored Perfume?" he had to ask before he attacked her nipple.

"Bodywash actua… AUGH!" Tara moaned as his mouth engulfed her breast. It was amazing. She had never felt anything like it before. She had no idea it felt so good. Ron gently flicked her nipple with his tongue, occasionally tugging it with his teeth and sucking the part he could get into his mouth.

For years she thought that her large breasts were a hindrance. Her back ached and men only ogled them with lust filled eyes. And once in her life, she was glad that someone truly appreciated her and not her breasts. Though, she was also glad that she could give herself to the one person who saw her as herself.

Ron took his time attending to Tara's love globes. He never realized that it would be this fun teasing them and playing with them, enticing glorious waves of pleasure from within Tara. For that matter, he never realized that her breasts were huge. Ron made a mental note to rub her back later. The only one who could rival her was Shego.

But he shouldn't linger. Though delectable, there was more to sample. Ron's kisses and Tongue trailed down further, caressing the underside of her breasts causing the blond goddess to giggle. The then toyed with the chemise which was bunched up on her midriffs. The material was so thin that he could feel her despite the flimsy fabric that covered her.

Tara felt Ron's hands trail over her thighs as he kissed her abdomen through her chemise. She knew what he was trying to do. She knew what he wanted. Her mind, though filled with lust and love, was coherent enough to pause and think.

This was what she wanted. Ron would never hurt her. So why was she hesitating?

Fortunately he body acted on its own. Her hips lifted up so that he could bunch the whole chemise on her middle, allowing him access to the nectar she was producing.

She knew that Ron was a straightforward man. So it came to a surprise to her when she felt him pause. She opened her eyes and looked down, her doubts returning. It was only when he saw his sweet smile that she relaxed somewhat.

"No panties?" he smiled in amusement.

"I usually sleep in nude," her voice was husky and labored. If she didn't like him that much she would kill him for pausing. With a chuckle, Ron trailed his tongue around her inner thighs, working his way up.

Ron never imagined that he would be this excited on seeing a woman's vagina up close. Sure he had seen them on his porn and felt Kim's when they had made out but seeing Tara's gave him a sense of euphoria. He hoped that all of them would make them feel this way for he didn't want anyone to be left out.

Tara opened her legs with little prompting from Ron. She was embarrassed. He was the first to see her in all her glory. And since she had a Brazilian, it was all there for him to see.

"Beautiful," he whispered making her heart race. She was about to respond when he gently kissed her lower lips. Tara gasped loudly as she felt the contact. With a simple kiss to her privates he had made her cum. No man made her feel this way. It was his gentleness that had done her in. She never felt anything like it before.

She felt… treasured.

She wasn't prepared when Ron's tongue touched her. Still sensitive from her orgasm she clung on for dear life as he traced her folds. She was musky and a bit salty but it was her own, and that, to Ron's mind, made it delicious.

Ron explored her. Going where no man had gone before. That statement made him smile. If this was her first time then he was going to make her remember it.

His tongue entered her making her gasp at the contact. He drank her essence like a man lost in the desert hungry for water and reached an oasis. Tara gasped and moaned as Ron moved his tongue across her cunt. It was glorious.

She came again as Ron continued in his Cunnilingus. She felt like she was in heaven. Now she knew what Bonnie meant when she said having a natural high. She thought this couldn't get better.

She was wrong.

Ron saved the best for last. His mouth found her clit. Tara almost screamed as his tongue touched it. Her legs wrapped themselves around his back, urging him on. And Ron obliged her willingly.

Her cries of ecstasy were melodies to him. He wanted to get more out of her for it strangely dispersed his sadness. Her moans of pleasure was a soothing balm mending his broken heart. And her gasps of lust… well that a little extra.

Ron hoped that he could please the girls. Not just sexually but emotionally as well. He hoped that his heart was big enough.

With a scream of bliss, an enormous orgasmic wave rocked her core. Ron was nearly suffocated when Tara's legs contracted. It didn't help when she grabbed his mane and held it closer to her erupting organ of lust.

To survive, Ron lapped up the juices that leaked out. But this time, he gently did it, coaxing her to relax. He was thankful that Tara loosened her grip and her breathing slowly returned to normal. Ron sat up and took a deep breath. He had to be careful next time or there wouldn't be a next time.

Ron stood up and smiled. Tara was already asleep. She had a nice expression on her face, a sated, pleased and heavenly expression that touched his heart.

Ron sighed as he fixed her chemise and gently tucked her in. The poor girl was exhausted and he didn't have the heart to wake her. When he was sure that she was comfortable, the leaned over and kissed her lips.

"Oh, Ron," Tara said and through sleepy eyes looked at his lover. She kissed him thoroughly and with a final soft peck, she was truly asleep.

Ron knew that there was a danger in their arrangement. A danger that he would lose his heart to six lovely women. But that was a risk he was willing to take. They were in his care and he vowed that they would not get hurt. He was determined to protect their hearts.

But who would protect his?

Ron smirked and got up. He had something to take care off. Something that pained him since Tara kissed him.

When he opened the door, he found Vivian smiling at him. Blushing like a boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, he quietly closed the door and beckoned her to follow him. When they were out of earshot, she finally spoke.

"I was expecting the neighbors to complain," she said as she wrapped an arm on his.

"Soundproofing," he explained. "I got it cheep a year after graduation. How did you hear?"

"The door wasn't closed properly," she said shyly. "Honestly. She had a set of lungs."

"Cheerleader," he smiled. "Trust me. She could break crystal. Where's Yori?"

"Making breakfast," Vivian said as she looked at his obvious tent. "Could I take care of that for you?"

"No thanks," Ron sighed as he entered the bathroom but Vivian still didn't let go. "Um… I need to go." With a reluctant sigh, she released his arm.

"It would be much pleasurable if I take care of that?" she shyly nodded towards his raging hard-on.

"No doubt," Ron sighed. "But it wouldn't be fair to Tara. She might think that since you girls are here I might just toss her away for you." Vivian smiled and nodded.

"You have to make her see that's not going to happen," she said. "Even I have that fear. Even Yori. And I'm betting that the rest feels the same way. Especially if a certain Red-head takes you back."

"She won't," he genuinely smiled. "Because it came to a point that I couldn't abandon all of you. Call me indecisive but that's my stand. If for some miracle that Kim returns into my life, she would have to accept that she's getting the whole package. Not just me but all of us and our craziness."

"A little craziness is healthy, is it not so, Ron-sama," Yori said as she approached the two, extremely pleased on what she had heard his little speech.

"Maybe," he smiled. "Just don't judge her. Everything must have meaning for the universe to work. ARRRGGGHHH! I'm quoting Sensei! I need a bath," he closed the door just before the two burst out laughing.

"Does he really sound like your Sensei?" Vivian asked.

"His wisdom flows like the wind and touches anyone in its path," the Japanese girl bowed with a smile. "Though with Ron-sama, it had to be pounded into him."

"Poor Ron," Vivian smiled. "You've heard him. This is not a competition. We are equal in his eyes."

"Will there be someone more equal than most?" Yori teased as she returned to the kitchen. Vivian merely shook her head and followed.

/M

It was already noon when Ron entered Bueno Café. He admitted that he didn't need to go out but he had to. Three enticing women were making him crazy. Not that they did anything, it was worse than that. Their mere presence was enough to drive him insane. It was a good thing that Vivian suggested that she get some stuff from her apartment. It gave him time to be alone for a while.

He sighed as he slumped on his favorite spot and this brought a curious glance from Ned.

"You look like hell," Ned said as he gave his friend a sympathetic look. "And I thought you'd be in heaven with a harem." Ron chuckled softly and smiled.

"Not that simple," he said. "Women are to be respected and treasured. And please don't use harem. You make is sound so… I don't know. Filthy."

"I could sugar coat it but it is what it is," Ned shook his head. "And it's karma as well. If you haven't been pushing girls my way then you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I'm starting to believe that," Ron said with a small smile. "Any letters?"

"I thought you hired Tara to be your Manager?" Zed asked as he gave Ron a stack of envelopes.

"She's a big help and I don't have an office yet. I want to browse through my mail and arrange it."

"Arrange it so that she wouldn't find out about you latest acquisitions?" Ned snorted. "Really Ronald. Do you think you could hide anything from her?" Ron paled as he looked at his friend. "Thought so. What did you buy this time?"

"I just placed my name," Ron said as he scanned his mail. Ned merely smirked and shook his head.

"What is it?" he prodded.

"A One-77," Ron said casually like it was nothing. He opened one of the envelopes and smiled. "And I've been chosen to own one."

"Never heard of a One-77," Ned said. "And you were chosen? Is it rare like the Reventon?"

"Quite," Ron smiled as he replaced the letter in the envelope. "Though the Lamborghini only made 20 Reventons, there are 77 One-77s."

"You are car mad," Ned sighed. "Knowing you you'd buy a car for each of the ladies."

"Not a bad idea, actually," Ron grinned making Ned groan.

"I'll watch the obituaries for your funeral," he said making Ron laugh. "Where are you off to after this?"

"Not sure but she looks like she's got an idea," Ron nodded towards the woman who just entered the shop. Ned only smiled and walked away, giving his friend a little privacy.

"Hi," Shego smiled warmly as she gave him a peck on the cheek before sitting across him. Ron smiled at her. This was something new. He never saw her act like a young woman before. It was always viciousness and sexiness but not drop dead gorgeous city girl.

"Out shopping?" he asked making her smile seductively.

"Later," she answered. "Going to VS for something to sleep in with."

"I really don't get that," Ron said with a frown. "Why would a gorgeous woman like you wear something sexy in their bed. No one could see you in them."

"Who said I'll be alone in my bed," Shego licked her lips and looked at him as if she was about to devour him. Ron merely chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of his neck.

"So," he started, trying real hard not to squeak. "What brings you here?" he immediately noticed her hard expression and instantly, he was serious. Shego had her business face on and with a slight sadness to her tone he knew he wouldn't like it.

"I have a job for you," she said. Ron knew he wouldn't like it. She said job, not favor which meant he was going to get paid.

"For GJ?' he asked but she shook her head. If it wasn't for Global Justice, whom was it for?

"I don't know the details but Betty needs a skilled driver. Someone outside of GJ. Someone who could get the job done,"

"Someone expendable," Ron caught the drift.

"It's risky, granted. But she doesn't trust anyone in GJ at the moment," Shego said as she looked at him in the eyes. If was surprised to find such a hard edge in them, she didn't show it. But still, it unnerved her.

"Compromised agent?" he asked. This was the only reason he could think of for the Leader of Global Justice to seek outside help.

"I think so," she nodded. "She only told me she needed a driver and an infiltration expert and she said I should participate in the actual operation."

"Too many would think that you would do it," he understood. "Would I get paid?"

"I don't know why it makes a difference," Shego smiled softly. "Handsomely."

Ron crossed his arms and thought about it. Would he do it? If this was an unsanctioned op then his actions will be disavowed when the shit hits the fan. But still, Shego had asked him. This meant that it was too delicate to entrust to someone else. Shego trusts a mere few and he was one of them.

"Fine," he said. "When do we meet?"

"That's the thing," Shego shrugged. "She wanted to test your skills before engaging your services."

"How?" he asked.

"She didn't say, but she needed proof that you could do it," Shego sighed as she leaned on the sofa's backrest.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked in concern.

"It's Du," she explained. "He just bought a Dodge Viper and was showing off. Probably wanted the ladies to notice him."

"Did they?" he asked.

"They noticed what an ass he was," she chuckled as she stretched. His protective instincts kicked it. It was time to teach Du a lesson in humility.

Ron had an idea. It was crazy, it was mad but if he could pull it off, he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Tell me," his smile grew. "Where does he park?"

/M

End of chapter

A/n: Sorry for the delay. Was flooded with work. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I was touched by your reviews. Thanks to those who did. Please keep on reviewing. You guys are a great help to me.

Chapter 17: The First Test

The First Test

Dr. Betty Director sighed as she leaned back on her chair. Things were going fine, except she knew she had a mole in her ranks and Agent Du was annoying the hell out of her agents.

She was surprised that he had acquired a red Dodge Viper. It wasn't uncommon for agents to own flash cars but Will Du's constant boasting caused her grief. She knew that the rest of the ladies under her command felt the same way. If someone could shut him up about his 'precious' car, she would be eternally grateful.

Her personal phone suddenly rang. She blinked in surprise when she saw the caller id. It must be important for her to call.

"Betty," she answered.

"I found a chauffer," the caller on the other line said. "He's not that cheep but he's good."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked in a strained voice. She could still hear Du's loud voice even though her office door was closed.

"Du's bragging again?" the caller asked.

"Couldn't shut up," she sighed. "Kept bragging that it's an SRT-10. I don't even know what that means. "He even brags about his personalized plates."

"Which is?" the caller asked.

"AGENT 1" she gave an unladylike snort. "As if he's my best agent." There was a pause in the phone and she waited for her caller to continue.

"You know my new favorite hangout. You know, that a friend of mine owns?"

"Yes," Betty frowned. What was the caller up to?

"Meet me there after the show," the caller hung up leaving her confused and puzzled.

"What show?" she breathed. The commotion outside grew louder. Curious, Betty left her office and looked around. Everyone was talking at once and looking at the facility's main screen. "What's going on?" she asked the nearest agent.

"Someone hacked into our system, Ma'am," the agent answered as he typed furiously at his console. "All exits are locked and communications are dead. Trying to reestablish link."

"Is it an attack?" Will Du asked as he huffed. "They picked on the wrong agent to mess with." Betty rolled her eye. The damned fool was full of himself. But this was alarming. No one could hack into GJ computers.

Betty blinked as she realized something. There was only one person who could hack into their systems. But what was his game?

"Incoming transmission!" another agent said as she worked to regain control. The screen came alive and what was shown puzzled Dr. Director. From what she could tell it was from a security camera of a multi storey carpark. The corner of her mouth twitched. She had an inkling on what was going on. Was this the show her caller told her about?

"Alright people. Get ready for anything," she told them in a commanding voice.

"Is it a car bomb?" one of the agents speculated. Was that really it? No, this was too elaborate for a mere bomber. Maybe a madman but not ordinary psycho.

This carpark's security camera's seemed to be state of the art. It was colored and the movements were fluid. A man in a cap and hooded jacket was carrying some cardboards and walked towards the camera.

"What an idiot," Du said as he watched the man. "If this is some sort of joke he's in big trouble for tampering with government equipment."

"Do any of you recognize the carpark?" Betty asked her agents but before she could answer, the man raised a card.

Don't try to track this, the card read. He raised another card which read, We'll be done in a few minutes.

"Cocky bastard," Du said as the man walked away from the camera. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. They didn't know what to expect. Was this a terrorist threat? Was this some kind of hideous murder about to be committed? Their questions were answered when they heard a loud roar of an engine.

"Security cameras with mics?" Betty looked at the agent beside her for confirmation.

"It could be rigged to do that," the agent said. "But the quality is superb. Whoever done that was a pro." When she looked at screen again, she almost laughed.

Will Du screamed as he saw his precious Viper SRT being driven by a hoodie. The scene was switched to a different camera as the man made elevenses, Viper Style.

"You're dead!" Will Du said as he ran towards the nearest exit but all exits were closed. He could not stop the travesty that was going on.

Most of the agents in the room were enjoying this. The camera shifted from one to another as the man drove the Viper in the carpark like a madman. Doughnuts, 180s, 360's. it was a wonder that he could maneuver the large car in such a small space.

There were no other cars in the vicinity so the man went wild. Despite her serious face, Betty was enjoying this. It was good to have Du lowered a peg or two. And she was impressed at what she was seeing. The man had balls and skills. Just what she was looking for. She even began imagining what was it like to be driven by him like that.

She shook out that last thought. She must not have been thinking clearly. She was almost forty and still she was having lustful thoughts.

She concentrated on the show, trying real hard not to get aroused.

So far, the man could drive. But plainly this wasn't enough. Anyone could drive through a carpark at those speeds and not crash, well a few anyway. But what happened next made her smile.

The driver suddenly drove towards the pillars and with inches to spare from the body, his right hand side mirror was torn off. Will Du screamed and threatened but he could do nothing as the man did the same thing to the other mirror. With great speed, the man suddenly made a 180 turn but the rear bumper caught the edge of the pillar and was torn off.

Betty winced at Du's shrill voice. She had heard torture victims scream with less intensity than that.

The man immediately reversed the car and built up speed. He applied the brake and did a revered 180, catching the pillar's edge, tearing the front bumper off. The people inside the room winced at the sight. Someone really hated Du's guts to do that. In truth, most of them would easily destroy the blasted car but none of them would be this creative about it.

As the Viper stopped near a pillar, the man opened the passenger door and backed up. The sickening crunch of metal echoed the room as the door was torn from its hinges. With good measure, the man drove the car over it, scratching the underside of the car.

Du had his hands over his eyes. He could not bare to see more. It was horrid, it was inhuman, and it was not over.

The man did the same with the other door and with effect scraped the sides of the car on the long wall. The man stopped the car and got out. Will Du thought it was over and tried to move but the man simply opened the boot and re-entered the car.

The car sped up, what more could the man do? They saw the car rapidly nearing a low pipe and the man, while ducked for cover, drove under it.

The effect was profound. The pipe ripped the boot and the windshield apart. All Du could do was fall to his knees.

It was a funny sight though no one laughed. They were too amused to laugh. They were enjoying the spectacle of destruction that the couldn't laugh. Plus, who would laugh at a fallen man.

The man then drove the car through the carpark. What was there to do? The car was a wreck. The only thing that wasn't torn off was its bonnet.

But unbeknownst to them, the man had a fate much worse that death awaiting for Du. The man drove the car out of the carpark and parked it in the curb. The street's black and white security camera caught the car's rear as the man exited the car.

Even with his daring driving, even after that destruction there was one part of the car that was clearly seen in the light of day.

The Car's Number Plate: Agent 1

Suddenly, the computers were back on line. The locks were released and the screen beheld the usual global security network.

It was over.

Ever being the professional, the agents weren't saying anything but their smirks said tons.

The man was perfect. Betty was glad that her friend referred him. Now, she was going to meet him.

She wondered who it would be.

Who ever it was, he made her day a lot brighter.

/M

Shego gaped at what she saw. Per his instructions, she never left the Café in case she would be questioned. But what he had done made her day. That stupid car was gone and knowing that pompous ass he was suffering deeply.

Every little thing he's done made her like him even more.

Du had it coming. But was it really necessary?

Yes, she answered her own question.

Shego sat at their place. The special place of Ron and the rest. She never had to share anyone before but with the girls, it felt right.

Though Bonnie get on her nerves most of the time.

"Mind if I join you?" a commanding but amused voice halted her thoughts. Shego smiled as she looked at her visitor and motioned her to the single seat to her right. With dignity and military discipline, her visitor sat and smiled.

"Enjoyed the show?" Shego asked making her visitor laugh.

"Immensely," she said. "Was it you idea or his?"

"His," Shego smiled. "Really Bets. You know me. I would have fried the damned thing." Betty Director chuckled as she relaxed.

"Why did he do it?" she asked. "I mean I could have gotten a private interview."

"Du antagonized me," Shego said with a shrug. "My man's sweet, defending my honor like that."

"I'll admit that he's good but could he accomplish the mission?" Betty asked as she leant over. "This is a delicate thing."

"He's a good driver and he's good in covert infiltration, somewhat. But I'm sure when the shit hits the fan he's the one for the job," Shego said with pride though she really doubted his infiltration skills.

"Do I know him?" Betty asked.

"Yes," Shego nodded. "But no one else could remember him. That a good thing in a retrieval specialist."

"How quiet is he?" Betty asked.

"Your coffee, Ma'am," Betty almost jumped as she quickly turned to see a man setting a drink she did nor order down on the table. How did she sneak up on her? It was really uncanny. No man could be this quiet. But there he was. Beside her, carrying utensils that clink and wearing shoes that should squeak.

But what made her heart stop a beat was the man himself. She almost did not recognize him immediately. His hair was longer and he was wearing clothes that he considered too expensive for him.

"Extremely," Shego smile as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said.

"You're quite welcUMPH!" the man didn't had a chance to answer since Shego pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Betty was surprised and astounded. She knew that her best agent laid claim to this man's heart and here was Shego, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

And what surprised her more was that she wanted a piece of that.

When Shego ended the kiss, the man's knees were weakened from its intensity. Smiling seductively, the green skinned, raven haired goddess let him go and immediately he slumped to the ground, not making much sound.

Um," Betty looked at the man in amazement. What had happened for him to hook up with Shego. She knew that the former villainess never had a social life. She had spurred off potential suitors so it came to a surprise she picked this man. The love of her former rival. "Have you two…"

"Not yet," Shego smiled wickedly and teasingly. "If you'd want, I could ask him if he could do you."

"You could?" the words left Betty's mouth before she could stop herself. What was wrong with her? She wasn't a green girl that needed sex. But a mature woman who craved it! With a man who could be his son for crying out loud.

"With a little persuasion," Shego smiled softly as she helped the man to the couch. "Be warned. There are other women who have claims. I have to ask them as well."

"You've changed," Betty, forgetting her lust for a second, albeit failing, looked at her friend with a small smile.

"I hope not," Shego said. "I'm going to teach him pleasures he had only dreamed about. Now, back to business."

"Shouldn't we wait for him to be coherent?" Betty asked but with a wicked smile, Shego licked the man's ear.

"I'm up!" he sprung up, looking at the two women as though thinking of a way to explain himself.

"Good," Betty Director said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ronald Stoppable. I need to hire your services."

/M

End of Chapter


	17. The First Test

The First Test

Dr. Betty Director sighed as she leaned back on her chair. Things were going fine, except she knew she had a mole in her ranks and Agent Du was annoying the hell out of her agents.

She was surprised that he had acquired a red Dodge Viper. It wasn't uncommon for agents to own flash cars but Will Du's constant boasting caused her grief. She knew that the rest of the ladies under her command felt the same way. If someone could shut him up about his 'precious' car, she would be eternally grateful.

Her personal phone suddenly rang. She blinked in surprise when she saw the caller id. It must be important for her to call.

"Betty," she answered.

"I found a chauffer," the caller on the other line said. "He's not that cheep but he's good."

"Are you sure?" Betty asked in a strained voice. She could still hear Du's loud voice even though her office door was closed.

"Du's bragging again?" the caller asked.

"Couldn't shut up," she sighed. "Kept bragging that it's an SRT-10. I don't even know what that means. "He even brags about his personalized plates."

"Which is?" the caller asked.

"AGENT 1" she gave an unladylike snort. "As if he's my best agent." There was a pause in the phone and she waited for her caller to continue.

"You know my new favorite hangout. You know, that a friend of mine owns?"

"Yes," Betty frowned. What was the caller up to?

"Meet me there after the show," the caller hung up leaving her confused and puzzled.

"What show?" she breathed. The commotion outside grew louder. Curious, Betty left her office and looked around. Everyone was talking at once and looking at the facility's main screen. "What's going on?" she asked the nearest agent.

"Someone hacked into our system, Ma'am," the agent answered as he typed furiously at his console. "All exits are locked and communications are dead. Trying to reestablish link."

"Is it an attack?" Will Du asked as he huffed. "They picked on the wrong agent to mess with." Betty rolled her eye. The damned fool was full of himself. But this was alarming. No one could hack into GJ computers.

Betty blinked as she realized something. There was only one person who could hack into their systems. But what was his game?

"Incoming transmission!" another agent said as she worked to regain control. The screen came alive and what was shown puzzled Dr. Director. From what she could tell it was from a security camera of a multi storey carpark. The corner of her mouth twitched. She had an inkling on what was going on. Was this the show her caller told her about?

"Alright people. Get ready for anything," she told them in a commanding voice.

"Is it a car bomb?" one of the agents speculated. Was that really it? No, this was too elaborate for a mere bomber. Maybe a madman but not ordinary psycho.

This carpark's security camera's seemed to be state of the art. It was colored and the movements were fluid. A man in a cap and hooded jacket was carrying some cardboards and walked towards the camera.

"What an idiot," Du said as he watched the man. "If this is some sort of joke he's in big trouble for tampering with government equipment."

"Do any of you recognize the carpark?" Betty asked her agents but before she could answer, the man raised a card.

_Don't try to track this_, the card read. He raised another card which read, _We'll be done in a few minutes_.

"Cocky bastard," Du said as the man walked away from the camera. The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. They didn't know what to expect. Was this a terrorist threat? Was this some kind of hideous murder about to be committed? Their questions were answered when they heard a loud roar of an engine.

"Security cameras with mics?" Betty looked at the agent beside her for confirmation.

"It could be rigged to do that," the agent said. "But the quality is superb. Whoever done that was a pro." When she looked at screen again, she almost laughed.

Will Du screamed as he saw his precious Viper SRT being driven by a hoodie. The scene was switched to a different camera as the man made elevenses, Viper Style.

"You're dead!" Will Du said as he ran towards the nearest exit but all exits were closed. He could not stop the travesty that was going on.

Most of the agents in the room were enjoying this. The camera shifted from one to another as the man drove the Viper in the carpark like a madman. Doughnuts, 180s, 360's. it was a wonder that he could maneuver the large car in such a small space.

There were no other cars in the vicinity so the man went wild. Despite her serious face, Betty was enjoying this. It was good to have Du lowered a peg or two. And she was impressed at what she was seeing. The man had balls and skills. Just what she was looking for. She even began imagining what was it like to be driven by him like that.

She shook out that last thought. She must not have been thinking clearly. She was almost forty and still she was having lustful thoughts.

She concentrated on the show, trying real hard not to get aroused.

So far, the man could drive. But plainly this wasn't enough. Anyone could drive through a carpark at those speeds and not crash, well a few anyway. But what happened next made her smile.

The driver suddenly drove towards the pillars and with inches to spare from the body, his right hand side mirror was torn off. Will Du screamed and threatened but he could do nothing as the man did the same thing to the other mirror. With great speed, the man suddenly made a 180 turn but the rear bumper caught the edge of the pillar and was torn off.

Betty winced at Du's shrill voice. She had heard torture victims scream with less intensity than that.

The man immediately reversed the car and built up speed. He applied the brake and did a revered 180, catching the pillar's edge, tearing the front bumper off. The people inside the room winced at the sight. Someone really hated Du's guts to do that. In truth, most of them would easily destroy the blasted car but none of them would be this creative about it.

As the Viper stopped near a pillar, the man opened the passenger door and backed up. The sickening crunch of metal echoed the room as the door was torn from its hinges. With good measure, the man drove the car over it, scratching the underside of the car.

Du had his hands over his eyes. He could not bare to see more. It was horrid, it was inhuman, and it was not over.

The man did the same with the other door and with effect scraped the sides of the car on the long wall. The man stopped the car and got out. Will Du thought it was over and tried to move but the man simply opened the boot and re-entered the car.

The car sped up, what more could the man do? They saw the car rapidly nearing a low pipe and the man, while ducked for cover, drove under it.

The effect was profound. The pipe ripped the boot and the windshield apart. All Du could do was fall to his knees.

It was a funny sight though no one laughed. They were too amused to laugh. They were enjoying the spectacle of destruction that the couldn't laugh. Plus, who would laugh at a fallen man.

The man then drove the car through the carpark. What was there to do? The car was a wreck. The only thing that wasn't torn off was its bonnet.

But unbeknownst to them, the man had a fate much worse that death awaiting for Du. The man drove the car out of the carpark and parked it in the curb. The street's black and white security camera caught the car's rear as the man exited the car.

Even with his daring driving, even after that destruction there was one part of the car that was clearly seen in the light of day.

The Car's Number Plate: Agent 1

Suddenly, the computers were back on line. The locks were released and the screen beheld the usual global security network.

It was over.

Ever being the professional, the agents weren't saying anything but their smirks said tons.

The man was perfect. Betty was glad that her friend referred him. Now, she was going to meet him.

She wondered who it would be.

Who ever it was, he made her day a lot brighter.

///M

Shego gaped at what she saw. Per his instructions, she never left the Café in case she would be questioned. But what he had done made her day. That stupid car was gone and knowing that pompous ass he was suffering deeply.

Every little thing he's done made her like him even more.

Du had it coming. But was it really necessary?

Yes, she answered her own question.

Shego sat at their place. The special place of Ron and the rest. She never had to share anyone before but with the girls, it felt right.

Though Bonnie get on her nerves most of the time.

"Mind if I join you?" a commanding but amused voice halted her thoughts. Shego smiled as she looked at her visitor and motioned her to the single seat to her right. With dignity and military discipline, her visitor sat and smiled.

"Enjoyed the show?" Shego asked making her visitor laugh.

"Immensely," she said. "Was it you idea or his?"

"His," Shego smiled. "Really Bets. You know me. I would have fried the damned thing." Betty Director chuckled as she relaxed.

"Why did he do it?" she asked. "I mean I could have gotten a private interview."

"Du antagonized me," Shego said with a shrug. "My man's sweet, defending my honor like that."

"I'll admit that he's good but could he accomplish the mission?" Betty asked as she leant over. "This is a delicate thing."

"He's a good driver and he's good in covert infiltration, somewhat. But I'm sure when the shit hits the fan he's the one for the job," Shego said with pride though she really doubted his infiltration skills.

"Do I know him?" Betty asked.

"Yes," Shego nodded. "But no one else could remember him. That a good thing in a retrieval specialist."

"How quiet is he?" Betty asked.

"Your coffee, Ma'am," Betty almost jumped as she quickly turned to see a man setting a drink she did nor order down on the table. How did she sneak up on her? It was really uncanny. No man could be this quiet. But there he was. Beside her, carrying utensils that clink and wearing shoes that should squeak.

But what made her heart stop a beat was the man himself. She almost did not recognize him immediately. His hair was longer and he was wearing clothes that he considered too expensive for him.

"Extremely," Shego smile as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she said.

"You're quite welcUMPH!" the man didn't had a chance to answer since Shego pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss. Betty was surprised and astounded. She knew that her best agent laid claim to this man's heart and here was Shego, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

And what surprised her more was that she wanted a piece of that.

When Shego ended the kiss, the man's knees were weakened from its intensity. Smiling seductively, the green skinned, raven haired goddess let him go and immediately he slumped to the ground, not making much sound.

Um," Betty looked at the man in amazement. What had happened for him to hook up with Shego. She knew that the former villainess never had a social life. She had spurred off potential suitors so it came to a surprise she picked this man. The love of her former rival. "Have you two…"

"Not yet," Shego smiled wickedly and teasingly. "If you'd want, I could ask him if he could do you."

"You could?" the words left Betty's mouth before she could stop herself. What was wrong with her? She wasn't a green girl that needed sex. But a mature woman who craved it! With a man who could be his son for crying out loud.

"With a little persuasion," Shego smiled softly as she helped the man to the couch. "Be warned. There are other women who have claims. I have to ask them as well."

"You've changed," Betty, forgetting her lust for a second, albeit failing, looked at her friend with a small smile.

"I hope not," Shego said. "I'm going to teach him pleasures he had only dreamed about. Now, back to business."

"Shouldn't we wait for him to be coherent?" Betty asked but with a wicked smile, Shego licked the man's ear.

"I'm up!" he sprung up, looking at the two women as though thinking of a way to explain himself.

"Good," Betty Director said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Ronald Stoppable. I need to hire your services."

///M

End of Chapter

A/n: this was shorter than most but it brought back the main theme of the Story. Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed. If the scene is kind of familiar, it is reminiscent from an old film called the Driver. It looked such fun I had to have a go at it.


	18. The First Interview

The First Interview

.

Ron sat beside Shego and looked at the head of GJ warily. Betty was pleased at this. If he was the old Ron she couldn't use him but if he had matured a bid then he could be on par with Kim Possible. And if her hunch was correct, he could be the only man who could help her.

"Before that, a small interview," Betty said as she sipped her coffee. She was astounded that it was good, not only that it was perfect. She knew that he could cook and if he brewed it, he must be good.

"Not to seem like a bitch, Bets, but don't you have a file on him?" Shego asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Strangely his file was never updated," Betty sighed as she placed the coffee down. "Which frustrated one of my agents since she had no news of him. You don't seem surprised to hear this, Ronald."

"It's Ron, Dr. Director," Ron said with a small frown. It confused him that a certain agent was interested in him and he didn't have to be a genius to know which agent she was referring to.

"Then it's Betty," she said with a small smile. "Since I'm not here officially. "I hope our past didn't strain our relationship."

"It took me a while to place myself in your shoes," Ron said with a grin. "And I must say I wouldn't be in them right now."

"The choices I've made for our country was never easy," she sighed. "And the people I've lost haunts me to this day."

"I gather that this is one of those choices?" he asked.

"This is not a choice," Betty's back straightened as she looked at him. He saw the determination in her eyes, a fight that he thought had gone out from her soul. This was a woman who was risking it all and he didn't know why. "Ron," she sighed and gave him a serene smile, something he thought he would never see from the seasoned agent. "You're my best hope. My only hope. Please."

"And what's my background got to do with anything?" he asked.

"Just want to know something about you," Betty solemnly said. Shego knew that tone. She knew Director enough to know that she always wanted to know something about the people under her command. This was a nice gesture but Shego knew why she wanted to know.

She wanted to remember those whose lives were lost under her command and grieve for them if no one else does.

"I can't," Ron said with a sad smile.

"Why?" Betty asked curiously thought a little hurt.

"Because the girls are not here," Monique suddenly said as she sat beside Ron. Betty was surprised at this. She saw her earlier near the door but never realized that they were together.

"You're Kim's friend," Betty said in recognition and confusion. Was she one of the girls in Ron's life?

"My man here doesn't want to make the others feel that they were left out," Monique said with a smile. "And believe me girl, they have claws." Monique looked at Shego who was filing her nails as if to show that what she had said was true. Betty laughed as she shook her head. She understood. Strangely she understood.

"Okay. Nothing personal then. Just tell me about your driving skills and how you acquired them," Betty smiled as she looked at the two women who looked at Ron with curious anticipation.

"There's nothing to tell, actually," Ron shrugged. As he settled back. "I passed Driver's Ed at high school. After you hired Kim," his heart dropped when he said her name but he continued hoping they wouldn't notice. But they did and they were silent about it for that he was thankful. "After you hired Kim I got a scholarship in Finland. I was bored so I entered in a Driving Course which I finished in a year."

"Finnish Driving Lessons lasts for three years," all of them looked and found Vivian pulling a chair towards them. Ron blinked as he saw Yori standing beside her, looking around, checking if the area was secure.

"But if he finished it, that would explain his mad driving skills," Tara said as she joined them. "But that does not explain his spending habits."

"What did he do now?" Shego asked as she noticed Ron paled a bit. This was probably good.

"I found out what a Veyron is," Tara said as she glared at Ron. "VW huh? It's a Bugatti."

"Technically it's a VW since they own Bugatti," Ron smiled sheepishly. "Come on, it's an investment."

"Cars aren't good investments, Ron," Tara sighed as she sat on the couch near him. "They depreciate."

"I'll be careful next time," Ron smiled making Tara sigh.

"Ron, I'm just trying to prevent you from making the same mistake you did before," she said. Ron cringed at the memory. Ever since that debacle with his first royalties he was careful with his cash. He just spends what he could afford. And he didn't have the heart to tell Tara that he bought the Veyron with loose change. In truth, he had mistaken the VW Phaeton, which was an elegant saloon car, with the Veyron. He had just realized his mistake the day he had hired Tara to be his Manager. He should have checked the price. Oh well.

"Ok," he smiled sweetly. "All my next purchases will be run through you."

"Next?" Tara's eyes narrowed. Vivian and Yori were smiling in amusement. It was fun to see Ron squirm a bit. "What did you buy?"

"Just and Aston and a car that runs on Bio-ethanol," he simply said. "Relax. After those two all of them will be practical."

"What does that mean?" Tara was not letting up. Heaven help her he loved the guy but he could drive her to drink. "Don't you have enough cars? Wouldn't your Lady be jealous?"

"Well I explained to her that she'd always be special but there are things that others can do better than her," he simply said. To the girl's realization, he did just that.

"And then what?" Betty, though amused with the exchange really wanted to get back in topic.

"Then I went to Japan," Ron was glad of the change in topic. "I trained in the mountains for a while and then got a job delivering tofu for a man in Akina mountain. After that I went to Europe and met Russ Swift."

"Russ Swift the precision driving legend?" Vivian asked in awe. Russ Sift was legendary in stunt driving. 180 degrees parking and the man who could make the most doughnuts in a minute. If it came to precision, Russ was the man.

"Yes," he smiled. "He taught me how drive in a car park," he looked at Betty with a knowing smile. "Could you leave us for a moment, ladies? Ms. Betty and I need to talk business."

Seeing his serious face the ladies nodded and left them, only Shego stayed to act as an intermediary. When the ladies were out of earshot Ron leaned forwards and look at Betty directly.

"Listen, Doc. I know how to keep my mouth shut. I've learned it the hard way so whatever you say stays between us," Ron said carefully. Betty thought about it for a moment and nodded. Indeed he had learned life the hard way, which was unfortunate but it was good for her. Though he seemed like a goofball he had matured a bit. She just hoped his experiences made him a better man.

"Ok," she said. "But is this place safe?" she looked around, looking at the patrons around.

"Wade made it surveillance proof," Ron smiled. "So he's the only one monitoring what's going on inside. Rest assured, if anyone tried to get a bug in, he'll know it instantly."

"I'll take your word for it," she smiled but suddenly frowned as she leaned forward. "I have an agent I need to get in touch with. The problem is, she hasn't called in and I fear that there's a mole in my office. She's deep undercover so anything is possible. I dare not speculate since this is a dangerous situation I've put her in. she knew the risks but still, I want to make sure that she's okay."

"An extraction?" Ron asked. He knew the delicate situation of an op like this. He'd heard it from Kim a few times to know that these things could get messy.

"If it comes to that, yes. But I need to get someone in and check on her. She may not respond but that doesn't mean that she's dead. It may just be that she couldn't get a chance to check in.

"This is not sanctioned by GJ. If I organize an Extraction, they might get wind of it and it'll put her life in danger. So that's why I had to go for another option."

"Me," Ron smirked as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yes since Shego recommended you," Betty said confidently. "And if she says you're the person for the job then you're my man." Ron was thoughtful for a moment. She wasn't stroking her ego. What she had said was true. If she believed that Shego thought him good enough then he must be.

"Okay. Say I agree. What do I get in return?" Ron asked. This surprised Betty but she did not show it. She couldn't believe that he could be that mercenary but she was ready to pay what is necessary for her agent's safety.

"15 K per op," she started. Ron merely smirked and sighed.

"I don't want money," he said. "But there's something I want."

"Which is?" Betty asked, once again surprised at his answer.

"A few days ago Vivian was attacked. GJ's handling the case. All I want is a name," Ron said calmly.

"Couldn't wonder boy hack in and get the information?" Shego asked.

"I didn't file the reports in the mainframe," Betty smiled. "The only thing to deter a hacker is a file that is not there. Old School."

"Wade must be pounding his head right about now," Rom smiled softly. "That is my price."

"Then you'd be killing two birds with one stone," Betty sighed as she stretched. "She's in your protection?"

"For the past couple of days, yes. Don't tell me this mission has something to do with this?" Ron asked astounded.

"Indirectly," Betty sighed. "She really needs to be in protective custody."

"Trust me, Doc. She's more secure with me that with you," Ron said with a small smile. Betty merely laughed and shook her head. The man was right. They could protect her better than she could. And just by looking at the one called Yori, with the way she 'hover' around Vivian, Betty knew that anyone who would try anything would get hurt.

"I have no doubt," Betty smiled. "So will you do this?"

"I don't even know what "this" is," Ron sighed. "What will your superiors say when they find out?"

"I don't really care. Just as long as my agent is safe. I owe her that much," Betty leaned back, relaxing on the chair. Somehow, she felt at home which was quite refreshing. "I like this place." Ron and Shego smiled as they heard her soft whisper.

"You're always welcome," Ron said. Taking a deep breath he finally decided. "Okay Doc. I'm your man. Use me as you see fit." This brought a chuckle from Shego and a predatory gleam on Betty's eye. Oblivious that he had made a double intender, Ron was surprised to see the hungry look that the Director of Global Justice was giving him.

"Thank you," she smiled. "And maybe I'll _sample_ you other skills as well. I'd better be going. An office with a fuming Will Du should not be left unattended." Betty stood up and with a smile at Ron she left the café. When she was gone, only then did Ron look at Shego in confusion.

"Is it me or did she imply that she wanted to get into my pants?" Ron asked rather flattered that a mature woman thought of him sexy and rather perplexed since the girls had a tendency to be possessive of him.

"Stoppable, is that too hard to believe?" Shego asked as her hand caressed his thigh. "_I've_ been wanting to get into them ever since you did me that favor." Her thumb gently brushed the bulge in his pants making him whimper at the sensation. Since he had taken a cold shower that morning rather than taking Vivian up on her offer to help him relieve some tension, his manhood was a bit sensitive.

And when the serious business was dealt with, his heart was pumping blood from one head to another.

"I don't know what to think anymore," Ron sighed as Shego continued caressing him. "Next you'll tell me that Mrs. Dr. P. had a thing for me." Shego paused her caress for a second and whispered seductively in his ear.

"She did say that if she's inclined to sleep with someone younger it would be you," she said. Ron felt all his blood drain into his member, making it feel like it was desperately trying to get free from its denim confines.

"Poor Ron. I'll take care of your problem later," Shego said huskily.

"Later?" Ron swallowed at her tone.

"It's Friday. And I have you all to myself until tomorrow," she purred making him uncomfortable. "I've already told the girls not to expect you." Ron turned to look at where Tara, Vivian and Yori were and all they gave was a look of sympathy and envy.

"Don't I have a say on this?" he asked but knew that it was futile. If Shego wantd something, nothing would change her mind.

"Relax Ron. I'll let you play with me. I promise, no rough stuff," that didn't ease his mind one bit. He must be truthful, he had been fantasizing about Shego ever since he first saw her picture. He just hoped he wouldn't disappoint her and fry him for being incompetent in bed.

"Tonight then," Ron smiled softly and did something Shego didn't expect. Ron leaned forward and kissed her. At first she was shocked but with Ron using his lips to gently caress hers she gave in and wrapped her arms around his neck. She never felt anything like it before. Most men she had sex with always attacked her breasts but Ron was killing her softly with gentleness. And she was loving it. When they broke apart, Shego gave him a broad smile.

"Nice," she said. "No wonder Vivian and Yori looked so sated. Not to mention Tara as well. And you haven't stuck Ronnie jr. into them. Now that's what I call talent."

"I still have a lot to learn," Ron smiled.

"I'll teach you," Shego returned his smile. Is this was how Ron treats his women, then why did the _Princess_ leave him? If she loved him as he loved her then… Then she left him to protect him. She mentally cursed her former rival. She was being heroic again, saving the poor man's life by breaking his heart, and subsequently, her own as well.

She wanted Ron because she wanted him in her bed, annoying Kim was a bonus. But something crept into her heart. She was beginning to see the man's worth from every little thing he did. She had started to have feelings for him.

The man had a big heart and a shoulder strong enough to carry them all. And his gentle way of loving a woman could melt a heart encased in ice. She was warming up to him but still, she was Shego. Change will not come easy.

"No whips and leather, please," Ron said, bringing her thoughts back to him.

"What do you take me for?" she asked, half annoyed and half amused. Leather and whips indeed. But that's a nice suggestion.

"Black lace and silk with matching garter belt," he said without thinking and when he realized what he had said, he blushed.

Shego only laughed and kissed him one more time. "Until later, Stud," she said and left him bewildered and hard. Ron simply sighed. These girls were to be the death of him.

"She's leaving you hanging?" Monique asked as she sat beside him. Ron sighed as he looked at his friend. Shego did left her hanging but Monique wasn't helping. She was wearing her usual red dress which drove him mad. Monique noticed him fidgeting. Was he really turned on or was it an after effect of Shego's teasing?

Judging by state of his gaze, the fact that he was trying real hard not to ogle at her, it was more of both. It was weird thinking your friend as a boy toy. Then again, it was weird thinking your friend in a sexual way.

Before anything else, Monique was foremost a friend to Ron. So whatever lustful fantasy she had on his person had to wait. Here was a man who was ready to blow, in one way or the other. Being near beautiful women who were ready to give their body and soul to him was a strain on his sanity.

Especially when he wished for their happiness. He would be devastated is he was the cause of their sadness.

"I don't know what's worse. This constant teasing or the constant erection," Ron sighed as he leaned on the couch. "You girls are a treasure but you'd be the death of me yet."

"You did fine last night," Monique smiled as she leaned beside him. Automatically, Ron draped an arm around her as she snuggled on his chest. Monique sighed as she relaxed into him. This was pleasant. Ron was beginning to get used of the idea of them being close since he was affectionate without even thinking.

"Is it screw and tell?" Ron smirked. "I don't think I'd like my bedroom activities broadcasted to the world."

"Just us," Monique said softly. "Plus we were curious. I mean, Yori was the first to see you naked and Vivian was the first to touch it. Tara was the first one who slept with you without sex and tonight Shego would pump you dry. You get my meaning. We don't just share you, Ron, we share each other. And if this momma's got anything to say anything about it you're gonna get some chocolate lovin' from your wrestling buddy. I mean it Ron. We all have feelings for you. We just show it differently."

"You're more Mocha than chocolate," Ron quipped with a smile. "Mocha Frappe with chocolate syrup. No, seriously. You do taste like Mocha Frappe with chocolate syrup." Monique laughed at this. Despite the seriousness, Ron could make her laugh.

"Okay, Master Chef. If I taste like Mocha Frappe with chocolate syrup what does the others taste like, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well…" Ron looked sheepish as he looked at the girls that were chatting at the far table, they were giving them a bit of privacy for which he was thankful. He knew that if he wanted to be alone with one of them or be with them together they would oblige.

"Okay. I don't think it would hurt me for them to find out. First Yori," Ron smiled. "Yori tastes like cherries."

"Really," Monique was amused.

"Vivian tastes like blackberries. Tara… blueberries. Definitely. Shego… strangely tastes like mint."

"Mint?" Monique asked which made Ron shrug.

"Mint and Merlot. Strange huh?"

"And Bonnie?"

"Nutmeg," Ron sighed. "And don't ask me why." Monique giggled as she kissed his cheek. She even went further to lick him. Ron blinked in confusion as he looked at her as she snuggled back in place.

"Strange. I thought you'd taste like a Naco. At least cheese. But you taste like vanilla," Monique said with a chuckle. "Me like."

"Strange indeed," Ron smiled.

"What does Kim taste like?" that question caught him off guard. There was no malice or anger in the question. She just wanted to know. And strangely, he felt easy to tell her.

"Strawberry Milkshake with marshmallows," Ron smiled. Ron kissed Monique's head gently and he wrapped his other arm around her. "I must be an idiot."

"Why'd you say that?" Monique asked, pleased at his earlier gesture.

"Because I never realized until now that there're people around me who cares for me. Thanks." Monique simply smiled and rested her head on his chest.

"We're always here for you, stud," she said, feeling him relax around her. "On another subject, I've been meaning to ask you, did something go on between you and Tara? She seemed… well… disappointed at something. She wouldn't elaborate."

"What did she say?" he asked.

"Just that you have a great tongue, something I've been meaning to test. But nothing more. You didn't force yourself, did you?" Monique turned to glare at him. She loved the man but if he hurt her friends she's tear him to shreds.

"She's forcing herself," Ron sighed as she looked at the former cheerleader. "She wanted to please me but she was scared. I didn't know that my dick was that scary."

"To a virgin it is," Monique sighed. "That's it? She just wanted to play with your Johnson?"

"She was hesitating. I didn't want her to become uncomfortable," Ron said in his defense. With a sigh, Monique sat up and smiled.

"I have an idea," she said mischievously making Ron unpleasantly nervous.

"And it involves me?" he asked and she nodded. "Figures."

"Tara! Could you join us for a bit, girl?" Monique called and though bewildered, Tara joined them.

"What is it?" she asked, smiling.

"You could help me torture our man here," Monique jerked a thumb at his direction. Ron merely blinked in surprise.

"Torture?" he asked. This was getting out of hand. Instead of answering, Monique went to Vivian and Yori and talked to them a bit. When the two smiled and nodded, Monique came up and took their hands.

"Let's go!" Monique said as she pulled the two along.

"Go where?" Tara asked.

"Your place," Monique told Ron. "I promise I'd get you ready in time for your date but until then," Monique smiled seductively. "You're ours." Tara smiled softly, comprehending what they were going to do. Ron looked back at Vivian and Yori for help but they simply waved him good luck.

He didn't need luck. And with the way Monique and Tara were pulling him, he needed to survive.

///M

End of chapter

A/n: Okay. Next chapter is not for the kiddies. And you'd probably know where this is going. Thanks to those who reviewed. It's your encouragements that kept me going.


	19. The First Lesson

Chapter 19: The First Lesson

The First Lesson

"Strip," Monique said just as soon as she locked Ron's door. Ron was unceremoniously dragged to his bed with Tara not far behind. It was a short trip from Bueno Café to Ron's house but it felt like an eternity to Tara.

Monique had not explained anything but Tara knew what was involved. And with Monique's command, she knew definitely.

"What?" Ron asked, not knowing what to do.

"Take it all off," Monique said as she removed her belt. "No tease, no foreplay and no shyness. Strip."

"Ooookay," Ron said as he slowly removed his shirt. Monique quietly marveled Ron's muscles. She wanted to rip his clothes off and suck him dry but for now she should be patient.

"You too, T. We don't want your clothes to get stained," Monique said as she got a hanger from Ron's closet and removed her red dress. Ron was stunned. Monique was carelessly showing her body to him as if it was the most natural thing to do. He had thought of her wearing red underneath but she was wearing a simple white bra and panties. But still, she was gorgeous. He never saw her wear anything skimpier than her miniskirt but he never expected to see perfection.

Though she had large breasts, Monique was firm in the rest of her body. She wasn't that slim but she was toned. He wondered how many men saw her like this?

"Two," Monique said as she watched him appreciate her body. She was thankful that despite eating Nacos, she had enough discipline to work out whenever she could.

"Two what?" Tara asked, impressed at Monique's body.

"There are only two men who saw me naked like this," Monique said playfully. "Both of them I dumped within a week."

"Harsh much?" Tara asked, now in her underwear which Ron marveled as well. Tara opted for a simple lace design but still even if they wore rags, they were still lovely.

"That's so sweet," Monique said making Ron realize that he had said his thoughts out loud. "And to answer you question, T. The first one didn't measure in the equipment department and the second didn't measure in the gentlemanly department."

"And compared to Ron?" Tara asked as she helped a stunned Ron with his pants. Monique's gaze never left his groin. With the size of the tent he was making, she could only imagine how large it was.

"May I?" Monique asked Ron. With an anticipated nod from him, she proceeded to remove his boxers. And when they were off, she looked at his long, erect piece of magnificence with astonishment and fear. Now she knew why Tara was reluctant to give him some oral treatment. She wouldn't know what to do with it.

Fortunately, Monique did.

"It's beautiful," Monique said as she got a tape measure and measured it from base to tip. Tara gaped when she saw the numbers. She never realized that double digit penises were possible beyond porn films.

Monique's hands shook as she measured its thickness. That, at least, was a bit above average. It was little comfort though. She had a feeling it was not fully erect at all.

"I never thought it would be that big," Ron said, amazed at the measurements. Both women blinked as they turned to see him.

"Ron… this is not average," Monique said as she tossed the tape measure away and began stroking his manhood.

"It isn't" Tara asked dubiously as she tentatively touched his grande buritto and joined in.

"Tara! You didn't think that all men in the videos were average!" Monique gasped as she looked at her friend. Tara shyly looked away, confirming her doubts. "Tara, honey. It's okay. Ron here is not quite average."

"How, not quite average?" Ron asked, curious as well. Monique looked at him in disbelief. Surely he was not suggesting that he thought his penis was small, was he?

"Ron, yours is two times longer and a bit thicker than average. And trust me, that's saying a lot." Ron simply blushed in embarrassment.

"So that's why Jessica and the rest were giggling whenever the catch a glimpse of you," Tara sighed. "If they knew the numbers they'd be rushing for a piece of it,"

"Great, that's what I need. More giiiiirrrraaaauuugghhhhh!" Ron groaned as Monique suddenly licked the entire shaft of gear stick. Monique was liking this. Recovering from the initial shock, she began her ministrations. She liked his taste. Vanilla. Even there. She doubted that she could take him all in one go but she would try.

But first.

"Lesson one, Tara is that it won't bite," Monique said as she looked at the blond who was eyeing her rather dubiously. "Have you seen anyone's other than porn?"

"Josh Mankey," she said. Ron frowned at this. Though he thought the guy was sort of nice, it was vexing that the man went out with two of his girls. "It was after a heavy make out session and he started groping. He did have light hands but nothing compared to Ron's caress. He suddenly took it out and when I saw it…"

"You gasped?" Monique asked, noticing Ron's frown. She knew that Ron came to terms with Kim dating Josh at one time and maybe was starting to get used to the idea that the rest of them had boyfriends before him but still… It still got on his nerves at times.

"I laughed, actually," Tara blushed as she looked away. Ron blinked and Monique was speechless. What would cause her to laugh?

"Why?" Monique was curious. Mankey was one of the most sought out boy in high school. Everyone had a crush on him. Tara shyly stroked Ron's cock, making him moan at the contact. She then slowly trailed her hand until it reached the base and with her index finger, was tracing the part of his cock about four inches from the base.

Ron didn't know what was going on. He was entranced by Tara's soft fingers and her gently and shy touch was making him more aroused than before. Monique, however…

"OMG! No way!" Monique gasped in surprise. Tara nodded and continued her gentle stroking. "That much?"

"He was quite embarrassed but I explained that I never saw one before so he took it back in. That's then so… what's next?" Tara asked, ending that conversation.

"Fine, back to the lesson," Monique smiled. "The most sensitive part of the penis is under the head. Play with that with young tongue and I'll guarantee that he'd be flying with the angels."

"So I don't have to swallow the whole thing?" Tara's voice brightened. So this was her fear, Monique realized. She was afraid to take the whole thing into her mouth.

"Honey, few could handle this monster. Take in what you could. I don't think Ron would mind," Monique said. She was supposed to teach Tara on the art of pleasing a man but she couldn't help herself. Ron wasn't like any man she had met. Her previous exes were immature, what high school boy wasn't. But Ron was a man. He's in a different league.

Just looking at the massive member was making her wet. She thought that she could control her arousal but something about Ron brought something primal from within. And she decided to act upon it.

"If you're a bit shy, licking comes first," Monique said as she proceeded to lick the underneath of his shaft. Tara was mesmerized at the sight. The dark skinned goddess was licking Ron's dick slowly, tracing the outline of the throbbing vein up to the base of the head. Monique smiled as she saw Tara's expression. She motioned her to join her since there was more than enough for the both of them. With Tara on one side and Monique on the other, they began coating his organ with their saliva.

Ron was desperately trying to be coherent. It was hard to keep a single thought since all of his blood seemed to go to his other head. And if he looked at the girls' ministrations, more blood rushed down.

It was an exquisite and exotic sight. Monique's dark skin was a contrast to Tara's pale complexion made the sight of them licking his dick more erotic. Also, Monique's experience was a contrast to Tara's shyness. While Monique was aggressive, Tara was tentative. But both were doing their best.

The lesson forgotten, Monique suddenly engulfed Ron's manhood, making him groan. Tara was surprised at Ron's reaction to Monique's mouth. If this was giving him pleasure, then it's enough to give her courage to do it herself.

Tara began attacking. She was licking the parts that Monique wasn't engulfing. There were times that the sides of their lips met and Tara tasted more than Ron.

This gave Tara an idea. While she had slept with Ron, she went to get a glass of water when she heard moaning coming from the guest room. At first, she thought that the girls were in pain but when she came close, she knew it was a different kind of moan. The door was slightly ajar but that was enough for her to see what was going on.

And what she saw surprised her.

Yori and Vivian were entwined together, their lips exploring each other in a passionate sea of lust. She couldn't believe that shy, insecure Vivian was giving herself freely to Yori, who seemed far more experienced that she looked.

It was not rape, anyone could see that and it was not lust as well.

It was love.

Right before her eyes were two women who loved each other. It was strange considering they just met a few hours before. But if they love each other and clearly they loved Ron to distraction, then maybe the others were like them.

She really doubted that but Monique could understand it more than anyone else. The three of them were not merely friends, they were also lovers. She decided to test that theory.

"Um… Mon?" Monique's eyebrow went up in question. But she still had Ron jr. in her mouth and though she was not moving, her tongue was still tickling his head. "Could I?" Monique smiled and she pulled away. As soon as she did, Tara smiled and licked the bulbous head and slowly took it in her mouth. It was a new experience for her but she was determined to do it. She loved Ron too much not to do this simple thing when he had moved the world for her.

Slowly but steadily, she developed a rhythm that was comfortable to her. She bobbed her head as she worked the shaft, or the part she could work without gagging. She massaged his balls and pumped the remaining length making Ron moan in pleasure. Every so often she would take his prick out of her mouth and lick the entire length and sometimes his balls.

Monique was proud of her. Tara was at times clumsy in giving Ron oral sex, but at least she was doing it. Monique, seeing that her primary work was done, removed her underwear and lay beside Ron.

Ron gasped as she saw her beautiful body. He had to admit it was better than what he had fantasized. He was right on his description of the girls. They were goddesses. Each of them their own persons but all of them were gorgeous.

No words were necessary. The desire was in their eyes and in a moment, their lips locked. Monique hungrily tastes his essence, groaning and moaning as their tongues battled.

Ron was surprised at Monique's aggression He couldn't move much since Tara was attending his cock. He felt… loved.

He didn't mean their sexual acts but he felt their hearts was in tune with his. He felt it every time he was with the girls and that feeling was intensified with their sexual bliss.

And it was just as strong, if not stronger, with Kim.

No! He couldn't think about her. Not when there are two beautiful women with him. He wouldn't disrespect them by thinking about another woman while they were eagerly servicing him.

Ron's hand kneaded Monique's soft breast. He had thought that Tara's was soft but Monique's was softer. Monique moaned louder as she felt his hands on her breasts. Despite their aggression, Ron was gentle and not forceful with his attention to her globes of flesh. She was loving what he was doing to her. But she wanted more. She could take it slow another time but now, she wanted… no… she needed him. Badly.

Monique broke the kiss and despite Ron's bewilderment, straddled his chest.

"Please," Monique pleaded. Ron smiled as he got her meaning. With that pleading, helpless face, how could he say no? He shifted her until she could feel his hot breath on her pussy lips. Ron really wanted to savor the moment but Monique was feeling restless.

Ron gave her lower lips a tender kiss and then used his tongue.

Monique screamed at the contact. She hadn't realized that she was holding her breath in anticipation and when she felt his rough tongue on her sensitive fold, she let it al out in one pleasurable scream.

Tara almost bit Ron's organ as she winced at Monique's scream. If she wasn't so clumsy in athletics she would have been a good cheerleader. Tara imagined what she was going through. She had experienced first hand the magic of Ron's tongue. If he was giving even half of what she experienced, it's enough to sent her to the moon.

Tara also knew that Monique wouldn't be satisfied with a simple licking. No, among the six of them, Monique, Shego and Bonnie were the most sexually aggressive. If she was this wild then the only thing to sate her was a good humping. And when she does, then it was time to make her move.

Monique was in sheer ecstasy. Never had her exes eat her out but Ron as bringing her to her third orgasm. She came as soon as his tongue claimed her and then again a few minutes of continuous attention to her clit. It was like nothing she had felt before. His mouth was magic, bringing her to a state of constant rapture.

Now she knew what Kim was talking about. Ron was a lover and it pleases him to give others pleasure. And if this was the pleasure she was talking about, she was glad she had experienced it.

Ron felt unattended. Despite his disappointment that his little rocket wasn't being fondled, he continued on his work with Monique.

Suddenly, he felt something rubbery touching his prick. It started from the top and was slowly covering his entire length. Ron smiled at this feeling. It seemed that Tara had found his Trojans.

Ever so considerate, Tara went to his bathroom and took a pack of Trojans in the medicine cabinet. The two were so deep in their bliss that they had forgotten to use birth control. If Monique didn't want to use them, then it's okay. She would have plenty of chances in the future but today, Tara's making sure that they wouldn't make a mistake they're not ready for.

Ron grasped Monique's hips and guided her to his awaiting spear. It took but a moment to realize what was being done. Monique gasped as she felt another set of hands on her midriff, pulling her towards that she craved the most.

Ron's helmet touched Monique's wet folds. She knew she could take him inside her. But she wasn't sure if she could get him all it. She gasped as the tip of his manhood entered her. He was big. Bigger than her former boys. And thicker as well.

She tried to relax but he was just enormous. Tara smiled as she straddled Ron's abs. She had removed her underwear before she searched for the rubber. With Monique slowly impaling herself on his broad sword and Tara's wet cunt rubbing his abs, it was a miracle he didn't came then and there.

Tara then set her plan to motion. She was close enough to see Monique's face and she was close enough to kiss her.

Monique was surprised at the contact. She never expected Tara to kiss her much less use her tongue to coax hers to play. She never imagined doing it with another girl but with Ron's cock on her lower lips and Tara's mouth on her mouth, she really didn't care.

Monique fought back, parrying and thrusting her tongue against Tara's. Tara smiled as she felt Monique reciprocate her advances. She liked the way the dark skinned beauty caress her soft pale globes. It was different but still, she liked it.

Monique moaned as Tara played with her dark orbs. It was tentative but being female she knew the right amount of pressure needed to please her. Monique was in heaven as soon as Ron started moving his hips. His cock slid in and out. In and out the hungry love box that slowly was receiving his trusts.

With her best male friend under her, fucking her, loving her and one of her best female friends tonguing her and also loving her, Monique was in cloud nine. As she began to moan at each thrust that Ron gave her. It was a slow and rhythmic thrust, enough to reach deep within her. At times it was touching her cervix which gave her some pain but more pleasure.

Tara proceeded to attack Monique's dark brown nipples. She had seen African-American women in the nude before but with Monique, she felt a certain level of arousal never before felt to her own gender. Licking the peaks of her breasts, Tara enjoyed her taste. She wondered if the others would taste differently.

With the pounding from Ron and the attention from Tara, Monique came two more times. It was uncanny. She couldn't have cummed this many times even if she used a vibrator.

Tara smiled at the reaction she was getting from Monique. Now she felt why Ron wanted to please them before himself. It was satisfying to know that you could take a woman to heaven and then send her floating back to Earth.

"It pleases me to please you, huh?" Tara said as she looked at Ron from her shoulders. Ron simply smiled, a hard task considering he was trying not to let his load off too soon. Suddenly, Ron quickened his pace. The change in pace made Monique squeal as he pounded his massive organ into her. She felt close to cumming, again. But this time, she knew it would be big.

With the faster pace, Tara couldn't fondle her friend properly. She dismounted and kneeled by Ron's legs. There was another thing she was curious off; what Ron tasted like.

"OH MY GOD!" Monique screamed as she was flooded with the most intense orgasm she ever had. She had stopped her humping as her euphoria washed over her. Though the pleasure was immense, it provided Ron with a pressing problem.

Monique's vagina was squeezing his cock for his seed. It was taking him everything he had not to cum since he knew why Tara was waiting for Monique to disembark.

Monique slumped forward, resting her body on Ron's torso. It was enough for Tara to pull the remaining piece of man meat from her soaping cunt and remove the condom, freeing his dick from its confines. When he felt her mouth covering the top of his penis, he let go.

Tara was surprised at the initial blast and almost gagged but she tried to swallow as much as she could. It was a bit salty, and tasted like pancake batter but still she swallowed because it came from Ron.

Now she was on par with Yori and Vivian and that made her feel good. She continued licking his member until it lay flaccid. Only then did she got up and went to the kitchen to get some water. Though she wanted to keep on drinking Ron's cum, she was not yet used to it.

And the volume of it. It was like she had drunk half a pint. After washing down Ron's protein shake she went back to the bedroom and smile at what she saw.

Ron had already positioned Monique comfortably on his side. The dark skinned beauty had an arm around his chest and her head under his arm. Ron, though quite spent, had enough strength to move the sated goddess to a more comfortable position.

And he had reserved a space for her on his free side. Tara sighed as she lay beside him. As soon as she did, Ron covered the three of them with a blanket, protecting them from the cold.

Tara wasn't sleepy but she was content that she was beside him. With his strong arms protecting them, she knew that she was safe with him.

Despite appearances, Ron was a strong man. And if she guessed what Betty wanted him for, he needed that strength. For he would face one of his greatest challenges.

Facing Kim Possible.

But for now, she and the rest of the girls would be there for him.

But there was one little problem before facing Kim. Would he survive the night with Shego?

Tara snuggled closer and held Monique's hand. Their bond was strengthened. And she knew that after a while, the bonds interweaved between the ladies who loved Ron and Ron himself would be unbreakable.

/M

Kim Possible sighed as she looked out of her window. Someone had leaked that there was a government agent among the villains that she had infiltrated. No one had guessed who she was and it was a matter of time before she was found out.

She hoped Betty had a plan because she knew it was a matter of time before the mole figured out her secret.

A secret that she hid from her one true love.

End Of Chapter


	20. The First Plan

The First Plan

Ron was nervous as hell. He let the girls sleep it off as he went back to Bueno Café to entrust his Lady to Vivian and Yori. He really needed to get the girls some wheels since he had a suspicion that he shouldn't be without his own.

This was crazy! Ron was the kind of man who wouldn't worry about what other people thought but now he was acting like a teen on his first date.

He'd been on dates before but somehow this was different.

It was different because he was dating Shego.

He was going to date one of his ladies and each lady had a preference. It was nerve wracking to think that he was going to disappoint. He was in the café's office, searching the directory for classy restaurants and such. Shego liked the finer things in life so it was nothing but the best for her.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Ron answered it with a smile.

"Hi Shego. What up?" he said was he quietly flipped the pages.

"Nothing much," came the seductively playful tone of her voice. "Combing the directory?" Ron blinked as his hand paused. How the hell did she know?

"No, just leafing through a catalog of Mark and Spencer's. I'd want to look my best for tonight," he coolly lied. But he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Nice try stud. But I appreciate the thought," he could hear her smile. "However, recently, you've always looked your best. Just lay off the printed boxers."

"Sure," Ron blushed at that. He had forgotten that Shego was one of the few women who frequently saw his boxers. Since graduation he always wore a belt and since then his pants were kept up. "So… any preference? I could get a table anywhere." And he was not bragging. Ron knew the chefs in the Tri City area. They usually exchange recipes and the latest gossips. The only reason that he didn't open a restaurant was because he didn't want to be a competition to his friends.

"I know you could get us a table, Ronnie. But they seemed so far," Shego said.

"So far from what?" Ron asked. There was relatively no traffic jams in Middleton and it was nonexistent in Upperton. Each journey would only take a few minutes.

"So far from my bed," she said sultry. He could smell her pheromones, strange but true. If she was in the mood, perhaps he could get something that he could throw away. Maybe a change of clothes as well since he had a feeling she would burn his to a crisp in her haste.

"Okay," Ron swallowed. "I could use your kitchen and whip something up. Bring a bottle of bubbly so that we could, I don't know, eventually lead to your bed?"

"You're rambling," Shego teased. "I sure wish you know more than one position to try out on me." Ron nearly crushed his phone with that comment. In truth he had learned various sexual positions from a really unexpected source.

Master Sensei

For some unexplained reason, Master Sensei lent Ron an ancient text containing the secret art of sexual pleasures. At first it seemed weirdly harmless but some chapters were on "Sexual Assassination" and "Sexual Revival". Master sensei said that he needn't learn about killing someone through sex though it intrigued Ron to know that it was possible.

Back to the phone conversation, Ron had an idea. If Shego was in a teasing mood then he could play too.

"I don't know, Love. You might not survive what I have planned for you before I plunge my Ronness into you hot, slick and waiting love box," Ron lowered his voice making it husky and sexy. On the other side of the line, Shego shivered as she heard his voice and tease. She felt her underwear get damp in anticipation. She had thought to tease him until he had gotten embarrassed but he was fighting back. She liked him before but now, seeing a different side of him, his feelings intensified.

"Oh? And what is it, my hot stud? What would you do to my sweet, delicate body?" she purred. Delicate? Ron blinked at that. She'd likely break _his_ bones rather than the other was around. And sweet? He'd give her that.

"Well, before anything else I'd awe you with my mad cooking skills. No use going all night with an empty stomach. And then, my delicious green mint, I'll bring out the choco syrup and strawberries. Of course, I'd have to remove your clothes, piece, by piece. Slowly, teasingly… and playfully. Until you beg me to lay my hands all over you."

Shego was liking this. She never had a playmate before. Usually men were scared of her. Despite her allure, they stayed clear. She only had one night standers but never someone to tease with. It was nice. She felt like a lady in the verge of love.

"And then what?" she asked, her hand massaging her pussy through soaked silk. She wanted something more substantial than her fingers and her dildo. She wanted Ron.

"Let's just say that the only time we're be in bed is when we sleep," Ron smiled at this. He felt his cock grew was he heard her moan. It didn't take a genius to realize why she was moaning. And he couldn't believe it. He had just made love to two goddesses not two hours ago and he was anticipating the night of hot, steamy, wild, passionate… he could go on with the adjectives… sex with a woman, which he considered one of the hottest there was in the world.

His feelings were different with Shego. With the others he knew that sex was a by product of love but with the green skinned bombshell… let's just say if they had a falling out he knew that the woman would either fry him or fuck him to death.

Yes. Shego was different. He didn't know if she liked him because of what she had felt while she groped him, or if this was a way of betting back at Kim or because she liked him for him.

He was sure that the first two were accurate. He just merely wondered about her liking him because she liked him. He didn't know if it was his ego talking but he wanted all of his ladies to like him for who he was.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Shego had feelings for him. Not just lust, not just admiration but something else. Something that made her heart beat faster every time she saw him. She was relaxed when she was with him, comfortable and above all, welcomed.

Despite their current arrangement, the mere fact that she had to share him with other women irritated her, she had gotten used to the idea that he was not solely hers. However, she would make the most of her time with him.

"Is that a challenge, Ron Stoppable?" Shego asked huskily. But Ron's answer, made her cum.

"It's a promise," Ron smiled as he heard her sigh in release. After a few deep breaths, Shego was calm enough to continue.

"Stoppable, just order take out. I don't think I could wait," she breathed heavily.

"I'll be there by six," Ro said as she checked his clock. He still had three hours before six. He had enough time.

"Not a minute more," Shego blew him a kiss and hung up the phone. Ron sighed as he pocketed his phone. It was a good thing that not all of them were sex crazed as this woman. Otherwise he's really die from fatigue.

He had contemplated of using the blue pill but he still could get it up, and quickly if needed be.

Though he had heard of a man dying of Viagra overdose.

They couldn't close the coffin.

Though he knew it was a myth he realized that he had enough stamina to go all night with one or two of them. But what if they agreed to have a go at him all at the same time? Ron shook that thought, though delicious as it was, out of his head. He needed to focus on work.

When he returned to Bueno Café, a message was waiting for him. His first mission was to make sure that Betty's agent was still alive. And that involved going to a lavish party somewhere in Spain.

Ron blinked as he saw where the party would be hosted. It was in the province of Malaga, specifically it was a resort near the town of Ronda.

Ron knew the place and he knew the man who owned it. He was thinking of investing some money to his company and now was the perfect time to give him a call.

He dialed his friend and waited.

"Goedenavond!" Ron greeted. "Is Klaas available? Hmm? Tell him it's Ron Stoppable… yes I'll… Klaas! How are you doing? How's business? Me? Same old. Okay, okay. I'll give your chef the recipe. Why I called? My Business Manager would kill me is she knew about this but I'm in the market for a KZ1. What changed my mind? I bought a house. I know, a KZ1 is not the most practical car for running to the shop but in my back yard lies a racetrack.

"When I get the place renovated you could bring some of your toys and we could play. Really? A party, you say? When? Noooo. In a couple of weeks? You'll send the invite? You'll let me drive some of your toys? How could I say no? Could I bring some of my own toys? I know, I know. I've bought some but could you blame me? What am I bringing? It'll be a surprise.

"I can bring anyone? If I bring one the rest would be jealous. Bring them all? Are you sure? Okay but don't be dissing the ladies. They could hold their own. Yeah, yeah. I know I could have won the FIA GT3. I did win a few races. You know my stint was temporary. Yeah. I got a Grade A license now. I'm financing a team. You'd want to meet my driver? Actually she's one of the girls who'd be mad if I didn't take all of them. Ok. I'll see you then. Thanks. Bye." Ron hung up and sighed.

Klaas Zwart. The owner of Ascari Cars. Ron met the man during his travels as he worked as a part-time chef at his resort. His cooking was well received and one night, Klaas and Ron talked privately. From then on, they were fast friends. He raced an Ascari KZ1R GT3 in the FIA GT3 races. He won his races but had to leave to continue his soul searching journey.

Now that problem was settled, he knew that Betty would not approve of his tactics. He was hired because he was supposed to extract her agent without being noticed.

Why sneak in if you could get invited?

Now for step two. He needed info about the organization that her agent infiltrated. He needed to know the top dog on the chain. And he needed to know if he would be placing the girls at risk if he would take them to the resort.

He was not willing to take the girls on a dangerous assignment. He didn't want to risk their lives. Shego was out of the question since she was notoriously well known. Vivian's attacker would recognize her so she couldn't come. Ron asked Yori to watch over Vivian so wherever Vi goes there was Yori. Monique was, Ron was reluctant to say, easily distracted during missions. If shit hits the fan he needed her to be quick on her toes. Bonnie was outspoken and might accidentally say the wrong thing to the wrong person.

And that left Tara. Tara had a cool head but he was reluctant to take her for the mere reason that he didn't want her to be near danger. But if he took them all, either it would work out or it would be a disaster.

He still had one week to prepare for that. But now he must prepare for something more dangerous. A task that if he was not careful he would die.

He needed to prepare his night with Shego.

///M

Shego was frustrated as hell. It had been a couple of hours after her call to Ron and still she couldn't decide what to wear. Since the were not going out she thought it would be simple but no. It was harder than she thought.

She had gowns and evening wears that could rival the best that the celebrities had in their wardrobe but she had nothing decent to wear for a casual dinner.

She knew how to seduce a man. Usually she would wear something elegant and slightly revealing. But she wanted to surprise Ron. She wanted to show him that she could be the girl next door. A girl that could just as well be his friend. A girl that he could rely on.

She smirked as she settled for a beige turtleneck sweater and jeans. It was simple and almost dull. But she had a secret weapon. She was wearing the sexiest silk underwear she could get her hands on. And that made her confident that Ron wouldn't jump up and leave.

She had thought to tease the man by wearing a leather dominatrix suit but she didn't want him to run for his life. Though, wearing latex wasn't a bad idea.

But that was for another time. She wanted to make him feel comfortable. She knew if she wanted to she could forgo dinner and screw him senseless. But she also wanted him to respect her and not think of her as a sex craved vixen. She may wanted his thick, hot cock into her more than ready love box, but from what she had heard from Vivian and Yori, the ecstasy was higher when the one pleasing you had affection and not only lust.

In her years as a heroine and villain, she had been the object of sexual fantasies and lewd desires from young and old, good and evil. But none of the ever touched her heart. Well, almost none.

Drew Lipsky. A.K.A. Dr. Drakken. He was the one person she loved and hated. After the Lorwardian incident, they were together for a while but somehow, it didn't work out. They still keep in touch but nothing stemmed out of their time together.

She was tired of being alone. Despite her popularity she didn't really connect with other people. The only people considered friends, real friends, were Dr. Director, Kim, Ron and now Ron's ladies.

Ron's Ladies. Shego smiled at that. Despite sounding like a crime fighting tv series in the late seventies, it had a nice ring to it. And despite her qualms on sharing him with others, she was glad to be part of that group.

Her thoughts wandered to Betty's assignment. She knew that Ron was a good driver but this assignment called for something more than a fast get away. It required cunning and a deviant mind. And if the job was what she thought it was, it also required balls of steel.

It was dangerous. Ron might get killed. Was this a risk worth taking?

It probably was. She just hoped that Ron would be smart enough to get the job done.

She'd seen him goofy, she'd seen him evil. Probably there was something in him that could see him through this.

Shego shook her head, clearing her head from the upcoming assignment. Ron would be fine. She believed in him. And she never placed that much hope on anyone before.

It was strange. She never really cared for anyone as much as she had cared for him. She saw Kim as a little sister but with Ron, it was different. Charming, funny, kind and dependable, these are traits that made him a treasure but Shego also knew a dark side about him.

It's not his Zorpox persona but something hidden deep within. Something she would not want to see.

Her doorbell rang. Shego blinked as she looked at the clock. It was quarter to six. He was early. Quickly she got a bottle of presume and dabbed it on her wrists, neck and on her bosom.

She almost ran towards the door, excited like a girl and not like the woman she was.

She peered at the peephole, making sure that it was him. She was excited but wouldn't want to embarrass herself in front of others. Smirking, she saw his blond hair combed but not gelled. He looked as nervous as she was. This was good.

Straightening up, she fixed her hair a bit and took a deep breath.

Shego opened the door fully, making sure he could see her ensemble.

And when she saw the look on Ron Stoppable's face, all she could do was smile.

///M

End of chapter

A/n: Sorry for the cliffie. I had to stop it there since the next scene would take an entire chapter. Those anticipating the next chapter, I hope I wouldn't disappoint. Thanks for the reviews. They help me a lot. Keep them coming.


	21. The First Date

Chapter 21: The FIrst Date

The First Date

Ronald Stoppable was speechless.

Standing in front of him was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

Shego was looking at him with an amused glint in her eyes. It was like she knew he liked what he saw.

What's there not to like?

Shego was wearing a turtleneck sweater and almost tight fitting jeans. It was marvelous. Ron swallowed as his eyes subtly roamed her body. How could someone be so damned sexy when wearing a sweater? He thought that she would be wearing something skimpy but this was better.

Much, much better.

"Are you going to come in," Shego smiled as she opened the door for him. "Or just stand out there gaping like an idiot?"

"Could I come in and gape like an idiot?" Ron asked as he entered her domain, carrying a few Tupperwares in his arms.

"I'm flattered," Shego said as she closed the door. Ron heard the locks deliberately and slowly lock sending shivers down his spine. It was exotically painful. The night was just beginning and she was already mounting her attack. "Here. Let me help," she took some of the containers and led him to the kitchen.

Ron froze as he smelled her perfume. It was intoxicatingly divine. If he wasn't careful, he may end up eating Shego. Maybe not eat per se but biting, licking and tasting would definitely be involved.

He hoped that his choice of clothing wouldn't turn her off. White shirt and beige slacks with black shoes. It seemed harmless enough. He was debating to wear something older since he was expecting his clothes to burn. But seeing her as she was, he couldn't help but wonder how she would want it.

Her gait said that she could wait, but she slowly swayed her hips, making him watch the perfect buns of her ass. She could wait, but she's making him suffer for it.

Her present attire surprised him. He would have thought that she would wear something more revealing rather than something slightly conservative. But there was another way at looking at it. It was like one of those presents under the Christmas Tree, covered, waiting to be opened. The anticipation was killing him.

But there was a possibility that only he was anticipating a night of unbridled lovemaking. Ron knew he could be dense but with the signs that Shego was giving him within the past week, he would have to be dead not to notice it.

Dinner went without a hitch. Though the occasional seductive smirk made his swallow the wrong way. Shego was by his side, patting his back, trying to get his pipes clear of any obstruction. In any event, dinner was quiet. Neither of them said a word. Why would they? They had the entire night.

When the dishes were cleaned and put away when Shego led him towards the living room. Ron had barely enough time to grab a pair of glasses and the bottle of champagne when the raven haired vixen dragged him towards the sofa.

It was only after they had seated themselves on the long sofa when Shego said the first word.

"Wow," she said as she sighed. She knew that Ron could cook but she never realized he could cook this well. "Marry me." Ron almost spilled the bubbly he was pouring when he heard her. Though, he also heard the teasing voice when she said it. He decided to tease along, there wasn't anything wrong with it, was there?

"You'd probably start World War III with that statement," he smiled as he offered her a filled glass. "But I'm flattered all the same." Shego laughed as she accepted the drink.

"That may be an understatement," she said as she took a sip. She tucked her legs under her as she made herself comfortable. She never had a night like this. It was always in grandeur, high class and high profile. Men always thought that they could impress her with their money.

Though she was impressed with their cash, their personalities left something to be desired.

Ron, however, was different. He had the dough but he never let it show, aside from his mad car buying. He always used his M5 to get around and when he's in a crowd he could be as unassuming as the next person. But, she also knew that he could shine even with his simple clothes.

He does not flash his money around but could produce it when he needed it. She asked Tara about his money, though the blond was reluctant to say, the raven-haired beauty assured her that she was only worried that he would spend beyond his means.

Tara only smiled and said Ron would live the rest of his life comfortably even with his bad habit.

And that was enough for Shego.

She never knew that he was loaded until he bought the manor. It was too unassuming. He had a dated BMW when she saw him, asking him for that favor. In her mind, it was only a saloon car. She never knew about a car's pedigree or what not. All she knew was that he was the most reliable man in the world and that made her like him.

It was strange. Ron was sitting in front of her, gaily engaging her in small talk with no ill intention towards her. Most men would leer at her and try to look under her skirt if they had the chance. She didn't know where his ease was coming from.

Probably from the fact that he knew how this evening would end.

"So… I hear that you showed Monique some of your moves," Shego smiled as Ron choked on his drink. Ron blushed as he tried to avoid eye contact. Was there nothing sacred these days? Do these girls tell each other anything? It was futile to deny it. The ladies knew that each of them wanted to sleep with him. He'd be hurting them if he lied about that.

"Actually, she moved on her own," Ron said sheepishly. "I was something of a visual aid for her lesson to Tara." Shego's smile widened and then giggled.

"Vivian said that she practically dragged you away," she laughed. "How was it? Did she drain you?"

"Yes," Ron sighed and noticed the disappointed look that Shego was making. "Though Yori somehow revived my strength. She used some kind of potion and a few pressure point strikes. Don't ask."

"That's useful," she mused. "I must ask her to teach me some of her secret moves."

"I'd rather you'd not," Ron smirked. "I'd like to please you ladies but the Ronman's only human. And…."

"Don't worry, Ron. We're not that sexually hungry," Shego assured him but still, her eyes told a different story.

"Why am I shaking inside?" he asked as he placed his glass down.

"Anticipation?" Shego purred as she placed down her glass and slowly inched her way towards him. He didn't shy away. That was a good sign. He placed his hand on top of hers and leaned forward. A better sign.

"Maybe fear," Ron said softly, his face nearing hers. Though intrigued by his answer, Shego placed a hand gently on his face.

"What's there to be afraid of?" she asked, her breath gently touching him. Ron shivered at her touch. He noticed her blink in confusion. Talk about giving mixed signals. He was giving some of his own.

"Disappointing you?" he said uncertainly. "And me having to control my deep carnal desires not to rip that lovely sweater off and manhandling you."

"Is that a promise?" she purred, realizing that he was just nervous as she was. This was ridiculous. Though her love life was not that successful than what he previously had, she had enough experience with a man to take charge of the situation. And yet here she was, like a teen on a night with her school girl crush, nervous as hell.

If anyone knew that Shego, one of the sexiest villainess in the world, was nervous of making love to a man he thought was sexy in every way, she'd never live it down.

"Yes… well, more champagne?" Ron looked at her glass and it was still full. He then took a sip from his glass and let the sparkling golden liquid stay in his mouth.

"Don't mind if I do," Shego said and suddenly head the back of neck and pulled him for a kiss. Ron almost spat out in surprise but held it in. But what surprised him more was the gentleness of her kiss. Shego could taste the champagne that remained on his lips and this made her smile. She wanted more and she knew just where to get some more.

Ron blinked in surprise as she enveloped her lips over his. She tilted her head to the side and began licking his closed lips, coaxing him to open. Seeing that her tactic wasn't working, she decided to up the ante a bit. Gently, and ever so softly, she caressed his thigh. Her hand trailed upwards until his hidden jewels were within reach.

As soon as her thumb brushed his crotch, Ron opened his mouth, inwardly cringing, awaiting for the mess the bubbly would make on their persons. But it didn't happen.

Shego had angled her head just enough to catch most of it. Some of the pale liquid dribbled down their chins but she didn't care. She got what she wanted. Ron flavored Champagne.

"Delicious," Shego smiled as she liked the sides of his mouth. Ron was just too stunned to move. That was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. It was a wonder that he didn't gulp the entire thing.

And then, his mind began working again.

"Still hungry?" Ron asked with a mischievous grin. Shego was already unzipping his pants. He placed his glass on the table as far away as possible. They might knock it off and cause a spill.

Shego was interested in a different kind of spill as she freed his massive manhood from its cage. She was surprised by the size of it. She had felt it before, heard it from the other girls but still, she couldn't believe the size of it.

In her limited experience in the romance department, Shego had seen all sized. Small and large but nothing compared to Ron's Sure she'd seen bigger, though she never let the man who had a dick as big as her arm penetrate her. But with Ron's, it was not too big. It's perfect.

Ron's hand was holding her hips, gently rubbing her through her sweater. He never thought that she could be this sensual. Sexy? Yes. Drop Dead Gorgeous? Definitely. Sensual? He had a raging hard on just from touching her soft waist. Nuff said.

It nearly blew his mind, not to mention his load, when she took him in her mouth. The heat from her mouth made him shiver. He knew that the ladies love him in a variety of ways but somehow there was something deviantly tender about her ministrations.

As she tried to engulf Ron Jr., she would trail her tongue around his thick shaft and tease him by dragging her teeth lightly on his shaft. It slightly hurt him but it tickled him at the same time. He wanted to shout but he didn't know if it was in pain or in pleasure.

Shego shivered when she felt him gently caressing her butt. She never felt anything like it before. Her cheeks had been groped, mauled, spanked and even bitten. Don't ask. But never had they been smoothly touched by gentle hands. Surprisingly, it turned her on more than rough sex.

The more she played with his member the more his hands roamed. His hand entered her sweater, slowly rubbing her flat belly, his thumb pausing and teasing her belly bottom.

Ron liked what they were doing.

It's not the part where one of the world's vixens was giving him head, though he liked that as well, no. It was the atmosphere of the thing.

It was nice relaxing at home with a girl he liked who obviously liked him as well. Dinner for two, relaxing in the sofa, taking their time like it never mattered, that was what he liked more.

Shego also liked what was happening. It was a change from her normal dates. No 'Wham bam thank you ma'am' sex but something more sensual, more meaningful. She was beginning to feel loved.

This realization made her more thorough in her ministrations, doing stuff that she never did to a man before.

Ron gasped as he felt her work his shaft with slow caresses and deeper strokes. He would swear that the top of his dick was hitting the back of her throat.

Shego almost swallowed his entire cock when she felt his hand entering her tight jeans and rub her moist cunt through her damp panties. Ron could feel her groan, vibrating his length in the process.

"Oh, Ron. What are you doing to me?" Shego asked. Ron was about to answer but realized that it was more of a rhetorical question than an actual inquiry. Instead, he pulled her up and kissed her.

Shego didn't resist. She was so hot that she let him lead. Their tongues battled and sometimes caressed each other. Their hands explored each other and were surprised by what they felt.

Shego was surprised that Ron was that chiseled and Ron was surprised that Shego soft and tender. And than discovery made them lust for each other more.

"Ron," Shego gasped as she removed her jeans, revealing a very sexy black lace thong. She immediately straddled him, not giving him time to admire her undergarment. "I need you."

"We have all night," Ron managed to say as he felt her soft buttocks on his pulsating rod. In truth, she wanted to feel her around his man meat but there was something about her that made him want to please her all night. And she deserved a night like that.

"We have time for that later," Shego purred as she parted her thong to one side and positioned the tip of his cock on her waiting nether lips. "But right now, I really need you. Please?" her plea came in a whisper.

Ron smiled as he gave kissed her again. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He was seeing a pleasant and lovable side of her and he couldn't bear to see her suffer any more. He held her hips.

Then he remembered something.

"I need to get my Trojan," he said but she held him where he sat.

"No need," she said as she got the tip in.

"But…" Shego killed any protest with a kiss.

"I want to feel you in me," she said and slowly slid down. Ron had to grab her hips to stop her from sliding too fast. With his size, she might get hurt if she took it all in too fast.

"Damn. You're tight," Ron groaned as he felt her hot, tight twat slowly engulfing his massive hard-on.

"You're just too big," Shego cooed as she strained in getting him to bottom out. It took them a while but finally, the tip of his head touched her cervix. Looking down, she couldn't believe it. There were more that three inches of Ronness left. She never felt so full in her life.

Looking at where they were connected, his dick twitched as he shifted his position. "I think I should be on top." But Shego stopped him from moving.

"Please, Ronnie. I need to do this," she pleaded. "Later, you can do it your way but for now…"

"Okay," he smiled sweetly. "My hands are just here to help you."

"Thank you," Shego began moving up and down, sliding on his shaft. As she began to get used to his size, her pace quickened. Each time his cock head bumped her cervix she grunted in pleasure and slight pain.

Ron was desperately trying to hold on. Shego was really tight and extremely hot. It took him all he had just to keep up. If he didn't, he would shoot his load too soon and he wanted to last.

Shego had a small problem. She already had three orgasms but she wanted all of him inside her. There was only one way to get all of his length inside him and she knew it would hurt.

Ron had a problem. He was about to cum and he didn't want to, not yet. She was too hot and felt so good. And that was the crux of his agony.

Unbeknownst to Ron, he was about to be put out of his misery. Nearing another climax, Shego increased her pace and then, bracing herself, thrust herself onto his lap.

Both screamed in pleasure and pain. Ron immediately released his load deep within her womb as Shego hugged him for dear life. It was painful but it was worth it. She felt his hot semen spray in her womb, his mighty rod pulsating as rope unto rope of cum gushed from his massive cannon.

They stayed there a good while. Both feeling the euphoria ebb and both felt connected.

Shego didn't know how long they stayed that way. But when she slowly sat up, ignoring her aching muscles, and faced the man in front of her. She smiled as she saw him, gently sleeping. It was too much for her.

Thinking about tonight, there were a lot of thing that didn't make sense. Her dressing like she did, her gentle and careful blow job and then getting in her his massive length.

She never did those to any man before so why him? Why did she do it to this sweet, kind, caring and companionate man? Why was she ready to experience pain for him?

Ron stirred as he grabbed her and held her close to him. He rested his head on her bosom as he went back to slepp.

She finally understood why she did those things for him. She finally understood as she caressed his unruly hair and kissed it gently.

She finally understood.

She had fallen in love with him.

And she hoped no one else found out or she would never lived it down.

End of Chapter


	22. The First Task

The First Task

Ron Stoppable never thought that owning your own coffee shop would be damned relaxing. There was something in breathing the fragrance of grounded coffee beans that could rejuvenate a man into his normal self.

And that morning, he _really_ needed to rejuvenate.

It had been a wild night with Shego. After that blissful, erotic, mind numbing connection, they rested for a couple of hours and began again. Alternating from sensual love making to a fast pace carnal romp, they stopped when she was satiated and asleep.

Which was almost impossible.

He stayed to fix her breakfast. A feat he never knew how he had achieved since he lacked sleep and was drained.

And at Bueno Café, he hoped that he could get a few winks in.

But that hope was shattered when his cell rang. He considered not answering it but only a few knew his cell number. And all of them were important.

"What up Wade," Ron answered as he checked the LCD screen.

"I was hoping you," Wade said as he noticed his tired voice. "Rough night?"

"I really don't know," Ron answered with a sigh. "Is it possible to love seven women at the same time?"

"Can't help you there, Romeo. I'm a one woman guy," Wade said sympathetic to his friend's plight.

"Lucky you," Ron smiled, trying to sit up. He never felt this bad even with Sensei's harsh training. He never realized that pleasing a woman took a lot from a guy. Especially if he had to please more than one woman.

"What's new?" he asked. Wade wouldn't call if this wasn't important.

"Remember Dr. Fen?" Wade asked making Ron curious and suddenly attentive.

"That Robotics hack? What about him? Is he back to his old tricks?" Ron prayed that this wasn't connected to Vi's case. The man's bad news.

"Someone broke him out." Yep. Bad news.

"Any idea's why?"

"The chatter's quiet on that one," Wade deflated. He knew how important this was to Ron. But he still couldn't find anything. But Ron wasn't downhearted. He knew it was a matter of time before he had the whole picture.

"I have a pretty good idea whatever Vi's working on has something to do with this attack," he sighed. "I just hope we figure it out in time."

"Here's something to brighten your day," Ron could hear Wade smile. "The house's finished."

"That's great!" Ron smiled. Finally, a place of his own. "Even the track?"

"That's the first thing I had them renovate," Wade said, pride escaping from his voice.

"So when will your room be up and running?" Ron asked but silence was his answer. "Wade? My man? Are you okay?"

"My… room?" Wade asked carefully, hoping he didn't misunderstood.

"Yeah. Your room. For you and your toys. Am I… jumping the gun a little? I thought we talked about this before? When I get my own place you have a room in it."

"Ron... that was three years ago and you were wasted. I couldn't believe you still remembered that," Wade smiled at the memory. Kim had just told Ron that she needed a break from their relationship. Then after a few weeks decided that they should still be the best of friends.

One thing led to another and Ron ended up foxed. Wade, Felix and Ned were there, giving comfort to a fallen comrade. It was a nice gesture but he was the only one in the group that was single. Believe it or not, Wade, Felix and Ned had their own love lives to maintain. With Felix he didn't have to worry much since Zita loved him with all of her heart.

Strangely, Wade found himself a girl who didn't know how to build a love ray. And Ned… well Ned was being secretive but he was sure that his friend had a girl.

In any case, when he had gotten his own place he had promised them each a room if they wanted to.

"Offer still stands," Ron smiled. He could hear Wade's computer hum in the background. Was the man thinking?

"Can't Ron. Thanks anyway," Wade finally said making Ron sighed. He really wanted to have friends in his home. Of course, the ladies are different. He couldn't talk to them about guy stuff.

"They're great listeners,' Wade guessed what his friend was thinking. Ron sighed at the wisdom of his words. The girls were great friends and they were looking out for him. Though, he had a sneaking suspicion that they would be a handful.

"Ok," Ron conceded. "But setup something like a command center. Best toys. I have a feeling we'd be needing something like that there."

"All ready ahead of you with that one. It'll be ready once you move in."

"Thanks Wade. Any word from Director?"

"No," Wade said. Suddenly, Ron's second line rang. Looking at the phone, he saw who was calling. He gave a small chuckle and talked to Wade.

"Speak of the Devil. Monitor this for me. I think I'm on."

"Sure thing Ron," with that, Ron answered his second line without missing a beat.

"Plan's changed?" he asked making the caller blink.

"You're more perceptive than I had taken you credit," Betty said from the other line.

"I had to grow up fast," Ron smirked. "So it's a go?"

"Not exactly," Betty took a deep breath before continuing. "But I need you for a quick run."

"Run? What kind of run? Not the marathon type. I couldn't finish the 4 mile race before," Ron said in his confusion.

"Perceptive but easily confused," Betty sighed. "I'm sending details to Wade. This is important. A life is at stake."

"On it," Ron said and stood up. It was time to impress the client. But he had a feeling there was something more into this quick run.

Something that could change his life forever.

///M

"Are you sure about this Wade?" Ron asked as he drove his M5 towards his destination. When he read his assignment, he couldn't believe what Betty wanted him to do. Was this a joke? It doesn't seem like it.

"Positive," Wade said through the car's onboard phone. "You're to go to ST. Michael's and wait for your passenger. It's that straightforward."

"Nothing is that straightforward with that lady," Ron sighed as he adjusted his tie. This run required him to look his best. He was wearing his grey suit with matching tie but truthfully, he could do without the tie. His destination was St. Michael's preschool. It was a high class school for the rich and influential. And that meant his passenger was someone important.

"That's why I provided your Lady with untraceable license plates," Wade said. "Just in case the bad guys trace your plates."

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "To tell you the truth, I have a bad feeling about this."

"You'll be fine. Remember. You're just there for a pickup."

"The last time I picked someone up I was chased by a dozen cars and a helicopter," Ron mumbled as he saw his destination. Betty already called ahead and told the administration that he was going to pickup his passenger. What she didn't tell him who that passenger was.

"I'm here Wade," Ron said as he parked his M5. "Keep close to the phone. Just in case."

"Gotcha," with that, Wade hung up and Ron got out of the car. When he looked at the place, he wasn't surprised at what he saw.

There were guards dressed in suits patrolling the area. Some of them handled dogs, Dobermans. For a high society school, it sure had a lot of security.

As he walked towards the gate of the school, he was stopped by one of the guards.

"Can I see some ID, sir?" the man said. Without missing a beat, Ron produced the ID that Betty gave him. It had a security clearance one level lower than hers which she thought it would come in handy. The man looked at the ID and scanned it with a handheld scanner. Seeing that it was legit, he nodded him in. "Thank you."

Ron merely nodded and entered the gate. A teacher was waiting for him by the front door and led him inside. This was weird. It was either they trusted him or there was something terribly wrong.

The teacher led him towards the principal's office. Ron flinched. He had never gotten over his time in the principal's office. Especially when Barkin was subbing for the principal. And despite the office's pristine and regal atmosphere, it brought him haunted memories.

"We've been expecting you," the principal said as she turned to face him. The principal mirrored her office. Pristine, regal and grand. She must be on her late thirties but still had enough presence to scare a 21 year old man.

"That's good because I'm not sure what I'm expecting," Ron said as he stood by the chair near her table. The principal gave him the once over and smiled. He felt weird by it. It was like she was judging him and he passed for some reason.

"A friend of ours called ahead and told me that you're coming. I never thought that you're that young."

"Um… thank you?" he said uncertainly. For security reasons, Betty advised him not to mention names but he was curious as to who she was.

"Do you know the situation you've been placed?" the principal asked, suddenly all business.

"I'm feeling that I've been charge of transporting something more precious than the jewels of the world," Ron smiled nervously. This wasn't going well. He was nervous as hell.

"Precisely," the principal beamed. "Since she trusts you I shall trust you as well. This school educates the sons and daughters of the influential."

"That, I got," Ron admitted.

"It also served as a school for a certain organization's employees children," she said. Ron frowned, trying to piece the information together. If that was the case…

"I was told that you'd take care of her in the absence of her mother," the principal said making him more confused.

"Her?" Ron asked. The door opened and he turned to face the newcomer. He was floored at what he saw.

Right there, accompanied by the same teacher that brought him in the office was the cutest kid he had ever seen.

She was about 2 to 3 years old. Her hair was a bit orange. It was like whenever the light touched her hair it was either red or blond. Her eyes had a tint of blue and green. Somehow, she looked familiar. Maybe because with that hair, she reminded him of someone.

She looked at him and gave him a shy smile.

"You mean she's my…"

"By our friend's request, and the paperwork was processed and official, you are this child's guardian." This was unexpected. Why would Betty make him guardian of this girl? Still, he wouldn't leave someone like her to fend for herself, especially is there was a chance that someone was out to get her.

Smiling softly, Ron stood and kneeled in front of the child.

"Hi. My name is Ron. Pleased to meet you," he offered his hand and she gave it a small shake.

"Pleased to meet you," she said shyly.

"Looks like I'll be taking care of you from now on. Would you like that?" he asked. Instead of answering, the girl asked her own question.

"Are you a knight in shining armor?" she asked which made him.

"I haven't been one in a while," he said. "But for you, I could be."

"My mom needs a knight to save her," she said a bit sadly. Ron's protective instincts kicked it. He never wanted to see anyone sad. Not even a cute kid like her.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Veronica," she said.

"Well, Lady Veronica. As your knight then it's it my duty to save damsels in distress. And if your mother is in distress then it's is my duty and pleasure to save her for you." This brought a smile to her face.

"You rock!" the child said making him blink but still he smiled.

"Come on, my Lady. What do you say we go get some ice cream?" he asked, taking her hand as he stood. What she said next almost made him lose his balance for he never expected it to hear it from anyone else.

"Please and Thank You."

///M

End of chapter

A/n: Cliffie! It looked like I messed up the last chapter. So few had reviewed. But it must be my fault since I haven't posted in a while. Anyway. The plot thickens. Thanks for reviewing.


	23. The First Responsibility

The First Responsibility

Ron was puzzled.

Why would Betty Director make him this girl's guardian? Who was she? The principal wasn't forthcoming. But it seemed that she trusted him with the safety of this girl.

"Shiny car," Veronica said as Ron led her to his M5. Earlier he had stuffed her luggage in his trunk. It was a good thing that despite the car's sportiness, it had a decent boot space.

"It's practical," Ron smiled as he opened the rear door. Smiling, she sat herself on the rear seat and Ron fastened her seatbelt.

"And shiny?" Veronica grinned. Ron couldn't help himself. There was something about her that touched his heart.

"And shiny," he smiled back. "Have you eaten? Can't have ice cream on an empty stomach."

"I had Nacos," Veronica said with pride.

"A girl after my own heart," he said. "But you should also eat your greens. Eating only junk is not good for you."

"Mommy told me that," she smiled softly. "She said if I only eat junk everyday I would become an orange monster."

"Really?" Ron swallowed uncomfortably. That was playing close to heart. "Smart mom."

"The best," Veronica said. Ron switched the child lock on the door and entered the driver's side. "She could do anything."

"Really?" Ron asked as he started the car. He was intrigued about her mom. It was hauntingly familiar, the way Veronica talked. It was like he was in pre school again.

"Well…" Veronica sheepishly admitted. "She had trouble in the kitchen. She burned water." Ron's eyes grew as he turned to face her.

"I have a friend like that," Ron said, growing increasingly worried about the identity of her mother.

"She's still the best," Veronica defended making Ron smile.

"She's lucky to have you," Ron honestly said. Anyone would be lucky to have a child like her.

"She always said that," Veronica mused. "She's sad and happy when she said that. She always said that when she's going away for a long time."

"You miss her," Ron smiled softly, trying to elevate the child's sorrow.

"Have you missed anyone that makes you hurt inside?" she asked. Ron sighed as the wounds of his heart reopened. It was funny that a simple child could reopen his past feelings. And she wasn't even trying.

She missed her. She missed her a lot. If he had tried harder to get her to open up them maybe he could help. Even though their relationship as a couple was over, he still should be there for her. Instead he just accepted it and he never saw her until Monique tricked him into helping her.

"Sure do, Honey," he smiled. "You know, it's not normal for a kid your age to talk like an adult." Veronica simply smiled and watched him as he drove off. "But, like I used to say…

"Never be normal."

"I like that," Veronica said as she warmed towards the man. There was something about him. Something that binds them together. Whatever it was, she liked it.

"Uncle Ron?"

"Yes sweetie?" he glanced at her from the rearview mirror.

"You're weird."

"I get that a lot," he chuckled.

"But I like you."

It took Ron all he had not to crash the car right there and then.

///M

Betty Director knew that this was not the best idea she had but it was necessary. Ron was the perfect person to protect Veronica. He would have to deal with her mother as soon as he could extract her. And she hoped that she was still alive.

///M

Ron looked back at his charge and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully. It was quite a few ways from Middleton. Honestly, if Betty told him in advanced that he had to cross a few states then he would have had Wade to get him some wings.

Not that he was complaining. He liked to cruise. Especially when his M5 was set to normal. He didn't use his sport mode unless absolutely necessary.

He liked his lady. And he liked that when driving normally, it felt like an ordinary BMW. And that was fine since he was carrying a very precious cargo.

He liked kids. He had a special rapport with them. Probably because he had a mind of a child at times. With Hana in his life, he had learned to care for someone that he thought was an intruder in his life. It turned out, he would be devastated if he lost her.

And now, he had a welcomed intrusion in his life.

A mysterious but welcomed intrusion.

His car phone rang and Ron answered it immediately fearing to wake the sleeping princess.

"Go Wade," Ron said in a stage whisper.

"Why are you talking like that?" Wade asked. Ron had to lower the phone's volume. It was a trifle loud.

"My passenger's asleep," he said. "What's up?"

"Just checking. You never contacted me after you left the school." Wade said more softly than before.

"Wade? Who leaves a three year old in school?" Ron asked almost rhetorically. "Although the principal said that she's a quick learner she's only three. I had trouble leaving Hana in daycare."

"There's always a good reason for it," Wade said as he tried to figure out the situation. Director only told him that Ron was to pickup a passenger but not the whole story. Listening to Ron, he knew that there's much more to it than that.

"Sure, whatever," Ron said as he glanced back, making sure that Veronica's safe. "I'm headed for BC. I'll call you later."

"Sure thing," Wade hung up, a bit puzzled by their conversation. If this was what he thought it was, then he hoped that Ron wouldn't get hurt.

///M

Using Ron's GTR, Tara, Vivian and Yori were headed towards Bueno Café. Yori was driving the sports saloon since she was the only one of them who was used to a right hand drive car.

They had received a curious call from Ron. They had to meet and discuss his current project. He didn't say much, but he made them promise not to be surprised.

"Do you think there's something wrong?' Tara asked as she recalled the strange communiqué.

"It must concern us," Yori said, her eyes glancing at the blond beside her. "Ron-sama would come to us otherwise."

"Why?" Vivian asked as she peered from the back seat.

"Ron feels that he would just be wasting our time for trivial matters," Tara answered. "He's sweet that way."

"And sometimes infuriating," Yori said. "There was a time when he would ask for help…"

"Screamed for it, more like," Tara said with a smile.

"Let me guess, he changed?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know if it's for best or the worst," Yori said as he guided the car into the Café's underground parking. "He became distant. His shine had dimmed."

"At least it's coming back," Tara said as Yori parked the car near the back entrance. "Looks like he's here," she added, noticing his M5 parked beside them.

"Either that or he bought another car," Vivian joked as the ladies got out. She couldn't help but notice Tara groan.

"I could kill him even if I love the guy," Tara smiled making the others giggle in understanding.

"Don't kill him yet until I pop my cherry," Vivian boldly said much to their shocked amusement.

"Please do not kill Ron-sama, Tara-chan," Yori pleaded softly as he opened the back door. "Not until he impregnates me, that it." That caused the two to look at the ninja-girl in open mouth wonder. "Do not tell me you have not thought about it ."

"Eventually," Tara admitted with a sigh. "But wouldn't that come between us?"

"Us meaning Ron or us meaning we ladies?" Vivian asked.

"Both," Tara said. "I mean, eventually, if our relationship endures, we might have a child with him. But would that form some sort of rivalry between us?

"Would it?" Vivian asked, looking at Yori. "Yori is the most motherly of us. She would make a great mother. If anything comes out of this it would be the strength of our bond. I'm the first to admit that I would stumble at being a mother. Changing a diaper and feeding a baby is different from an oil change."

"I am not that great," Yori blushed at the compliment. "I too stumbled. It took me a while before I would walk properly."

"Yori," Tara smiled at her friend. "_We_ weren't trained to be a wife."

"Being a good couple means sharing with your partner. May it be bad times or good, it is nice to know that you have each other to get through it," Yori said sagely to the other's respect.

"It's nice to be with friends," Vivian said. "Honestly, I was shocked to find out that Ron was taken until you included me into our group."

"No one had taken Ron," Tara smiled. "We just share him." The three girls entered the Café and looked for their blond man. They first looked for him in his favorite spot. But instead of their yellow haired hero, they found a carrot-topped kid enjoying a hot fudge sundae.

The three of them were confused that there was a child in their spot. Probably her parents didn't know that the place was reserved for the owned.

As they approached the girl, she looked up and smiled.

"Aunt Tara, Aunt Vi and Aunt Yori?" the child asked. "Uncle Ron went to the lid. That's what he said. What the lid?"

"It is an American slang for the toilet," Yori smiled as she kneeled beside the child. "I actually prefer the term One-chan. It means big sister. Could you say it for me?"

"O-ne-chan?" the child tried the term. "One-chan."

"Very good, little one," Yori smiled. Inwardly, she was puzzled as to who she was. Tara and Vivian had the same thought. She looked strikingly familiar. With her innocent eyes, orange hair and sociable personality, they could guess who her parents were.

"What's your name?" Tara said as she sat on the couch next to her.

"My classmates called me Nica," the girls said. "They had trouble with the letter V."

"V?" Vivian asked. "Nica? Veronica?"

"That's my name," she smiled.

"You're one smart kid, aren't you?" Tara asked in awe.

"Frightfully smart," Rom smiled sheepishly as he joined them. "Ladies. Meet my ward. Veronica. Sweetie, this is Yori, Tara and Vivian." To the amazement of the ladies, Veronica stood and gave them a curtsy. The ladies couldn't help but be enchanted by this little girl.

"Ward?" Tara asked. She was expecting him to say another word and somehow Ron felt that.

"Yeah," he said. "That's what I have to talk to you about. You see, she'll be staying with us until further notice."

"Why ask us?" Tara asked as Yori entertained Veronica. "It's your house."

"I'm not that conceited," Ron said softly. "I could take care of her on my own but with everything going on, I don't think I could do it on my own." Tara accepted that answer. She knew what Ron was doing for Global Justice and she was scared. And now he had to think about a young girl who had no one at the moment.

"Plus with her looks and mannerisms… Let's just say that there would be innuendoes and speculation on who her mother really is." And that scared him more. For the ladies to spurn him because of this child. He loved the ladies and he was loving little Veronica.

"Don't worry Ron," Tara smiled. "We're a big family. And the others would accept her and we have accepted each other."

"Even Bonnie and Shego?" Ron asked.

"Shego, yes. I could see her taking a liking to Veronica. Bonnie… She'd be harder to convince."

"If Rockweller-san harms Ronnie-chan and there would be hell to pay," Yori said as she effortlessly carried the child in her arms.

"It won't come to that," Vivian smiled. "I have some… toy's I'd like to test on anyone who harms our little girl."

"You're… taking this well," Ron observed but was reserving judgment.

"We were talking about it earlier," Vivian stroked Veronica's hair.

"Talked about what?" he asked.

"About having your child," Tara simply said. Ron froze. He wasn't expecting that.

"You mean I would have friends?" Veronica said, strangely aware of the conversation.

"In a few years," Yori promised. "Meanwhile, with Ron's blessing, I would introduce you to Hana-chan. "She's one year older than you."

"That's a good idea," Tara smiled. "And then you're going to live with us."

"Really?" Veronica was genuinely happy. Ron's heart melted. He almost forgot that Veronica was left on her own in that school when her mother's away. She obviously liked to be in the company of others.

"Really," Ron smiled as he took her from Yori. "Right now we're going shopping. We need to get your room ready."

"YAY!" Veronica shouted in joy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Uncle Ron?" she smiled at him.

"What is it, Sweetie?" he asked as they went to the cars.

"You rock!" Ron paused as she looked at her with a small smile.

"Thanks," he said as his heart beat faster. "Come on ladies, let's go shop for her things. And probably a bulletproof vest." Veronica looked at the three ladies in question.

"Are my other aunts that scary?" she asked.

"Only two of them. Love," Tara fought hard not to laugh. "Only two of them."

"Scary my butt," Ron grumbled. "Sweetie, lesson number one in Ron Stoppable's book…"

"Never be normal!" she cried out laughing.

"Okay, lesson number two, I pays to be prepared."

"I'll remember that," she said as she leaned towards him. Ron sighed as he walked towards the garage. Some things are worth dying for.

It's the manner of death he was worried about.

End of Chapter

A/n: All Right. Here's my Promise. In chapter 25, it's mission time. Anyway. Too much innuendoes? I hope not. Thanks for those who reviewed.


	24. The First Dent

The First Dent

Ron should have known.

He should have known better to take a woman shopping. Much less three. In truth he needed a woman's opinion on buying girly stuff.

He wished he paid attention to his mother in buying Hana's stuff. He wouldn't take shopping for granted again.

"Ron!" Tara smiled as she, Yori and Veronica waved at him. "We're going to get some shoes."

"She already has shoes," he said puzzled at that remark.

"A lady couldn't have too many shoes," Tara smiled and led a smiling little lady to the shoe store.

"What about you?" Ron asked, smiling at the blond who stood beside him.

"I haven't even worn that dress for you yet," Vivian said as she wrapped her arm around his. Ron held her hand and intertwined their fingers. "Besides, I prefer sneakers." Ron looked down at her shapely legs and was mesmerized from the whiteness of it.

"Have anyone told you that you have babelicious legs?" he asked.

"You're the first one to describe it like that," Vivian blushed at the compliment. "Men ogle it from afar."

"No kidding," he huffed. "You could see those babies from space." Vivian buried her face on his shoulder. It was too embarrassing. Men would come at her with cheesy lines but only Ron could make something so absurd into a heartwarming compliment.

"You're just saying that," she said, her warm breath tickling his neck.

"Let's find out," Ron took out his phone and dialed Wade. "Though I think I'd regret this."

"Hey Ron," Wade's image came up on Ron's 3G phone. He was puzzled considering he rarely uses the video function for calls. "What's up?"

"I have a weird request," Ron asked, beginning to hate this idea. "Could you scrounge up pictures of Vi's legs taken from space?"

"Made a comment about it, didn't you?" Wade asked teasingly as he went to work.

"Yeah," Ron shyly said. "I just want to show her it's true. Hey if there isn't… the better."

"I've got hits," Wade suddenly said.

"Give me their addresses," Ron's voice became icy, making Vivian blush at his protectiveness but shiver at his… well protectiveness.

"Slowdown, Cowboy. What are you going to do with this information?" Wade asked.

"I'm going to cut their nuts off, blend it in front of them and shove it down their throats," Ron simply said making Wade whine in the description.

"Vicious much," Vivian smiled. "Let's see it Wade."

"Ummm," Wade blushed as he looked away from the screen. "It's not just legs."

"You've seen women in bikinis before," Ron caught his friend's look of embarrassment. "Though I must say, seeing Vivian in only a bikini would drive anyone wild."

"She's not wearing a bikini," Wade said, still blushing.

"One piece swimsuit? Wetsuit? Her usual wear?" Ron asked and each time Wade shook his head. "Wade, my man. Take it out." Wade quickly typed the command words into his computer and sighed in relief.

"Done. All pictures of Dr. Porter in her b-day suit are deleted."

"They took a picture of me nude?" Vivian was furious. "_Who_ exactly took them?"

"Don't worry Vi. You won't be seeing them anymore," Ron had a half serious and half joking glint in his eye.

"I'm a big girl Ron. I can take care of myself, thanks," Vivian smiled and gave him a kiss. He was sweet, though sometimes a bit overprotective.

"If you're sure," Ron said uncertainly. But Vivian's mischievous smile told him it would be all right. "Ok then, Wade, send the details to Vi's phone. Thanks."

"Sure thing," Wade's image disappeared from the screen. Ron just shook his head. He really needed to think before he talked. Ron sighed as he looked at Vivian. Despite the ladies being brave he knew that there were chinks in their armor.

And if he had to, he'd be their shield.

"I need to talk to you about something," Ron said in such a tone that made Vivian's heart drop.

"Am I a nuisance?" she suddenly asked to the shock of Ron. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I've enjoyed being with the others and…"

"NO!" Ron said, realizing what she was talking about. "I'm not making you leave. It's not my decision for any of you to leave. It is yours alone. No," he took her hands and kissed them softly. "It's another matter. It's about that night."

"My giving you head?" she asked. Ron blinked. Had she already forgotten?

"Not that night, but that was one of the best times I had. No. it's about who's trying to hurt you," Vivian smiled shyly and looked away. She had tried to skirt the issue by mentioning the fellacio but Ron will be Ron. "I have to ask what you are working on. We have a clue as to who wants to hurt you. But I don't know why."

"Exo-frame," Vivian smiled in relief. At least she was part of the group. She always felt that she was the only one that was out of place. The other girls knew him longer and most of them loved him just as long.

"Cool," Ron smiled in wonder. Somehow, he's always a kid. "Centurion Project type?"

"You wound me, Ron," Vivian teased as she smiled. "You, who haven't realized that my "boyfriend" was an android, are comparing that temperamental unit to my work?"

"Ok. So it'll be badical," Ron smiled. "The down side is that it's so badical that evil men want it. So bad that they're willing to hurt people."

"I've taken that in the equation," Vivian smiled softly. "The prototype responds only to my genetic code. It's so advanced that it could detect a clone from the original. The entire system's shockproof, bulletproof, waterproof, fireproof… I designed it to be used for rescue operations where the danger is high. However, some had hinted that it had military possibilities." Vivian sat by the mall's fountain, looking at a far away place. All Ron could do was sit beside her and listen.

"When I refused to give the plans to the military, the Center cut my funding. I was adamant and a bit prideful. My design will not be used to kill. The night that you saved me I deleted all my research and hid the prototype. Someone must have found out what I was doing. It was not a coincidence that my car conveniently stopped at a part of town I rarely went.

"If I could continue my research I could show them how useful my design is. Before joining our little group there was one thing going for me, and that was my work." Vivian turned to him with tired eyes that mirrored her soul. "I never knew that there was something more other than cybernetics and robotics. You showed me that. And I thank you for it."

"You sound like you're leaving us," Ron said, his heart was slowly tightening. He could bear anyone of the ladies leaving. Call him selfish but he felt that way.

"There will come a time, Ron, that I won't have a chance to say them. So, I'm saying it in advance. I am glad to have met all of you. And I mean that. Just don't let the others know yet. Especially Yori. She's kinda taken a liking to me."

"Yori had bodyguard training," Ron said with a smile. "But it's good that you two get along so well."

"It's safe to say that she had taken a liking to me," Vivian slightly blushed. "But honestly, Ron, there would come a time when we all would part ways. Would you be able to handle that?"

"Honestly?" Ron asked almost in a tease, making Vivian swat his arm and giggle softly. "Honestly, I don't know. We'll just see, won't we?"

"Brave words," Vivian smiled. She felt the emotions within his words. He was taking a risk. A big risk. He was not risking something as trivial as time or money. He was risking something of his that was not fully mended. Something that she wished she could help piece together. Something each of the ladies of his life, past and present was holding a piece.

He was risking his heart.

"Have you heard from Bonnie?" Vivian asked, changing the subject completely which Ron gratefully obliged.

"She moving up the ranks," Ron smiled with pride. "her team's the best."

"What I'm worried about is when she finds out that she's the only one who hasn't gotten her claws on," Vivian smiled. Ron's smile vanished. He did a mental count off. Yori and Vivian were the first ones to make a move. Tara was next then Monique was the first one he penetrated. And then Shego. It was a miracle he was still standing. She was insatiable.

And the naturally competitive Bonnie would try to best Shego, even in love making. And knowing her, even though Bonnie only liked Ron more than a friend, she would screw his brains out just to make a point.

Ron made a mental note to ask Tara about Bonnie's sexual habits.

"Not a prospect I wanted to look forward to," he sighed. "Aw man! Looks like the Ron-man's got to stock up on energy drinks." Vivian laughed as she spied the girls returning and laughed louder when she was Ron's defeated expression.

"We're back!" Tara smiled as she held in each hand bags of shoes. Ron counted them. Tara was holding four bags in each hand. Yori had six bags dangling on her right hand while her left held Veronica's hand. Strangely, Veronica was only carrying two bags.

"Um, she doesn't need that many shoes," Ron said as he looked at the bags. But something was off. Since when did girl's shoes came in big boxes. He looked at Veronica's bags and saw that the boxes in them were just the right size.

"One-chan bought more," came the little girl's enthusiastic voice making Yori look sheepish.

"Tara-chan's shoes cost more," Yori immediately defended earning her a glare from the blond. Ron did not comment. He was footing the bill and wisely ignored the price. Otherwise he would get an earful from Tara with _his_ spending habits.

Instead, he smiled at the little girl. "Are you happy with your purchases?" he asked.

"I've never had such badical shoes," Veronica smiled back, showing the bags to Ron.

"We need clothes," Tara said as she somehow took out her PDA and checked her list. Ron sighed and shook his head. He really needed to have more patience with shopping since he couldn't leave everything up to the ladies.

"Yes you could," Tara said without looking up. Ron blinked in surprise. Was he really that transparent?

"Yes you are," Vivian said with a smile. "It's just to show you that we understand you perfectly."

"Great," Ron sighed. He loved his ladies but still, it freaked him out when they knew what he was thinking.

"Veronica, honey," Ron smiled as he knelt in front of the child. "Uncle Ron needs to go to work for a while. Will it be okay with you if I leave you with your one-chans?" Veronica did something he did not expect. Something he trained himself to ignore. Something he steeled his heart from.

Eyes wide and a quivering pout, tilted head and a sad face.

The Puppy Dog Pout.

Ron merely looked at her and smiled softly. "Don't be like that, honey. I'll be back."

"My mom always says that," Veronica softly said. He may have steeled his heart against the PDP, but he could never steel his heart against a sad girl.

"I promise I'll come back," Ron said, looking at the ladies for help. But from their looks that he needed to do this on his own. "Is there anything I could do to assure you that I'll come back?" Veronica suddenly dropped her bags and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Ron felt his neck get wet. Not he felt such a heel. He had made her cry. First day on the job as her guardian and he made her cry. He could not do anything but caress the poor girl's back, singing a sweet song in her ear.

The three ladies looked at him in awe. Here is a man who would do anything for this little girl. Seeing him with Veronica made them realize that he would make a great father.

"All better now, sweetie?" Ron asked in a gentle tone. Reluctantly, Veronica released her hold and smiled softly.

"Uncle Ron's gonna save my mommy now?" she asked.

"We'll save her," he smiled. "All of us," he nodded towards the ladies who smiled at the little girl. "I promise."

"Okay," Veronica wiped off her tears and went to Yori's side. Ron stood and looked at the three who merely nodded in understanding.

"See you later," with a wave, Ron walked away leaving three ladies and a little girl praying for his safety.

///M

"This confuses me," Ron told Wade as he drove his M5. Wade was listening through the car's onboard phone, his thoughts mirrored Ron's. "And I don't mean my women problems." It was already night and Ron was on his way home. His errand was finished.

"I hear you," Wade thoughtfully said. "We've got someone gunning for Dr. Vi, a mole in GJ and suddenly you're in charge of a little girl who, by all accounts, belongs to the woman you're going to extract from a nest of vipers. Did I leave anything out?"

"Not really," Ron sighed. "Wade, how the hell did I get myself mixed up in this?"

"You bought a car?" Wade said much to Ron's chagrin.

"Probably," Ron smiled. "But still, she's worth it."

"Could I ask why you bought that?" Wade asked, giving in into his curiousness. "I mean you bought a GT-R, that much I could understand. You bought the DBR-9 and started you racing team what I don't understand is why you bought a dated M5. The current M5 is more powerful, has more gizmos and it's new. The car is almost nine years old.

"She just called to me," Ron simply said. "It felt… right somehow. Don't ask me to explain it."

"Just as long as you're happy," Wade said sounding unsure.

"You know what Wade, I'm beginning to feel happy," he said. "I'll be much happier if… my… ladies… are safe…" Ron felt that he was being watched. But that was absurd. He was driving at almost 55MPH who would…

Ron slowly looked at his side and what he saw surprised him.

Running side by side with him was a van with its sliding door open and a masked man aiming a machine gun to his face. "Wade, I'll call you back." He hung up and watched another masked man on the passenger side point a Dessert Eagle to him. He was motioning to the walkie-talkie on his hand and Ron understood.

Ron turned the radio on and looked at the man again. Using hand signals, he directed Ron to the frequency he was using. Ron tuned the radio to the frequency and a heavily disguised voice came from it.

"Listen carefully," the man said. "Your passenger earlier belonged to us. You will slow your car down and then tell us her location. We only need her direction. Cooperate and you will be set free. Nod if you understand." Ron nodded once. This was insane. How did they find him? He replaced the license plates as soon as he entered Middleton. Were they followed?

"I will count to ten. You will slow down. 10… 9… 8…" Ron didn't give him the time to finish. He immediately stepped on the brakes and then he did, the men in the van opened fire.

Hot lead punched holes on his hood as he swerved to the left and sped up. Dodging through traffic and bullets, Ron tried to elude the van but his car was still being riddled with holes.

Ron drove defensively, swerving through lanes and even made a truck skid accidentally causing its trailer to swerve and block the entire lane. But still, they were following him. At an exit ramp, Ron exited the freeway and made a 180 turn to further elude his pursuers. But they saw him and followed.

Ron used all the horses under his hood to get away. He was doing more than 120MPH and had almost lost them when he braked hard. With all his luck, there was a road work on-going.

He heard the van's engine and looked behind him, sure enough, they were gaining fast. He then threw his M5 in reverse and intentionally rammed his back to the van's front, shattering the van's headlights in the process.

Ron then placed the car in gear and sped away, avoiding the construction workers and equipment, hoping the van would give chase.

It was a dark road. The only light on it was from his headlights. Soon enough, he reached a part of the road some Dozers were parked. Slaloming through the tractors and equipment, Ron did a 180 behind a tractor and turned off his lights, leaving the roan in darkness.

Ron waited. He knew that the van was determined on catching him. He wished they were determined as he thought.

He heard its engines and saw a few lights, probably from flashlights. They were going too fast and that was perfect. The loud crash and explosion told Ron that they never saw the Dozer until it was too late. The fireball lit the darkness and Ron frowned. Who were they? Why did they want Veronica? He called Wade who was quick to answer.

"What happened?" he asked worriedly.

"There's been an _accident_," Ron said as he turned on the lights and headed back to his original course. "Call State Troopers. Wade, looks like I'm sinking deeper soon it'll be over my head."

"Want to call Dr. Director?" Wade asked, not sure what had gone on.

"Not yet," Ron said as he was well away from the crash site. "But someone followed me from Veronica's school and demanded that I give her to them. They won't be answering any questions and boy do I have questions. The sooner I get the ladies to the house and secured, the sooner I could breathe easily." Suddenly, there was a loud ping that came from under the hood.

"What was that?" Wade asked.

"Engine trouble. I'm going home. Call you later," Ron hung up and sighed. The engine was the least of his worries. It was pure luck that he wasn't shot. Looking around, he could see holes everywhere.

Tara won't be too happy about this.

End of Chapter

A/n: Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please Review. Thanks.


	25. The First Sleep

The First Sleep

Ron sighed as he walked towards home.

He left the M5 at Wade's. No sense worrying the girls about tonight's adventure. But he needed a new set of wheels, something that he could use in a discrete manner. And something affordable.

And when he said that to Wade, he almost laughed.

"Ron, even with your spending habits you wouldn't go through every penny you own."

"It's not that," Ron smirked. "Tara would kill me if I bought a car that was not sensible." And she would likely do so.

He liked cars. However, until recently he couldn't distinguish the difference between a fanbelt and oil filter. He was that hopeless. His trip around the world opened his eyes to the marvel that are cars.

The first time he enjoyed driving was the first time he was terrified by a middle aged Tofu maker when they delivered his goods to an inn at the top of Mt. Akina. He was amazed on how the man controlled his Gun Metal Grey Subaru Impreza at the turns while complaining that his son hasn't been home for a while.

He even took his hands off the wheel to smoke while performing a high speed drift. That scared him shitless.

It took Ron about a month to drive properly, so the man said. He had to drive as fast as he can up and down the mountain pass without spilling a cup of water that was placed in a holder on the dashboard.

When he got the knack for it, Ron delivered the tofu himself for a month after that. And then it was time to go.

He went to Europe and got a job as a cook for a resort. He was fascinated that the resort had its own race track and its guest get to play with the cars in the garage.

Porches, Lambos, Vipers, and even some cars he wasn't familiar with. They rode them all. Some even brought their own toys.

It was then that the owner of the resort met him. He was intrigued with Ron's boyish fascination that he offered to drive one of the cars. An Ascari KZ1. Klaas Zwart, owner of Ascari Cars and former race driver, was impressed with his cook's driving skills that he decided to hire him as a driver.

And Ron raced. It wasn't F1 but the GT series was as glamorous as its high octane brother.

Ron sighed as he looked at the road. It seemed endless, connecting everything and everyone.

If he would use Sensei's logic, he would say that "All Roads lead to one."

But why did he felt like it all leads to him?

Ron blinked as he heard a car approach. He was about to ignore it when he heard the familiar rumbling of a H-6 engine that he was familiar with. There was only one car that could sound like that.

A Porche 911.

Ron smirked as he faced the vehicle and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing, Stoppable?" Bonnie asked as she pulled over next to him. Ron smiled as he saw the repaired 911 GT3. There was one thing other people didn't know about her and that was if she dared to care, she cared deeply. Despite her strange way of showing it.

"Talking a walk," he smiled at her. Bonnie had a hard time keeping her cool and haughty demeanor when he smiled at her. Ever since he helped her get into the national races, her icy heart began melting for him.

"Taking… a…. walk?" she somehow knew he wasn't lying but he wasn't forthcoming either. "Where's your car?"

"I had Wade take a look at it," he said, still giving her that annoying, infuriating and lovable smile. "I had some engine trouble. He's helping me tune it up." Bonnie felt that it was true but still he was hiding something.

"Fine," she huffed. If he didn't want to say, she could force him but that would take a lot of effort. Energy she didn't want to waste since she had a long day.

Ron noticed her fatigue. He knew that she was working overtime with her racing team to be the best in the country. As her sponsor, he gave her team all the resources they needed to have a fighting chance in the finals. But he also knew that it was a rough road towards their goals.

Ron shouldn't have done it. With all his woman troubles what he would be doing would be pure madness, especially with Bonnie. But it was out his lips before he could think.

"Want me to finish that massage?" he asked. Bonnie blinked as her mouth opened. Did she hear right? The last massage he gave her made her so hot that she almost didn't race. All she wanted then was to shag him senseless. Bonnie knew that Ron knew that it wouldn't just be a massage. And he was willing to do that for her.

If she was he old self she would accuse him of pitying her but knowing Ron as well as she did, she knew all she had to say was yes.

As much as she wanted it, she couldn't get herself to say it. She didn't want him to think of her as a sex craved slut who would jump into his bones. But still, she wouldn't mind a bit of action from him. Especially if what she heard was true.

"Rain check, Stoppable," Bonnie smiled slightly. "I'm too tired even for a normal massage. I'll probably sleep before you put your hands on me."

"At least you'd be relaxed," Ron said.

"Ron, forgive me for being blunt but relaxed is not the state I want to be in when you touch me," Bonnie sighed. "And frankly I'm too damned tired to be horny."

"Why do I get the feeling that sometimes it's the other way around?" Ron smiled as he walked around and crouched down beside her side of the car. "Now that's something I would be scared off." Bonnie smiled as she faced him. She must admit, their relationship was kinda unusual but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Careful, Stoppable. That would suddenly be the case," her smile was predatory but playful. "Want a lift and drop you off anywhere?"

"I'll walk," Ron said. "I might not get home tonight if you drove."

"Promises, promises," Bonnie smirked and drove off leaving Ron with a soft smile in his face.

/M

"Are you all Uncle Ron's girlfriends?" Veronica asked as Tara, Vivian and Yori tucked her in Ron's bed. The girls looked at each other hoping that one of them had an answer.

"Um… In a way," Vivan said tentatively. How do you explain to a three year old the complexity of their relationship? "Is that weird? Him having a lot of girlfriends?"

"Not really," Veronica smiled. "It's just shows that Uncle Ron has a big heart." The girls smiled. That may be true, despite his once broken heart, it had enough space for all of them in it.

"His heart is bigger than it seems," Yori smiled as she gave the child a kiss on her forehead. "He has touched the hearts of others, that alone is a great feat."

"Ron's just… Ron," Tara tried to explain. "That's the best I could come up with," she said as Vivian and Yori looked at her strangely.

"That… is the most accurate description of Ron yet," Vivian smiled.

"It is… genuinely correct," Yori agreed. "Now, Nica-chan, it's time for bed."

"Um… could you stay for a while?" Veronica pleaded. "I don't want to be alone." The ladies smiled at her request. They were all willing however, Ron's bed could only fit two.

"I'll stay," Yori said as she lay down beside Veronica. Yori knew that both blonds wanted to stay with the girl but were reluctant to say so.

"I'll keep you company next time," Vivian said as she kissed Veronica on the cheek.

"Me too," Tara said as she kissed her forehead. "But we need a bigger bed so that we could all fit in it."

"Okay," the child smiled as she snuggled closer to Yori.

"Good night sweetie," Vivian said as she and Tara left the room. They were but a few steps away when Vivian looked back and sighed.

"She'll be okay," Tara assured her friend.

"I wish I could believe that," Vivian said with a sad tone. Her heart went to the redheaded girl in Ron's room. She was the sweetest thing. So fragile and so innocent. It makes one want to protect her from all those who would harm her.

"I know she'll be okay," Tara said with such confidence that Vivian was beginning to feel. "She has Ron."

"And Ron has us," Vivian smiled. "It makes you wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Tara asked as they continued to the living room.

"What's it like to have Ron's child," Tara almost tripped when she heard her friend say those words.

"Yo… You're serious, aren't you?" Tara asked but she knew the answer. In truth, she was asking herself the same question.

"It's not a contest," Vivian admitted. "I just want to have his child."

"I'm sensing a but," Tara said as she noticed her uncertainty. Vivian may be one of the oldest of the girls but she was still uncertain of certain aspects.

"I don't think I'll be a great mother," Vivian said. "Yori's the best person to be a parent. It's like she was born to be a mother."

"Vi," Tara sighed as she faced her friend. "No one's really ready for it even though you've prepared for it. Ron will help you and so would we. We ladies formed an unspoken bond that we'll be together through thick and thin. Weeks ago I would have thought that sharing Ron with five other beautiful women would be insane… come to think of it, it's still is.

"The thing is, we all love Ron. We chose this and we're sticking to it." This made Vivian smile. She looked at Tara, really looking at her and what she saw made he happily amused.

"You loved him longer," she smiled. Tara's sudden blush confirmed it. She couldn't hide it.

"Yes," she admitted. "But the man's so dense!" she cried in frustration making them giggle at the truth of her words. "I swear, even if I plastered my breast on his face he still would treat me like a lady."

"You love him for that," Vivian said. "The only man who could talk to you and not get distracted by those knockers of yours."

"Still," Tara blushed as she remembered her time with Ron. "I want him to do to me what he did to Monique. I was so turned on…"

"I think I got the picture," Vivian smiled. "With Monique, Shego and Bonnie they know what they want and just went for it. For us three… I don't know. Yori's waiting for Ron to make a move, I'm afraid to commit myself into doing it and you… you value your friendship too much and the thought of sex would probably change your perception of him, like not seeing as a friend but something more."

"Ron's… considerate," Tara said. "He doesn't want to hurt us."

"We're strong women," Vivian said indignantly.

"We're _virgins_," Tara pointed out. "For other's that's a trophy, for Ron, that's… a barrier he dare not touch."

"Sooner or later he'll have to make love to us, or heaven help me I'll have my inventions hold him down while I shag him myself!"

"For a sexually frustrated girl you look calm," Tara noticed. It was true. Vivian and Yori seemed to be the most sated of them all. And they haven't have sex with Ron yet.

"Well…" Vivian blushed at that comment. "Yori's been helping me with that. Actually, I think we've been helping each other." Tara blushed as she got her meaning. No wonder those two were so close. Vivian noticed her blush and more blood went to her face.

"It's… not what you think…" after seeing Tara's pointed look, she relented. "Okay, but it's not… it's sensual," Vivian tried to grasp the words. "We're still into men. We just hug a lot." Tara smiled as she gave Vivian a peck on the lips which surprised the older blond.

"I'm not judging. Our squad had some… experimentation going on back then. And… well… let's just say that I found out that some of the members… like me."

"Really?" Vivian was intrigued. "Are they…?

"I don't think so," Tara said. "They all voiced their fantasy to sleep with Ron. It's just… different."

"Come on," Vivian took Tara's hand and gently pulled her to the guest room. "Let's go to be before I decide that we'd be doing anything more than sleeping." Tara simply smiled as she went with her.

The truth was, if Vivian wished it, they would be sleeping later than expected.

/M

Ron sighed as he entered his house. The walk cleared his mind. He knew that the people who had Veronica's mother would use the little girl to break her. The most logical thing to do was to move into his manor first thing tomorrow.

He still needed to figure out why Fen would be after Vivian. Yori's keeping her safe but for how long. Sooner or later he'll get to her.

Ron took a deep breath and went straight to the shower. He needed a bath. Ever since the ladies were living with him he needed to stay fresh. He didn't want to smell.

Luckily he always kept a set of Pjs in the bathroom just in case he forgot to bring some clothes with him.

Ron quietly opened the door to his room, lately he wasn't alone when he slept but when he saw the persons sleeping on his bed he smiled.

Yori and Veronica were sleeping side by side, the pretty ninja girl wrapped her arm around the little redhead, protecting her even in her sleep. Yori opened her eyes and smiled. Yori was always a light sleeper and when she saw Ron, she invited him in.

It was a tough squeeze but Ron managed to position himself so that Veronica was in the middle of them. Ron looked at his charge and smiled. He never expected this but still, she was welcomed.

"Good night sweetie," Ron whispered as he kissed her cheek. "Good night, Yori," Ron kissed her gently on the lips and uncharacteristic of him, deepened the kiss with the young ninja.

Yori was pleasantly surprised. Sometime it would take more urging to make him kiss her but she wasn't complaining. Lest not to wake the little girl they separated but their hands intertwined and rested on the sleeping girl. To tired to think and to tired to do anything else, Ron slept.

Yori, with a satisfied smile, returned to sleep.

Tomorrow's another day.

End of chapter

A/n: Sorry for the mega delay. Please review. I need to know what you thought of this. Thanks again for supporting this story even though it's been a year since the last update.


	26. The First Move

The First Move

Ron sighed as he exited his GT-R. This was finally the day. Wade said that it was near completion and he couldn't wait to move in.

To move into his new home.

The girls were excited to move. As soon as he said that the house was almost ready the begged for a trip.

But as soon as they started to leave, Veronica pointed out something painfully obvious.

"Where's your nice silver car, Uncle Ron?" the glare she received from Tara would have melted glaciers. And it was a good thing that Ron's back was to her or otherwise he wouldn't survive the full force of the glare.

"It had developed some engine trouble," Ron smiled as he knelt down and ruffled her hair. "It'll get it fixed soon."

"That's good," she smiled. "I liked that car."

"Don't we all," Vivian smiled. "I'll be more than happy to help you with it."

"Thanks," Ron simply said. A refusal there would have made them even more suspicious. "But there's time for that later. Right now we're going to check out our new home."

And when he got to the gate, he was impressed. The front gate was automated and ran on a voice recognition system that Wade said was next to impossible to beat. Wade said that security was tight. And with Wade, he delivers.

But still…

"Yori?" Ron called her as he looked at the main house. Ron felt Yori nod and left the group.

"Where's Yori-nee going?" Veronica asked as she watched the ninja walk away.

"Just checking something out," Ron smiled at her. "She'll be back soon."

Tara and Vivian held the little girl's hand as they gazed at the main house.

And they were speechless.

The old rickety house was restored to its former glory. It had a new coat of white paint and light brown varnish to highlight the doors and windows. O more holes, no more rust and no more cracked bricks. It was beautiful.

"Wow," Veronica summed up their initial reaction. Ron agreed. It was marvelous.

"It still needs work," Wade said as he exited the house and walked towards them. "I left a few things that needed to be done personally."

"Wade, my man. This rocks," Ron smiled.

"Hey, we were only following what Bonnie drew," Wade shrugged. "She was… adamant about the design, coloring and furnishings."

"Thank you Bon-bon," Ron said. Even though she was busy with racing, she had time to design the house.

"She said she was collecting," Wade's voice was careful and curious which made Ron swallow.

"She said that?" he squeaked. This was… actually, he didn't know if it was bad or good.

"She told me to tell you that she'd need help testing her bed," Wade smirked. "Heaven help you."

"Thanks," he sighed. "So? Shall we?"

"In a moment," Tara's tone was dangerous. "I have a question."

"Sure," Wade looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Is that a new car?" Ron frowned as he turned to face her.

"Huh?" he was clueless. He searched the driveway and sure enough, there was a gleaming white car near the entrance of the house. "How could I miss that?"

"Also, I brought your lady to your garage," Wade shrugged. "It was the safest place to keep it." Ron kept a calm demeanor despite his inner turmoil. He had left his lady with Wade to keep the girls from discovering the holes in her. He wished for a miracle right there and then. "And Betty called," Thank You GOD!

"Betty?" There was jealousy in Tara's voice? At least it steered her away from his four wheeled ladies. "And a new car?" maybe not.

"Yeaaaah," Ron sighed. "I'll accept my punishment later. But I need to call her back. Business." Tara blinked. He didn't even defend his purchase. This must be important.

"This is not finished," Tara admonished and then kissed him on the lips. "What's this about?"

Ron guided the girls inside. It was much safer talking inside than out, especially with Wade's security systems. "Betty asked me for a favor a while back and the time is nearing."

"What favor?" Vivian asked as she held Veronica's hand.

"Big one," Ron said. Both ladies never saw him this serious before. It was like he knew it would be dangerous. "We'll wait for the rest of the girls before I'll tell. In the mean time," Ron smiled goofily as he picked up Veronica and sat her on his shoulders. "Let's tour this place!"

"Yeah!" Veronica smiled as she pumped her arms in the air. "To the kitchen!"

"A girl after my own heart," Ron laughed as he looked at the two blonds. "Shall we?"

"Save me a sandwich," Wade smiled. "I'll wait for Yori. I need her input on the security."

"Gotcha," Ron said as he led the two blonds and the little redhead towards the kitchen. "That reminds me, Tara. I'm thinking of making Yori head of security. I know Yori wouldn't want to get paid for something she thinks would be an honorable task. But set up an account for her. She's one of us and I wanted her at least to have some spending money."

"Got it," Tara said as she scribbled in her clipboard. But Ron took it from her and glanced at it like it's foreign to him.

"I also asked Wade to set us up with some tabs," Ron smiled at Tara's confusion. "You know, PADS, touch screens."

"I know what a tab is," Tara smirked. "I have check if it would drain our budget."

"Don't worry about it," Ron said in confidence. "You also got one to Vi."

"Thanks," Vivian blushed. "But I have my own at the office."

"Have Wade look at it," he smiled. "Just in case it's been tampered with. And he'll probably upgrade it as well."

"Is there something I need to know?" Tara asked as she made a note on her clipboard. "I mean, this business with "Betty" and Wade's super high-tech stuff in the house makes me think that you're planning something."

"That obvious huh?" Ron blushed in embarrassment as they entered the kitchen. "Ok. Let's wait for the others since it could involve al of them."

"I'm in," Vivian said making Ron blink at her.

"I haven't told you what it is yet," he said but saw the pure determination in her eyes.

"Me too," Tara smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Surprised by the sudden display of affection, all he could do was blush further. "We took a vow never to leave you."

"Me too!" Veronica happily cried out. "I wanna stay with uncle Ron forever!"

"What do you ever see in me?" Ron asked as he smiled at the ladies. "Ok. We'll wait for the others. And you'd probably wouldn't like what I have to say."

/M

"I don't like it," Monique said as she looked at Ron with such intensity that it could wither a normal man. But Ron wasn't normal. But right now, he's confused.

"I haven't told you yet," Ron defended. He was sitting behind a large mahogany desk which made the room a little bit special. He and the ladies were in his den, the only room at the moment that had enough couches to sit all 7 girls. The bookshelves were still empty but that would change as soon as he got all his stuff from his parent's house.

"I have a vibe that I won't like it," Monique said.

"Yeah, Stoppable. Something tells me that you're in over it," Bonnie said as she stole glances at Veronica. When she first arrived she almost went ballistic, and nostalgic. The little girl reminded her of someone she really didn't want to be reminded of. But when she heard the circumstances, she softened, a bit.

"He's the best we could get," Shego said as she filed her nails. "That didn't come out right. "He's the best, period. Despite what others think, Ron is very capable."

"As long as Stoppable-san keeps his pants together," Yori smiled as she hugged Veronica. The little girl was sitting on the pretty ninja's lap, enjoying the cuddle.

"Careful girls," Tara said as she nodded to Veronica's direction. The girls understood that all adult teasing would be kept to a minimum when the little girl's around.

"What's going on, Ron?" Vivian asked making Ron turn to Wade.

"It's ready," Wade smiled, proud of what he had done. Ron returned the smile and stood towards the bookcase and it automatically opened. The girl's look of astonishment was priceless but he would dwell on it another time.

"Care to join me?" Ron asked as he entered the hidden room. The ladies joined him and when they entered the room, they were speechless. It looked like a small op center. Large enough to accommodate them comfortable but small enough to be practical. On the wall was a large plasma screen and in front of it was a console where the operator would sit. The room was like a high tech office. There were also separate computers for individuals and a couple of couches for them to sit on.

"Isn't this a bit…" Monique tried to find the right words.

"Eccentric?" Tara and Vivian said in unison making Veronica laugh.

"Creepy would be my choice of words," Bonnie smirked as she sat on the couch.

"Reminds me of one of Doctor D's hideouts," Shego huffed. "Minus the high tech."

"Don't blame me," Ron shrugged. "Wade said that this used to be the main panic room so it's here before we got here."

"And it's perfect," Wade said as he went to the main console. "I could access the house's security cameras in here as well as fend of intruders. Also, this is more high-tech than what I have at home."

"And we need this why?" Monique asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Shego smiled almost evilly. "Ron's going to do missions." Tara and Vivian looked at Ron, waiting for confirmation of Shego's statement. But when he didn't say anything, they knew it was true.

"Gonna put up a website?" Bonnie glared at the blond man but her ire melted when she saw for a second the sorrow in his heart.

"I will not work that way," Ron's sorrow turned into determination when he addressed the girls. "But it helps to have an op center in the house."

"So? What gives?" Bonnie asked. Looking at the ladies, Ron knew that they would back him up but he needed to be sure.

"Before I start, I would ask if anyone is against this… crusade of mine?" The ladies looked at each other and then to Tara who simple nodded in understanding. She had been just nominated as the de facto leader of the ladies.

"I speak for all when I say we're in," The ladies, including Veronica clapped their hands in agreement.

"Right," Ron took a deep breath and faces the ladies. "A few weeks ago, The leader of Global Justice approached me to ask for my help. Actually, it was Dr. Betty Director who approached me, not as the leader of Gj but just a woman seeking for help.

"It seems that one of her agents had been out of contact for a while and it's up to me to extract her, or ask her what was going on. I have learned that her target is this man," the vidscreen suddenly activated, showing a sophisticated man who looked like a multi-millionaire model. But to the girls, something was off with the man. He didn't seem… real.

"Crie Kradnek," Wade said as some pictures joined the first. "Multi-millionaire. No one seems to know the origin of his fortune or where he came from. And in my opinion, he never existed."

"GJ's been trying to get into his organization," Shego supplemented, adding what she had known. "Several agents were sent and… well… sent back. Two years ago one agent managed to enter his ranks and has been deep undercover for the past two years."

"And now there's no word from her," Ron said as his eyes glanced at Veronica, who, thankfully, was already sleeping. "Betty thinks she has a mole so she came to me. She wanted it to be an extraction but something tells me that would be suicidal."

"I couldn't get any data from the castle Crie bought," Wade said as he typed on his keyboard. "Just the old layout and nothing else. I couldn't get any info on weapons, security or anything else. That was the agent was trying to get. But she never checked in."

"IS she…" Bonnie made a slicing gesture with her had to her throat. Ron looked at Veronica again and sighed.

"I hope not," he said quietly. "Because I have this suspicion that the agent is Veronica's mother." The ladies looked at each other then to the sleeping child. Like it or not, they were enchanted with the little angel. And they would protect her with their lives.

"So, what's the deal?" Monique asked.

"Find the agent and extract her by any means possible," Ron simple said.

"And… if she's…" Shego started to ask but when she looked at Ron, she stopped. There was a blue glow in his eyes. She rarely sees them anymore but when they glowed, she was scared. This was the same man who stopped an entire alien invasion by himself, with some help from her and Doc D. But still, she saw him evil. Truly evil. If in his anger he had forgotten himself, it would not be pretty. "Point taken."

"Sorry," Ron suddenly smiled and went over to her. He never wanted to scare them. "Are you okay?" Ron had his hands on hers and he could tell that she was a bit shaken up.

"I'm fine…" Before she could say more, her lips met with his. At first it was chaste but it grew to full blown passionate lust. Her fear was gone, all that was left was pure unadulterated lust. After a few moments Ron pulled back and suddenly looked at Veronica and was thankful that she was asleep. That and Yori had her hand over her eyes for safe measure.

"That aside," Bonnie growled, jealous of the attention. "What's the plan?" Ron sighed as he walked towards Bonnie and gave her a quick kiss before he told everyone. Even though it was a peck, she still blushed by the show of affection.

"We get near him," Ron said as he saw the amused grin Wade had. Ron blushed as he faced the ladies. He was almost at ease with loving the girls but still embarrassed when other people saw. "Crie has one passion. And that's Racing."

"He's obsessed with motor sports," Wade typed again and a new set of pictures emerged. "F1, Rally, Le Mans, he likes speed. His background is dubious but he's charming enough to befriend some of the most influential people in racing."

"In a few weeks time there'll be a party in Spain. I got myself invited, however, my cover is not yet complete," Ron said as he sat beside Tara. "Please forgive me." However, Tara merely smirked.

"What cover?" Shego asked.

"Forgive what?" Vivian was curious as well.

"The best cover is the truth," Ron said as he held Tara's hand. "I'm expanding Bueno Racing."

"Interesting," Bonnie smiled at that. Vivian was excited at the prospect and simply looked at the others to gauge their reactions. Shego was smiling, Bonnie was grinning, Monique was amused, Yori was looking at Ron in awe and Tara… well… it looked like she liked the idea but Ron needed to grovel a bit more later.

"Ron made me do the logistics," Tara sighed as she glared at him. No wonder she was cross. It took great effort and skill to pull that off. "Right now, Bonnie is our GT racer. We have entered in some GT races in Europe which makes it convenient for us to go there."

"Cool," Bonnie smiled, anticipating the race.

"We also entered the WRC as a privateer," Ron smiled as he looked at Yori.

"It would be my honor to participate," Yori slightly bowed indicating that she had understood his silent request.

"Yori races?" Vivian was surprised when she found out this little tidbit about her friend.

"Hai, Vivian-chan," Yori blushed as she shyly looked at her friend. "Though not professionally."

"She needs a navigator," Ron said, smiling at Vivian.

"Me?" the blond scientist blinked. Looking at Yori's hopeful face she relented and gave her an uplifting smile. "I would be honored to do so," she bowed making Yori smile further.

"You need a car. Find what you prefer and we'll get it ready for inspection," Ron said. "After the races it's off to the party and then we'll make an entrance."

"What's your role?" Monique asked.

"The multi-millionaire playboy who have hot ladies as his race drivers," Ron smiled earning him some pillows that were thrown towards him.

"You're so full of yourself," Bonnie huffed but was pleased that he thought of her hot.

"Does that mean that Tara and I have to learn to drive?" Monique teased in a very sexy voice that increased the heat the Ron was feeling.

"Um…" he gulped. "Help?" he pleaded the blond beside him but she was blushing as well.

"Let's keep him alive for a little while longer," she said making Ron very nervous.

"Aw, man. This sucks," was all that Ron could say.

/M

Ron managed to survive. He was thankful that Veronica was in the room or it would have been ugly. Blissfully ugly. The ladies went to inspect their rooms. As for Ron, he was watching Veronica sleeping on his bed since his room, strangely, had the only bed in the house.

"How's our little angel?" Tara said as she quietly entered the room.

"Lovely, enchanting, precious…" Ron started off.

"You got that from watching her sleep?" Tara almost giggled at his silliness.

"I got that from hearing her breathe," Ron smiled. "She's a gem, Tara. She makes me wonder if I would be a good father." Tara blinked and blushed as she wondered where that came from. She needn't mention that she imagined Ron as a father when she saw the two of them together. And she also wondered if he was going to father her children.

"I think you'd be a great dad," Tara finally said as she controlled her warring emotions. Ever since that episode in Camp Wannaweep Tara had loved Ron. Not liked, not crushed on but loved. But Ron was dense. He needn't know that she was saving herself for him. If it wasn't with Ron, it was with no one.

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "I'm going to do something evil." Tara was alarmed at this. What could possibly be so evil for him to sigh like that?

"What are you going to do?" Tara asked softly.

"I have to leave Veronica here," Ron said with a sad voice. "I can't take her with us. They were looking for her, Tara. I think they know who their mole is."

"You don't want to leave her," Tara understood. Usually Ron shied away from his responsibilities but he had changed. He was still the happy-go-lucky guy she loved but now he's a bit careful. But still, with this plan, it was too reckless by far.

"No," Ron sighed. "She's lonely. She's afraid that we won't be back when we leave."

"She's a tough girl, Ron." Tara said as she came over and hugged him from behind. "But you're right. We can't bring her with us. But we have a few weeks. Why not introduce her to your parents? She and Hana could be friends."

Ron pondered with those words. He could invite his folks and his sister to spend some time in the manor to take care of Veronica. Maybe she could ask the Possibles as well. They would love her.

"You're right," Ron turned around and wrapped his arms around her. And when the hugged, Tara felt the weight leave his shoulders. It was like Ron had a heavy burden to bear and the only time he felt safe was in the arms of those who loved him.

And it almost broke her heart to see him that way. Ronald Stoppable. The man who would give the world to those he loved but never expected anything in return. But Tara knew better. Vivian knew better. Yori knew better. Shego knew better. Even Monique and strangely, Bonnie. They knew that all Ron wanted was to be loved.

Tara didn't know how it happened. Ron's lips were suddenly on hers. It was not a kiss of lust or hunger or seduction, but a kiss filled with love. Tara knew that he loved the girls but was afraid that when the time comes he would choose.

But right now, there, in each others arms, Tara was contented.

/M

End of Chapter

A/n: Sorry it took so long. I hope you like this chapter and I would add something as soon as possible, I hope. Thanks to those who reviewed and please continue on reviewing. I know my grammar sucks so please no flames. Thanks again.


	27. The First Meeting

The First Meeting

Ron Stoppable woke up to the roar of an engine and the squealing of tires.

To be exact, a VR38DETT DOHC V6 that belonged to one of his ladies. He knew from the way it was driven who the driver was but something was off. It seemed… better.

Ron got out of bed and looked out his window and what he saw amazed him.

On the racetrack was his GT-R. but it looked different. It sounded the same but the twin-turbo sounded larger. Immediately, Ron wore his pants and got to the track. He was surprised to see Bonnie and Shego watching the car drift in the corner while maintaining speed. It was like the car was dancing,

"She's good," Bonnie said as the car turned another corner.

"She'll give you a run for your money," Shego teased as she rested her hand on her hip.

"Puh-lease. I could lap her twice over," Bonnie sniffed in defiance.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Ron yawned as he stood beside them. "Yori's good in controlling a car. The only one who could beat her is an old man who runs a tofu shop."

"According to her so did you," Shego said as she licked her lips. She liked what she saw. Ron was wearing only his jeans and since he just woke, something else was _up._ "My, my. Is that for me?" Shego teased as she seductively grabbed his crotch. Ron moaned as she traced her hand across his raging morning wood.

"Um… Shego? Could you not touch my manhood so early in the morning?" Ron calmly said, though he had a hard time composing himself.

"You never complained before," Shego teased as she licked his neck.

"Before?" Bonnie's tone was icy. And if it wasn't for Shego's teasing, he would be scared. And if he saw Bonnie's glare, he would head for the hills.

"Yes… um… well," Ron had a hard time speaking. It wasn't that Bonnie was glaring at her but Shego had her hand inside his pants and was very, _very,_ playful. "Better stop, Shego."

"If you're worried about our little princess, she's with Tara and Monique," Shego purred. Purred? Ron blinked at the raven-haired seductress. Now he knew she was only doing this to get on Bonnie's nerves.

"So Stoppable, Having fun while I'm gone?" why did that sound like "Having fun without me?"

"Ooohhh. Is our Bon-bon jealous?" Shego smiled as she released Ron's manhood. Bonnie simply glared at Shego as the raven haired goddess crossed her arms below her breasts to flaunt her large mammaries. Bonnie growled at this display. The only person who could outmatch Shego in the breast department was Tara and Shego knew how to fight an opponent.

"Careful with those. They might sag in your old age," Bonnie huffed making Shego frown at the tanned beauty making Bonnie sneer more. "And looking at those it's a miracle they didn't touch the ground, _old lady_."

But Shego didn't flinch. She was saving the best weapon for last.

"Ron _loved_ my breast," Shego said as she stretched to display them further. "He couldn't get enough of it. He did everything to them. And I mean _everything"_ she punctuated that last word and it had the desired effect.

"WHAT!" Bonnie screamed. "You got to Stoppable before ME?" Shego's smile was answer enough. "STOPPABLE!" Bonnie turned towards the blond man but he wasn't there anymore. Shego knew that he had escaped way before it got out of hand but still, he was cute doing it.

Suddenly, the whine of a compressor in a supercharger interrupted their argument. Coupled that with the bass of the V8 engine a white streak passed by them and ran its way towards the racetrack.

"STOPPABLE! Come back here!" Bonnie shouted but the car was so loud even she couldn't hear herself. Shego simply smiled at watched the boy drive.

"Is that a Pontiac GTO?" Bonnie frowned as she tried to recognize the car's profile. Shego merely shrugged as she watched the boy play with his new toy.

/M

Ron loved his new lady. Despite the noise, and the fact that driving her was like going to the gym, he loved it. He loved the mere ostentatiousness it had. Flared wing arches and large tires. It also had racing lines on the driver side of the car. It was loud in more ways than one.

It had a 6 litre Supercharged V8 generating 564 bhp. It was rear-wheel drive, it had six speeds. It had a button on the dash that said bi-modal, which only made the thing louder. And it still had European number plates.

DE51RED.

Ron bought it almost second hand and he knew it was trashed about by many car journalists but he still bought it.

He bought a Holden Monaro VXR8 Bathurst.

It was brash, beefy and mean. It wasn't his fastest lady, but it could perform.

In no time flat he had caught up with Yori and Vivian. They must have seen him at their rearview by now. The car was loud enough to wake the dead. The GT-R and the VXR8 had one thing in common. They both can go through corners sideways.

While the GT-R is driven by computers, Ron felt that the only computer in the car was the radio. Two different machines yet two exceptional cars. Ron matched Yori's move corner per corner. When he was in Japan it had been a game to them racing through the mountain passes at the middle of the night, wowing spectators and drivers alike.

And Ron must be such a sight. He was in a loud car only in his trousers, racing against his girls.

But fun would have to wait. For now, he had a job to do.

/M

Betty Director was worried.

Her agent still had not made any contact and her other field agents were being compromised. Now she knew she had a mole in her organization and she needed to find out fast.

She had hoped that Ron could help her but things were getting dangerous. Too dangerous that she was starting to get paranoid. It didn't help that Will Du was irritating as hell. He was still fuming on what had happened to his car and she was tempted to lock him up in the brig just to have some peace and quiet.

And by the looks that the other agents were giving Du, she would only have to say the word.

And oh she was tempted. She had secretly gotten a copy of Ron's stunt and played it at her home to relieve her stress. And every time she watched the Viper got dismantled in a very artistic way, she would laugh.

It didn't surprise her that the agent who gave her a copy also made a few more for the others. If she was going to go private, she would take the people she trusted in the agency with her.

Setting that aside, what was Ron doing? She wanted a simple extraction but Ron's planning something. And she's afraid to find out what it is.

But she also wished he'd do it soon.

/M

Ron sought refuge in the garage.

After that little incident earlier, he felt it was wise to stay out of Bonnie's way for a while. The look she gave him sent chills to his spine. He knew she was going to kill him. He also knew he would let him live long enough to satisfy her own lust.

At first it seemed like a good idea living with six gorgeous women but half of them could be rather… competitive. Tara, Vivian and Yori were very understanding on the situation they were in. Monique… well, she got along with everyone. But Shego and Bonnie… if it became a contest to see who's better, he'd need to be up for it.

Shego, the former thief, could track him down within hours. Bonnie could out race him if she put her mind into it. So running away would be out of the question.

Ron needed to get his mind out of it so he decided to work on his grey lady.

Before the others find out.

In the dark he never noticed how many bullet holes she had taken. Now, in the light, he wondered how he ever survived.

He counted fifty-three. How the hell did fifty-three bullets miss him? How the hell did he got hit fifty-three times in the first place? He wasn't standing still. How many of them shot at him anyway?

The question was, how did he got home at all?

Three of the eight cylinders were not functioning properly. A bullet nicked the brakes and he had barely enough fluid for a few more pumps. The radiator's leaking badly and the power steering was gone as well. Brake lights were broken, his fault he admitted. The gas tank's like a colander and the rear glass is shattered.

Ron wondered how the ladies would react….

"Are those _bullet holes!"_

Never mind.

Ron gulped as he heard her voice. Among the ladies in the house she was the one she feared the most. Not Shego, not Bonnie, not Yori, not Monique and not Vivian. Though all of them would put him in a world of hurt.

Ron slowly turned around to see a rather miffed Tara. She wore a business attire and pencil cut skirt. She even wore eyeglasses. Somehow, with that last statement, she reminder him of Pepper Potts.

"Um, hi T," he smiled. But she merely glared at him. Physical pain he could handle but the guilt was too much. "Just airing the car?" Tara frowned as she walked towards the M5. She gently caressed the wounded car, tracing each hole as if consoling a close friend.

"Is this how you treat your ladies?" Tara said softly as she ran her hand softly on the trunk of the car. Ron's smile faded. The guilt was overwhelming. All of the ladies in the house had connected with this _lady._ To them it wasn't a car. It was something special.

Ron can't explain. He wanted to but it was hopeless. Anything he would say would be meaningless. He let his _lady_ down. He felt he let Tara down.

"You protected him, didn't you?" Tara said still caressing the car. It wasn't weird that she talked to the car. Ron does it every time. But it seemed like Tara was emphatic with the car. Something Ron lost for a while.

"I'm sorry," Ron whispered. Tara heard him and she smiled softly.

"Don't hide things from us, Ron. We may not show it but we're worried for you."

"I know," he sighed. "I don't even know why I took the job."

"You liked to help," Tara said as she opened the passenger side door and sat inside. "When I saw you in this I was surprised. No Ron, not that way," she said after she noticed his frown. "I mean I never thought to see you again. Did you know that it was the first time I smiled in ages? I did. You helped Bonnie, Vivian and Shego. All with this car."

"She's one tough lady," Ron smiled. As he opened the driver side door and entered the car. "She'll run again."

"I'm worried that you're going to forget her," Tara said sullenly. "You have been acquiring a lot of other _ladies_ lately."

"All my ladies are special," Ron said as he touched the steering wheel. "And I want my _ladies_ to take care of you ladies. Did that make sense?"

"Meaning you're going to buy us cars?" Tara sighed. "Rooonnnnn,"

"Don't you like being pampered?" Ron smiled as he turned towards her. His smile was infectious as Tara found herself smiling as well.

"There is pampered and there is spoiled," she said. "I don't need you to buy me things to be pampered."

"So… what do you need?" Ron slowly inched his way towards her but she stopped him with a finger to his lips.

"What I need is for you to review our plan, lover boy," Tara giggled as she struck his heat lightly with her clipboard.

"Wade hasn't finished with the pads yet?" Ron asked wondering what the tech guru was doing with the Pads that he bought.

"I like being old fashioned," Tara said. "Like being seduced in the bed rather in a car," she slightly blushed at what she said. Normally she wasn't so bold but being with the rest made her a little bit courageous.

"Ooh," Ron smiled as he mirrored her blush. "So romance first huh?"

"Surprise me," Tara said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's go back. The others are waiting."

"Is it ready?" Ron smiled as he got out of the car to help her out. It wasn't necessary, but he liked being the gentleman.

"Yep," Tara's smiled widened as she was escorted out of the car. "By the end of the day,_ Bueno Racing_ would be officially active."

"Booyah!" Ron said with a large smile. "Now, we start."

/M

It had been a while since she made contact. It was harder now than before. Her mark had doubled the guards and monitored every type of communications coming in and out his compound. She had no choice but to hang in there.

Hang until help arrives.

/M

Ron sighed as he watched Veronica play with Tara and Yori on the back yard. It was like he was in heaven. It was so peaceful that he didn't want it to end. He never thought that anything would be any more perfect than this. But with his mission coming up, he needed to leave her in the manor. It would sadden her to see them go but it would be too dangerous. Hell, he wouldn't take the ladies with him if he could help it.

He needed her safe. She was safer here. If only... Ron remembered his conversation with Tara. He knew only one person who could keep her safe and be her friend and was close to her own age.

He smiled widely. It would be perfect. Now, if only she was here.

"ONI-CHAN!" something pounced on Ron's back making him fall forward and planting his face on the perfectly manicured grass. he didn't know what shocked him more: the sudden attack or the sudden appearance of his attacker.

"I give!" Ron laughed as he came up for a breath. It was uncanny to say the least that this person was always there when he's in a pinch. "Come here!" Ron turned and grabbed his attacker by the waist and began tickling her to kingdom come.

"STOP!" she giggled. It was her only weakness. She could handle herself well even though she was just five years old. "Oni-chan! I give up!"

"Good," Ron smiled as he got up, carrying her in his arms. She was another treasure he couldn't live without. "Welcome home, Hana!"

"Is this your house?" his sister smiled as she looked at the manor.

"Yeah!" he said proudly. "Like it?"

"It's big!" Hana laughed as she squirmed out of his arms and landed gracefully on the grass. "Can I live with you?" Ron simply laughed. Fate and Destiny always dealt him some unexpected cards. But they were always welcomed.

"Better ask mom and dad before that," he said. "But you're more than welcome. Hey, I want you to meet someone."

"Her?" Hana smiled as she saw Veronica playing.

"Yeah," Ron smiled as she saw the little redhead. "Sweetie! I want you to meet someone!" Veronica turned and smiled as she ran to him.

"Who is it?" she asked as she saw Hana.

"Ronnie, this is Hana. Hana, Ronnie."

"Hi," Hana hugged the girl and smiled. "I like you."

"Hi," Veronica returned the smile. "It's weird but I like you too."

"Weird is good," Hana said. "And you know what I always say..."

"Never be normal!" Ron, Hana and Veronica said at the same time making everyone laugh.

"Sweetie, why not show Hana your room," Ron suggested. Veronica already was pulling the laughing Hana towards the house. Ron smiled at the sight. He could rest easier now with his little girls taking care of each other. But a question nagged him.

"How did my sister get here?"

"I asked Vivian to pick her up," Tara smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. "I thought it would be a surprise."

"It's a nice surprise," Ron smiled as he felt Yori stand beside him.

"Hana-chan will take care of her," Yori said.

"I know. But where are my parents?"

"They have to attend a conference in LA," Tara said. "Your mom called and asked me if we could take care of her for a while. I had Wade enter her data in the biometric system."

"Thanks," Ron gave her a kiss on the cheek making the blond girl blush. "Now we can start with the mission."

"I have everything on standby," Tara managed to say despite her blush.

"We need a few more things," Ron said. "Yori?"

"We have gathered all the relevant data about Crie-tachi's fortress," Yori said. "However, the data Director-san gave us is correct. The fortress is impossible to break in."

"We need a back up plan," Ron sighed. "I miss the simple days of sneaking in and foiling the criminal's plan."

"Ron-chan. The path you took is a difficult one," Yori smiled. "But we are here for you." she kissed him on his cheek making him smile.

"Thanks," he said. "Yori. There's something else I need you to do."

/M

Betty Director felt she was being watched.

You don't become the leader of a super secret organization without being cautious but this was different. Everywhere she went she felt she was being followed. But she didn't feel any ill intent. In fact, she felt protected.

Despite this feeling she needed to act. She also felt that her enemies would move against her soon.

Time was running out.

End of chapter


	28. The First Attack

The First Attack

Ron found Vivian in her lab. He really wondered how Wade set her up with all of her equipment with such a small amount of time. But still, he it wasn't what he expected.

Actually, it's exactly what he expected it. On the walls of the lab there were different kinds of robotic parts but nothing that screamed "Mad Robotic Genius." The lab was clean, well… cleaner than some. She was already working on her project so there were some tools lying about.

It's still unfair. This hot lady was the greatest robotics engineer in the world.

"Vi?" he called out.

"In here Ron," her voice called back. He followed her voice into the inner sanctum of the lab. And when he got there, he was impressed.

There she was in her lab coat, working on a robotic arm on the table focused on the task at hand. He liked her in her lab coat. It kinda seemed unreal for her to be in one but she deserved to be the best. And he found it extremely sexy.

"What are you up to?" he asked as he admired her from behind.

"I'm updating my design," she said as she turned towards him and smiled as she noticed him looking at her sweetly. "Had a few bugs to iron out."

"What happened to Oliver?" Ron asked, looking around for the humanoid robot she made before. Vivian gave a sad smile as she leaned back on the table.

"Remember when he got magnetized?" she asked. "Most of his core systems went cold. And his A.I. was messed up with all the magnetism."

"I'm sorry," Ron was genuinely sad. He knew how Oliver meant to her. She was proud of her work and Oliver was the best one she had ever done.

"You'd think you would get attached to something that's not alive but for me, he was better than most people I know," Vivian smirked. Sometimes the irony could get to her. A machine was more human than humans themselves.

"Vi, you're talking to a man who thinks his cars are ladies. And they don't have A.I.'s" he smiled as he walked toward her. "It tanks that you lost him but he's still here," he pointed on where her heart was. "And that's what matters."

"Why do you say the right things?" Vivian sadly smiled as she stood and hugged the young man. "How could you be strong for others?" But Ron was silent. He also had a sad smile as he returned her hug.

He couldn't tell her. He couldn't tell any of them. He was not strong. He felt weak. He couldn't carry the world like others could. If he was strong, he wouldn't involve the ladies in his venture.

Vivian's smile softened as she looked as his troubled features. She was the newbie in the group but she already understood him as the rest had seen him.

Understanding, kind, loyal, sweet… she could go on and on but one thing she liked about him was his caring nature. Because of her beauty she was leery of man. And because of her brain she distrusts the ones that tried to be close. There were only two men she trusts with her life for the moment; Dr. James T. Possible and Ron Stoppable.

The man in her arms.

Yori once told her that Ron's strength came from his love of others. And the more people who loved him the stronger he gets.

And now she was seeing that that was true.

"Vi, as much as I love this feeling, there's something I need to ask you," Ron said but his actions betrayed his words. Especially when she felt his growing erection through their clothes. If only Tara and Yori were here. They would wipe all his doubts from his mind.

"What is it?" her smile grew as he looked at her.

"I need a favor."

/M

Shego frowned as she looked at the girls played as she lounged on the deck chair. Veronica whom reminded her of the Princess and Hana, Ron's sister who, in her initial thoughts, could be his daughter with Yori. She wasn't frowning because they were playing, she wasn't frowning because they were near.

She was frowning because she wished she had a child of her own.

It wasn't that she didn't want one. It was because she couldn't.

It was all the fault of her powers. Her healing increased and she was immune to most pathogens. However, the common cold always gets the best of her.

And all foreign elements in her body were destroyed including sperm cells. She never cursed them before like this. During her younger years she reveled in the unbridled sex she got from men without fear of disease or getting pregnant.

Now, she realized the prize she must pay.

This never happened to her before. Not even when she was with Doctor Drakken did she want to have children of her own. But now, she didn't want just any child.

She wanted to have 'His' child. But Damn her body! It irked her to no bounds that she couldn't conceive. She knew that given the chance the rest of the girls would want to bear his children.

It was a lonely thought.

"Are you okay Aunt Shego?" Veronica asked as she and Hana appeared by her side. Shego almost cried out in surprise. How could these kids be so quiet?

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" she sighed. "You took out five years out of my life." Remorseful, Veronica laid herself on Shego's midriff and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Aunt Shego," she said. But looking at her, Shego knew she couldn't stay mad at her for long. She was too cute.

"It's okay pumpkin," Shego said as she stroked her hair. "I was just thinking."

"I don't want you to be sad," Veronica frowned making Shego smile more.

"Thanks pumpkin," she smiled. "I feel much better now."

"I love you, Aunt Shego," Veronica said and kissed her cheek. Shego was surprised to say the least and it warmed her deep within. Hana smiled as she hugged Shego as well.

"I love you too," Hana admitted.

"Come on scamps! Enough of the lovey dovey," Shego joked as the girls gave her a final kiss and ran to play. Its things like these that could ruin her rep as a tough girl. But looking at the girls, she would trade it in a heart beat.

"You'd be a great mom," Shego tensed as she heard his voice. She never thought that she's have an audience.

"Fat chance," she retorted. "I'd be terrified to the core."

"Didn't you think I was when Hana came home?" Ron said as she sat by her knees. "I thought she was an intruder to my life. It didn't help that my folks failed to mention that they were adopting."

"I heard," Shego smiled. "They're sweet kids. What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed him tensed up.

"I just remembered," he said shakily. "We didn't use any protection. Ever. What if I got you suddenly pregnant?"

"Then I'd be the happiest woman in the world," Shego smirked. "Relax, Stoppable. I won't get pregnant."

"Ah, pills. Good," Ron said but when he saw her sad smile, he knew he was mistaken. "Ah. Damn,"

"Yeah," she sighed. "The story of my life. What are you doing?" Ron stood and sat beside her.

"Scoot over," he smiled as he slipped in beside her. "There we go."

"I don't want your pity, Stoppable," she said but didn't resist as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Pity?" he smiled. "I'm just a friend offering an arm." He kissed her cheek making her smile.

"You're weird, you know that." Shego said as she relaxed into his arm.

"I know."

"But I like you."

/M

Betty Director frowned as she looked at the files she had resurrected from archives. It was a good thing that all the sensitive information was kept out of the mainframe. The bad news was, it'll take a miracle to search them all.

Really, who files dockets these days? At least they were a pain to steal.

But that nagging feeling that she was being watched was still there. And she almost had enough.

"Tell who ever sent you that I won't give up what ever he wanted me to stop," she calmly said as she read the files.

"He wanted to see you safe," a girl's voice said but Betty couldn't figure out where it came from.

"And where is safe?" Betty challenged with out looking up.

"Anywhere but here," the voice said. "Some of your… superiors don't want you here."

"Tell me about it," it was strange. Betty didn't feel any threat from her. Only friendship.

"A few of your agents agree with them," the voice said. It took all her might not to turn angrily at the owner of the voice, where ever she was.

"I will trust them until the day they betray me," Betty's voice was harsh and cold. She knew all of her agents and she couldn't believe any of them would betray her.

"My… Master wishes for you to join him," the voice said. "Until this blows over was the words he used."

"And why should I trust him?" she asked.

"He made you smile these past few days," the voice simply said. At first she was confused. Who had made her smile? She'd been too busy with work for anyone…

"Ah," she smiled. She remembered that his stunt gave her the best entertainment she had in years. "I need to finish things here. There are things that I couldn't do without me here. Plus these," she gestured to the paperwork. "Couldn't be move with out anyone noticing."

"Things have a habit of… being misplaced," she could hear the mirth in her voice.

"I see," Bety sighed as she leaned on her chair.

"Plus, I think you don't have a choice," the voice became urgent. "They've come for you."

"What do you…" suddenly the alarm klaxons sounded through out the base. This was a general alarm. And that meant only one thing.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert! All hands prepare to repel intruders!"

"They will not win," the voice said. "Your opponents are not human."

"And how do you know that?" Betty snapped but she had her answer. On her monitor screens she could make out the intruders. Despite the efforts of her agents, the men who invaded them seemed unstoppable.

"CIC!" she called into the intercom. "Code Alpha, Delta, Omega 1. Betty Director. Evacuate the facility. All units. Mode Sub Zero. I'll contact you when the time comes. Until then, all GJ agents are on sleeper mode."

"You have good people," the voice said. "But you seem to be missing a few."

"I've noticed," Betty said as she punched up the roster in her screen. There were indeed a few agents who were missing since that morning. And one agent topped the list.

"DU!"

/M

"Wade my man, talk to me," Ron entered their command center as he had gotten word that there had been an attack on GJ headquarters.

"The intruders blasted through the entrance that connected the base with the docks," wade said as he frantically typed on his keyboard. "The strange thing is, they don't seem to be… alive."

"Robots?" Vivian asked as she entered the room.

"More like… Synthodrones," Wade said as he saw one of the intruders' skin ruptured, letting the goo escape from their shells.

"Doc D?" Ron asked as he looked at Shego for confirmation.

"Don't start," Shego frowned. "But no. He's trying to conquer the world by legal means now. And the recipe of the goo was destroyed when the Bueno Nacho headquarters was shorted out with the lightning.

"I'd like to study one of them," Wade said.

"Too dangerous," Ron said as he watched the video feed. "Use the base's internal scanners to do a quick sweep. Tara, could you convince the Possibles to stay here for a while. It's too dangerous for them to stay out there, just in case."

"Sure," Tara immediately called the Possibles on her cell phone.

"Shego?"

"Fine," she huffed. "I'm borrowing your car. Come on T, I doubt they would believe me if I knocked on their door."

"Vi?" Ron looked at the robotics expert who simply nodded.

"She's almost done," she started running towards her lab. "Give me a few hours of fine tuning."

"Bonnie and Monique?"

"Bonnie's at the mall and Monique's at CB," Wade said as he checked with his computer.

"Try to call them. I want them safe," Ron said as he looked at the monitor.

"You think they would attack?" Wade asked as he turned to his friend.

"Not now, but when Shit hits the fan I want to be prepared."

"But why the Possibles?" Wade asked.

"I want the girls to be safe," Ron simply said and left the room. "I'm going out."

"They'd recognize you if you go," Wade warned.

But Ron merely smiled and looked at his friend.

"Trust me."

/M

End of Chapter.

Sorry for the delay. Please review. I think that I'm losing my touch. Had to fix the last chapter since the second half of it became redundant. Thanks.


	29. The First Escape

The First Escape

Betty Director was battling synthodrones with all her might and all her arsenal at her disposal. But they were like cockroaches. Difficult to kill and seems like they're everywhere.

"I hope my people got out all right," she muttered as she shot a group of drones with a rocket launcher.

A drone suddenly appeared by her side but was suddenly stopped by a kunai striking its head. She was thankful that her friend in the shadows was watching her back. She didn't know if she would survive otherwise.

"Whoever your master is, I'm giving him a great big kiss when I see him," Betty said as she caught her breath.

"Take a number," the voice humorously said making the head of Global Justice smile. "And your people are safe."

"But some won't be when I get my hands on them," Betty picked up a fallen rifle and whacked a drone on its head. A few attacking drones were suddenly put down by a few shurikens that pierced their skin. Betty only marveled at the skill of her companion. If this was over she was thinking of hiring her full time. "How sharp are those?"

"Extremely," the voice said making Betty smile.

"And how do you carry so much?" she asked but when she turned around, the kunai and shurikens that were used on the drones disappeared.

"Recycling," she could feel the amusement in her voice. Betty liked her, even though she hasn't seen her yet.

"Um…honey," Betty started as she looked at the far hall. "Got enough there for a horde?" Reminiscent of a horror movie, a lot of synthodrones came rushing towards her.

"Hordes are my master's specialty, especially in video games," the voice said.

"We're running," Betty said as she grabbed a bandolier of grenades that was lying nearby and pulled a pin on one of them and left them on the floor. She then ran as fast as she could before a loud explosion rocked the hall she was in before.

"They seem to be targeting you," the voice said as it seemed to follow her around.

"Yeah," Betty said as she entered the base's hangar. "And I think I know who made them."

"Hello Doctor," Will Du's smug face greeted her as she saw him. And he was no alone.

The hangar was filled with synthodrones in every corner and space. They were surrounded.

"Why aren't I surprised," Betty Director sighed as looked at her former top agent. He was about a hundred meters away and in between them was dozens of drones. She wished she could take him down with her.

"Because you're good," Du patronized her. "But you made too many mistakes?"

"Like?" she scanned the area, looking for an avenue for escape. Despite her skill, she couldn't fight them all off. And she knew that her friend in the shadow couldn't either.

"Like recruiting amateurs in GJ," he smirked. "Amateurs and ex-cons. You have tainted the vision of Global Justice."

"Global justice stands for the protection of all and the equality of man," Betty kept talking, trying to buy time. "Kim proved herself better than any agent and Shego kept tot her word in not returning to crime. These are the kinds of people that I value the most. Integrity, loyalty and courage. The strength that a human posses in not with skill but with their own personal convictions. Their characters are the foundation of what made this organization function. And what drives them is the search for Justice."

"Pretty speech," Du frowned as he drew out his gun. "I should have recorded that since they would be your last words."

"But tell me," Betty frowned. Du's threat was amateurish at best. She had more convincing threats from her brother. "Why did you sell out GJ?"

"For money, of course," he smiled. "What good is working for an organization who wouldn't acknowledge my talents if I'm not getting paid top dollar."

"Many agents died because of that info," she was trying to control her anger but failing.

"So what?" he smiled evilly. "They didn't like me anyway,"

"And no one ever will," Betty was surprised at the voice. It sounded like she was right beside her. Glancing beside her she was surprised to see a petite shinobi holding what seemed to be a handful of synthodrone skins. "Your… confession has been broadcasted through out all pertinent agencies. Congratulations. You have been… what's that American show where you catch the person unaware with pranks?"

"Candid Camera?" Betty was now smiling. Her new friend was great. Now, even if she died at that moment, she will smile knowing that Du would be wanted the world over.

"No, it started with "P", the ninja said. "It does not matter."

"You two will be dead!" Du shouted in rage. He thought that he could do this cleanly. Framing Betty for the attack but his plans were thwarted by two girls!

"I don't think so," the ninja said.

"And what makes you so sure?" Will Du asked in defiance. "Who will save you?" A sudden rumbling disturbed their conversation. It was getting nearer to the hangar making the drones look around for the source.

"Some say that he thinks Diablo Sauce came from the blood of demons," the shinobi said as she looked straight ahead.

The rumbling continued at it became louder by the second.

"And others say that his timing is digital," the hangar doors suddenly were breached by a large tank at high speeds, mauling any drone that stood in its way. Du dove to cover just before the tank ran him over. The large vehicle suddenly skidded sideways, blocking the drones from Betty and the Ninja.

The tank's cockpit door opened and a menacing figure in white overalls and white racing helmet stood out with his arms crossed, gazing at them without emotion.

"All we know is, he's called the Stig."

/M

"He sure is having fun," Vivian said as she watched the video feed of the hangar into her lab. With a smile she went back to work."

/M

Betty couldn't believe her eyes. It was like a knight with his steed had just entered the hangar to save them. She didn't have time to marvel him as the shinobi pulled her to the tank.

"You'll never get away!" Du shouted but they have already entered the tank through the turret's porthole. As soon as Betty closed the door, the tank charged forward, and by the sound of things charged back into the drones.

The ninja manned the gun and operated the turret. She aimed the massive gun towards the hangar they left. She glanced at Betty as if waiting for her order. Betty merely smiled and looked at the targeting screen.

"Fire!" she ordered. The ninja fired three rounds into the hangar preventing the remaining drones to follow them. As the tank sped along, Betty sighed as she sat on the commander's chair, smiling at her friend in appreciation.

"Thanks," she said. The ninja removed her headgear and smiled back. Betty was surprised at her. She was the best looking ninja she had ever seen.

"As you Americans say, no prob," she giggled. "You are a good warrior, Director-san."

"So are you," Betty smiled. She really liked this girl. "Would you be interested in working with me? If I ever get back to working with GJ that is." The girl laughed and just shook her head.

"I am devoted to my Master," she bowed. "I shall not leave him. But thank you for you offer."

"Who is your master?" Betty was curious. "Does he command a ninja army?"

"My master is a good person, Director-san. He does not wish to command. We follow him because we love him," the ninja said.

"And him?" she nodded towards the direction of the cockpit.

"He's… special," the ninja girl smiled. Suddenly the tank stopped and the ninja opened the hatch and got out. Sighing, Betty followed her and to her surprise, the tank was parked just out of city limits.

"Why are we stopping?" she asked as she looked at the tank. She realized they were alone. "And where's the Stig?"

"He comes and goes as he pleases," the ninja smiled. "Please remove your clothes." Betty turned towards her in surprise but found that she was holding a set of clothes for her.

"My, my, getting into my panties and we're not yet aquainted," Betty joked as she removed her top.

"I am Yori," Yori smiled as she walked towards her with a hand scanner. "Though I am not into lesbianism, I have fun with my friends from time to time."

"Fun?" Betty asked but found a very gentle hand caressing her breasts.

"Fun," Yori smiled as she held the scanner to her bra. Immediately it beeped. "I get to see you naked." Despite their teasing, she was affronted that someone bugged her bra. And if someone had the nerve to bug her bra then the panties needed to go.

"And these are expensive," she tossed the offending article of clothing away.

"I'll buy you a new pair," Betty turned towards the speaker only to find Ron, leaning on his white Bathurst and cutely looking away from her.

"I'll hold you up to that," Betty said as Yori continued to scan her. The scanner beeped when it went to her eye patch and this made Betty growl. "That bastard." She tore the patch from her face and threw it to the ground. When she looked at Yori with both eyes, she was expecting a gasp or revulsion. But not awe.

"They're lovely," Yori smiled. Where Betty's left eye is black, her right eye is amber. A gold amber that would entrance any man who gaze into it. At least, that was Yori thought. "Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" Betty asked as she wore the clothes Yori gave her.

"Kitsune means fox.," Ron said as he walked towards them. "In Japanese lore they are revered by their wisdom, cunning and power. And I agree. They are lovely."

"I think I'm in the wrong country," Betty smiled as she looked at the young man. Since when did he become wise? "You," she pointed at his chest, hiding her surprise at the firmness of his pecs. "Have a lot of explaining to do and I'm not satisfied until you make it up to me."

"What did I do?" Ron asked as he looked at Yori.

"She will tell you herself, _Dana_," Yori smiled as she walked towards the car.

"What did I do?" Ron asked.

"Aside from the fact that you got a hard-on seeing me naked?" it was a shot in the dark but Betty had to tease him. But what he said next floored her.

"Actually I got it by _thinking_ of you naked," he blushed. "I turned around when you took off your suit. Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did and it was sweet," Betty smiled. She glanced down on his trousers and saw that he did indeed was hard. And her heart beat fast when she could almost see the outline of it.

"Let's get out of here before anyone shows up," Ron smiled as he held out his hand. "I don't know about you but a tank in the middle of the road isn't that unnoticeable." Betty took his hand and let her be guided into his car. One thing's for sure, it wouldn't be dull with him around.

/M

Dr. Anne Possible was awed when she entered the front gates of Ron's new home. She was surprised when Tara showed up at their doorstep. She didn't know what was going on, just that she needed to come with her for her safety.

James and the boys were with their Uncle Slim, and that's the safest place she knew of, she explained to Tara. She was more surprised that Shego was driving her towards their destination.

"What's going on?" Anne asked. "What happened? And I won't take 'we'll tell you later' as an answer."

"Short version," Shego said as she parked the car. "Global Justice had been attacked and Ron's worried that you'll get hurt."

"That's all?" Anne blinked.

"Well, Ron's doing some freelance work for GJ and his assignment might put all his love ones in danger," Tara said as she got out of the car. "At least, that's what I felt."

"Felt?" Anne was confused. She was getting something from these girls. It was like they had a bond that could not be broken and their core is Ron. "Is there something I'm not getting here?"

"It would be better if you ask lover boy when he comes home," Shego smiled almost evilly, relishing the thought that Ron would be in trouble.

"Lover boy?" Anne frowned but then smiled as she got the gist of it. "So, how many of you are taking care of him?"

"You'll see," Shego said as she opened the front door for her.

"And what other surprises are in store for me?" Anne good naturedly said as the girls led her to one of the rooms. As they neared the room she could hear the voices of children. "Is Hana here?" Tara nodded. But Anne could hear two children playing. "Don't tell me the other child is yours?"

"Barren," Shego smirked.

"Virgin," Tara blushed but surprised at what Shego had said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Anne smiled sadly at Shego and when she looked at Tara, she just blinked. "Really?"

"Found the right man, haven't got time for it," Tara smiled making Anne uncomfortable. She knew whom she was talking about and it was weird but she didn't mind. As long as Ron is happy.

"Um, Doc. Got any heart ailments?" Shego asked as she turned the knob on the door.

"No, why?" as soon as Shego opened the door, she got her answer. Playing with Hana was the cutest child she had ever seen. Anne was immediately taken back by the similarities and remembered the time when her own Kimmie was a little girl.

Veronica ran up to their guest and smiled at her. "You're pretty," she said. Anne found her voice as she smiled at her.

"Why thank you. You're sweet," she said.

"You look like my mom," Veronica said. "Are you my Aunt because you look too young to be my grandma." Anne simply smiled and did what was the only option in that current situation.

She fainted.

End of chapter


	30. The Next Phase

The Next Phase

Ron sighed as they finally reached home. It wasn't a long drive but he could feel the hungry gaze of Betty Director all through out the trip.

He didn't know the reason but somehow women are attracted to him all of a sudden.

"It did not happen all of a sudden Ron-san. You just grew into our hearts," Yori said out loud making him frown. Was she reading her mind? "I can not read minds. But I can sense yours."

"Interesting," Betty said as she leaned forward to join in the conversation. She was sitting at the back seat but it didn't help Ron that she intentionally left the zipper of her loaned jacket half way up, exposing a fair amount of bare flesh. "You two have a bond stronger than what I had expected."

"Love is a bond that cannot be broken," Yori said making Ron frown. "Point in fact, you still love _her_, do you not?" Ron was silent but relenting. "I rest my case."

"Ah," Betty smiled. "I see." Ron sighed as he heard her. He would be royally teased to no end by that unless he would waylay them.

"Do we have company?" Yori asked as she looked at the house. Thank God for small miracles. Ron savored the change in topic as they exited the car.

"I asked Tara to pick the Possibles up," Ron said as he opened the front door. As he led the ladies towards the inner rooms, they were silent. Betty marveled at the house and wished she could live in such a place but Yori was deep in thought.

"Was that wise, Ron-san," Yori finally said. Ron was about to open the door of the living room when he looked at her and frowned.

"They're safer here than in their home," Ron said as he turned the knob.

"You are forgetting one important thing one thing, Ron-san," Yori sighed, knowing full well how Ron could miss some important details.

"Like what?"

"Veronica-chan," Ron's eyes bulged as he automatically opened the door. One glance upon the occupants of the room he immediately closed it. He only saw one set of blue disapproving eyes and that was enough to send chills into his spine.

"I'm going to tune the cars for a bit," Ron turned and was about to run when he heard something he wished he didn't hear.

"Ronald Stoppable! Come in here this instant!" seven words that he could not ignore, not from her. Not ever.

"Better do as she says, Ron," Betty smiled in amusement. "You can't evade her forever."

"It's not just her," Ron gulped. "Her husband could throw me into a deep space probe and launch me without a blink."

"She is alone, Ron-san," Yori said making him calm down a bit. "You have a habit of… what's that phrase? Ticking off the wrong women?"

"I get that a lot," Ron cringed. "In fact you're the only one who has yet shouted at me, I think."

"Ron-san," Yori laughed. "I have accepted you for who you are. And I have accepted the situation we are in right now. Believe me, it would take more that you sleeping with other women for me to get angry at you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Ron sighed. Yori was one of the best pupils in Yamanouchi. She rarely gets mad and fights with such calm that the other students envy. But Sensei warned him once that if she loses her cool, she would be a force to be reckoned with. "Oh, well. Better face the music."

Ron opened the door and peered in. The girls weren't there, that was a good thing. But Sitting expectantly in the middle of the sofa was Mrs. Anne Possible, with a calm face and her arms crossed. This wasn't going to be good.

"Ronald," Anne greeted casually. "May I ask you something?"

"Um… ah…. yes?" he said timidly as he entered the room. It wasn't strange for him to think of her as his mother for in some ways, it felt like she was.

"Who was that cute girl playing with Hana?" her tone was curious and not aggressive. Good, he could survive this.

"Her name's Veronica," Ron said as courage began pouring back into him. "Apparently, Betty here made me her guardian," he nodded to the raven haired head agent who sat beside the matriarch of the room.

Anne did not sense any deceit from him. He truly believed that he was just her guardian. She didn't know if she would be relieved or annoyed.

"Do you now who her mother was?" she asked.

"I have an idea," Ron's eyes flashed blue for a moment but smiled. "But I need to hear it from her."

"And her father?" Anne asked again.

"No idea," Ron frowned. "Ronnie said she never had one. Mrs. Dr. P. May I ask a huge, gargantuan and grande size favor?" Curious, she smiled. "Could you look after the girls? I know that's you're busy and all but it'll be a calm piece of my mind if you're here for them."

"Ron," Anne smiled as she patted the space beside her. Ron went over and sat beside her. "What are you not telling me?" Ron sighed again. He couldn't lie to her. Not now, not ever.

"Um… I need to go somewhere dangerous to try to rescue who I believe is Ronnie's mother," Ron looked at Betty for confirmation and she only nodded.

"Okay," Anne smiled as she patted his leg. "Make sure you get her here so that she would have a bit of scolding."

"Yes Ma'am," Ron nodded as he stood and gave her a peck on the lips. Betty, ever so calm only twitched her lip. When Ron left the room, Yori bowed respectfully to Anne and followed suit.

"What?" Anne asked as noticed Betty's smile.

"He's so cute," Betty said making the Matriarch smile.

"Don't change the subject," Anne said. "I should be angry with you. I may have a granddaughter and I just knew right now."

"She said she told you," Betty sighed. "Due to the sensitivity of her assignment, I left it to her digression. And you're the one changing the subject. There's more to your relationship than pseudo-mother and child."

"I love him," Anne simply said. "And there's nothing I wouldn't do for the people I love."

"I see," Betty mused. "I think he got that attitude from you."

"That's his strength," Anne sighed sadly. "And also his weakness."

"So," Betty relaxed as she found the mother of her best agent likable. "Nothing you wouldn't do for the ones you love huh?" Anne blushed but composed herself. She felt comfortable with her as if she had found a great friend. She had met her a few times before and this was the only time she talked to her, woman to woman.

"I taught Kimmie how to kiss," Anne smiled, recollecting the event. "After that incident with the locked braces, I knew she needed help."

"Really," the sultry voice of Shego could be heard behind them. Anne was surprised when she wrapped her arms around her, gently touching her breasts from behind. "I could use some of that instruction."

"Shego," Tara said as she gently whacked her clipboard on her head. "I doubt Mrs. Possible would teach you something you already know. Sorry about her, Mrs. Possible. She could be playful at times.

Anne smiled. She was wary of Shego at first, she was Kimmie's nemesis before. But after the Invasion, she came to respect her and saw their fights as a rivalry between two girls.

"Don't worry Tara," Anne said. "Things were wild when I was in med school." She reached back and groped Shego's breast much to the former villainess' surprise and ecstasy. She was merely playing but she was also curious as to what kind of woman Kim's mom was. "Although, honey. Your breasts are the best that I have felt so far." She gave Shego's breast a few more gentle squeezes making the raven haired woman moan.

Tara gulped at the display. She was surprised to see the woman she worshiped do something like that. She almost wished that she was the one being groped.

"Getting lonely?" Betty asked, amused at the display. Shego had her hand in Anne's blouse, trying desperately not to lose control.

"No," Anne smiled. "James takes cares of me very well. This is the first time I've done this in years."

"Your husband knew you were shacking up with girls?" Tara asked, bewildered.

"There are few secrets between us," Anne sighed as Shego's finger played with her nipple. "I think we should stop for now." She kissed Shego on the lips, liking those delicious lips of hers. Reluctantly, Shego let go of Anne's breast and stood up.

"If you'd excuse me," Shego sighed as she started to walk towards the door.

"Were are you going?' Tara asked.

"Going to find Stoppable," Shego smiled. "After that buy a double sided dildo. Laters, Mrs. P." Tara blinked as she realized what she had meant. Blushing, she merely sat down beside Anne and looked at the older woman. She looked like she enjoyed the little play. Tara could even see into her blouse. Shego had moved aside Anne's bra to play with it and Anne still haven't fixed it.

Tara gulped at the sight. It was not as big as hers but it had its own appeal. Hell. Most of the jocks at school dreamed of doing what Shego just did.

"Taught her to kiss, huh?" Betty laughed as she looked at her new friend. "You realize you just opened something you might regret."

"I doubt it," Anne smiled. "I'm beginning to see the situation here. Do I need to be worried?"

"Um… I don't think so," Tara said. "We all like Ron, but we're open to explore our friendship more. And was always have someone with Ronnie and Hana to… um… keep them away from embarrassing situations."

"Let me guess, that's why Shego's so stressed out?" Betty asked as she smiled.

"You'd understand if you'd have a night with Ron," Tara sighed as she knew where this conversation was going. Betty caught the sigh and looked at the young blond.

"You seemed perplexed," Betty observed. "You don't want me to have a taste?"

"It's not that," Tara confessed. "Actually it is but that's no the point. With more women that he could have sex with it would be impossible for us vir…" Tara clamped her mouth shut before she could say more.

"It would be impossible for the virgins to have sex with him since Ron wouldn't want them to feel pain," Anne said as she adjusted her clothes. Tara was flabbergasted. Anne was right on the money. "Ron's sweet and annoying that way. Did you know that it took a lot of convincing for him to have sex with Kim for the first time?"

"I did not know that," Tara smiled. "How did they…"

"I convinced him that Kim lost her hymen with all that acrobatics," Anne smiled. "I'm sure that it's the same for you. I could check."

"Really?" Tara was relieved. "But…"

"Honey, I could strap him down for you," Anne smiled mischievously.

"Did it before?" Betty asked, intrigued at her suggestion.

"Yeah," Anne sighed. "But not in the way you were thinking. I had to strap him down for every physical I gave him. That boy had a lot of doctor related phobias."

"Until recently he had tons of phobias," Tara commented. "Somehow, he seemed to be fearless."

"It's not that he's fearless," Anne sighed. "It's that he doesn't care anymore."

"He seems to be caring again," Tara said making her sigh. "He's got a big heart."

"At least he's got you," Anne smiled at the blonde. "I know that you won't let him bury himself in sadness."

"Me and the five others won't let him," she assured the Possible matriarch. It was weird really. She had to share him with other women who cares for him just as she loved him. And there was no denying it. In one way or another, they loved Ron Stoppable.

End of chapter.


	31. The Next Mission

The Next Mission

Ron Stoppable was looking pensive as he looked out into the endless blue of sky. He was riding a Lear Jet on his way to Spain to finally rescue Betty's agent.

A couple of days ago Yori informed him that Agent Du was stirring things up and trying to find out who Betty had sent to spy on Crie. It was a good thing that Betty was always prepared to abandon the base with or without her files. She destroyed every computer file in her system. Not even a game of Angry Birds was left in her hard drive.

And that meant that he had to act quickly. I was a good thing that the party was in a few days. He had time to prepare before he could extract the agent.

And if the ladies knew what he was planning they would skin him alive.

With Veronica and Hana safe with Anne, and with some protection provided by Wade and Vivian, he knew he could do the mission without worrying about the ladies he left behind.

But he had another worry. Mainly what would Tara's reaction be when they reached their destination.

Looking inside the plane he could see her chatting with Vi and Yori. Tara could be such an angel until someone pissed her off. And there was only one thing he could do that could piss her off.

"Scared?" Shego said as she sat on the chair opposite of him. Ron still couldn't believe it was her sitting in front of him. They had agreed that Shego and Vivian had to be in disguise since Shego was well known and someone from Crie's organization might recognize Vivian since Dr Fenn was linked to them.

Shego's skin was normal, not green like usual. She had explained to him that she could revert back to her normal appearance but didn't bother since she had gotten used to her green and black ensemble. But there was something that bugged him the most.

"Platinum Blonde?" Ron couldn't help but say out loud. He never thought her as a blonde and not that light of a shade.

"That's the reason I don't change much," Shego sighed as she tied her hair back in a pony tail. "People think I'm easy."

"Mesmerized, more like it," Ron said as he stared into her eyes. They were in a darker shade of grey and if she didn't act like her usual self he would have thought she was another person entirely.

Shego was getting uncomfortable. She wasn't used to such attention from him. It was like he was figuring her out. Him undressing her with his eyes she could handle but this? It was like he didn't believe it was her.

"You know, you could hide from anyone by just changing back," Ron said but Shego merely smirked.

"I could but I hated this part of me," she sighed sadly. "I was never anything but a sexy blonde that everyone wanted to ride. That's why I stayed in my altered form. It was like…"

"Being free of the expectations of others?" he ventured. Shego gave him a small smile. It was nice of someone to understand. That's why she liked him. He could understand being different. A few people knew how that felt and she was blessed to know two men who thought that way.

"Wanna check if it's my real color?" Shego teased as she leaned forward, giving him an ample view of her breasts through the lose neckline of her tank top. Ron blinked as he felt his insides stir. No matter what form Shego was in, she was damned sexy.

"Wow," Ron said as he looked into those massive orbs. He really shouldn't. He should act like a gentleman and look away. But he noted something interesting. "They're actually pink" Shego laughed and sat right back up.

"So, which to you like best? A raven haired goddess or a platinum blond pixie?"

"I like Shego," Ron simply said making her blush. It was not everyday she could be disconcerted but Ron could do that easily. And with those three words she loved him more.

"I'm going to take a nap," Shego said as she got up. "It's going to be hard not to get all worked up on this. We're finally going to save the Princess." Ron frowned at this. He didn't like the situation one bit. From what Wade had gathered, this Crie was as ruthless as the devil himself. That's why he needed time to plan and not just sneak in and get Betty's agent out. He needed finesse, he needed grace…

He needed for Crie's ego to get the best of himself.

"Worried?" Tara asked as she sat on the seat that Shego vacated. He must have looked like it. It was enough for Tara to comment on it.

"Was it too obvious?" he asked.

"In this plane I'm the one who knew you the longest so I knew something was wrong," she smiled. "Is it something I won't like when we land?" Ron simply smiled sweetly.

"You'd like the place. It has a pool and a race track out back. Plus the people there are very sociable," he said.

"Ron," Tara said as sweetly as possible. "I Googled _Veyron_. And I know that it's ready for delivery and you had it delivered to the hangar where we would land. I also know that it's a two-seater meaning you have another car waiting for us in Spain. And also I know what you're planning to do so I'm prepared for the influx of bills that would come later. You could trust me. I may be annoyed at your purchases but that won't make me hate you." Ron's heart melted. He needed to trust his ladies more. If he trusted his metallic ladies to do the job, then why not trust his lovely ladies to do theirs.

"Okay," Ron smirked. "Mind you, I waited two years for the others so I bought them before you started managing my affairs."

"I'm surprised you hadn't bought a plane of your own yet," Tara smiled.

"Who said I hadn't?" he shrugged. "Remember that plane I had for Team Possible? I sold that and got a new one. Wade designed it. It wasn't ready for this mission so I had to improvise."

"You spend too much," Tara sighed as she rubbed her temples. "Will this dent our finances?"

"Won't even scratch it," Ron smiled. "Remember, I sold that plane. And Wade got a sweet deal on a set of wings that was actually cheaper and sturdier than what we had. Besides, we could rent it out when we're not using it." Tara sighed. At least he was thinking on the return investments.

"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" she asked. "This Crie Kypsil sounded like a very dangerous man."

"It will," Ron assured her. "If I wasn't so sure then I wouldn't have asked you ladies to come with me."

"But what is your plan?" Vivian asked as she joined them. Her long hair was now died black and she was wearing stylish eyeglasses with thick blue rims that matched her blue dress.

"Wow," Ron said as he looked at her. "I was right. That dress does suit you." Vivian only blushed and sat on the sofa that was beside Tara's seat.

"This is what I'm wearing in the evening," Vivian said. "I can't wear this while in the car. But you're stalling. What is the plan?"

"It is to show the world that Ron-san is your typical rich American Gigolo," Yori said as she sat beside Vivian. Yori had removed her headband and fixed her hair as if she was a Japanese idol. Ron rarely saw her without her red headband and when he did, he thought of her as a princess. "From the files that Load-san had gathered, Crie-yaro has a large ego and believes that he is a good driver."

"Yaro?" Vivian asked. Ron knew what it meant. He just didn't want to explain it.

"Don't tell me you're going to do something stupid," Vivian said.

"Okay. I won't," he simply smiled. Vivian was about to ask what he meant by that when the pilot had just announced that they would be arriving in Spain in a few moments. "Better get to your seats. I'll explain later. And pleased wake Shego up."

"I'm already up," Shego smiled as she took a seat. "Can't nap at a time like this. What's the plan?"

"So far I'm just winging it," Ron said. "We'll drive to the resort and be sociable. We're going to crush Crie's pride so much that he would make a mistake and practically give the agent back."

"Are you so sure we could win?" Vivian asked worriedly. She only saw Ron go on a mission only once and he was kind of a goof then.

"I'm sure," Ron said with full confidence. "If not we have plan B." Shego smiled and lit her hands. "Actually that's plan C. But I hope it won't come to that." Before anyone could inquire further, the plane landed and taxied towards one of the private hangars.

When the plane came to a complete stop, Ron unbuckled his seat belt and sprang to the door. "Dress casual ladies. We need to make a statement."

"Is he running away from us?" Vivian asked as she removed her dress.

"He needs time to himself," Tara said as she went to the back of the plane to change. "He may kid himself but it's pretty clear whom this agent of Betty is."

"I may respect Ron-san's wishes but it would take a lot for her to earn my trust," Yori said.

"Don't judge her by what she had done to him," Shego sagely said as she wore a blue tank top and a mini skirt. "I've done worse. And someday I'll tell you but if you look at the big picture, you may understand."

"Understand?" Tara nearly growled. She wore a gray pencil cut skirt and a white blouse. She also had her hair tied into a knot. Among the ladies, she looked the most formal.

"I said it may make you understand, not forgive," Shego said. "Face it girls, Ron's heart is larger that all ours combined."

"What if she wants him back?" Vivian voiced all what was in their minds. She was wearing a red tight blouse and black mini skirt. She changed her glasses to one with red frames to match her blouse.

"Between the four of us do you think we'd let her?" Shego smiled. "Vi, even you have some surprises when you get pissed. Besides, I already love you girls. And you share with the ones you love."

"You're just saying that because you want to sleep with us," Tara smiled as she slapped Shego's butt playfully. Before Tara could escape, Shego grabbed her and held her near. They could see the playfulness in her eyes as they giggled at the antics for their friends.

"If we have some time I could show you some tricks," she smiled. "Be thankful that I left my leathers and cuffs back at home."

"Sorry Shego," Tara countered sassily. "My first time's still reserved for Ron."

"Aww," Shego pouted and then laughed as she let her go. "Still, I can't wait."

"You could watch," Tara laughed as she looked at the shocked faces of her friends. Shego was the first one to recover.

"Watch hell, I'm joining in," Shego laughed as she started towards the plane's door. She suddenly stopped and looked at Tara with a weird smile. "Tara, are you always angry at Ron for spending too much?"

"Not really," Tara smiled. "I just want him to squirm and think about his actions more. And I know that he bought cars for this adventure of ours."

"Is there something wrong, Shego-san?" Yori said as she looked at her. She was now wearing a very sexy Japanese schoolgirl ensemble, something much shorter than her usual clothes.

"Something like that," Shego smiled as she disembarked.

/M

"That's all Mr. Stoppable," a man in overalls said as Ron signed a few papers that the man had brought.

"Thanks," Ron said as he gave the man a hundred Euros.

"I can't take it, Mr Stoppable. Company policy," the man said.

"I won't tell Klaas if that's what you're thinking," Ron smiled at the man. "Besides, I rarely get to be in these parts." The man smiled, still not taking the money.

"If you really want to give me a tip, the guys are anxious to taste some of your cooking," he said. "That's thank you enough for us."

"Really?" Ron scratched his head. "I think Chef would be angry if I took over his kitchen again."

"He suggested it," the man smiled. Ron just sighed as he pocketed his money.

"Very well. Meet you at the Resort," Ron said as he patted the man on the back. However, the man was transfixed at something coming out of the plane.

"Madre Dios," he said as he saw four goddesses descending the plane. "We joked that you need a girlfriend but… how lucky are you?" Ron only laughed uncomfortably at that joke.

"Part luck and part work," Ron said. Tell Klaas that we'll be there before dinner. With a nod and a playful knowing smile, the man headed off. Now, he must face the music.

As soon as Tara saw the cars, she sighed. Really, boys and their toys. At least Ron was squirming from her gaze.

"Really Ron? I'm impressed," Vivian said as she looked at the cars. What really impressed her was that one of the cars shouldn't be in production yet. "A Pagani Huarya?" The car in question looked fast as from the recent incarnations of the Zonda, looked hard to control.

"Ah, yes," Ron smiled as he opened the car's gullwing doors. "This is one of their Showroom models. They agreed to sell it to me when I mentioned about Klaas' party. They thought it might generate interest from the partygoers."

"I like it," Yori said as she held out her hand. "The keys, please, Ron-san." Ron promptly gave her the keys and she immediately entered the car. Vivian smiled as she stood by the Huarya's passenger side.

"I'm guessing this is what I'm getting to ride?" Shego asked as she looked at the menacing looking, carbon fibered body of the…"

"Bugatti Veyron," Tara just shook her head.

"Super Sport," Vivian added. "The fastest Production car to date." The car had green wheels and side trimmings and Shego liked it already. "Capable of speed exceeding 270 mph." Shego smiled as she hopped into the car.

"You're going to turn heads at that party, Ron," she said.

"I'm going to turn heads because I'm with four beautiful women," he said simply making the four pleased at his honest compliment.

"What's with the white car?" Shego nodded to the car beside hers. "The red stripes make you look like Speed Racer." With the car's look, it could be a model for the Mach 5 but its scissor doors made it look cooler.

"Koenigsegg Agera R," Ron said proudly. "Top speed of 275 mph. In essence, the Veyron's rival."

"Ron, may I ask you something?" Shego asked. "You're rich. You have a large dick. You have women you love you for who you are. Why all the flash?" Ron blushed as the large dick comment but simply cleared his throat.

"It's a statement," Ron opened his arm wide. "This is me now. And you had your chance. And you ladies are a welcomed bonus to that statement."

"Meaning?" Tara asked, slightly blushing.

"Meaning what ever happens, I would still love you," he smiled. Without letting them recover, he jumped into his Agera and started the 5.0 litre twin turbo V8 that powered it. "Let's go ladies. Time to show the world that Stoppable Racing is a team to be reckoned with."

End of chapter

A/n: Sorry for the delay. I'm going to try to get this story into high gear. Thanks for reviewing.


	32. The Next Hitch

The Next Hitch

Anne Possible was having the time of her life.

She was watching Veronica and Hana play in the playroom, which Ron had made, and occasionally made part of their play. It was like she was reliving the time she had Kim all those years ago.

It made her feel young again.

"Motherly instincts kicking in?" Betty asked as she sat down beside Anne. The redheaded Doctor smiled at her new friend. She underneath that steel demeanor of being leader of GJ was a woman like herself. She never knew that they would become fast friends especially since she knew she was a grandmother before Anne did.

"She's a lovely girl," Anne smiled. "I'm a grandmother. Makes me feel a bit old." Betty chuckled as she looked at the Possible Matriarch with soft eyes.

"For a grandma you're freaking hot," she said making Anne laugh.

"Do you say that to all the women you meet?" she teased. Betty joined her in her laughter as she watched the children play.

"Only to the pretty ones," Betty said. "Still angry that she never told you?"

"Furious," Anne sighed. "But whenever I see little Ronnie here I keep forgetting why I'm furious at her."

"'I told her to let you know," Betty sighed as she stretched, unintentionally showing Anne her assets. "She was in too deep. It recently came to my attention that she had made him Veronica's legal guardian."

"What's she into?" Anne asked watching the children play.

"Is there anything else you need? Mrs. Possible? Dr. Director?" Anne and Betty smiled as they faced their companion. She was the very picture of elegance and femininity. She had a pale complexion which was a direct contrast to her black butler's uniform. Her long brown hair was tied back tight to allow for the professionalism that her uniform dictated. Since Ron and the girls left, she was a welcomed edition to the household.

"We're fine, Olivia," Anne smiled at the woman. Looking at her figure, she wondered if she deliberately chose her tight fitting uniform just to show her curves. "How are you doing?"

"I am operating normally, Mrs. Possible," Olivia said making the neurosurgeon sigh.

"Olivia, repeat after me," Anne said looking at her with the patience she had gained throughout her motherhood. "I."

"I," Olivia said.

"Am."

"Am."

"Fine."

"Fine." Olivia merely blinked as she got what Anne was saying.

"That's the usual response if someone is feeling good," Anne smiled. Olivia angled her head in though and nodded after a few moments.

"Understood. To be fine is to be operating properly," she said with a nod.

"Close enough," Anne said. "And please. Call me Anne."

"Understood… Anne," Olivia said, unsure if she had done the right thing.

"That's a good girl," Anne smiled. "If you have any questions, you could come to me since Vivian is not here." Her sweet caring voice made Olivia smile and nodded, leaving the two ladies to watch the children. "Honestly, I would have to talk to Vivian about parental duties. Olivia's a sweet girl but she lacks a bit of social skills."

"Vivian did say that she was going to introduce her formally to everyone but the trip to Spain made her delay that," Betty said as she watched her retreating form. "Ron was worried that whatever he was going to do to get your agent back would blow up in his face."

"So she's extra security, huh?" Anne smiled. "But why is she like that? Oliver was more… human."

"Something about the growth of the soul," Wade suddenly said as his image popped up from the nearby screen. "To Dr. Porter she's not just another project. She thinks of her as her daughter."

"Did Ron okay this?" Betty asked Wade, doubt filled her mind. This was a gamble and despite Vivian's assurance this _person_ was dangerous.

"He trusts his ladies," Wade simply said. "That's enough for him."

"Should we tell the children?" Anne looked at the girls, wondering if they would be safe.

"They wouldn't care," Monique said as she neared them. She was carrying bags filled with clothes and had a satisfied smirk on her face. "Hana's Ron's sister and little Ronnie's his ward." She smiled and with a loud voice she called out. "What's Ron Stoppable's Rule no. 1?"

"Never be Normal!" Hana, Veronica and surprisingly Olivia said while pumping their fist in the air. The adults laughed at their antics.

"She'll fit right in," Monique said with a satisfied smile as she left them with her bags. Betty frowned at the young woman and then looked at Anne for help. Even with all her experience with GJ this was still weird.

"Are they all this… accepting?" she asked.

"The girls may grumble, growl and glare but all they needed was a little "Ronshine" to hold them together," Anne said to the amusement of her new friend. "Ron's got a heart big enough for all of us."

"All of us? "Betty smiled seductively. "So you're interested as well?" Anne didn't blush nor deny her statement, she simply kissed Betty on her lips and caressed her leg. Betty, however, blushed at the contact. It was not unwelcomed, she just wasn't prepared for it. Anne smiled and got up with the intention of playing with the children.

In her shock, Betty never realized that her question was left unanswered.

/M

"Are you sure this is wise, Ron-chan," Yori asked through their communicators that they bluetoothed on their cars. She was deeply questioning Ron's plan as Stoppable Racing, or Ron had registered, Bueno Racing, convoyed towards the resort.

"No," Ron said. "But this is the only way that I saw that has the least backlash whenever it hits the fan. He will be in the open and away from his fortress. We can't just steal the agent from under his nose and that would just infuriate him to no end and kill everyone the agent knows. This way he would be bound to honor the agreement or face censure to the world he wanted to be accepted in."

"It's a stupid plan," Shego growled as she glanced at Ron's image on the communicator.

"It is the best option," Tara said as she fiddled with her Tab. She had finally agreed on using one just to make Ron happy and she would admit, it made her work easier. "From what Wade had gathered, Crie has a short temper and has a very huge ego. He thinks of himself as a great race driver and will race anyone if the stakes are high. And nothing comes higher that what Ron will be offering."

"You're really calm about this," Vivian said as she looked at the Veyron that was in front of her. "This could blow up in our faces."

"What's why I chose you four to accompany me," Ron said, his tone dead serious. "Yori will have our backs and Vi would with anything hi-tech he would throw at us. Shego's your insurance if it really hits the fan and Tara would be our hidden Ace."

"I don't know about that, Ron," Tara smiled. "You just invited me to be your eye candy." The ladies laughed as they saw Ron blush from the accusation.

"Please. I've got enough Babelicious ladies with me to make them drool with envy," he smiled back but still he was blushing.

"Smooth, Stoppable. Real smooth," Shego commented with a smirk.

"Really, ladies. What's bugging you?" Ron asked seriously. He never liked being at odds with them. He could feel their reluctance not because of the plan but of who they were going to save.

"We're afraid that you're going to leave us," Vivian, being the most logical, voiced her thoughts. "We're not that dumb. There's a very large possibility that this agent is the same agent that broke your heart all those years ago. We know that deep down, you still love her."

"Vi-chan is telling the truth," Yori sighed. "I vowed never to leave your side but it would be… difficult for me to be with you and not touch you like we have been doing." Ron was silent. If it wasn't for the video feed they would have thought he was had hung up. But Shego smiled at his reaction. If he had answered sooner she would know that he was bullshitting them and that would have sealed the fate of their group.

"I won't lie to you," he said after a few moments. "If Kim came bake in my life, I would be there for her. The thing is, I'm not sure if I'm ready to accept whatever it is that she thought that was too damned important that she would leave me, her best friend, her partner, just like that. I may forgive her but forgetting is another thing. And then there're you, ladies. Even if it all began from a simple call for help, meeting you all again gave me a sense of purpose, a drive that I had lost when she left me. What we all have is special, I wouldn't give that up for the world. Sorry if I seem selfish."

"Damn, you're good," Shego laughed in mirth as she glanced at the display screen. "If you're talking about selfishness then we're equally as guilty. Stoppable, if you think we're letting her take you for herself you have another thing coming to you."

"Tara? Vi? Yori?" Ron asked each of the other ladies. This was too important for them to let it go without everyone's say.

"We still haven't tested your new bed, Ron," Tara smiled as she blushed. "And I have loved you longer than the rest. So I'm staying."

"You have honored me when you accepted me into your group, Ron-sama," Yori said formally. "And I would be honored to bear your child." The ladies suddenly heard the engine of the Agera rev up and almost skid out of control. When Ron had managed to get beck control, he looked worried.

"Is there anything I should know?" he asked worriedly.

"Relax, none of us is pregnant, yet," Shego smiled. "Though if, by freak of nature and the miracle of God that you knocked me up, I'll be forever yours." Ron glanced at the monitor when he heard her wistful voice. It was heart breaking to hear her like that. Even though he was clueless at time, he knew enough about her that this was serious.

"From the comet's powers?" he asked and when she nodded, he smiled softly. "You know, MMP is rather resilient."

"What?" Shego asked, unsure where this conversation was going.

"It is true, Shego-san. I have heard many tales that Mystical Monkey Masters tend to have a very healthy sex life," Yori smiled widely making Vivian giggle.

"I don't understand," Shego frowned, feeling that she was being laughed at.

"I have heard about it," Vivian said. "Didn't the last Monkey Master had about 20 children?"

"It is told that the last Monkey Master had a lot of women and they had given him at least a child each," Yori supplied. "But that's all I'm allowed to say."

"Yori lent me a translated version of the scroll," Tara smiled as she held Shego's hand while it was on the steering wheel. Shego then relaxed enough to realize what they were saying. "It'll be fine, Shego. Trust me."

"Stoppable," Shego looked at him, her core was shaking. Would it really be possible? Would she really have the one thing she desired?

"Though I question your choice of fathering your child," Ron said with a mischievous smile. "All we could do is try and try." Shego simply smiled. Could she love a person more? "What about you Vi?"

"I'm not ready for a child yet," Vivian said is such seriousness that Yori knew she was joking.

"Not that," Ron chuckled. "All this… sitch we're in."

"I already gave you an answer. I'm sticking by it. Even though we seem to be growing in numbers," Vivian sighed. "Really Ron, how many women loves you?"

"There're six of us," Shego said as she counted. Herself, Yori, Tara, Vivian, Monique and Bonnie made six.

"The whole cheer squad," Tara said. "Especially after Monique hinted how good you are in bed."

"Who else knows?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Relax Ron. We made a pact that whatever we talk about between us stays between us," Tara said but he still wasn't convinced.

"How many are you anyway?" Shego asked the former cheerleader.

"Crystal, Hope, Jessica, Liz, Marcella, Me, Bonnie and Kim," Tara counted them off. "So we're eight."

"What about the Princess's cousin, Joss," Shego suddenly asked as she remembered the fiasco back at the Lazy C ranch.

"Her too," Tara sighed. "Last I heard she had a shrine built for Ron. I wonder if she outgrew that?"

"Ladies, please be honest. Is the Ron-man really that clueless?" he asked.

"Yes!" all of them answered in one voice. Ron simply groaned. He knew that he was clueless but _that_ clue less. Mind you, most of the girls only noticed him after his change and that didn't count.

"Mrs. Possible and Betty," Vivian said much to the other's amusement.

"Mrs. Dr. P.? I don't know," Ron shrugged. "It's not that I didn't fantasize about it. I think most of the boys in high school did. There's still this shooting people to the blackhole thing that Mr. Dr. P.'s famous for and that curved things to merely fantasy. But… I've been hearing things."

"What kind of… things?" Tara asked curiously. She knew that Kim's mother was hot and from where she turned Shego on in a second, she knew what she was doing.

"Mostly that Mrs. Dr. P. and Mr. Dr. P. have a very active sex life," he explained. "They don't cheat but is it cheating when one spouse ask for the other's permission to sleep with another person?"

"They're into swinging?" Shego asked in mild surprise. She was ready to jump her ex-rival's mother when she began groping her and it felt damned good.

"I asked her about it and they said that some things could be healthy for a relationship and that I was too young to understand. Ah, damn. I should have paid more attention. And before you ask it was one time when Kim and the twins were visiting Uncle Slim when I came to the Possible's home and found Felix's mother only wrapped in a small towel rummaging the fridge for some snackage."

"Talk about embarrassing," Shego snickered.

"Dr. Renton and the Possibles?" Vivian blinked in shock. She knew the good Dr., hell, she worked with her in most projects. She never knew she had it in her.

"Yeah," Ron blushed at the recollection. "There were a few stammering and a lot of apologies when Mrs. P. went down to check and found us there shocked to the bone. And what did she do? She laughed and simply kissed my cheek. It was sensory overload. Mrs. P. was wearing the flimsiest nightgown I've ever seen."

"I am interested, Ron-chan. What did you do?" Yori asked, holding in her laughter. The rest of the ladies were listening as well.

"I fainted," he simply said. The girls couldn't hold it anymore and they laughed. "What? All the blood went southward and no one has that much blood to hold an erection and think at the same time. What puzzled me was when I came to. I was on the sofa, Mr.s Dr. P. was letting me use her legs as a pillow and Dr. R. was smiling shyly at me. It was like they shared a secret and it involved me."

"I'll bet," Shego huffed but smiled. Only Ron could faint at the sight of two gorgeous ladies.

"Wow," Tara sighed. "I've seen Felix's mom. And she's up there with Mrs. Possible."

"After that it was hard not to look at her without _looking_ at her. It took a while when I went to their place and Felix was preparing for out night in town. She took me aside and we talked about it. I just told her it was cool. Mrs. P. said that no one's getting hurt and everything's all good. She just smiled at me and kissed me. Hard. Like she wanted to do it forever." Ron frowned. "Aw, man. This tanks!"

"Yes, Ron," Vivian shook her head. "We know."

"Ron-san, you and your American-Style misunderstanding of older women," Yori giggled.

"So are we going to expect her to live with us?" Tara said as she tapped onto her Pad.

"No," Ron sighed heavily. "But we may want to furbish the guest rooms. Is there any surprises left?"

"Kyoko-san's very interested Ron-chan," Yori suddenly said.

"Kyoko-san?" Ron thought out loud. "Yoshiko Kyoko-san? Nakasumi-san's assistant Yoshiko Kyoko-san? That Kyoko-san?"

"Wow, Stoppable. It seems that you're becoming a stud," Shego smiled at her teasing. She knew that Ron wasn't looking but still, women are dangerous when they wanted to be.

"Anyone else?" Ron nearly groaned. Where were these women when he was single and not with Kim? But he blinked at his last thought. He was _single _and not with_ Kim_.

"No one currently comes to mind," Vivian said. "But we'll keep you posted."

"Don't worry Ronnie, we'll keep you safe from those you merely want to get into your pocket," Shego said.

"You're not worried?" Ron asked, doubting their words. After all, they just said that there are women who would like a piece of him.

"Everyone we mentioned we could vouch for," Tara said, smiling at him. "Plus we know you, Ron. You make love, not have sex. Big difference there."

"You've got to love that Ronshine," Vivian said. Smiling at her friend's words. "But seriously Ron, It's a good thing I brought Olivia on to take care of the others back home. With that crazy plan of yours he will take action."

"I'm not worried," Ron said calmly. "Wade has a few surprises for those who would try to enter the Manor. I think Vi's got a few surprises as well. And so does Yori. In a matter of fact, Betty said she could get her most trusted agents to come and help at a moment's whim. It's badical when you live with hot, sexy and very able ladies. Overkill is underrated by our standards."

"Still, I could let Dr. Renton in on our projects, her work in cyber robotics can be a great asset to us, among other things," Vivian smiled, seeing if Ron would take the bait.

"Tara, try to hire Dr. Renton. She could work for us as a consultant if she wishes to stay with the space center. Normal package. With benefits."

"With benefits indeed," Shego said under her breath making Tara laugh. Ron, clueless as he was, didn't quite get the joke.

"Game face, People," Ron said seriously as they approached their destination. "We're leaving Spain with that agent, one way or another."

/M

Kim Possible knew that she was in deep. After her stunt a few weeks back, her mark was very suspicious of her. She was watched like a hawk, never having a time of her own. She needed to escape and the Trip to Malacca was her best opportunity. She only wished someone was there to get her out or it would be hell getting away from someone like Crie.

But death was more appealing than spending one more minute in his company. The shameful acts she needed to do, the acts he made her do, it was too much for her. She needed to escape, or die trying.

End of chapter.

A/n: Up next: The rescue of Kim Possible. Sorry for the delay, hell of a midterms week. Please review. Thanks. If anyone noticed I reposted some of the chapters I took down. It had some steamy stuff in them and I had to take them down. But it someone pointed that there were holes in the stories when I did that so here's hoping that this story would not disappear.


	33. The Next Bet

Chapter 33: The Next Bet

There's a saying that you could never buy class. But Crie Kradnek would be damned if he never got what he thought he deserved. He had built his entire empire from scratch in three years. He was careful not to draw attention to himself but he knew that sooner or later they were going to send someone to spy on him.

And he had dealt with them appropriately. All except one.

He had a suspicion who it was but his contact in Global Justice hadn't got the files he needed. Instead, the whole world knew that Will Du was a traitor. And with that he lost an asset within the system.

It didn't matter. Du was a fool. He had served his purpose but still that unknown agent was starting to bug him. It could be anyone in his organization. He could kill them all just to be sure but replacing the ones that were loyal to him would take time. Especially since the next batch of Syntho-goo was not ready.

Du's blunder had set him back weeks. He couldn't believe that almost 75% of his Syntho-drone army was wiped out when Betty Director and her allies escaped with a tank.

He could rant on and on but he was on vacation. It was hard to secure an invitation to Klas Zwarts's party. He had to kiss a few asses just to get it and it was worth it. He liked toys. And he was hoping to con these people from theirs but he had to be careful. He needed to trick someone with enough money not to care that he had lost his car. And who would that be?

Suddenly, a loud roar of an engine derailed his thoughts. He had thought that all the guests had arrived but as he looked at the balcony viewing the race track, he couldn't believe his eyes. A Koeniggsegg Agera, A Pagani Huarya and a Bugatti Veyron just pulled into the race track's pits. Out from the Koeniggsegg came a blond young man with a certain aloofness and a sense of confidence. This was a man that radiated a devil may care attitude. A man he knows he could scam. He was joined by four other vixens. Three blonds and a brunette. They all flocked towards him like he was the greatest lover in the world.

Crie smirked. He has what he wanted and he knew how he could agree to take them off his hands.

"Tasia. I have a task for you," he said to his companion. The woman only looked at him and nodded. Not long had she learned that he should not be crossed and anyone who had would pay the price.

A price she was not ready to pay.

/M

"Nice," Shego said as she looked at the place. At first she thought that she was back home in Upperton with the hotel and the race track. Now she knew why he bought the place. He wanted a playground of his own.

"Nice?' Ron chuckled. "Comparing this to nice is like comparing you four to the Mona Lisa. That painting is nice but you ladies are my treasures."

"I would say that he was bullshitting us but he can't lie to save his ass," Vivian smiled as she wrapped her arm around his. Shego smiled as she took the other arm as he led them towards the pits.

"I remember one time that he couldn't get out of trouble because he couldn't get the words straight," Tara said as she checked her pad.

"He could not explain our relationship to his best friend, but he had vowed to keep it a secret, which I am grateful he had kept," Yori smiled as she followed the group.

"Relationship?" Shego growled as he frowned as him. Ron merely chuckled as he averted his gaze.

"I was dense," Ron admitted. "We'll talk about it later. Now, we have to work."

"Ronald!" a bald man with a large smile came up towards them. Ron returned the smile as the girls let go of him to greet his friend.

"Klaas! How are you?" he hugged the man who just enthusiastically returned the favour.

"I've been better," he said, "And who are these young ladies?"

"Klaas, I'd like you to meet Sheryl, Tara, Yori and Bianca," Ron introduced Shego, Tara, Yori and Vivian to his friend. They had decided that Tara would at least keep her own name since her position in their group was the easiest to check out. And a few people knew who Yori really was and if they knew, they'd just figured she was there for his security. "Ladies, this is Klaas Zwart, Race Driver Extraordinaire."

"He's cute," Shego said making Klaas laugh out loud.

"I like her," he said. "You are too kind. Is there any way for me to tear you away from him?" he said teasingly.

"Sorry, but fumbles here has my heart," Shego smiled making Klaas laugh some more.

"Fumbles, huh. Apt description. I remember you falling down a lot when you worked here," he said.

"Not my fault you have guests that would rival the best models in Spain," he huffed. Klaas only smiled and shook his head.

"Ronald, those _are_ the best models in Spain," he looked at the ladies in explanation. "They were using the pool for a photoshoot. I guess you grew out of it considering you have your own harem."

"He still stumbles," Vivian said as she wrapped her arm around his again. "We actually take turns holding him up." The race driver chuckled and smiled.

"You have a good thing going on here. I could see they care for you a lot. Be careful, or one day they would manage your affairs for you," he said. Ron looked uncomfortable as he glanced at Tara who just looked at him inquiringly.

"Actually, she does," he nodded his head towards her. Tara smiled at Klaas and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Zwart," she said. Klaas smiled as he gracefully took the hand.

"So you're keeping our boy here in line? His ball and chain if you will?"

"With spikes," Tara answered sighed. "I try though. If I don't he'd have a collection of cars larger and Jay Leno's."

"Not even a fourth there, T," Ron smiled as he gave her a kiss. Tara blushed as she swatted him with her pad. It was hard to say no to him but she needed to be firm. He wasn't living for himself anymore.

"It is not a goal to match his collection of cars in one year," Tara reprimanded. "And don't tell me you're going to start restoring classics?"

"Ok," Ron simply said.

"Ok what?" Tara frowned at her love. He really gets to her sometimes.

"Ok I won't tell," his smile was infectious. Shego, Yori and Vivian smiled with him making Tara huff and with a sigh of resignation, smiled as well.

"You're going to have to make it up to me later," she said. Klaas laughed. Ron always could find a way to amuse him.

"No redheads, Ronald?" he asked. It took all Ron had not to visually flinch but he was on a mission and he needed to stay calm. Ron didn't tell him about his relationship with Kim, probably the next time they met he could tell him but not now, there was more on the line this time than his heart, and that's a person's life.

"She's at home," Ron smiled remembering Mrs. Possible. How could he forget his second favourite redhead. He couldn't say anything about Veronica, not when they might be heard. "Her work prevents her to come with us."

"I would love to hear more about this but I digress. Why don't you meet some of our guests? And probably add to your... wards?" Klaas asked uncertainly. Ron picked it up immediately. Klaas was asking him for a favour, though thinly disguised he wanted him to help a redhead. But how and for whom?

"Is there something wrong, Klaas?" Ron's face became serious. His friend smiled as he pretended that nothing's wrong, at least that would the others think when they looked at them.

"Nice cars," Klaas suddenly said as he walked towards the Agera. "Are these the toys you were telling me about?" Ron took the cue and smiled for the benefit of those who didn't know what went on.

"They're my ladies," Ron said as he walked over to show him around his metal ladies. "I'm in Europe so why not fetch them myself."

"Never drove an Agera before," Klaas said meaningfully. "perhaps could I..."

"Only if I ride shotgun," Ron said as he kissed Shego and Vivian. "Ladies. You could follow if you want."

"We'll just watch for now," Shego said as she grabbed his butt. "But you boys have fun." With a playful salute, Ron entered the passenger side while Klass took the driver's seat. Not long after Klaas admired the interior, they were off.

Both men were silent during the drive. He knew better than to disturb Klaas when he's figuring out the car's dynamics. On lapse in concentration and they might end up in the wall.

After the fourth corner, Ron felt that his friend had gotten used to the car. In truth, he was one of the few men he would trust to drive his ladies.

"I have a really creepy guest," Klaas started as he drifted on the next corner. "His name is Crie Kradnek. Don't know how he got invited but I couldn't kick him out without probable cause."

"Shall I kick him for you?" Ron said, half serious, half joking.

"I wanted him humiliated," Klaas admitted. "He came with a beautiful redhead. I'll introduce her to you later. I got the feeling that he has her under his will. Her actions are strange. It is like she is subservient but her eyes were crying out for help. She's trapped, Ronald."

"You're just using her to get me to kick this guest out," Ron smiled at his friend who merely laughed.

"True. I have no interest personally on this woman. But she had more pain in her eyes than anyone I've met. Her eyes reminded me of you when you first came to my resort."

"That bad huh?" Ron frowned. What was going on? He felt that this was getting way over his head. If this was Kim, how the hell was she following this man who clearly she couldn't stand?

"And this Crie is getting on my guests' nerves," Klaas said. "You have to be careful on over steer here Ronald, the power's slipping the wheels. Where was I? Oh yes, he's trying to scam my guests into losing their cars to him. He's a real scumbag."

"Has anyone fallen for his tricks?" Ron asked.

"No," Klaas sighed. "But he kept on trying. He thinks he's cool with all that money and he could get away with anything. Even mistreat a lovely woman."

"Klaas. I would do this even if you hadn't asked," Ron smiled as his friend tackled the chicane. "And I know just the thing to take him down." With Ron's determination, Klaas smiled and felt sorry for Crie. Nah. He was lying to himself. He wouldn't feel sorry at all.

/M

Tasia must obey. The consequences were just too cruel to even for most hardened souls. His hold on her was too great. She had fought it with all her might but she lost. Now she was a servant to someone she held in great despise. Someone who had no qualms in ending the life of something she held dear.

And now he wanted her to seduce a man she never met. What kind of description was 'a man with a gaggle of women surrounding him'? Couldn't he be more specific? And all this for a car? The man was insane but still, she must obey. She had learned that to defy his orders were painful and humiliating. And she had learned it just these few weeks. She had almost ended her life a few times but the thought of his reach holding her greatest treasure was what filled her heart with revenge. Only, if he could find someone stronger than her to fight him.

If only there was a knight in shining armour that could help her.

And when she rounded the corner, she literally slammed into one.

/M

Ron was trying out an old conquistador armour that was displayed on the hall leading to the dining room. He was always curious about the armour the first time he was there but only now did he had the guts to ask Klaas permission to try it on. He had told the girls that he would be in their room shortly, he just needed to get it out of his system.

He wore the chest plate and it was surprisingly snug. It was almost uncomfortable for him to be in it, especially if he wore it throughout the day but still, he looked good.

Suddenly, he noticed a red flash beside him and was taken back when the red thing slammed into him. He held the thing tight falling into a dip, preventing it to fall only to realize that it was not a thing but a beautiful woman.

A very beautiful woman.

"Buenos Dias, Señorita," he said as calmly and as seductively as he could manage. All the while asking himself where that came from.

"_Dobroye utro," _the woman greeted automatically, still dazed by their collision. Ron was almost floored with her accent. This was not fair. She was beautiful, she had a cute accent and... somehow her soul felt familiar. Her sprit though... seemed lost. "As much as I enjoy this, _Solntse moyo_, people would get the wrong idea." Russian, definitely Russian.

"I live by my motto to never be normal," Ron grinned. He liked her. She saw it in her eyes that she was surprised to see him there and a sense of familiarity. She did look like his first love or was that because he compared all redheads to Kim. "And I like to have a beautiful woman in my arms." Despite her uncertainty, she laughed.

"Do you say that to all of the women?" she asked with a genuine smile. Ron noticed that it was like she had smiled again in a very long time.

"Only to ones that have babelicious eyes that you have," which were hidden behind a light shade of blue contacts. He would have missed it if he weren't that damned close to her. Ron smiled at he gently let her up. "Ron Stoppable, at your service," he bowed gracefully making her laugh once more.

"I am Limaya Anastasia Preodo," she said proudly. "But please, call me Tasia," Ron smiled softly at her. He took a calming breath and took her hand and gently kissed the underside of her wrist in a very intimate manner.

"You are more an Ana than a Tasia," he commented. "A princess of the finest order."

"You jest, Solntse, but indeed you are the perfect _rytsar__ʹ_, May I call you to slay a _drakon?_ I would be forever yours," she curtsied. Ron really took a good look at her. She was at least the same height as Tara. Her crimson hair was darker than Kim's and she was wearing a light white dress which was both fashionable and extremely sexy. The ladies won't like this, not one bit.

"If it would help me capture your heart, then I shall brave anything for you, Princess," he smiled, not with malice or mockery but with true compassion.

She almost cried then and there.

"You are a special one, Solnste. Would anyone be angry if I took you to lunch?" she asked. She was forgetting her primary objective. But he was worth it. The man who could make her smile. The man she had taken for granted.

"Four, actually," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "As long as you don't take me for yourself, then it's fine." Four? Was this the man Crie wanted her to seduce? No. It was not possible.

"Ah, so you are a player, as they say?" she asked, the venom of her voice almost apparent. It was like she was jealous of them.

"I do not play," he smiled genuinely. "I am a part of their lives and they are a part of mine. I'm hoping to share that life with you." Tasia looked at him doubtfully and nodded. She would reserve judgement, she owed him that.

"I am intrigued but I must be saved first, Solnste," she answered. "But come, I would like to know you better. Let us go to the dining room.: Ron smiled as he offered his arm but she laughed as she tapped the chestplate with her finger. "Without the... hardware." Sheepishly, Ron removed the armour and then led Tasia towards the dining room.

Smiling, all throughout the trip as he noticed that she smelled like strawberry milkshake and wondered that if she tasted the same.

/M

"Are you sure that is her?" Yori asked as she watched Ron and Tasia walk away. Shego was just leaning on the wall, trying to reign in her jealous rage. She couldn't believe how easy it was for Ron to seduce her. However, when Ron told them about Klaas's request, she believed that she would help them reach their goal.

"I've seen her with that get up and believe me, no one in GJ recognized her and I doubt that Du knew who she really was.," Shego sighed as she watched her flirt with him shamelessly. It was hard not to get personal on missions like this.

"There's something wrong," Vivian noticed as she looked at them. "She's afraid. She's clinging to him like he was her lifeline. This has become dangerous." Despite Shego's discomfort of the situation, she reluctantly agreed.

"That bastard's done something to her," Shego growled. "And recently. Betty said that she was fine until she delivered the package she stole weeks ago."

"I believe that Ron-chan would, how do you say... kick his sorry little ass twelve ways till Sunday? Yes? He'll do that when he figures out what he had done to her," Yori glared at the man who suddenly came out and watched the two walk away.

Crie Kradnek sneered at he watched them. He thought that all was according to his plan. He didn't know that someone else had a plan of his own.

/M

"Tell me about yourself, Solnste. I know nothing about you," Tasia said as she and Ron sat down on one of the tables and ordered. Ron simply smiled as he watched her look at the menu. He was aware that she was stealing glances at him and despite him having multiple women, she was beginning to warm up.

"There's nothing much to tell, Princess," Ron said as he watched her. "I'm just a simple man who threw normalcy out the window."

"I believe you," she smiled making his heart skip a beat. What was it with this woman that affected him so? It was almost like... it couldn't be. "Have you had children?"

"No," he said. He was going to risk it to see if she was who he thought she was. "But I am a guardian of a cute little girl." Tasia blinked and looked at him squarely in his eyes. She was debating if he was the kind to lie about something like that. She dared not to hope that he was telling the truth.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he grinned. "Red hair, almost orange. Brown eyes and cute little freckles along cute face. She's a treasure."

"And you left her alone?" she asked almost accusing him of leaving a child unprotected.

"Her grandmother's babysitting," Ron simply said. "And she's safe. Trust me. Not even an army of Li'l Diablos would take her away from me." Tasia recognized a veiled threat when she heard one. She was glad to hear that his ward was safe. And now there was the matter of Crie lying to her.

"Hello, my dear. Having fun without me?" Speak of the Devil. Ron looked up to see the owner of the sarcastic voice standing beside Tasia. And immediately he didn't like him. Hell, he didn't like him when he saw his picture on Betty's file.

"Not at all," Tasia's voice was tense, like holding an anger in check. Ron smiled as she felt her spirit strengthen. Now her soul and spirit were very familiar to him. He was certain that this was his target.

"May I join you?" he asked but sat down anyway. It took all Ron had not to stick the fork he was holding into his neck. He was so tempted and he knew the fork would be imbedded into the man before anyone would even blink.

"Please, make yourself at home," Ron said with slight sarcasm which the man didn't notice. Klass was right, he was full of himself.

"I noticed that you came with that wonderful Koeniggsegg," he said, the greed dripping in each syllable.

"Indeed," Ron merely raised his eyebrow and leaned casually on the arm of his chair. He's making it to easy."

"I have a proposition," Crie leered at he wrapped his arm around Tasia who was trying real hard not to be disgusted and failing miserably. "I want you car."

"That's not much of a proposition," Ron said as he looked at Crie with uninterested eyes. "Why would I give you my lady? In a proposition, there must be something in exchange for the thing sought."

"You could have Tasia here for a night," Crie looked at him as if he was expecting him to accept. "Trust me, she's worth it."

"You are out of your mind," Ron simply said but didn't remove his calm demeanor. "And you don't know the true value of a precious thing to be bargaining it with something else. Why not buy your own car?"

"Why buy when you can take? I'm asking nicely," Crie glared at the man, trying to intimidate him but Ron was unamused.

"Tired of others refusing your offers?" Ron asked his accent, for the moment, slipped into a mixture of English and Welsh. "My man, that's bad form." Tasia blinked. At that moment she thought that he was two people. Only for that moment. "But I have a new proposal. Ah Klaas, come join us, I want you to witness this."

"What is it?" Amusement clearly was in the race driver's eyes.

"Can you drive?" Ron asked Crie who seemed insulted by that accusation.

"Better than anyone here," he gloated making Ron smile wider.

"Then this is my offer. You and me, right now, a race of two laps around the circuit. The winner gets the price," Ron simply said. Crie was in a tight spot. Far from his fortress he couldn't call his army to deal with his impudence and if he backed out he would be considered a coward.

"What are you offering?" he asked instead. Ron smirked as he handed Klaas three sets of keys.

"The Agera, the Veyron and the Huarya," he said. "Klaas will hold the pot for us." Klaas nodded as he took the keys from Ron. When Ron said that he had a plan, he kinda sensed that this was it.

"What are you asking?" Crie asked, drooling at the thought of the tree cars being his.

"Anastasia," Ron said making Crie glare at him. Crie thought about his chances. Three cars against a slut he was getting tired off? It was a deal of the century. His ego would not let him back down. To hell with it, he needed to teach this simpleton a lesson. When Crie sopke, Klaas began escorting Tasia away from the table.

"Deal."

/M

End of chapter.

A/n: Hope this made up my lapse in uploading sooner. Please review. I may have forgotten a few things and may missed my attention. Klaas Zwart is a real man and he does own Ascari Cars and Ascari Race resort in Spain. I have not met the man and hope if he's a fan of fanfiction he would forgive me for using his name in this story. Thanks again to those who reviewed.


End file.
